


Double or Nothing

by Gawdzilla1989



Series: The Great Game [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A family can be a mom a dad their dragons their direwolf and their kids, ALL THE DRAGONS AND DIREWOLFS ARE GOOD AND PURE, Aunt/Newphew Incest, DROGON IS A GOOD BOY WHO WANTS HIS FAMILY BACK, Drogon is the family mini-van, F/F, F/M, GHOST DESERVES ALL THE PATS, JONERYS HEALING, Jon Snow is not a wet blanket who only can speak four lines, M/M, Multi, boatbaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 153,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gawdzilla1989/pseuds/Gawdzilla1989
Summary: In the wake of the "Song of Ice and Fire", the Lord of Light R'hllor decides to double down on the great game that he plays with his siblings in regards to the world of mortals. This time around he's not going to let his Promised Prince and Princess fail him or each other.  So after meeting with a grief stricken Jon Snow, he sends Jon and Drogon back in time to resurrect Daenerys and to set things right. But R'hllor is not the only God eager at a second chance for a redo at the great game. What challenges await Jon and Daenerys this time around? Will they be able to change their fates? Or is their destiny written in stone?





	1. The Prince and Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of us who came out of Season 8 bitter, angry and emotional. This is for our favorite characters and the second chances they deserved to have.

_**Overture:** _

 

_**The Real Game** _

 

_From beyond the mortal plane he watched them. He watched as how his two  champions were forged in Ice and Fire. He watched them endure hardships and pain. He watched them fall in love...and he watched as their lovers die. He watched them go to war and conquer their enemies all with a slight hint of amusement. He watched them raise to great heights...and then he watched them them fall. One fell to hard and he had to intervene...but nothing was lost. And in time his chosen found their ways to one another in their families ancestral home. And he smiled. His Prince and Princess that had been promised had finally come to roost. And it was time to begin the endgame in his centuries old game with his siblings._

 

_He smirked as the two fell in love, and clapped when their relationship was consummated. His sister’s champion and his army would be defeated. The Dragons would reclaim the land from the Lion and his avatar would be born upon the Earth. And fire and light would reign...until the the next great game. When he and his siblings would once again choose their champions to do battle on the mortal earth._

 

_But his smirk would turn to a frown. His joy to anger. For all his hard worked plans began to unravel. The Three Eyed Raven had a role to play, but his Ire was not directed at the champion of his forefathers. No his ire was directed at his own champions. Neither of them killed his sister’s champion! In fact it was his older brother’s champion who claimed victory. And then came insult to injury._

 

_As quickly as they had come together to form an unstoppable force, his champions broke away just as quickly. Their fiery passion was replaced by confusion, envy, self doubt, guilt and paranoia. And while he had hoped that in time the two would reconcile...they wound  end up failing him._

 

_They failed him in the greatest possible way: they turned on one another. Now his Princess, and avatar were dead and his Prince had gone into exile as penance. He was angry. He was furious...but he had been prepared. That’s why he had made a fail safe._

 

_Joining souls was child's play, having his champions souls merge in case one of them were to die...well that was just good foresight. His Princess’s soul was stuck in the Princes’ body until the Prince died or was released from it to another vessel._

 

_The Lord of Light and Fire smiled. He focused on the Princesses remaining Dragon, who had taken residency upon the isle of Dragonstone. He could feel the anguish and sorrow from the mighty leviathan. How it yearned for its lost brothers, how it longed to carry its Mother among the clouds, how it even wanted its adopted Father back even when it was the Father that killed the mother._

 

 _“_ **_Seek out the Prince my child. The time for wallowing in self pity is over,”_ ** _he commanded to the beast._

 

_He watched as the giant black beast spread its mighty wings and took to the sky. The Black Dread Reborn circled the island that contained the remains of his mother and then headed North._

 

 _But then an chill icy voice resonated and spoke to him. “_ ** _The game is over brother._** **_We lost. Our Eldest Brother won.”_**

 

“ ** _Come now sister, it's only over when we admit it’s over. And it’s not over.  Not yet_** ,” he replied. “ ** _Eldest_** **_Brother upset the balance of the game when  his champion killed your King...I’m just resetting the board. This time my champions will not fail me”_** ,” he added.

 

“ **_Hmph you put too much faith in your mortals brother. But I will entertain this opportunity to change the game as I am sure our siblings will as well. After all it gives me the chance at victory once again. Shall we raise the stakes? What’s the term the mortals use?_ **”

 

“ **_Double or Nothing_ **”

 

**Game of Thrones:**

**Double or Nothing**

 

_Act I:_

_The Prince and Princess_

 

The cold wind of the the True North howled across the top of the wall. Yet at the very top a lone figure in black stood vigil looking for a threat he knew no longer existed as punishment for committing the most egregious crimes: Queenslaying and Kinslaying.

 

And while he was sure some of his friends would no doubt do their best to have him remembered as the hero who saved Westeros from yet another tyrant. The long lost Prince who saved the realm from the Queen of Ashes. He cared not one bit for any fame or recognition. For he knew that deep down, that despite what he did for the greater good...he deserved to suffer. After all what else do you deserve when you kill the woman you love?

 

The man known as Jon Snow had aged a decade in what was a matter of three years since he was sent back to the Night Watch after killing Daenerys Targaryen. She had burnt King’s Landing to the ground after succumbing to years of grief, anger, and pain. Every night he saw her take her last breaths in his dreams, crying out at him with tears in her eyes. Those were the best nights.

 

The worst nights were dreams of her holding a child. Their child. Sometimes it was a girl with dark hair and violet eyes or sometimes a boy with silver hair and stormy grey eyes.  Their bright future, snuffed out because he had been caught up in his own head. He could have saved her. He could have saved the city. But he failed. And thousands paid the price.

 

How he wished he had told her he just needed time. Time to process. Time to work through his issues. She would have understood. She would have helped him. But he never spoke out his feelings until it was too late. His late uncle Aemon had told him that “Love is the death of duty”. But the truth is duty is the easy way out. If something is worth having...it’s worth fighting for. His Father and Mother had fought for love and while it cost them at least they died fighting for what was precious to them.

 

The wind began to howl again as Jon adjusted his cloak and walked out to the edge. He did this sometime wondering if he should just jump. Hoping to hear her voice call out to him “ _Come to me my love_ ” as a sign to end it all.

 

But her voice never came. And it never would. He knew what lies beyond the veil of life. Nothing. He knew she would not be waiting for him. Nor would his mother or father. Nor his Uncle. Nor Robb or Rickon. Not even his half siblings who had died before he was born.

 

It was times like these that his mind began to ponder how different his life would have been had Rhaegar defeated Robert on the Trident. Would his mother still have named him Aegon? Would he still have found Ghost? Would they have defeated the Night King? Would he be betrothed to Daenerys? Would they have their own castle?

 

In the past he would stop his musings before he did something Mad. Though he knew deep down he was just as mad as the rest of them. The Wolfs Blood and the Blood of the Dragon were a volatile combination. But this time, something different brought Aegon “Jon Snow” Targaryen out of his thoughts.

 

The thunderous roar of a dragon.

 

Spinning around Jon looked up to the sky and saw the giant black and red form of the Black Dread Reborn come flying down toward Castle Black. He watched in awe as fire made flesh circled the castle and then land with a thud right atop the wall. He then slowly made his way to Jon.

 

Jon had looked into the eyes of the beast before on multiple occasions. In fact he had bonded with its brother, Rhaegal. He still remembered his first encounter on Dragonstone with the great leviathan. He had been scared shitless, but still he had stuck out his hand and petted the dragon on the nose like he was Ghost.

 

Jon approached the dragon with no fear, knowing why the dragon had come for him. And in fact part of him welcomed it. It was only fair after all. He had taken his mother from him, why shouldn't  he want to avenge her.

 

“You have every right to burn me where I stand Drogon. I failed your mother. I wasn’t there when she needed me the most. So go ahead. Take your vengeance,” Jon said as he stuck out his arms accepting his fate.

 

But Drogon did nothing but look at him.

 

“I KILLED YOUR MOTHER! FINISH THIS! END MY SUFFERING! AVENGE HER!” he cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

 

But to Jon’s great surprise instead of unleashing a jet of flame, Drogon wrapped his his head around Jon as if in an embrace. Stunned Jon fell to his knees in shock.

“Why come here?” Jon asked as he looked the Dragon in the eyes.

 

 **_“This might come as a bit of a surprise to you Aegon Targaryen; but Drogon isn’t here to enact vengeance on you for killing Daenerys. Quite the opposite really. He is here to help you.”_ ** came a voice out of mid air.

 

Jon stood up and turned behind him to see Drogon admit a small jet of flame from his mouth that instead of melting the wall began to coalesce into a humanoid figure. A tall figure with dark copper skin, golden eyes, clad in bright robes, with hair of fire appeared.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?,” Jon demanded.

 

The figure chuckled and laughed, “ **_Oh you know who I am Jon Snow. I’ve been with you since the very beginning. From your parents passionate consummation of their love, to your resurrection at the hands of my Priestess. I was with you the first time your lips kissed Ygritte's to the final time your lips parted from Daenerys.”_ ** He then walked around and said **_, “Your Valyrian ancestors called me Belarion. Though today most of the known world calls me_ ** **_R'hllor_ **.”

 

“The Lord of Light,” Jon replied.

 

“ **The one and only** ,” R’hllor said with a nod.

 

“Why?” Jon asked.

 

“ **Why**?”

 

“ Why bring me back?” Jon asked.

 

 **“Because when I forged your soul from cosmic dust, I had great plans for you. I could not let those plans be wasted** ,” R’hllor replied.

 

Something inside him snapped and Jon  and he then cried out, “Was this supposed to be my great destiny? Finding happiness then watching it turn to ash as the woman I love became the Mad Queen? Was my glorious destiny to watch my hope bleed out in my arms for the second time? Was it spend the rest of my days up here in the cold? Alone? ANSWER ME!”

 

R'hllor chuckled and said, “ **Your angry. That’s good. That means you’ve still got some fire in you** .” He then paused and said, “ **Your destiny along with Daenerys was to defeat the Night King. The two of you together were to forge Lightbringer and defeat him. But you failed. By letting your sister deal the killing blow you have upset the cosmic balance of the universe. You fucked up Jon Snow. And I am here to see that you fix your mistakes.** ”

 

“I did everything I could. I united the people against the Army of the Dead,” Jon answered.

 

“ **That is true. But look deep down within yourself and answer me. Would a real King have gotten lost in his own personal issues at the 11th hour? Would a real King just let the resentment between both sides of his family fester and grow until it ultimately reached a fever pitch? And what kind a of man would let one of his only few remaining family members succumb to loneliness and paranoia? Are not the sayings ‘The  Lone Wolf dies but the Pack Survives” and “A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing?” almost one in the same? You let your family consume itself and it cost you and them everything. Daenerys brought back dragons to world** ,” he said as he motioned to Drogon. Jon then glanced to the Dragon beside him and saw the dragon glance back. “ **They are fire made flesh. And yes fire can be dangerous. But fire is essential to life. It keeps us warm, cooks our food, illuminates the darkness. Dragons can be dangerous and in the wrong hands tragedies like Kings Landing can happen but they also can inspire wonder, give hope to those who need it. But now the only dragons left are you and Drogon** ,” he added.

 

“I’ve never been a dragon,” Jon said  as he thought back to the days after he had comes to term with his parentage. When he tried to ignore the voice in his head that the what he felt for Daenerys was wrong. “If I had been a real dragon...Dany would still be here…,”he said as fresh tears began to form.

 

R'hllor made a dismissive hand gesture and said, “ **Perhaps. And maybe instead of a semblance of peace that  Westeros is experiencing right now; it could have been under the thrall of the Queen of Ashes Daenerys and King Aegon the Bastard. In many ways balance is the law of the universe Jon Targaryen. Life and death. Fire and Ice. I am sure you have heard my Essosi priests and priestesses talk about the great other?** ”

 

“I have,” Jon answered.

 

“ **The Great Other is my sister. And despite what my followers my say, our “war” is nothing more than keeping balance in the universe. It was why Rhaegar choose to wed Lyanna. He needed Ice to his Fire. Just as you are the Ice to Daenerys fire** ,” R'hllor added.

“How can a Dragon be ice,” Jon asked sourly.

 

“ **The same way a Direwolf is also a Dragon. Yours was and forever will be the the Song of Ice and Fire Aegon Snow. Knowing when to be Ice and when to be Fire would have made you the greatest king of them all** ,” he answered.

 

“I’ve never wanted the Throne,” Jon said in irritation.

 

“ **But when do we actually ever get what want?** ” R'hllor challenged.

 

“Enough lectures. Why are you here?” Jon asked.

 

“ **I am here to see that you fulfill your destiny by giving you a second chance. I am willing to send you and Drogon back eleven years in the past. You will wake up in your old room in Winterfell in the body of your ten and five self. You will posses all memories of your previous life. You will have one mission: destroy the Night King. How long it takes you to do so or in what manner you do it is up to you. Though if I may I will give you some words of caution: there are somethings that no matter what you do...no matter how hard you try to stop it...cannot be prevented. The events might be different but the results will the same. Take the fall of The Wall for example. How and when it will fall will be unknown...but know that it will fall. Be at the hands of an undead dragon or other means** ,” R'hllor told him with.

 

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” Jon said. He then looked to Drogon and asked, “What happens to Drogon? And why does he wish to help me?”

 

“ **Drogon like any creature who is alone in this world, wishes for companionship. He  wants his family back. He wants to fly the sky again with his brothers, he wants his Mother to caress him and he wants his adopted Father back** ,” R'hllor stated. “ **Didn’t you find it strange that Drogon didn’t burn you alive when you killed Daenerys? This one has always been the pride of his Mother’s eye, but he was also very fond of the man who brought his mother and brother happiness even if it was for a brief time. As angry as he was with you when things happened, he needed time to grieve as you did. But now he knows it’s time for his family to be restored. As for what will happen to him, his magic will fuel the spell that will send you back and he will revert back to his Egg. My followers will collect the egg from Asshai and take it to my Temple in Volantis to prepare for incubation. To hatch him you will need to come to Volantis and infuse his soul from your body to the Egg. He will have to grow again, but Drogon understands this. He will be your companion until your rightful familiars are ready as well as Daenerys’ resurrection** , R'hllor said as he patted Drogon on the head.

 

Jon looked at the Lord of Light with confusion on his face and stammered, “Souls? Resurrection? What in the seven hells are you talking about?”

 

“ **Ahh yes I should probably explain this part to you** ,” the god spoke more to himself than to Jon. He then held out out his hand and Jon felt something in his chest burn. He the saw a white fire came out his body and formed a flame in the hand of the god of Fire and Light.

 

“ **Allow me to present to you the soul of your beloved Daenerys Targaryen** ,” he said with a grin. “ **She’s been sleeping inside your body since the moment you took her life. And before you ask the how and the why. Just accept that some things are beyond mortal comprehension. But if it will state your curiosity, when I created both of your souls I had the foresight that something like might happen. So in the case that one of you wherever forced to take the other's life, the soul insteading of going to the afterlife would enter the other’s body as a way to safe keep it until a resurrection could be be performed. When you go back and meet Daenerys again, her soul will be resurrected in her younger body. Though I would remiss to not inform you that upon her resurrection, all of her memories of her previous life will come roaring back. Her last memory no doubting being the one where you killed her. So be ready for that. Your going to get a  second chance Jon Snow...but it won’t be easy. Nothing in life ever is. Especially nothing in life worth having** , “ R'hllor then sent the white flame back into Jon’s chest.

 

“I still haven’t agreed to anything,” Jon said.

 

“ **Is that so**?”

 

“I don’t deserve a second chance.”

 

“ **And why is that**?”

 

“Because….”

 

“ **Because? Because you're a bastard? Because you killed your beloved? Because your an Oathbreaker, Kinslayer, Queenslayer? Stop deluding yourself Jon Snow. You failed Daenerys when she needed you. This is true, but she failed too. She gave into her darkest thoughts and feelings and thousands paid for it. She was consumed by her fire and ego. She did not realize that you needed time to work through your issues regarding your parents. She had succumbed to paranoia. In Essos she was beloved. In Westeros she was feared and hated even by those she sacrificed much for. She made her fair share of mistakes. But so did you. So does everyone who tries to play the game of thrones. It does not matter whether you deserve or do not deserve a second chance. The fact is you both are getting one. What you do with that second chance, again that is up to you. But the two of you will kill the Night King. And win me the great game** ,” he stated.

“So much for having a choice,” Jon grumbled.

 

“ **You always have a choice Jon. You could walk away right now. Walk right off the wall. Both you and Daenerys would be free. But you know what waits you on the other side. You hate fighting, but it's what your good at. You get knocked down  but you always get up. Your Great Uncle said that love is the death of duty. It doesn’t have to be. Find the balance. And you will find your salvation. Sometimes hard choices have to be made at the expense of love and honor; it's the curse of kings. But IF you find the balance** ,” R'hllor. Said as he put a arm on Jon’s shoulder.  “ **Everything will work out. Have Faith. If not in me. Than in the Old Gods. And if not in them. Then in yourself. Now...are you ready to set things right?** ”

 

Silence fell upon the wall. Jon didn’t know what to do or say. A second chance at everything was too good to be true. And yet here he was being offered something he knew he didn’t deserve. But deep down. He wanted it. He wanted to set things right. He wanted to see Dany again. He wanted to wake up with her in arms till he was old and grey. He wanted to watch her grow with child and then hold said child in his arms. He wanted to see them curled up with Ghost before a fire while it snowed outside. He desired much. And for the first time in a long time...Jon Snow did not feel guilty about desiring something better than what he had.

 

“I am,” Jon said.

 

 **“Good. Now get on Drogon’s back. He’ll take you to the Isle of Faces. And from there your journey will begin anew** ,” R’hloor said sagely.

 

Jon nodded as he turned to Drogon and waited for the great dragon to grant him permission to climb on. Once he knew it was ok, Jon was atop the black serpent and then the two were skyward.

 

R’hllor watched as the last dragons flew into the clouds and offered himself a little smirk.

 

<>

 

King Bran Stark looked out onto the reconstruction of Kings Landing and and then turned to his hand Tyrion Lannister who had just walked into the room.

 

“You summoned me Your Grace,” Tyrion said.

 

“I wanted to thank you for you hard work Lord Tyrion,” Bran said.

 

“Is something the matter your Grace?” Tyrion asked.

 

“The world as we know it will be ending soon. It’s for the better if this timeline ends. Jon  will set things right,” Bran said.

 

“I don’t understand,” Tyrion said.

 

“The Lord of Light is sending Jon and Drogon back in time to redo things, sadly in the process...all of us will die. But it’s for the best. The scars are too deep to heal. We must have faith in the next life.”

 

<>

 

Jon flew for what seemed like eternity but eventually he and Drogon landed on the Isle of Faces amidst the great ring of Weirwood trees. Jon could feel the magic of the Old Gods permutate the grove. The Old Gods were the Gods of his Mother and his Uncle and had always been his gods...yet for reasons beyond his understanding a foreign god had chosen him as some kind of savior.

 

Jon sneered at the thought. He wasn’t a savior. They called him the Promised Prince….but what had brought Westeros in this life? A warning that none heeded. Then a Queen that he thought would lead them into a golden age, but then turned gold into ash.  But now he had a chance this time to do things differently.

 

“ _You know what to do Jon_ ,” came the the calm voice of his brother Bran.

 

“Bran...I’m sorry….” he said.

 

“ _It’s all right. Things went astray….but I believe you can set things right. I’ll try to help in anyway I can in the future_ ,” the voice said.

 

Tears began to form in Jon’s eyes and and he closed his eyes and said “Than You brother. Your the best King Westeros has had in years.”

 

“ _And you’ll be an even better one_ ,” the voiced finished.

 

Jon wiped the tears from his eyes. Closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the gods of his Mother and Uncle in forgiveness of what he was about to do. The grove was silent save for warm comforting breeze that blew through.

 

Jon let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding and and then steeled himself. He then turned to Drogon and spoke softly but firmly, “Dracarys”.

 

Drogon arched back and let loose an inferno of fire on the grover of ancient trees. As the flames rose higher and higher, the world began to spin.And Jon fell to his knees gasping for air. This vision began to blur and then last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Drogon wrap itself around him.

 

<>

 

Winterfell

11 Years Ago

 

Jon sat up gasping for air. He looked around and his eyes went wide. No longer was he on the Isle of Faces in the middle of an inferno but he was back in his old room in Winterfell as a boy. The fire in the hearth was imade of embers giving the room a soft warm glow.

 

He sat up on his bed and moved to the mirror to examine himself. The scars from his countless battles were gone. He was once again a green boy of five and ten. “ _I might have the body of a green boy but I still have my memories_ ,” Jon thought to himself. He quickly washed himself and then dressed and walked out into the hallways of his childhood home trying to repress the various feelings that were springing up beneath the surface.

 

So many faces long since gone. So many ghosts now walking amongst the living it made his breathing shallow. He took a deep breath and continued on his way. And yet as he walked through the halls, he started to softly sing to himself “High in the halls of the kings who are gone...Jenny would dance with her ghosts”.

 

It had become a habit of his a year or so into his exile. After a year with  the Free Folk he went back to Castle Black, he didn’t know why he started singing the song. But whenever he felt drawn in by his ghosts he would sing “Jenny’s Song”. The song was sad, but yet it resonated with him. Though in hindsight it should have, as it apparently was about the love another dark haired Targaryen Prince.

 

Eventually he made his way out to the yard to see two ghosts practicing archery: Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Once again he felt the wind leave him as he saw the two wave him over.

 

Robb smiled and said, “Get over her Snow.”

 

Theon smirked and said, “Did dinner not agree with you last night Snow?”

 

Jon did his best to make a playful smirk and not embrace the two but he managed to say, “Guess not Greyjoy. Sometimes I wish I had that Ironclad stomach you Ironborn take pride in.”

 

The two laughed and Theon said, “We Ironborn have many talents that you mainlanders wish you had.”

 

Robb laughed again smacked Theon’s shoulder and said, “So you’ve told us many times Theon.”

 

Jon nodded, “Is Maester Luwin with Bran and Rickon?”

 

“Yes. They should be having their lessons for another hour or so,” Robb answered.  

 

Jon nodded his head and then said, “I think i’ll visit him for something for my stomach. I’ll see you two this afternoon for  lunch” He then walked away in the Library.

 

Robb watched his half brother left and then he turned to Theon and said, “Is something wrong with Jon?”  

 

“He looks like he’s seen a white walker,” Theon jested.

 

Robb laughed and then said, “Maybe. But something is amiss.”

 

“If something is wrong he’ll tell us. And if something is really wrong...he’ll tell Arya...and then she’ll tell us,” Theon said.

 

“Your right. I’m sure its nothing,” Robb said with a shrug but he knew deep down he would have to keep an eye on his brother.

 

<>

 

Jon sat in Winterfell’s library pouring over various books on Essos and maps of the Free Cities planning what his next move would be. On their voyage to White Harbor from Dragonstone in between their lovemaking Dany hand told him stories over candlelight and wine of her adventures in the Free Cities. Days long gone by. Some good. Mostly bad. He knew they had been taken in by a Pentoshi merchant named Illyrio Mopatis six months prior to her marrying Khal Drogo. So he knew he had a time frame for her and Rhaegal and Viserion’s eggs. He had to assume that the Red Priests already had Drogon’s egg and were waiting for him in Volantis.

 

He leaned back in his chair and began massaging his temple. He had by his estimation three years before their marriage and two and half till they arrived in Pentos. If he left within the next few weeks that would put in Volantis in a few moon turns by his estimation. He could hatch Drogon and then spend the next couple years taking caring of him, and re honing his skills and when the time was right. Swoop into Pentos, grab Dany and the eggs before anyone knew what happened.

 

He chuckled to himself. If almost sounded like a song. The Dashing Prince off to rescue the Exiled Princess. Well it was a better song that whatever they were singing of them previously he imagined.

 

He looked back down on at the map and then took a glance at Slaver’s Bay and began to wonder how they would approach that issue. Jon had no doubt Dany would want to break the Slave Trade again, And he had no doubt in his mind that Dany would do anything and everything in her power to free Grey Worm and Missandei from their shackles again. Jon had been fond of both of them. Grey Worm was a keen strategist and it pained Jon deeply for their friendship to end the way that it did. Plus then there was Missandei. She was Daenerys best friend and confident. She was one of the wisest persons he knew. And it hurt him to know how they had been treated the last time they were in Westeros. He decided to put off the Slaver’s Bay conundrum for later. He would need Dany’s expertise for that one. This led him to his next issue: getting to Essos.

 

Sneaking out in the middle of the night would not work. No doubt his Uncle would send Ravens out to his bannerman, and half the North would be looking for him. No he needed a way to get out clean. He knew he had to get to White Harbor and from there the easiest thing to do was probably take a ship to Braavos or Kings Landing. And then slowly make his way to Tyrosh or Myr and then from there finally to Volantis. He knew the journey would take weeks if not several months but he had time. Plus he knew he was going to have to brush up on his Valyrian and maybe some Dothraki. Oh well he would have the time to practice. But he still needed a way to get to Volantis. Then suddenly he had an idea. He got up from the table and then made his way to the last play he ever thought he would need to visit: Lady Stark’s solar.

 

<>

 

It didn’t take him long to reach Lady Stark’s solar and he gave a respectful knock on the door. He heard a voice say, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Jon Snow, Lady Stark. May I speak with you in private?” He asked.

 

There was silence on the other side of the door and eventually the door opened up and out came his aunt Lady Catelyn Stark. He looked at him with her cold Tully eyes and made a gesture for him to come inside her solar.

 

“Thank you for seeing me Lady Stark,” Jon said.

 

“Well out with it then,” she asked.

 

Jon inwardly rolled his eyes at his least favorite aunt. “I will be blunt Lady Stark. I need a favor.”

 

“A favor?” she asked surprised.

 

“I need your help in getting Lord Stark’s approval to travel to Essos,” Jon said matter of factly.

 

“No,” she replied.

 

Now this took Jon by surprise. He was sure she would jump at the opportunity to get him to leave. She must have noticed the surprise on his face and spoke, “This surprises you?”

 

“Yes. As a matter of a fact it does. I mean no offense Lady Stark, But I figured you would love to see me leave Winterfell,” He said bluntly.

 

“Normally you would be right.  But despite what you think of me, I am not a hateful or cruel woman. You are a boy of five and ten; traveling unattended to Essos would be a death sentence. Despite my personal feelings toward you; you are loved by my children. If something were to happen to you, and word got back to them it was me who helped you leave. They would never forgive me. So no Snow. I will not help you. If you wish to leave, it will be by your own hand or Lord Starks,” she said.

 

Jon nodded. That was almost the nicest thing she had ever said to him. “Thank you for your time Lady Stark,” he said as he gave her a quick nod of the head in appreciation.

 

“Snow,” she said.

 

“Yes Lady Stark,” he answered.

 

“Best of luck in your endeavor,” she said with a nod. Jon nodded in appreciation and left the room.

 

Jon made his way down the halls again and thought to himself, “ _Shit. Of all the times Lady Stark had to be halfway decent too me. She starts now.”_ One again Jon was now faced with a dead end. Jon eventually made his way to the glass gardens and found himself unknowingly in front of Blue Winter Rose bush.

 

He bent down and picked a bouquet and did his best to put them into some kind of arrangement. He then eventually made his way down the crypts and to the statue of his mother. He placed the arrangement in front of her statue and looked up. He tried to imagine what she looked like, but all he could imagine was Arya which made him chuckle.

 

“Wolves and Dragons make strange bedfellows don’t they mother,” he said softly to himself.

 

“I messed up in my last life. She needed me and I wasn’t there. But I’ll make it right this time. I’ll find her and we’ll find our own Tower of Joy. I don’t know if we’ll be King and Queen. But we’ll find a way to be happy. I promise you. I don’t know if Winterfell will ever be our home after what we endured here the last time, but it will always hold a place in my heart,” he then and turned and walked away from his mother’s tomb.

 

He eventually made it up to the courtyard and then up to the ramparts and looked out to the East. In his previous life, when he was just Jon Snow all he cared about was honoring his Stark blood and the blood of the First Men that ran through his veins. But now he knew the truth. The blood of the First Men that he had. The Wolfsblood, the Ice, and Snow that ran in him came from his mother. To the east and across the sea where the lands of fire. The land the his Father and beloved’s family hailed from. He knew he would have to make a move soon. Within the next fortnight he imagined.

 

Days started to come and go and Jon did his best to not fall into old routines lest he get swept up in nostalgia and forget his purpose. Though while it was great fun to spar with Robb under Ser Rodrick or spending time with Arya, Jon knew he couldn’t get too attached. He needed to leave soon.

 

Ten days after his return they had received a raven from White Harbor saying that some nobility from Volantis wanted open up new trade routes with the North. House Manderly urged his Uncle to accept. The representatives from Volantis arrived in Winterfell and negotiations began. And it was during this time that Jon was able to convince his Uncle to let him visit Volantis for a couple years. His Uncle reluctantly agreed. And after a few days of negotiations, a deal was struck which included a three year fostering with House Maegyr in Volantis for Jon. Much to delight of Jon and Lady Stark, the indifference of Sansa, and the sadness of the rest of them.

 

As Jon looked out onto the ship in White Harbor, he had to wonder if he had just gotten lucky or if he had some divine intervention. Most likely the later and it did irritate him a bit. But he had things to do and a mission to complete. The ship was getting ready to sail and he was about to board the ship when his Uncle approached him.

 

“It’s not too late to turn back Jon,” Ned said and he put his arm on his son’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be fine Lord Stark. No need to worry about me,” Jon said with a nod.

 

“I’ll always worry about you Jon, it's called being a parent. Stark men have a bad habit of going to the South and not coming back,,” Ned said.

 

“Well it's good then that i’m not a Stark,” Jon said with a dark chuckle more to himself.

 

“Jon...you may not have my name...but you are my blood. You are as much as wolf as Robb, Sansa and the rest,” Nedd said solmely.

 

Jon embraced his uncle unsure if he would actually see him again and asked, “I know you won’t talk to me about my Mother. But just tell me this: do you think she’s proud of me?”

 

Ned was quiet for a few moments and said, “The next time we meet...we’ll talk about your Mother. And yes….she would be as proud of you as I am.”

 

Jon did his best to fight back some tears,”Thank you.”

 

<>

 

Volantis

 

Jon walked down the gangway to the pier in Volantis and couldn’t help but be star struck. The port was alive with people from all over from every walk of life going about their daily business. It was mesmerizing. Especially for a man who’s only city experience was two trips to King's Landing.  On the voyage down they had made port a few places and luckily Jon had enough time to get brief tour from his new benefactor Zalak Maegyr, the younger brother of the head of their family. But Volantis was something else. His mouth nearly dropped as he watched elephants walk the streets carrying cargo and people.

 

“Welcome to Old Volantis Jon Snow,” Zalak said with a grin.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Jon said mouth agape.

 

“Haha! You Westerosi love to stay in your castles. But here in Essos, life is everywhere!,” Zalak said warmly.

 

“Uncle your back!” said a voice from down the docks. The two men turned too see a girl Jon’s age approach them.

 

“Talisa!” Zalak said as he gave the girl a hug. He then turned to Jon and said, “Jon Snow this is my niece Talisa. Talisa this Lord Stark’s son Jon Snow. As apart of our trade deal with the North, i’ve agreed to foster him with us for a few years,” he added.

 

Jon smiled. He could see how Robb would fall for her. She was beautiful and he could see kindness in her eyes. “Thank you for having me my Lady,” Jon said.

 

Talisa smiled and said, “Welcome to Volantis Jon. I must admit it must be quite the culture shock from Westeros.”

“I’ve been here less than an hour and I can already tell you it is. Especially in the North where i’m from. Volantis is breathtaking. And very warm compared to what i’m used too,” he said.

 

“Well for as much beauty as she holds, don’t be too surprised when you see the true face of Volantis,” She said sadly.

 

“Aye slavery,” Jon said.

 

But before Talisa could respond Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw a group of armed guards dressed in red leather armor being led by a priestess garbed in red robes coming their way. _“Here comes the welcoming committee,”_ he thought to himself.

 

Zalak noticed them as well and gave them a slight bow of the head, “Valar Morghulis Priestess Mala.”

 

“Valar Dohaeris Lord Zalak,” the Red Priestess said with a nod.

 

“What do we owe the pleasure of your company today Priestess,” Talisa said suspiciously. Jon could tell she wasn’t comfortable with the followers of the Lord of Light. And to her credit, Jon didn’t blame her.

 

“We are here on High Priestess Kinvara’s behalf to extend an invitation for Jon Snow of  Winterfell to join us at the Red Temple,” she said.

 

Jon nodded and said, “Thank you for your invitation. It would be rude of me not to indulge the hospitality of my hosts first before I explored what the city of Volantis had to offer. But please do tell the High Priestess I will come visit as soon as I can.”

 

“Wonderfull. The Lord of Light be with you Jon Snow,” Mala said with a smile. Before she turned around and headed the other way.

 

“ _You have no idea_ ,” Jon mused to himself. But his musings were interrupted by Talisa.

“Be careful with the Fire worshippers Jon Snow. They’re fanatics,” she said.

 

“I’m very well aware,” Jon said more to himself then to them. He then turned to them and said, “Zalak has been telling me about your home all the way from Winterfell. I’d love too see it,” Jon said.

 

“The carriage is this way. Follow me,” Talisa said with a smile.

 

The two made their way through the streets of Volantis and Taisa began explaining everything to him. Jon took everything in stride absorbing all this information that was being given too him. During his voyage with Daenerys, she didn’t talk much about Volantis so to listen to Talisa talk it was enlightening.

 

After riding for quite some time they found themselves at the Maegyr Villa. Apparently the Maegyr family were a old minor house in Volantis but well respected and well liked. Talisa introduced him to her parents and Jon thanked them much for their hospitality. They took him on a tour of the villa and eventually showed him to his guest chambers to freshen up. There was a feast in the evening and eventually after a wonderful meal of duck, fish, and other dishes that Jon had only dreamed off.

 

After a night of feasting and talking with the Maegyr, Jon eventually retired for the evening. He woke at daybreak and found new light silk linen clothes as opposed to his old leathers and a warm bath waiting for him. He quickly bathed and dressed and made his way from his guest quarters to the front of the villa were a carriage and Priestess Malla was waiting for him.

 

“Good morning,” Jon said.

 

“Good Morning Jon Snow,” Malla said. “Lord Maegyr has given his approval to have you spend the majority of your time in Volantis with us at the Red Temple,” she added.

 

“Wonderful,” Jon said with a fake smile.

 

Unlike his ride to the Maegyr Villa, this ride was made in silence and eventually Jon found himself outside the massive Temple of R’hllor. Jon was stunned by its size but then quickly shook that surprise away and exited the carriage and begun his way up the massive marble steps to the entrance of the Temple.

 

Once inside he looked to Malla who said, “This way Jon Snow.” Jon nodded and followed the priestess through the antechamber and deeper into the temple. As he made his way he saw members of the Fiery Hand, as well as various acolytes, priestess and priests praying to the flames. Eventually they found themselves deep within the temple and Jon knew he was getting close. He could feel fire all around him and in his veins.  Eventually they came to a circular chamber built around a large brazier. Praying to the fires was a beautiful woman dressed in red he could only assume was High Priestess Kinvara.

 

Kinvara stood up and bowed to Jon and said, “Welcome to Volantis My Prince.”

 

Jon frowned and said, “I’m not a Prince.”

 

“The Lord of Light has shown us the truth in the flames. You our one of the Lord’s chosen. Destined to bring Fire and Light to this world. You are his fire made flesh. We live to serve,” She said.

 

“Thank you….,” was only thing Jon could say.

 

“To prove our loyalty. We have brought you two gifts,” she said. Kinvara then motioned to Malla. Malla walked over to the and alter on the other side and brought him a sword. It was a bastard sword with a grip and guard made of black stone that he could have sworn was dragonglass. In its  pommel was a red stone and its cross guard was in the shape of dragons. Jon unsheathed the blade and immediately recognized the sword as Valyrian Steel.

 

“In the hands of Aegon the Conqueror, Blackfyre brought the continent of Westeros to heel. In your hands my Prince, you will help bring the dawn,” she said.

 

Jon tested the blade by giving it a few test swings in the air. “ _It almost feels lighter than Longclaw. In fact this feels better in my hand than Longclaw ever did. I guess I’m more of a dragon that I thought,”_ He thought to himself. He resheathed the sword and then tied the scabbard to his belt.

 

“Our warriors liberated her from the Golden Company two years past.It was time it was returned to its rightful owner,” Mala said.

 

“Thank you,” Jon said.

 

“Our last gift is waiting for you in the brazier,” Kinvara said as she pointed to the fire. Jon then looked over his shoulder and saw there amongst the flames an ebony dragon egg with veins of crimson running through it.

 

Jon walked past Kinvara and approached the flames. Jon was hesitant to reach out for the egg. He knew he wasn’t Daenerys. He wasn’t  blessed with being the Unburnt. But something deep inside him told him to reach for it. So he did. He rolled up the sleeves of his tunic and stuck his hands into the flame. And to his surprise he felt nothing but a warm sensation. Not pain. No smell of burning flesh. Just warmth.

 

“ _Was this how it was for you Dany? When you walked into Drogo’s pyre? When you locked yourself in with the Khals to unite the Dothraki? You truly were a dragon_ ,” he thought to himself as his hands reached out and grabbed the egg.

 

As soon as his hands touched the egg the the flames in the brazier grew higher and brighter to point where Jon had to close his eyes. But he could feel something leave his body and transfer to the egg. And then there was a thunderous crack and the bright light vanished and there was silence in the room. But the silence was then replaced by a melodious chirping sound.

 

Jon opened his eyes and there in his hand was an ebony and red dragon stretching its wings letting out a screech. Jon was amazed. The creature in his hands was so small. It almost seemed impossible that the Black Dread Reborn could be this small. Jon looked into the dragon’s eyes and saw recognition in its molten eyes. There was fire in there but softness as well. Jon closed his eyes and immediately a presence clawing there wanting in. So he let it in. Then he felt it. The fire. The power. The passion. The wonder. The dread. He began to wonder if this was how Dany felt all the time when she was with her children. Would he have have formed a bond like this with Rhaegal? His eyes began to water as he remembered Rhaegal.

 

The green dragon had  been so excited to have Jon ride him. Jon could remember it clear as day. He had felt Rhaegal’s enthusiasm as they zig zagged across the frozen north to the waterfall. Jon knew that in time he would have had a bond with Rhaegal to rival his bond with Ghost. The two halves of his being: the dragon and the wolf. But through his own stupidity and the vileness of Euron Greyjoy, Rhaegal was taken away from them. But this time would be different.

 

Jon’s musings about Rhaegal were stopped as Drogon sent him a wave of emotions that made Jon’s blood get hot and resolve harden. Jon then knew that this bond would only be temporary. That he was a placeholder until he brought Dany back. Drogon would always be his mother’s favorite son. But till then Drogon was content with their partnership. Though deep down Jon hoped that Drogon might learn to love and forgive him one day. And as soon as he thought that another wave of sensations came over him. Jon smiled and said, “Shall we begin Drogon?”

 

<>

 

Pentos

2 ½ years later

 

It was a bright and sunny day as Jon Snow rode his black Dothraki stallion along the merchant rodes on the way to Pentos. Jon rolled his shoulders and heard his back pop and he smiled  as he got comfortable in his saddle again. He eventually stopped his horse and led it to a nearby creek for the horse to get a drink. Bending down Jon splashed some water on his dusty face and then looked at his reflection in the water.

 

He had changed. No longer the greenboy of ten and five in an adolescent's body. Now he was near his eighteenth name day and due to two and half years of travel across Essos had put his body back into top form. He had become strong, lean, agile and quick. Blackfyre has became an extension of his body but he still bore some scars from life or death situations. His hair was done up in bun in the back like he used to wear it but he had ended up making a few braids out of the rest of the hair that he had decorated with some silver bears, a couple of small bells, though in his main braid that came down from his temple was a small tooth from Drogon. Oddly enough he managed to get a similar scar to where Jarl the Warg’s Eagle had attacked him, but this time it came from from a Dothraki Arakh belonging to a now dead member of the late Khal Jaka’s Khalasar. Jon chuckled at that memory as the wind blew the couple of small dothraki bells in his hair.

 

The last two and half years had been for the lack of a better word: an adventure. After he hatched Drogon. He stayed in Volantis for a few months splitting his time between the Maegyr Villa and the Temple of R'hllor. At temple he rehoned his fighting skill with the Fiery Hand, and got a tutor in High Valyrian all the while helping Drogon grow.  His time with the Maegyr’s was mostly spent learning about Essos and enjoying their company. They were good and made him feel welcome. Talisa became a fast friend, and Jon did his best to encourage her to travel to Westeros in hopes that she might meet Rob under different and better circumstances. But eventually it was time for him and Drogon to leave and they did. They headed north up the Rhyone, when they left Drogon was about the size of a small to medium sized dog and while could defend himself plenty they kept to the shadows. Eventually making up to Qohor and even out to Vaes Dothrak for a moon's turn before heading back west.

 

He wanted to see the land and people that made Daenerys the way she was. He wanted to understand her better. He wanted to understand what caused her to fall into the abyss during the attack on Kings Landing. He knew that two years galavanting arounds Essos did not equate in the slightest too 18 years in exile, living on the mercy of others. And then the years that followed before her return to Westeros. But it was a start. His journey to Vaes Dothrak and back was enlightening. It amazed him to see how the Dothraki were so similar yet so different to the Free Folk. Though Jon never in a thousand years would imagine getting caught up in a blood feud between two Kahls.

 

Upon returning to the Free Cities, he made a stop in Norvos and then back down to Volantis to check in with the Maegyrs. It was during his return to Volantis that Jon had an encounter of the Dornish variety. During his moon visit return to Volantis he had met Prince Oberyn Martell, his paramour Ellaria Sand and three of the Sand Snakes. Apparently the second oldest, Nymeria’s mother was a noble from Volantis so they had stopped by for a family visit. He would later leave Volantis again and continue on his odyssey. Eventually Jon knew it was getting time so he and Drogon, had turned their direction to Pentos.

 

Jon felt a familiar presence in his mind and he muttered, “Yes, yes i’m on my way.” Jon then got back on his horse and resumed his journey. Jon’s relationship with Dany’s Dragon was interesting to say the least. Drogon was an incredibly stubborn free spirit, and extremely intelligent. He had already knew how Dragons were intelligent, but he never knew just how intelligent they were till now. While Jon knew he would never be Drogon’s rider, he felt that the two had formed some kind of familial bond. And Jon was thankful for it as much as he knew Drogon was. As much as he was a placeholder for Daenerys, in many ways Drogon was a placeholder for Ghost and Rhaegal.

 

Gods did he miss Ghost.

 

Ghost had been with him the longest. And would forever be his greatest anchor to the his mother’s family. Hey may have been born bearing the noblest of dragon names; but there was a wolf inside him as much as a dragon. Being with Drogon, it helped Jon feel connected to a side of him that he never knew how to connect too. But there were times over the last few years, at night where he missed the cold. He missed the clear air of the North. He missed the pine and the smell of fresh snow. He missed his pack. He knew that once he completed his current mission he would return to Winterfell for a time. Too see his family. To find Ghost. To finally get that long awaited talk with his Uncle. After that he wasn’t quite sure what he would do next.  

 

He wanted to see Aemon again. To tell him that his family wasn’t gone. But at the same time he would not be swearing any vows. And while deep down he would always be the shield that guards the realms of men he had other things to do too. He needed a way to talk to Mance. To show the Lord Commander Mormont and his Father that the White Walkers were real. That if the Free Folk didn’t come through  the Wall they would all be massacred. THere was plenty of space for them in the Gift. And even then it would only be temporary until he defeated the Night King. Then those who wished too could go back home beyond the Wall. But he would deal with that later. Daenerys was his main focus right now.

 

Jon traveled for several more hours until the sun began to set and eventually he had made his ways to the cliffs overlooking Pentos. Jon liked Pentos. While it lacked the serenity of Lys, or the hustle and bustle of Braavos and Volantis, there was a calm tide to Pentos. It was warm but the ocean’s breezes were perfect. He hadn’t spent much time there on his initial voyage down, but he had spent enough to know that he liked it there.

 

Eventually he made his way to an Inn, paid the stable boy a few coins to stable the horse and entered the establishment. He made his way to the Innkeeper, dropped some coins and got a room key. He then walked over to a table in the corner near a hearth and relaxed. Eventually a barmaid came bye with a tankard of Ale and a plate of food. Jon tossed her a few coins as a tip and ate his supper.

 

<>

 

Night had fallen over Pentos and while the city was well lit from torches and braziers. Up in the sky the Black Dread Reborn soared silently unseen high above the city. Drogon knew his mother was here along with his brothers. He could feel them. He couldn’t wait to soar the sky with his brothers again. And to have Mother back filled him with great joy. He wanted to let out a roar but he knew he couldn’t. Father had stressed they needed to be quiet to get Mother back.

 

Father.

 

Drogon still remembered their first time meeting. The time on the bluff that was a lifetime ago. He knew from the moment he smelled him that he was one of them. And he had told his brothers as such. He didn’t know what to think of him at first other than Mother cared for him. But then they went to land of of ice and cold. Where Viseiron fell. He still remembered watching his brother die. He remembered the anger and pain. But he also felt the anger resonate off of Father. Father didn’t know them but he wanted to avenge and protect them. That’s when Drogon truly knew he was one of them.

 

He also remembered the first time Father rode Rhaegal. How happy Rhaegal has been. How happy Mother had been. But then things happened. Mother and Father separated. Rhaegal was slain. He remembered being perched on the tower overlooking the city. He remembered feeling all of Mother’s pain and anguish. Her anger and loneliness. He had followed her into the abyss and the two had rained fire down upon the city.

 

Drogon also remembered Father slaying Mother. He remembered both of their pain. Both of their sorrows. He remembered wanting to kill Father, but he also remembered something holding him back. He remembered taking Mother’s body away and then years of grief, pain and loneliness. But then he also remembered the first time he felt Father’s emotions from far away. Living with the same feelings. And then he remembered the voice. The voice that told him he and Father could bring Mother and his brothers back. But he would have to work with Father.

 

So he did.

 

He remembered flying to the island of trees and setting them ablaze. And then he remembered darkness. Then came light. He was with Father again. But Father was younger. Father opened his mind and heart to him and they shared in their emotions. They knew what they had to do. They grew and they traveled. Both got stronger. And even though he knew Father wanted to soar in the sky again, Father never asked. For Father knew he belonged to Mother. And the he would have to wait for Brother to be hatched.

 

Drogon dove silently over the large estate where Mother was staying. That's when he saw her. Standing alone on a terrace overlooking the gardens. He could feel her sadness and loneliness. He tried to reach out to her. But she was closed off to him. He wanted to tell her that he and Father were coming. But he knew he could not at this time.

 

Drogon climbed back up in the air and flew back to his makeshift den in the mountains overlooking the city. Soon his family would be whole again.

 

<>

 

Daenerys Targaryen was tired. She was tired of running from city to city. She was tired of Viserys schemes and plots to go home. She was tired of living off the charity of those who wanted something in return. Ether from her brother or her. She had see the way many looked at her. With dark lust in their eyes. But as she thought these thoughts, there was something clawing in the back of her mind. Something that made her feel warm and bright. Something that gave her hope for the future.

 

<>

 

The next mid-morning saw Jon roaming the streets of Pentos. He really did like it here. The people were friendly and the view of the bay was beautiful. “ _Maybe when this is all over with...a nice villa on the hill overlooking the bay. Space enough for Ghost to run around,”_ Jon thought to himself.

 

But his musings were cut short when a loud voice called out to him “JON FUCKING SNOW!”

 

Jon’s hand instinctively turned went to Blackfyre’s pommel and he slowly pivoted on his foot but he relaxed as he saw two people approach. One was a man his age with dirty blonde hair and the other was a Ghischari woman. Both of them sellswords. Both of them good friends.

 

Jon smiled and said, “Asher Forrester! Beskha! I thought after that little incident in Volantis with the Lost Legion you two decided to head to Slaver’s Bay?”

 

Asher Forrester, a fellow Northerner, smiled and said, “We were but we got a job offer in Lys. And well...you know how Beskha and I love Lys.”

 

“The best whores in the world,” Beskha said with a smile as she slapped Jon’s shoulder.

 

Jon laughed and said, “But that doesn’t explain why your here in Pentos.”

 

‘Well after our time in Lys we got another temp job working as muscle for some over ambitious magister named Illyrio Mopatis,” Beskha said. ‘Speaking of which what are you doing here? Last I heard there were rumors that you had gone full on Dothraki on us. Join Khal Drogo or formed your own Khalasar,” Beskha stated.

 

“I did ride with them for a while but I had to go my own way. I think I damn near broke Drogo’s heart. Though I think he’s quite happy with Nymeria or so i’ve heard,” Jon said with a chuckle. Riding alside Dany’s first husband had been an experience to say the least. Especially the places that it lead them too. ‘I don’t think i’ll ever drink something more potent than fermented mare milk,” Jon said with a chuckle.

 

“Well if you're looking for a job, come with us to Mopati’s villa. I’m sure he could use a man of your talents,” Asher said.

 

“Why not?” Jon said with a smile deciding to jump at the opportunity that was being presented to him.  

 

Eventually the three made their way to Illyrio's villa and the two introduced Jon to the magister. Jon was not impressed in the slightest by the overweight and over perfumed man. He sat down on the cushioned couch and took the offering of chilled Arbor Gold. Illyario thanked Asher and Beskha for bringing him there and dismissed them for the day and offered a small coin purse as a reward. The two thanked him and then left.

 

Jon took a sip of the wine and then listened to what the man had to say. “When I heard you had arrived into Pentos last night I was hopeful Jon Snow. When I heard that Asher and Beskha had invited you, I thanked Providence. I was planning to have a courrier invite you over to discuss a business venture. But seeing as you are here right now saves me the trouble. Let me ask you: do you think the Dothraki could conquer Westeros?”

 

Jon took another sip and contemplated his answer. He knew where Illyario was going with this conversation, so for the sake of it Jon elected to play along. “Perhaps. They are neigh undefeatable on an open field. But to conquer Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne, one would need an army capable of laying siege to city walls. The Dothraki can terrorize the countryside like no other….but that would be as far as they go. If they had a leader who was imaginative and open to new ideas...then maybe. But most Khals are traditionalists” he said.

 

“I see,” Ilyario stated. He then asked, “Would you consider Khal Drogo a traditionalist?”

 

Jon was quiet and took another sip. Honestly he didn’t know how to answer that. Jon’s knowledge of the Dothraki was rather limited until he arrived on Dragonstone the first time. And even then Dany had changed much of who they were by then. Dany didn’t talk much about Drogo, just as he didn't’ talk much about Ygritte. It was kinda of a silent agreement between the two.  But then Jon had met the Khal of Khals on more than one occasion. He had fought alongside him against Khal Jaka, he had been there for his wedding to Nymeria Sand, the Khal had even gotten him so drunk on mares milk he didn’t even remember the night. Then he had even given him the very bells that he now wore in his hair from his own hair as well as his stallion Tempest from his own herd.

 

“Yes and no,” Jon finally said.

 

“Drogo does things his own way that’s for sure. But at the same time he believes in the cultural lessons of his people,” Jon said. “It would take something of immense magnitude to get him to cross the Narrow Sea.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Illyario said. “And because of that, it puts my current business venture in a pit of a problem.”

 

“The Targaryens,” Jon said as he took a sip.

 

‘Indeed. I know your family has every right to hate the late Mad King but should a child bare the weight of their Father’s sins?” he asked.

 

“Of course not. My Father broke off relationships with King over the deaths of Princess Elia, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. They were innocent. Same goes for the late Queen Rhaella. My Father's issue was only with the Mad King and Rhaegar,” Jon stated.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Because right now...Westeros needs a change. The Crown is in massive debt to the Lannisters and the Iron Bank. Robert Baratheon spends and spends. Jon Arryn, your name sake, does his best to rule but alas things are not going well. I fear this rate the Seven Kingdoms will crumble in less than a decade. New leadership is needed,” Illyario stated.

 

“ _You have no idea,”_  Jon thought to himself and even got a jolt of agreement from Drogon. “So you think Viserys the Beggar King is the right answer?” Jon asked.

 

“Oh God's no. He’s a self entitled cunt. I pity him for the life he’s lead absolutely and I can understand some anger and resentment. But he’s not fit to lead. He’s not his brother Rhaegar,” Illyrio said.

 

“Rhaegar fought bravely. Rhaegar fought valiantly. And Rhaegar died,” Jon said bitterly. There were days he wished his blood father had emerged victorious at the Trident. How much his and Dany’s lives would have been different.

 

“Quite so,” he added.  “But Viserys is not the ruler I think should be on the Iron Throne.”

 

“You want Daenerys,” Jon said.

 

“Indeed. Right now she’s a bit demure. But she is kind. With the right advisors she could be the greatest Queen Westeros ever had,” Illyario said.

 

Jon’s cheerful mask threatened to break. But he took a breath, “That’s a bold thing to say.” He then paused and asked, “So you want to marry Daenerys to Drogo and have them cross the Narrow Sea.”

 

“That was the initial idea,” Illyario said. “But with the recent news that the Khal has taken a bride...it complicates things,” he added.

 

“A Khal takes what he likes,” Jon said. “Drogo is no different.”

 

“Indeed. That’s why you’re here my friend. Drogo and his Khallaser are coming this way in the next few weeks. I want you to try to convince the Khal to marry Daenerys,” he asked.

“That’s all well and good Magistrate. But again the issue is getting Drogo to sail across the Narrow Sea. It’s not going to happen,” Jon said.

 

“Don’t worry about that, I have associates who can make that possible, “ Illyrio said with a smile.

 

“ _Varys_ ,” Jon thought to himself. But before Jon could replay some servants came in with a chest.

 

Illyrio jumped up for joy and smiled. He directed the servants to set the chest on the table between him and Jon. He then opened the case and Jon had to suppress a smile at his good fortune. There in black velvet where the fossilized dragon eggs for Viserion and Rhaegal. And much too Jon’s surprise there was a third dragon egg Jon had never seen before. It was a bright vermillion with yellow saffron streaks running through it.

 

“I spent a pretty penny on purchasing these from Asshai; but the end return will outweigh the gold I spent of them. I plan to give them to Daenerys on her wedding day,” Illyrio said. He then shut the case and instructed the servants to take the case to his solar for safe keepings.

 

“I can  think of no greater gift to give to a Targaryen Princess,” Jon commented with a nod. He then got up and said, “Thank you for this opportunity. I will talk to Drogo when he arrives. I can’t guarantee anything. But I will try,” he added.

 

“You have my thanks Jon Snow. Please accept my gift of hospitality. I had a servant bring your stallion from the Inn to my stables. A beautiful creature. Must be one of Drogo’s prize stallions,” he stated joyfully.

 

“Are you sure it’s wise for me to stay here, I’m sure your guests would not be too thrilled to have the son of Ned Stark here,” Jon commented dryly.

 

Illyrio chuckled and laughed, “As you no doubt saw my Villa is rather large and there are plenty of guest rooms. I’m sure they won’t even know your here. Now let my servants escort you to some of the guests chambers.”

 

Jon nodded and then followed one of the servants out of the main building and out into the back courtyards. He could see from a distance a young girl sitting on a terrace looking melancholy out at the sea. And immediately he knew it was her. He could feel it in his blood. He could feel her soul trying to escape his body and return to hers.

 

“ _Soon Dany. We’ll get everything settled,”_  Jon thought to himself. He then followed the servant to guest room.

 

The room was quite lavish, but Jon didn’t care. He wouldn’t be spending the night. All he needed was a quick nap, then tonight during the hour of the wolf he would have Drogon cause a distraction while he grabbed Dany and the eggs. They would meet up outside Pentos and make their way south to Volantis.

 

“ _Be ready Drogon,”_ he sent out to the Dragon. He could feel the dragon response with the same determination he felt. He quickly removed his travel cloak, and undid Blackfyre from his belt. He took off his tunic and proceeded to the privy which had a bath waitting for him. He walked over to the vanity mirror and began undoing the bells, beads and braids in his hair. They were a pain to put back but he knew he needed a good washing.

 

He didn’t spend too long in the bath. Bathing wasn't something he did for pleasure. It was just a part of the daily routine. So he got out and grabbed the drying cloth and patted himself down. He walked back into the main room and lied down to get some rest.

 

Jon woke up several hours later and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Jon walked out into the gardens towards the terrace where he saw Daenerys sitting earlier. From that vantage point he had a beautiful view of the bay.

 

Two and half years of anxiety and three years of self loathing and grief began to well up within him. He was so close to having her back...but the question that he had been avoiding asking himself for years came back to the forefront of his mind: How will Dany react to to him?

 

Jon was smart enough to know things wouldn’t be able to go back to how the things they were. And he had no doubt once she was restored he would face the full fury of the Mother of Dragons. He had seen personally what she had done to those who had betrayed her. Though part of him took solace in the fact that if she tried to have Drogon attack him, Drogon might ignore the order.

 

All he wanted to do was talk to her. Truly talk to her. Apologize for not being there when she needed him. Apologize for letting her fall into darkness. Apologize for ending her life. Try as he might tears began to fall from his eyes. He went to wipe them on his sleeve when he heard a soft voice ask, “Are you alright ser?”

 

Jon Snow knew that voice. It was a voice that could inspire wonder and fear. It was the voice he had longed to hear for close to six years. It was the voice that asked him to build a new world from the ashes of the old one in the ruined throne room of the Red Keep. It was the voice of a Dragon. But he had never heard a Dragon speak so softly.

 

He turned around slowly and felt the insides of his body ignite. The soul of his beloved yearning to be free. He managed a small grateful smile and said, “Thank you for your concern Princess. But I’m fine.”“ _Gods she’s beautiful_.”

 

Before him in a periwinkle silk dress was Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The Woman he loved. The Queen he murdered.

 

“Are you sure Ser...?” she asked.

“I’m no knight Princess. You can just call me Jon. ,” he said with a smile.

 

“Your accent. You’re from Westeros?,” she asked with a flame of curiosity in her amethyst eyes.  

 

“Aye. I am,” He said with a smile. “The North to be precise.” He added. This caused her to stiffen. Jon saw some panic set in and he said, “Do not be afraid Princess. I mean you no harm. In truth I am just a bastard from the North trying to find my place in the world.”

 

“You are a long way from home Jon Snow,” she said.

 

“I am…,” He said broodily.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard our story. So you probably know I’ve never known home,” she said sadly.

 

Jon smiled sadly, “You’ll find home someday Princess. You just might be surprised in which form “home” takes.” Daenerys looked back him with a queer look. “You and I are roughly the same age and we’ve lead drastically different lives. But let me say this. “Home” isn’t necessarily a place. Sure sometimes it can be a building. Like a cottage or a castle or Mance,” he the waved at the structures around them. “But sometimes home is the people you hold dear to you. Family. Friends. I met a Yi Ti Trader in Vaes Dothrak who told me...home is where the heart is.”  He then looked her and thought “ _And my heart is yours now and forever._ ”

 

“My only family is my brother,” she said sadly.

 

“Your wrong,” Jon said. Daenerys then looked up at him.  Jon immediately realized his mistake and quickly recovered and said, “My uncle is apart of the Night’s Watch. They protect the realm by guarding the Wall. My Uncle told me in a letter when I was younger that the Maester who serves at Castle Black is named Aemon Targaryen. He was the elder brother of Aegon the V.”

 

Jon watched as Daenerys eyes lit up like gemstones. He remembered telling Dany about Aemon during their trip North. They had talked about him after one of their love making sessions. And deep down Jon had hoped if he ever sired a son with Dany that they would name him Aemon.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked.

 

“I am. As a Maester and a member of the Night Watch he’s immune from what happened to your family. Robert Baratheon cannot harm him,” he replied.

 

Daenerys smiled and Jon’s heart melted. He could see her eyes water up a bit, “I hope I can meet him one day.”

 

“You will. And when you do you will give an old man the greatest gift in the world,” Jon said. Jon then noticed that the sun was sinking lower and lower and decided it was time to get ready. He then gave a quick bow to Daenerys and said, “I must retire early tonight Princess. It was a pleasure talking to you.”

 

He then retired to his chamber and ate some of the food that had been provided to him and waited. As the sky became black as pitch with the only illumination being firelight and moonlight. Jon Snow pulled out a bandit cloak from his travelpack as well as small vial of essence of Nightshade. He then put on the cloak and as silent as his direwolf he stalked out into the night.

 

<>

 

Finding Daenerys chamber’s was easy enough. And as providence would have it he managed to sneak in while she was bathing. He put two and a half drops of Nightshade into her goblet and snuck out into the shadows. He watched silently as she came back into the room in a nightgown and drank her evening wine and went to bed. Jon let out a breath and made his way to the main building to steal the dragon eggs.

 

Illyrio’s Unsullied security was pitiful in Jon’s opinion. Their  movements were predictable and easy to avoid. It did not take him long to infiltrate the main building and gain access to Illyrio’s solar. In his previous life he knew what he was doing now would be considered despicable; heinous even. Stealing from your host. Betraying their hospitality. But three years in exile beyond the Wall and  two and half years in Essos had changed him. Jon still had his honor, and deep down he knew he would always make the hard choice. But in certain aspects he had been forced to grow up. The world was not Kingsguard White or Nights Watch Black. No it was grey. Maybe not necessarily Stark grey. But grey nonetheless. Jon had only spent a few years in Essos but it didn’t take him long to realize it played by different rules than Westeros. So Jon had adapted and Jon had expanded his skills. The trick was  not betraying who he was at his core.

 

While Jon was not that well versed in picking locks, he had enough experience in the last couple years to at least know what he was doing. Once inside the solar Jon set about looking for the eggs. It took him a few minutes but eventually he found them. Viseiron’s white, Rhaegal’s green and the new vermilion egg. “ _Looks like your going to have another brother Drogon or maybe a sister,”_ Jon said as he quietly put the eggs in his satchel. Drogon’s response was a tidal wave emotions that made Jon smile.

 

He silently closed the case to the eggs and silently left the solar back out into the halls. As he stalked through the corridors he heard the voices of Illyarios talking to another person who he assumed was his uncle Viserys conversing in another room

.

“We cannot trust Ned Stark’s bastard,” said the entitled voice of Viserys.

 

“Your distaste for the Starks is not unwarranted Your Grace. But Jon Snow is our best bet into getting Khal Drogo onto our side. Their friendship is starting to become well known throughout the Free Cities to the point where some people believe that Drogo made him one of his Blood Riders. And there are some other shall I say interesting rumors as regarding their friendship,” Illyrio said. “But regardless, he comes highly recommended.”

 

“He’s a commonplace sellsword.”

 

“He’s not your average sellsword. In fact he’s more like the old misthios of Valyria. A Wandering traveler helping people in need.”

 

“Bah. He’s a self serving bastard. The son of a traitor. When I retake the Seven Kingdoms the Starks will pay dearly.”

 

“But who then will rule the North? Your Grace, save for the recent issues during the War of the Urseper. House Stark has been one of your family’s most loyal bannermen. Torrhen Stark was the only King of Westeros wise enough to yield to Conquer. You need the Wolvers to control the North.”

 

“No I don’t. All I need are some wolf pelts for my bed. I never understood what Rhaegar saw in the Stark girl.”

 

Jon decided he had heard enough and continued on his way. “ _Time to get Dany and leave this place.”_

 

Once outside he made his way back to Daenerys guest chambers and let himself in. He quickly packed a small travel bag for Dany with clothes and trinkets. Most importantly his Grandmother’s ring. Once the bag was pack and flung over his shoulder he walked over to the bed.

 

He got down on his knees and just took in Dany’s angelic face. He knew he didn’t deserve her love. She had given up so much for him and his people. And they failed her. He failed her.  He bent over a gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then slowly picked her up from the bed. He made it outside to her terrace where he found Drogon waitting for him. Drogon quickly lowered his neck so Jon could place Dany on his back. Jon then quickly used some of the bedsheets to lash Dany’s arms to Drogon’s spikes so she wouldn’t fall of mid flight.

 

Jon looked to Drogon and Drogon looked to Jon. Jon nodded and said, “Keep your Mother safe. I’ll meet you at your lair outside the city.” Drogon then nodded and then gracely flew into the air with his precious cargo. Jon then turned back to the room and then did one last sweep to see if there was anything of value. He then grabbed one of the of the candles and on the vanity and tossed it on the bed. He then grabbed some Lyesse perfume from the vanity and tossed it on the flames which caused the flames to spread across the room. He then turned back to the terrance and hopped off the edge.

 

He hit the ground with a small thud but ignored the pain and then made his way to the stables. As he made snuck through the  grounds he could see the guards panciaking as they tried to put out the blaze that had consumed Daenerys former chambers. Luckily for Jon he managed to get to the stables unnoticed and grabbed his horse Tempest. He quickly got the horse saddled and then with a swift kick he and the horse bolted out of the stables and to the front gate. He raced passed the guards with another kick and then he rode off into the night.

 

<>

 

When she began to wake Daenerys Targaryen immediately knew something was wrong. Her bedding was all wrong but yet she felt peacefully warm. He slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn’t in her room anymore. She was outside and something very very warm was behind her. She started to panic and slowly turned around to see what was behind her. What she saw caused her eyes to go wide and scream to form in her throat but no sound managed to come out.

 

There curled up next to her as if she was a stuffed animal was a dragon. And if responding to her panic the dragon lifted its head and turned to her.

 

But the terror the filled her suddenly vanished as she looked into  the creature’s molten eyes. There was something there that was familiar. She could feel something in the back of her mind. Like the dragon was calling to her. But before she could even process these weird new sensations the dragon did the unthinkable; it scoot around and plopped its head right in her lap causing her to eep.

 

“Drogon wants you to pet him. He’s missed you dearly,” said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Jon Snow behind her sitting in front of a small campfire. She could smell meat cooking.

 

“Dro...gon?” she asked.

 

“That’s his name,” Jon answered.

 

She then looked down with wonder and slowly began to stroke the dragon’s obsidian scales. In wonder she watched as the dragon closed its eyes and let out a noise that she only could comprehend as a purr. She didn’t know why but this made her feel good. It made her feel happy. It felt like she had found a missing piece of herself.

 

“Why did you take me?” She managed to ask.

 

“Your brother and Illyrio wanted to marry you off to Khal Drogo for an army,” Jon said as he walked over to his travel bag and began rummaging through it.

 

Daenerys frowned and closed her eyes. Deep down she knew her brother was hatching some plot to go back home. And as much as she wanted to go back home, she knew he would end up doing something like this.

 

“He is the rightful king,” she said softly almost as if on instinct. But she opened her eyes when she heard Jon laugh at that.  

 

He looked and said, “Ignoring the fact that Robert Baratheon won the Iron Throne by conquest. If your going by blood ties, I have the stronger claim to the throne than Viserys.”

 

Daenerys’s jaw dropped. How could a bastard from the North, have a claim to the throne. But as she pondered this she suddenly saw something she hadn’t seen in his face before. There was a hint of her brother in his face. His hair despite being black, had a similar curl to Viserys. Even his cheekbones looked similar.

 

Jone looked at her said, “The world knows me as Jon Snow, the bastard son of Eddard Stark. But the truth is...i’m not a bastard and I’m not even Lord Stark’s son. I’m his nephew.”

 

“Nephew? Then that would make you…” she said and then he eyes lit up.

 

“The son of Lyanna Stark and your brother Rhaegar. My mother named me Aegon, to honor my half brother after she heard about the sack of King's Landing.  Apparently my father annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and married my mother in secret. The realm bled for it and you and I were forced to atone for their actions,” he said. Jon looked in her eyes and saw doubt. “I known it sounds like something out of a song. But it's true. Drogon will vouch for me.”

 

Daenerys was silent as she continued to pet Drogon and process the information she was just given. She had a nephew? Rhaegar had a second son who lived? It seemed too good to be true. But here he was with a dragon. That had to account for something.

 

She looked up and watched him walk over to her with a cup of something. He offered her the drink and said, “Drink this. It will help you sleep. Drogon will fly you to the Temple of R’hllor in Volantis. I’m sure they sent people after us, so I’ll shake them off our path. Don’t worry Drogon will protect you. Your his Mother after all Dany. You have no reason to trust me. I did just technically kidnap you. But I swear by the gods-the old and the new-I mean you no harm.  ”

 

Daenerys eyes widened as she took the mug. Only Viserys had called her Dany, but the way that Jon said it made her feel happy. He was right. He did just kidnap her. But there was something about him that she trusted. So she nodded and took the drink. She drank it slowly.

And then gave back the cup to Jon. It didn’t take long but she started to feel very warm and sleepy. Jon helped her onto Drogon and she felt even warmer and it made content.

 

Once again tied her arms and legs to Drogon. He could see she was just about to fall asleep and then decided it was time. He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss letting the long trapped soul escape into her young body. He then pulled back and as her eyes began to close he spoke softly for her ears only. “I love you Dany. You are my Queen now and always. You’ll have your justice soon.”

 

Drogon then looked to  him for approval and with a nod the order was given. Drogon flexed his wings and was airborne once more heading south.

 

Jon Snow stood there tears  forming in his eyes knowing that his time of judgement was neigh.

 

<>

 

**_“Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been since the beginning, since you were a little boy with a bastard’s name and I was a little girl who couldn’t count to twenty. We do it together. We break the wheel together.”_ **

 

“ **_You are my Queen. Now, and always.”_ **

 

Daenerys Targaryen’s eyes shot open and she gasped for air.  She then remembered what had happened. Jon had had killed her. Her Jon. The man who she had loved like no other.  Stabbed her in the heart. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

 

She was lying in the dirt and managed to quickly sit up and her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was outside. She was outside King’s Landing as a grey cloud of ash and soot began to descend on the city. But then she realized that Jon had killed her in the Throne Room and yet here she was outside the city. What was going on?

 

“ **_Welcome back Daenerys,”_ **said a voice to the side of her.

 

Dany turned around and saw a large man with fire for hair sitting in the grass watching the city burn.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” She demanded.

 

The man smirked and stood up towering above her. **_“Both excellent questions Daenerys Stormborn_ **,” he said. He then made a gesture a created  a wall of fire that showed a picture of her lashed to what appeared to be Drogon flying over Essos.

 

“ **_Currently you are unconscious are are being flown to Volantis on Drogon, as for who I am. Well you would know me as R’hllor. The Lord of Light_ **,” he said.

 

“The Lord of Light,” she responded.

 

“ **_Indeed. The very same fire god that brought back your beloved after his Night Watch brother betrayed him by stabbing him in the heart_ **,” he said with a knowing look.

 

Beloved. Betrayal. These words made Dany’s blood boil. “He is not my beloved. He betrayed me. I offered him the chance to remake the world. It was our destiny. We were the last two Targaryens.  We were made for one another. I was his Queen...and he would be my….,” She said with passion but with each word the fire burned out and all that was left was sorrow and pain.

   

“ **_Oh I’m well aware of the destiny’s you twp share Daenerys. Afterall  I was the one who forged them. Come walk with me and all will become clear_ ** ,” he said. Dany stood still unsure what to do. But then R’hlloor looked at her and said, “ **_That was not a request mortal. Now come. Time to see the fruits of your labor._ **” Head held high she walked up to the God of Fire and the two entered the smoking ruins of Kings Landing.

 

Once inside Dany wished she hadn’t entered. Her first sight was a old man stumbling through the street with a vacant look on his eyes, half his back burnt off. As the two walked in silence she saw countless bodies in various states of death. Charred skeletons. Bloody mothers cradling the corpses of their children. Children crying for their parents. Parents screaming for their children. She saw people lie in show as their bodies were burned. It was a nightmare.  And while the charred remains of Lannister soldiers did nothing to her the countless bodies of the innocent did.

 

As they walked she began to hear voices in her head.

 

“ **I did not come to be the Queen of Ashes.** ”

 

“ **I freed my Brother….and You...you destroyed a City**.’

 

“ **Children. Little Children. BURNED!** ”

 

“ **I will meet injustice with justice.** ”

 

“ **They can live in my new world or die in the old.** ”

 

“ **I don’t want another child’s bones dropped at my feet** ”

 

“ **We can’t hide behind small mercies**.”

 

“ **You have a gentle heart.** ”

 

“ **The World we need is a world of mercy.It has to be**.”

 

“ **I’m here to free the world from tyrants** ”

 

“ **They don’t get to choose.** ”

 

Eventually the two made their way through the rivers of bodies and city of ash. And all Daenerys Targaryen could feel was a sense of shock. Eventually they made it to the plaza before the Red Keep and she watch as her Dothraki and Unsullied listened to her victory speech.

 

“ **_You alway did have the gift of words Daenerys_ **,” R’hllor said.

 

Daenerys was silent. And the continued to walk until they reached the Throne room. There Dany watched her final moments all over again. But as she watched her final words with Jon, the experience was like watching a play. A play of her own death.

 

“ **_Quite existential to watch your own death isn’t it? To watch Jon try to find the woman he loved amidst your ideas for a new world order_ **,” he said. But again Daenerys said nothing. She just watched with tears in her eyes as they kissed for the final time. She then saw the tears in Jon’s eyes as he stabbed her and then watched her die in his arms.

 

And while she wanted to close her eyes wish she didn’t just witness her own death, there was a part of her that was curious to see what happened next. She watched as Drogon appeared. And her heart broke again as her last living son cried out in agony at her death. She then watched his rampage as he melted the Iron Throne to slag and then carried her body off into the unknown  leaving a grieving Jon Snow alone in a throne room full of ash.

 

“ **_He might have been born a Targaryen. But Jon Snow was truly a Stark through and through. Even more so than his trueborn Stark cousins. Much how Eddard Stark tarnished his own honor to protect the infant son of his dear sister from the unjust wrath of his friend, Jon Snow made the hard choice to kill you before you bathed those who would oppose you in Dragonfire. He would damn himself to a life of misery, living every day wondering if he had done right. Then see you become what you fought so hard to protect everyone form_ **,”  he said.

 

The Throne Room suddenly vanished and the two were then floating in the void. A heavy silence fell between the two. “ **_Ironic really. Aegon the Ist and Bellarion forged the Iron Throne and then in the end it’s Aegon the VIth and Drogon who destroyed it. Poetic even_ **,” R’hllor said.

 

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity Daenerys spoke, “What happened...after I…”

 

“ **_After you died?_ ** ” R’hllor said. “ **_Quite simple really. Grey Worm and the Unsullied imprisoned Jon. The Lords and Ladies of Westeros rallied together to plan their next move. Ultimately Tyrion Lannister gave a speech and they named Brandon Stark King. Brandon the Broken they called him. He then named Tyrion his hand. Sansa Stark declared Northern independence and became Queen of the North They then sentenced Jon Snow to the Wall for the crimes of Queenslaying and Kinslaying_ **.”

 

“Brandon Stark became King? Jon was the rightful heir and they exiled him?” he asked.

 

“ **_They did. Though he did not stay at the wall long_ **,” R’hllor said. He then showed her Jon, Ghost and the Free Folk going beyond the wall. Dany’s already broken heart broke further watching Jon’s broken face ride further into the haunted woods. Though while there was a part of her that was happy that he was suffering for his betrayal...that part was was quickly cast aside.

 

“ **_He did end up returning after a year with the Free Folk. He then spent two years living in grief at the Wall before I sent Drogon to him_ **,” he added.

 

“You sent Drogon to Jon?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“ **_Now your asking the right questions_ **,” he replied. She then watched Jon’s encounter with R’hllor and was brought to tears. He did love her. She then watched as Jon went back to the past and from Winterfell to Essos. She watched as he learned High Valyrian. She watched him re-hatch Drogon. She watched as he made friends and allies up and down the eastern continent from Vaes Dothrak to Lys. She even watch as her Sun and Stars gifted him one of his prize stallions and bells for his hair. She did her best to calm her loins as she watched the two get drunk on mares milk and then went to Drogo’s tent. She watched Jon help people he had never even met before because it was the right thing to do. And then she watched as Jon rescued a shy girl from her abusive older brother.

 

“He’s too good for this world,” She said.

 

“ **_Mayhaps its because for so long he was told he had no value as a bastard and that to help people is way to gain value. Or maybe your right...Jon Snow is just too good for this world, I mean he has been killed for doing the right thing before_ **,” R’hllor observed.

 

“I don’t deserve a second chance.” Daenerys said.

 

“ _ **Funny. Jon said the same thing about getting one himself. So I’ll tell you the same thing I told him Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. You fucked up. In a moment of grief, pain and anguish you gave into the abyss and turned a city of thousands to ash. You rationalized it to yourself and convinced yourself that this was a necessary step to create a new world order. You had become what you sought to destroy. You had become what you struggled your entire life  not to be. You lost your way. It happens. Everyone loses their way at one point in their life. But you also have the ability to get back on the right track. It wasn’t all your fault. Jon wasn’t there when you needed him. Yes he was going through his own issues, but regardless of his romantic feelings toward you. You were still family. But it’s not all his fault ether. Your choice that day was your own. It was not premeditated. It was a snap decision. One bad deed does not counteract a lifetime of good nor does one good deed counteract a lifetime of bad. Remember Daenerys. While its true that Dragons don't’ plant trees, they can inspire wonder.**_   ** _And now you have the opportunity to get back on track_** ,” he then then looked at her.

“ **_When you wake you’ll find yourself in Volantis. What you do from now is your business. Jon gave me his word that he would kill the Night King so I will not force you to uphold that promise. Your life is your own. You can get on the back of Drogon and fly to the ends of the earth and live your life...or maybe if your fire burns hot enough...you’ll wait for Jon to arrive. You’ll let him bare his soul to you, and yours to him. You may find that there is something worth mending_ **,” he said.

 

Dany was one again lost in her thoughts. So R’hllor continued, “ **_It’s time for you to wake up Daenerys_ **.”

 

<>

 

Dany opened her eyes and found that she was lying in feather bed in fairly spartan room that was lit by a central brazzier. She slowly got up and walked over to her the vanity and looked herself in the mirror.

 

She was in fact in her younger body. A time before her death, before her dragons, before Drogo. Before Marri Mazz Durr….. Dany’s hands immediately went to her stomach. She was no longer cursed. She could have children. As she thought of this an image of a young girl with dark girl and amethyst eyes appeared in her mind and Dany fell to her knees crying.

 

She eventually stood up and once again looked herself in in the mirror with a steely resolve. She searched the drawers and found a pair of shears. She then faced the the mirror and took the shears to her hair.

 

Once her hair was cut she cast it into the flames of the brazier. She then raced out of the room to find two red priestess waiting for her.

 

“Princess your awake! Are you all right? Do you need anything? We are humbly at your disposal,” the first one said.

 

“I don’t care. Where is Drogon?” she demanded.

 

“He’s on the room in his stable,” on the said.

 

“Take me to him now,” she stated.

 

“This way Princess,” they said.

 

Dany followed them to the top of the Temple where a special enclosure was built for Drogon. She rushed passed them and wrapped her arms around the Dragon’s neck and began to cry.

 

“My son, what did we do? Why did we loose our way?” she said between sobs as Drogon wrapped his wings around his grieving mother.  

 

<>

 

It had taken Jon almost a moon turn of hard riding but he eventually made it to Volantis. He had pushed Tempest to the limits but the horse that Khal Drogo had gifted him for saving his life did not fail him.

 

Jon trotted through the streets towards the temple ignoring the looks the locals had been giving him. He was beaten, bruised and bloody. It didn’t take too long for Illyrio’s men to catch up with Jon, but they had been fairly easy to deal with. The bounty hunters had been a pain in the ass...but they were also easily dispatched. But despite that they got a few good licks in here and there. Especially when Jon got south of Myr.

 

“So much for retiring to Pentos,” Jon thought as he dismounted off his horse and handed it to one of the Temple’s Stable hands. He then managed to walk into the antechamber and managed to find Priestess Mala.

 

“Where is she..,” Jon managed to say before he collapsed.

 

Mala turned to some guards and said, “Take the Prince to his chambers and inform the High Priestess that he’s returned.”

 

Two Fiery Hand members nodded and picked Jon’s body up and took him deeper into the Temple.

 

<>

 

Jon’s eyes began to open and he quickly took in his location. He was in the room they gave him in the Temple. Featherbed, silk sheets, fiery brazier in the middle of the room. He looked to the side and saw that Blackfyre was propped up against his writing table along with his travel bag. He then sat up with a groan and made his way to the bag to find check on the eggs.

 

“The eggs are fine Jon,” said a voice from across the room.

 

Still groggy from waking up Jon turned around and saw her. Sitting on one of the couches in front of the brazier was Dany. Not the scared Daenerys he had rescued from Pentos. But his Dany. The Breaker of Chains. The Mother of Dragons. The Stormborn. His Queen. His beloved. The woman he murdered. And as soon as he saw her the damn broke.

 

Tears began to flow from his eyes as his mind kept taking back to that day in the Red Keep. He stumbled and nearly fell to the floor but he managed to grab the bed before he hit the ground. His throat dry and raspy as he managed to say, “Da..Dany...I’m sorry...I’m soo sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what Jon? For killing me?  Telling Sansa? Or letting me kill thousands of innocents in King’s Landing?” She said she kept looking into the fire.

 

“Everything,” Jon said as he fell to his knees. “You were so alone. You needed me. And  I wasn’t there for you. Family is supposed to be there for one another,” he said.

 

She looked up from the flames and into his eyes and said, “And is that all I am too you? Your Queen? Family?”

 

“I love you Dany,” he said as he shed more tears. “I just needed time. I wasn’t raised a Targaryen, part of me told me it was wrong to love you. I thought I ok with learning the truth but i wasn’t. I had built my entire life around being Ned Stark’s son. He was all i had...and then it was gone. And while it was comforting to know my mother and father loved on another...it cost me the one person I cherished more than anything you.  I should have told you at the feast. I should have told you I needed help to silence the voice. Not a day went by that I didn’t want to wake up with you next to me. I wanted to hold you in my arms like how things were on the boat,” he said.

 

She walked over to him and knelt down to his level and said, “Your right. You should have told me these things. I would have done everything I could to help you. And it was selfish of me to ask you to hide who you were. I should have seen you as my greatest pillar of strength as opposed to an obstacle to the throne.”

 

She then helped him off the floor to the couch. She then stood up and walked back to the fire and sat on the other side.

 

“I met our….”benefactor”,” she said.

 

“ I see…,” he said quietly.

 

“He took me through King’s Landing. He showed me how I became the Queen of Ashes,” she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

 

“All my life...I tried to be better than my father the Mad King….but in one moment….I became everything I hated….everything I wanted to oppose,” she said. “You did the right thing back then….killing me.”

 

“No. I failed you Dany. I should have fought harder to bring you back,” Jon pleaded.

 

“Jon I was telling you that everyone in the world with a different opinion than me was wrong and needed to be crushed. Maybe if you had dragged me through the streets I could have been brought out of the abyss...but I think I was far too gone. I had become the Dragon and dragons plant no trees.,” She said.

 

“But they can inspire and generate wonder,” Jon said,

 

Dany smiled softly and said, “They can.  But I didn’t use them that way. I didn’t understand Westeros….and even though I tried...I don’t think I tried hard enough,” she said. “And it cost me. Not It cost us...our future.”

 

The two were silent for what seemed like an eternity. “In the time between my arrival here and your return, I’ve taken Drogon flying around. Mostly to clear my head. Trying to get sense of direction  in my life. I had thought about looking for Drogo for a brief moment...but then I realized that would be going backward...not forward. Not to mention he’s married already to Nymeria Sand. Your going to have to tell me how that happened,” Dany said. “During our trips I’ve experienced what some healers call  “phantom pain”. Pain from a non existent wound. I'm sure you've felt the same from your old scars.  Right where you stabbed me. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from dreams where you killed me. I love you Jon. I love you more than I ever loved anyone. But I don’t know if I can ever trust you again...because I know when push comes to shove...you’ll pick the greater good. It’s who you are. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you,” she said.

 

“Essos has changed me Dany. Do you think the old me would have snuck into Illyrio’s mance and stolen the Dragon Eggs and you right from under his nose?” Jon said.

 

Dany chuckled and said, “No. But the more things change Jon….the more they stay the same. I’ve seen what you’ve been up too. I’ve seen the people you’ve helped up and down the Rhyone river valley and across the Dothraki Sea. Despite it all, despite your growth...you’re still you. Ned Stark gave you an ethical foundation that never cracked...not even in the face of death. It’s not going to break after a couple years in Essos.”

 

<I’d like to think I did change a little bit here and there Dany,>” Jon said in High Valyrian.

 

Dany laughed. And it was like music to his ears. <Your pronunciation needs some work, but then again High Valyrian with with a Northern Accent is quite the sound to behold>, was her response.

 

The two smiled and Jon felt his heart swell. He could almost see his Dany again underneath the pain and guilt. He was reaching her.

 

“If you think that needs work, you should hear my Dothraki,” Jon said. Dany smiled again and Jon decided to close the gap between the two and sat next to her.

 

“Perhaps your right. I made a vow to kill the Night King and I plan on shoving Blackfyre through his icy heart...but after that...my life is yours. I took your life. So it's only fair that my life belongs to you to do with as you see fit,” he said.

 

Dany looked up at him and said, “I don’t deserve it.”

 

“I left you alone once...I’m not going to do it again.” He declared. “Even if I have to chase you and Drogon around the world.” he added.

 

“Jon...how could you love a monster like me,” she said.

 

“Because you gave me life when I was nothing but a walking husk. I didn’t have anything to live for after they killed me...but you gave me something to live for. All my life the idea that I wasn’t allowed to want anything was ingrained into my head. Bastards were lucky to have anything. But then I met you. Then for the first time in the world I truly wanted something. Maybe it was our blood calling out to one another. Or maybe it was you were the only person I felt understood me. If that makes you a monster...than so am I. The lone wolf dies...but the pack survives. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. Different houses...same idea. We are stronger together. I know this is not a good time to bring this is up but there is some truth in it. Back in the throne room  You talked about how it had always been about us. About us together. As scary as it sounds, together you and I can do anything. We stopped the Night King once. We can do it again. But most importantly...together...we can find peace. We can find happiness,” he said.

 

Dany looked at with more tears. “And if not for us. Then for those we lost along the way. I hadn’t been with him long...but when Euron shot Rhaegal down...I felt it. I felt a part of me die. I don’t want to lose him again. I don’t want you to have too loose Ser Jorah or Missandei again. And I don’t want to see my family become corrupted. Though there are somethings that are inevitable...like Bran…”

 

“What if my fall is inevitable Jon?”

 

“I refuse to believe that.”

 

“And why is that.”

 

“Because I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it happens again,” he said.

 

Dany smiled sadly and touched Jon’s cheek. “You’ll do what’ll you always do. You’ll protect your people. Like the King you were born to be. You’ll make the hard choice even if it kills you...because that’s what Ned Stark raised you to do.”

 

“I don’t want to live without you Dany,” He said.

 

“I know Jon,” she said. She then embraced him and cried into his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her. Even though there was a voice in her head screaming “ _HE WILL BETRAY YOU_.”

 

“I’m broken Jon,” she whispered. “even now part of me screams that you’ll betray me again. That you have another dagger waiting to plunge into my heart.” She closed her eyes and felt Jon’s tears fall on her face.

 

“We’re both broken Dany,” he said between sobs. “But I know we can heal. Together.”

 

She wants to trust his words but the fear and doubt is there. But she has an idea. An idea that could heal them. Or at least help in the process.

 

She opened her eyes and looked up to Jon and said, “Together. And I think i know how we start.”

 

“You cut your hair,” he said finally noticing her short hair.  “What battle did you lose?” he asked.

 

“The greatest battle there is. With one’s self Jon,” she said.

 

“Would it be terrible of me to say I like your hair short?”

 

<>

 

It had been a fortnight since Jon’s return and their “reconciliation”. And Dany kept herself busy getting stronger. She spent her days wondering Volantis. Jon had begun instructing her in using a sword. His reasons being were, “Can’t have Aunty Visenya look down on us can we?” He had also introduced her to the Maegyr family. She had befriended Talisa quickly. She had of course known about the tragic fate of the future Queen of the North at the Red Wedding, but to meet another like minded individual who abdhored slavery as much as she did was a great boon.   Nights were hard, for the sins of her past would bring her night terrors, Apparently Jon had his own, and because of it he would often have a bottle of nightshade on his person for sleepless nights.

 

Currently she was sitting in her bath, soaking in the scalding heat. Jon was off training with the Fiery Hand, so it had given her some quiet moments with herself. From her tub she looked into the floor to ceiling mirror and noticed the love bites Jon had given her. This forced her to smile.

 

He had been right. He really just needed time to process the truth. Their first night together had been a tempest of passion that had made their previous nights together seem like a simple summer rain. Not even their first time on the boat north in its sensuality compared to the rawness of the  recent nights they shared. Jon had found a way to tap into his inner beast and she in kind had let loose her inner fire.

 

She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles. She rested a hand on her stomach wishing that Jon’s seed would take root quickly. She wanted a child. They needed a child. A living breathing manifestation of their love. A little one who they could love unconditionally. A babe they could give their love too as a way to exorcise the years of loneliness and neglect they had both endured. And a way to give their family a future. Plus if she was be honest with herself. She needed to give Jon a reason to live.

 

She wasn’t fully convinced that her future couldn’t be changed. She still remembered the pain and rage she felt as she sat astride Drogon’s back as she looked at the Red Keep. The castle that should have been Jon and her’s true home since the beginning. She believed that if  forced too once again Jon would choose the people over her, and she was glad for it. Jon was a true king. Putting the people above himself. But she feared how true he was about not being able to live without her. He needed to live. For their people. He needed to be King Aegon the IV. He would need a reason to keep living. And a child was the perfect solution. That way a part of her would always be with Jon no matter what her fate ended up being.

 

And truth be told she wanted one too. She truly wanted a little girl. Whether she had her father’s dark curls or her silver hair it didn’t matter. She wanted a little girl whose hair she could braid. Whose beautiful hair she could brush. Share all those wonderful mother daughter moments that she was denied. And of course she wanted a son. A son whose injuries she could kiss. A son who dreamed to be just like his father.  She would teach her children how to ride. Both horses and dragons.

 

The lead Dany too look to the brazier where the eggs rested in hot coals. The emergence of the vermilion egg was new and it brought her joy. Another new child to bring into the world to inspire wonder. She then looked to the green egg and thought of quiet and calm Rhaegal. How like Jon he was. She smiled as she remembered how excited Rhaegal had been the first time Jon had ridden him to the waterfall. Her eldest brother reborn to protect his son. Then she looked at the cream egg of Viserion. Oh poor sweet kind Viserion. The gentlest of her children turned into a monster by the Night King. She would not let the Night King claim her child this time though. Viserion would fly the sky with his brothers and be free.

 

She heard the door to their chambers open and Jon walk in and heard him grumble some curses in Dothraki. She did her best to hold back a giggle. Jon had been right…his Dothraki was rather mediocre. But he could curse well in the language. In fact she had noticed in the last fortnight that Jon had picked up the habit of cursing in Dothraki. It had made her smile.

 

She watched as Jon walked into their wash room. He was garbed in his training breeches. And she took the time to gaze upon him. Gone were those horrid scars left on him by the his sworn brothers betrayal. “ _As is the scar he gave you_ ” spoke the dark voice in her head but Dany quickly dismissed it. But in their place were new scars. But these new scars were handsome and beautiful. They told stories of victory.

 

She also loved what he had done with his hair. She had always loved Jon’s hair. She hated how he kept his beautiful curls in a bun. She remembered weaving her fingers through his hair  during the nights on the boat from Dragonstone to the North. She always wondered why those curls looked slightly familiar...and now she knew why. They were her brother's curls. Even Viserys had them to an extent. But now his hair was still done up in that accursed bun, but this time he had the decency to let a good amount flow down to his neck. She wondered what his family would think to see his hair decorated with beads, coins, bells and a dragon tooth. The bells interested her the most. They’re were less than half a dozen but she knew Jon was  too humble for his own good. The victories must have been great for Drogo to have given Jon the bells.

 

Her mind then went back the visions that R’hllor showed her of Jon and Drogo getting drunk and retiring to Drogo’s tent. Did Jon truly bed her late husband? The idea seemed like an impossibility yet the possibility excited her. She knew behind his icy exterior, honor and duty, Jon was a beast. Part wolf, part dragon. She had coaxed the beast out a few times and loved every moment of it. She knew Drogo was not one to back down from a challenge...but in the presence of a something mighty...he would submit. And the thought of the mighty Khal submitting to the beast that was Jon...well...it seemed like fantasy. But a fantasy she was happy to indulge in.

 

As Dany lived in her little fantasy, while Jon applied some healing balm he had purchased from a Yi Ti trader. He was sure he pulled a muscle during his sparring session with the Fiery Hand. He had discovered this balm, in the markets of Vaes Dothrak over a year ago and found it to be darn near magical. Every time he came across Yi Ti merchants he always made sure to purchase some balm. He dabbed some on a lined cloth and began rubbing it into his arm. Once the balm was placed in, he then went to undo the ornaments in his hair. But as he tried to get a bell out he accidentally yanked out his hair and let out a cry of pain.

 

This pulled Dany out of her fantasy as rolled her eyes at what she saw what Jon was trying to do. “Come over here,” she said.

 

Jon heeded his Queen’s commanded and walked over to the tub and sat down on the side and she started removing the bells and other trinkets with precision. She then said, “Go wash your hair and use the oil Tyroshi oil. And bring a comb and your hair tie”

 

Jon nodded and got up and walked over to the water basin and spent a few minutes washing his hair with hair oil imported from Tyrosh. He later came back and gave Dany a look and to which she said “Sit.”

 

He did and then handed her the comb and hair tie. She then began combing his hair. “The reason the Dothraki wear bells is that it's easy to attach to their braids. Now your hair, as beautiful and luscious as it is, does not lend itself to your typical Dothraki braids,” she lectured with a smile. She didn’t realize how much this made her happy. “Now with your hair and your preference for that accursed bun, if we create a few small braids. Two on the sides and then two in the middle that join together. It will be easy to to take the beads and bells on and off when your bathing or sleeping,” she added and she got his hair ready.

 

Jon smiled as he relaxed against the side of the tub and let her work. He looked over to the the eggs in the brazier. And his mind yearned to feel Rhaegal again. He was rewarded with that thought with a response from Drogon who agreed with him. Jon chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny,” Dany asked as she began working on the first braid.

 

“I was thinking about the eggs and how it will be nice to have Rhaegal and Viserion back,” he said. “And then Drogon agreed with me. Though I’m kinda perplexed as to why my bond is still active with him, I figured it would have faded away with your return.”

 

Dany pursed her lips and reached out to her eldest child and felt him return her call in an instant. “I think you might always have a bond with him. It will never be as strong as my bond with him but think of it like this. When you started to ride Rhaegal, my connection to him started to diminish slightly. It didn’t fully go away. But he would be more connected to you than to me. The same would be with you and Drogon.”

 

“Ahh,” Jon said. He then looked to the new egg and asked, “Have you thought of a name for your new child?”

 

Dany smiled as she she finished the first braid and then went to start on the second one. “I haven’t given it too much thought to be honest. There’s been a lot of other things on my mind lately as I’m sure you're well aware of.”

 

“Aye,” Jon reaffirmed.

 

“I named Drogon after Drogo, Rhaegal after Rhaegar, and Viserion after Viserys. Maybe something after my mother Rhaella? Rhaelys perhaps?” Dany suggested.

 

“Has a nice ring to it,” Jon said. He then took a deep breath and said, “Kinvara informed me that in a fortnight it will be the paper lantern festival. She said it’s would a perfect time “ to unite his chosen in the fires of marriage”. “

 

“Fires of Marriage” Dany said as she finished the second braid.

 

“Her words...not mine,” Jon said.

 

Dany nodded and said, “I remember the festival. I must have been ten or eleven years old. Viserys and I just came to city from Braavos. All the paper lanterns floating down the river Rhyone is quite the site to see. It's very beautiful. The light from the lanterns reflected off the water.”

 

“Do you even want to get married Dany?” Jon asked.

 

Dany was silent for a few moments as she started working on the final two braids that would would link together. “My first marriage was something i was forced into. I came to love Drogo over time….but the first few months….I wanted to die. I almost married a Meeren noble for the sake of peace in the city but that was for peace and I held no affection for him at all. I had expected to marry someone in Westeros to forge an alliance. Part of me always wondered why you never asked for my hand during those early days on Dragonstone. Then I got to know you and understand why. Part of me wished I we had married before we sailed North, but that’s hindsight speaking.”  

 

She paused for a moment and refocused on the braids and then continued, “Would I marry you Jon? Yes. I would. Though we both know we’re basically married already. What’s a few lines of “He is mine, I’m am hers” and then jumping through fire going to validate what we already to be valid. You and were I basically created to be together. We’ve literally met our maker Jon. But a little ceremony would be nice I suppose. Besides I know you would never want your child to be a bastard,” she said as she finished the last braids.

 

Jon turned around immediately eyes wide and asked, “Dany...are you?”

Dany shook her head and said, “You truly know nothing Jon Snow.” She then paused and said, “With the way we have been spending our nights Jon, it’s bound to happen sooner or later. I won’t know for a moon turn or two. But I imagine if we keep going at the rate we’re going, we’ll have a little one sooner or later.”

 

Jon nodded. Then he turned to her and said, “There is something we do need to talk about Dany.”

 

“And what is that Jon,” she asked.

“I have to return to Winterfell in a few months. My fostering is almost over. Things are about to be set in motion. I have to be there to get Ghost. He’s as much a part of me as Rhaegal is, if not more so,” Jon said.

 

Dany nodded. She knew this was going to happen. That there were things that Jon needed to do in Westeros. “I knew you would have to go back eventually.”

 

“I want you to come with me. I don’t plan on staying long. Winterfell has too many ghosts for me now. I just need to get Ghost and check in on a few things. Plus I promised Talisa I would introduce her to Robb,” he said with a slight grin. “But I do want to visit the wall to visit my Uncle Benjen. To tell him I know...about my Mother. And both of us owe it to Maester Aemon to show him that our family is not gone yet. Plus you could meet Ser Jorah’s father Jeor, if you wanted too. Plus there’s a couple of people I would like to bring back to Essos with us.” he said.

 

Dany nodded. Dany had remembered meeting Jon’s Direwolf upon their arrival at Winterfell. It was one of her few pleasant memories of the North. The thought of seeing him as a puppy almost made her squeal like a little girl. And Jon was right. They both owed it to go see their Great Uncle. Dany’s heart broke for him. All alone at the wall when the Rebellion occurred unable and powerless to do anything. She would also like to meet Jorah’s father and tell him that his son was a good man who just made a mistake. She made a mental note that she would need to start searching for her Old Bear. She would need his counsel more than ever this time around.

 

“Who do you  want to bring back with us?” she asked.

 

“Gendry for starters,” Jon said. “He’s a good lad. And a very talented blacksmith. If we could get  Drogon used to him early, he could forge some armor for him and the others. It would prevent what happened to Rhaegal ever happening again. Plus wasn’t Orys Baratheon Aegon’s bastard brother?”

 

“So the rumors say,” she said. “I always found it funny for as much as Robert Baratheon hated Targaryens, he seemed to forget that his grandmother was a Targaryen Princess and that his house’s founder was Aegon’s right hand. And your right about Gendry. On both accounts. He’s loyal, brave, and humble and having armor for the Dragons was something I should have had made the first time around.”

 

“And he’s family,” Jon said.

 

“Distant family...but still family,” she agreed. “And who else would you like to bring with us?”

 

Jon frowned and he said, “Your not gonna like this one and frankly i don't like it either...especially after how things went down...but I can’t let Sam go to the Wall alone.”

Dany took a deep breathe to calm herself. Sam Tarly was someone she had great mixed feelings about. One one hand he had put for great personal risk to save Jorah’s life from Greyscale. And for that she would always be thankful. But at the same time she knew there was a correlation between her telling him about the death of his Father and brother at the Battle of the Roseroad and him telling Jon about his parents.

 

“You have every right to be upset with him for how things went down...last time...and frankly if you hadn’t killed Randyll Tarly I would have. Did I ever tell you why Sam joined the Night’s Watch?” Jon asked.

 

“You did not,” Dany said.

 

“Sam told not too long after he arrived. After I helped him survive the basic training from Thorne. His Father did not take kindly to the fact that Sam prefered books to swords. And apparently strung him up by chains for a day or so when Sam suggested he go to the Citadel. So after years of abuse he basically told Sam that Sam would announce to everyone that he would take the Black or he would have an unfortunate accident during their next hunting trip. What kind of man threatens to kill his own son? Sam never really talked about his brother Dickon, but if he stood with such a man like Randyll Tarly...how could he be considered just. I never quite saw how and why he was upset with their deaths, despite what his father had done to him. But then again I remember being distraught when i heard what happened to Lady Stark at the Red Wedding and she was unkind to me for years,” he said.

 

“ _Why won't he be the King I know he is, the King I see inside_?” she thought to herself as she listened to him. For all he claimed to not want the throne or the power he had acquired in their previous life...he was the best of them. It was moments like this where it was clear as day. The ability to forgive those who wronged you for the greater good of everyone. It was times like this where she cursed her brother for dying at the Trident and condemning them to living the lives they had been forced to live instead the lives they should have lived.

 

“Drogon has always been your sword, as Longclaw has always been mine. You passed the sentence, you swung the sword. And frankly I’ve executed men for less,” Jon said pulling Dany out of her reverly.

 

“I’ll considering having him come with us. That’s the best I can do at this time Jon,” Dany said.

 

“You’ll come with me to Winterfell?” Jon asked amazed.

 

“Yes. I don’t have fond memories of the North. I sacrificed much for your people. And was given nothing but contempt and mistrust in return...especially from your sisters,” she said. “But I would like to meet them before they became what they were, I would like to see the family that made you the man you were. The family that you decided to put your faith in, instead of me, that wound up betraying you. You came to Essos to try to understand me Jon. It’s only fair that I go to the North to try to understand you,” she said.

 

Jon nodded.

 

“Besides seeing Ghost as a puppy and our Uncle at the Wall would make the trip worth it,” she said with a slight smile.

 

<>

 

Three Moons came and went and Jon and Dany had found themselves at the Volentine docks watching their things get loaded onto their new ship the _Jaelagon._ The ship had been a wedding gift to them from the Maegyr family. Apparently the new trade routes with White Harbor had been quite lucrative for both the Maegyr family and both the Manderly and House Stark, so gifting a ship and a crew to the newly weds was anything but a huge dip in the family coffers.

 

Dany fiddled with another of her wedding gifts: a choker with a red stone from High Priestess Kinvara. Apparently it was a glamor charm to hide her silver hair while they traveled. She now had a mask to wear: that of Dany Snow, newlywed and pregnant Essoi bride to Lord Stark’s bastard son.

 

“Too tight?,” Jon asked.

 

‘A little,” she said.

 

“I’m sorry you have to wear it,” he said quietly.

 

“I am too. But it’s for the best at the moment. No doubt Illyrio, Varys and my brother are still searching for us for some other scheme. Though I can’t help but feel once they find out that Jon Snow is married to a girl named “Dany” they’ll come for us,” she added dryly.

 

“Your brother might. But Illyrio and Varys aren’t stupid. They’ll leave us alone or try to find a way to spin this to their advantage. That’s just the games they play, we’ll be ready when they decided to make their move. And besides they’ll be looking for us in Essos, not Winterfell,” he said.

 

“I hope your right,” she said. She then instinctively put a hand on her belly. She wasn’t that far along. Maybe a moon or a moon and half turns along at most but the fact still remained. Life was once again growing insider her. “For all our sakes,” she added.

 

Jon took Dany into his arms and whispered protectively,” You are my pack now. You, me and our little one. You will always come first.”

 

Dany returned the embrace and took solace in it. Jon would fight tooth, claw, sword and dragonfire to protect them. “Thank You Jon,” she said.

 

“I love you Dany,” he said.

 

“I know.”

 

The two held each other as the world around them went about its business. The deck hands continued to load the luggage, trading goods, and even animals onto the ship. Jon smiled as some handlers led Tempest onto the ship followed by the horse he had gotten Dany for their wedding: a beautiful Dornish snow white mare. He had thought about trying to find Drogo and trying to acquire the Silver that he gave Dany originally but he decided against it. Silver would always be between Dany and Drogo, he didn’t want to intrude on that. But the Snow white reminded him of Ghost and her hair. And he was pleased that she liked it.

 

“You know my cabin is going to be right next to yours and it's going to be a rather long journey to Winterfell. And while I know you're still technically newlyweds, I would really appreciate it if i didn’t wake up every night night between here and white harbor hearing you through the wall,” Talisa said with a smile as she approached the two.

 

Dany laughed. “We’ll do our best so you can get your beauty sleep,” she said. “I’m glad your coming with us Talisa.”

 

Talisa smiled and said, “I am too.” She then looked back to the city and frowned. “I love Volantis. But I can’t live here anymore. I thought I could try to make a difference. Try to change things...but I couldn’t.”

 

“Don’t give up hope Talisa.  Slavery will end in time,” Dany said with determination.

 

“ _She will always be the Breaker of Chains. This time I won't let the chains you break strangle you,”_ he thought to himself.

 

“This one also kept telling me stories about his family and told me he would introduce me too them. Namely a brother of his that he would cause all kinds of chaos with,” Talisa said as she poked Jon in the chest.

 

Dany turned to her husband and raised an eyebrow and said, “Is this true?”

 

Jon nodded with a smile, “It was the price for my High Valyrian lessons.”

 

The three laughed and watched as the last of their things were taken aboard. And not long after that they boarded and the _Jaelagon_ set sail westward to Lys. In their cabin Dany and Jon began organizing their personal effects. They didn’t have too much but enough that it should be organized.

 

“I instructed Drogon to spend some time in Valyria before journeying to meet us in the North,” she said.

 

“Drogon’s smart. He knows how to keep a low profile, though it’s going to get harder to do so the bigger he gets,” he said. He then noticed that something seemed to bother her. “What’s wrong Dany?”

 

“I’m terrified Jon,” she confessed. She then sat next to him on their bed and grabbed his hand. “I’m terrified of what comes next. I’m terrified of  myself. I’m terrified of what you might do.”

 

Jon kissed her hand and then leaded down to touch his forehead to hers and said, “I don’t know what the future holds. There’s so much I want to change, and I know there are some things I can’t. But whatever the future holds...we’ll face it together.”

 

Dany closed her eyes and said, “Together.”

  


<>

 

**House Targaryen/Snow:**

  * Prince Aegon the VI aka “Jon Snow” & Princess Daenerys Targaryen aka “Dany Snow”



-Unborn child

-Drogon the Dragon

-3 Dragon eggs

**Household:**

Talisa of House Maegyr

 

<>

 

Well. I had originally hoped to have this out by the finale knowing what a shit show we were in for but sadly I wasn’t able to get it out. But then again I did write 50 pages and over 20k words. Shit this is longer than most of my term papers back in college. XD I guess spite and anger are really good motivators.

 

Season 8 was a let down. Plain and simple. So there’s no need to beat that dead horse more than it needs too. So  here’s this wonderful little fun take take on the classic “re-do/time travel” concept. Though I will say there are going to be a couple of fun twists along the way. To which I say, pay close attention to the overture.

 

Also if some of you are a little miffed that Jon and Dany got back together a little too quickly, i get it. But if you noticed...they still have some scars that have yet to fully heal. Especially with Dany. Both are going to be scared and slightly bitter about certain things. ESPECIALLY come next chapter. Next chapter is gunna be fun.

 

Next chapter is going to be primarily Dany focused and have her deal with her being back in Winterfell and trying to cope with her feelings about the Starks. Especially in regards to Arya and Sansa. Plus expect some fun interactions between Dany and Ned. Expect for Dany to have some complicated feelings about him. Also remember that Bran did say he would help Jon when he could; was he being sincere or was he just pulling Jon’s leg?

 

I also understand if some are upset if it appears that Jon stole some of Drogo’s thunder, especially in regards to his relationship to Daenerys. Personally to me I feel the same way about Dany/Drogo as I do about Jon/Ygritte. They were important relationships in their past. That taught the main characters valuable life lessons about themselves but ultimately they served their purpose. Heck I would even argue that  D&D adding Drogo and Rhaego in the House of the Undying was in many ways the perfect way to close the book on Dany & Drogo. But as for Jon and Drogo I have some fun stories regarding those two in the future, and I think if all goes to plan...expect some Dothraki shenanigans come chapter 4.

 

Last but certainly not least. I wanna say I dedicate this story to you my Jonerys Fam. I dedicate to Dany and Jon, the REAL Dany and Jon. The two lost kids who were just trying to find some semblance of home in the violent world they lived in. I dedicate it to Boatbaby, who was taken from us after being dangled in front of our faces. Our beautiful Ice and Fire baby who would have received so much love and affection.

 

And here’s to George RR Martin. We all know that things are going to have a similar but different outcome yes. But his ending will make sense. His ending will leave us satisfied. It might not be a full Targ Restoration, or even the Red Door Lemon Tree ending. Jon or Dany or both very well may end up dead by the end of it...but i have faith that HIS ending will make sense. His endings will feel earned.

 

So till next time!

 

NEXT TIME ON DOUBLE OR NOTHING:

 

**_What surprises and truths await Jon and Dany in Winterfell? Whose fates can be changed? Whose fates cannot? And what’s cuter? A small ball of direwolf puppy fluff or a fire and ice baby?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys journey to Winterfell to meet the Starks and Dany learns the meaning of family.

Game of Thrones:

Double or Nothing:

Act II:

The North

 

Wintertown

  
  
  


It was late in the evening when their convoy arrived in the small northern village of Wintertown.  Deciding it wasn't worth making the rest of trip to Winterfell; So they paid for some rooms at one of the local inns and began securing their goods for selling and trade in the towns market the following morning. Up in their shared room, Daenerys started filling a copper tub with hot water for her evening bath. In her past life, she had her handmaidens or Missandei for this but now traveling under the guise of Dany Snow, preparing her baths was often her own task. Both Jon and Talisa would offer to assist her in any way possible, especially now that she was only a few moons away from giving birth. But she had taken the opportunity to use her baths as a time of reflection. A time to silence the dark voices in her mind that had plagued her since her resurrection.  And to heal the scars that came from her return from the beyond the mortal veil. 

 

Once the tub was full, she disrobed and gently stepped into the water. The scalding water eased the tension in her muscles, ate away at the anxiety of returning to Winterfell, calmed the baby dragon in her belly and soothed her sore breasts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the euphoria of the moment and let her mind wander to the previous weeks. The trip from Volantis to White Harbor had for the most part been rather uneventful. But in its uneventfullness it had become almost like a dream. Traveling with Jon through the markets of the Free Cities like Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Braavos had been a wonderful experience to share with him.  In many ways it was liberating becoming Dany Snow. Not a Princess on the run. Just a young mother to be in love with her husband. Though she always did have one eye over her shoulder. To many years of being on the run had made her always vigilant of her surroundings. They had made an extended stop to trade on the Island of Driftmark. Jon had taken the ship into King’s Landing, and Dany and Talisa elected to stay behind. Dany didn’t trust herself to step foot in the city yet for a variety of reasons. Luckily for her it didn’t take too long though before Jon returned with a shy stout young lad that she guessed was a younger Gendry. She had always liked Gendry. In many ways he was like Jon. The life of a bastard had made him humble, but it also had made him strong and true. He had armed all of their armies during the Long Night, and his bravery was rightly rewarded.

 

He was quiet at first. But after a few days at sea; he began to open up. The shock of finding out that he was the bastard son of the King was quite the revelation but was starting to wear off. She guessed Jon had helped him through that surprise, she wasn’t aware if Jon had revealed his secret to him yet. Yet she had hope that Jon had learned his lesson the first time about telling everyone his secret. She and Talisa had helped Gendry with his letters and numbers, even though he was pretty proficient with them already even for a Blacksmith apprentice. Plus he was a much needed male friend for Jon to talk too.   

 

Dany’s musings were interrupted by the sudden kick of her little dragonwolf. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her swollen belly. This pregnancy had been very different than Rhaegos. But not too much different. Though as he body began to grow her desire for Jon began to increase and it felt like just about every other night she and Jon would make love. Not to mention the voices in her head that would scream warnings of betrayal had been recently silent. Jon had been right. They were healing. Together. 

 

“Soon little one,” she whispered. “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms,” she added. 

 

The door to their room opened up and Jon walked in carrying a tray of food. Dany could smell the rich northern cuisine and it made her mouth water. He brought the tray over to the table in the room and said with a smile, “We lucked out this evening. They caught some Elk in the Wolfswood. I paid for a double serving; with the way you’ve been eating these last few weeks I figured you might want more. Also I brought you some of that tea you like that Talisa recommended you drink for the babe.” 

 

“Good. Because your daughter has turned me into a ravenous beast with an unending hunger,” Dany said playfully.

 

Jon smiled as he walked over to the tub and bent down and said, “When you’re a Dragon and Direwolf how can you not be?” He then kissed her sweetly. 

 

Dany closed her eyes and gave herself into the kiss. It was a kiss of love and affection. They parted and she smiled at him. But she could tell that something was off. 

 

“Your nervous,” she said.

 

Jon’s face drooped and he pulled up a chair and nodded. “I’m worried.” 

 

“About your family?”

 

“About everything.” He looked out the window to the direction of Winterfell and sighed, “Winterfell used to be the only home I ever knew. I thought I could make the Wall my home once but then...,” he said he made a gesture of tapping his fist over his heart. It had become a way for them to talk about their deaths without actually speaking the words. “Then I came back to Winterfell but we had a War to fight even though for the first time in years I had my entire family all under one roof. But we lost so much. So many friends and loved ones. Now I look out to the castle of my youth and I don’t see the home where Robb and I used to play. Where I would take Bran fishing, where I would console Arya when Sansa would tease her. No. All I see is a mausoleum full of the dead...just they’re not dead yet. When I first came back it took all my will not to run,” he said. 

 

Dany got up out of the tub. Walked over and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She wrapped it around her body and then walked over to Jon and embraced him.”Remember why we’re here Jon. We’re here for Ghost, and the babe. A few months and that’s it. Then we go visit the Wall and see our Uncles and then we can go back to Essos and get ready.”

 

‘Here I am bitchin’n’moanin’ about everything when you’re the one who has every right to complain,” he said with a chuckle as he kissed her belly.  

 

Dany smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. “Your right. But like I’ve told you before dear husband. I need to understand the people who made you...you. And for that I can hold my distaste.” 

 

“If you give Sansa the crate of lemons we got from Dorne; I guarantee she will leave us alone for the duration of the trip. And what’s the worst that could happen? She might try to emulate you instead of Cersei,” Jon said with a  chuckle.

 

Dany chuckled too but behind her mask the gears of her mind began to churn. For as much as she detested Sansa for the party she played in her own downfall and for betraying Jon, she did respect her. Jon had been unable to see the steel that life  had forged Sansa in. But she did, because it had done the same too her. In their past life she had hoped that she would be able to work with Jon’s sister and gain a great ally...and even possibly a friend. Sadly fate had other ideas for them. But Jon did bring up a point. Sansa had learned much from Cersei Lannister and Petyr Baelish but gained much of their negative traits as well. Perhaps she could maybe push Sansa in a different direction. Maybe find a way to have her discover her intelligence and power without having to endure the torments of monsters like Joffrey Baratheon and Ramsay Bolton. The idea had merit, but she was unsure if it was worth pursuing. She would have to see if Sansa wanted anything to do with her though.

 

“Let us eat and rest. We are going to have a stressful day tomorrow,” she said.    
  


“Aye. But at least Winterfell has hot springs we can use,” Jon said. 

 

“Jon Snow. How come you did not tell your Queen you had hot springs available for her use the last time we were here?,” she questioned playfully.

 

“Well to be fair My Queen, we did have an undead horde marching towards us. Us frolicking in the pools of Winterfell would not have been proper,” He jested. 

 

“And flying dragons to the Waterfall was?” She asked. 

 

“That was training,” he said. He then asked, “Where’s Drogon? I can’t feel him anymore” 

 

“He’s made a lair not too far from here in the nearby hills.  Not too many locals nearby. That’s the nice thing about the North, the largest kingdom but the least populated. He likes the weather this time around much more than before,” she said as she sat down at the table to eat dinner. The elk was hearty and good. Plus the potatoes and other root vegetables were filling. 

 

“It is the long summer,” Jon said as he got up to empty the tub for Dany. 

 

“You know nothing of heat Jon Snow till you wander the Red Wastes for what seems like an eternity,” she said between mouthfuls of food. 

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said as he unpacked the dragon eggs and placed them in the hearth. Dany always liked watching him handle the eggs. It warmed her heart to see him look at them the same way she did. He knew the magic within them. And while they would always be her children, she was happy that her dragons would have a Father this time around. Jon always placed them in the same order. First Rhaelys, then Viserion, and lastly Rhaegal. He always did Rhaegal last. She loved watching him stare intently at the egg as if it was something not of this world. Or in his case a physical manifestation of half his soul. 

 

Dany took a sip of her tea and washed down the elk. “Your right the Elk is delicious,” she said. 

 

Jon smiled and said as he took a bite, “Elk was always a treat. A good sized Elk would be able to feed us for a week.” 

 

The two ate and talked for a while and eventually went to bed. As the two got underneath the furs, Jon wrapped his arms around Dany and her middle and held her close. “Like I said in Volantis, you’re my pack now.” 

 

Dany fought back a tear and curled into his chest and closed her eyes praying for a dreamless sleep not filled with the charred corpses of King’s Landing. 

 

<>

 

Dany had experienced many bizzare things in her life, but riding alongside Jon to Winterfell’s front gate was was beyond surreal. Every few moments she had to look around to make sure she wasn’t leading her army of Unsullied and Dothraki legions to come combat the Army of the Dead. But every time she looked there was no army going on for miles. Just a small convoy of wagons carrying trade goods from Essos as well as her and Jon’s personal luggage and  of course Talisa and Gendry’s things. 

This time around she wasn’t Queen Daenerys Targaryen leading the greatest army the world had ever seen. Now she was just Dany Snow, pregnant wife of Jon Snow. And as much as it irked her that she had to hide her identity behind a glamour charm, she was partly happy for the anonymity. 

 

As they rode through the gate there was no fanfare, no welcome. Just people going about their daily tasks and lives. And she found that oddly comforting. She also found it strange as well. She figured Jon, even with his bastard status would get some form of welcoming, but then again did Jon even tell them they were coming back? 

 

As she was taking in the surrounding she didn’t see Jon, Talisa, and Gendry dismount and Jon come to help her down. <I know you don’t need assistance, but humor me> Jon said in Dothraki. 

 

Dany almost had to laugh. Jon really did need to work on his Dothraki. Electing to humor her husband, she took his hand and accepted the help down. Once on the ground she noticed an older man with white hair and thick sideburns that had grown so far that he had tied them into a braid as a beard approach them.

 

‘State your business in Winterfell lad,” the man said.

 

She watched Jon don his mask of mirth and smile as he greeted the man, “Three years Ser Rodrik and you’ve forgotten me already? I’m hurt.” 

 

The man Dany now identified as Ser Rodrik Cassel eyes went wide and cried out, “Jon Snow! Is it that really you?” 

 

“Aye Ser Rodrik. It’s me,” Jon said as he embraced the  older man. Dany now noticed that the mention of Jon’s name had caused the work around the courtyard to slow down and suddenly people were starting to look at them. She noticed what seemed to be a couple of castle stewards rush along the walkway to the inside of the castle. 

 

Ser Rodrik returned the embrace and then smacked  him on the shoulder, “By the Old Gods look at you! I didn’t even recognize you! I can tell you’re no longer a green boy that’s for sure. That scar near your eye says it all.” 

 

“A close shave by a Dothraki Arakh. But I’ll tell you later about that later,” Jon said.

 

“When did you get back to Westeros?” he asked. 

 

“About ten days ago our ship made port in White Harbor,” Jon said. 

 

“Why didn’t you send a raven? Lord Stark would have sent you an escort,” Ser Rodrik asked befuddled. 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said. 

 

And just as Jon had said this, Dany noticed two people clad in furs walk out of the main gate of the castle. “ _ And speak of the devil,” _ she thought to herself. She had never seen either of them before but she knew immediately who they were. The first was an older man with straight brown  hair with just a touch of grey and steel grey eyes, garbed in leather and a wolf pelt cloak. She immediately knew this to be Lord Eddard Stark. The woman who followed him was garbed in a blue wool gown and was quite beautiful with fiery red hair and blue eyes.  _ “The Lady Catelyn Stark. Sansa does indeed take much after her,”  _ Dany thought to herself. 

 

She watched with interest as she watched Jon and Lord Stark approach each other. She noticed that Lady Stark had stopped a few paces back and wore a rather neutral expression.

 

“Lord Stark,” Jon said.

 

“Jon,” Ned said as he eyed the boy up and down with a slight tear in his eye. “Welcome home lad,” he said as he patted Jon on the shoulder. 

 

Jon nodded and said, “It’s good to be back.” 

 

Dany then noticed that Ned had finally looked over to where she, Talisa, and Gendry were standing. 

 

Jon smiled and walked back over to the group with Lord Stark behind him and Lady Stark a couple steps behind. “Allow me introduce my traveling companions. First up is Lady Talisa of House Maegyr from Volantis. She’s been wanting to visit Winterfell for years and thought this would be the best time to visit,” he said. 

 

“Of course. Welcome to Winterfell my Lady. Lady Stark and I are honored to have you here with us,” he said. 

 

“Thank You Lord and Lady Stark. Jon has told me such wonderful things about you and your home. I had to see if the stories were true,” Talisa said with a smile. This made both Lord and Lady Stark smile though Dany was sure that Lady Stark smiled only as a courtesy. 

 

Jon then moved to Gendry and put his arm around the younger lad much to Gendry’s annoyance. “This shy lad here is Gendry Waters, a talented young Blacksmith in training but if you ask me I think he’s destined to use a different kind of hammer,” Jon said. 

 

Dany inwardly smirked at the dual reactions between Lord and Lady Stark. On one hand she could see Lady Stark’s irritation at having another bastard in Winterfell, but on the other hand the amazement and recognition in Lord Stark’s eyes as he recognized who the boys father was.  

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you m'lord,” Gendry said awkwardly. 

 

Ned smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You look like your Father when he was your age Gendry.” 

 

This caused Gendry’s eyes to widened and his mouth to drop a bit. He then mumbled a “Thank you m'lord” 

 

“You also have much better manners than he did when he was your age as well,” Ned added with a sincere smile. 

 

“Lastly and certainly not least,” Jon said as he looked to her with a playful smile. Dany returned the smile and stepped forward and took Jon’s arm. “This is my wife Dany,” he said as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

 

_ “If I open my eyes will Lady Stark be passed out in the courtyard or will her face be red as her hair?,”  _  she thought to herself as she accepted Jon’s affection with closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss just enough to show off her stomach through her traveling cloak.

 

“It’s an honor to finally to finally meet your Lord Stark,” Dany said with smile. “And do not worry. Jon and I were married a few months before this little one came along,” she added. The humor of the courtyard was unreadable. The shock was palpable. And inwardly Dany smirked. 

 

It took a few moments for the shock to wear off Lord Stark’s face but his face turned into a warm smile and he said, “Welcome to Winterfell Dany. Welcome to the Pack. Welcome home.”

 

<>

 

Catelyn Stark retired to her chambers that evening emotionally exhausted. She sat down in her arm chair by the hearth with a plop. The day had started off like any other. They had received word that a new convoy from White Harbor had arrived in Winter Town with goods from Essos. The trade deal that that they had signed several years prior had done wonders for the North. They had been able build additional Glass Gardens, improve  Winter Town as well as the living conditions of the small folk and build additional food storage facilities. Having Jon Snow gone for three years was an added bonus, and she hadn’t even felt any guilt about it. The boy had wanted to go. He had even come to her asking for help. Something he had never once done before. To say that surprised her would be an understatement. 

 

She had been happy to see him leave. The dark shadow that loomed over her family and marriage would gone for a time. But unfortunately it didn’t take too long to notice that she was the only one who was glad he was gone. A melancholy humor fell upon her family. Even Theon, who had butted heads with her husband’s bastard on more than one account; was rather lethargic that Snow had left them. Arya had taken it the worst. Arya had always taken to Jon more so than her other siblings. Most likely because they both shared the Stark coloring, while Robb, Rickon, and Brann were more of a blend of Stark and Tully. While Sansa had taken after her Tully looks. 

 

It had taken roughly a fortnight for it to kick in for Sansa that Jon was gone. Sansa had taken after her somewhat in her treatment of Jon. But after Jon being gone for two weeks, Cat noticed that Sansa would ask their Father if he thought Jon was ok. And as soon as she had heard that, Cat decided that once a fortnight she would pray to the Seven to look after Jon...for her children’s sake. Eventually they would receive correspondence one in a blue moon from Jon. Apparently he began working for the Maegyr family and they had sent him up and down the Rhoyne Valley. Apparently according to one letter he had even ventured all the way out to the middle of the Dothraki Sea! And while she was never too keen to hear about some of the adventures in his letters, she was glad that he did seem to find his place in the world. And hoped that maybe he would find a home. Though deep down she knew he would always return to Winterfell.

 

And return he had. 

 

The boy had changed. While he hadn’t physically grown any taller..he had matured. The way he carried himself, the way he did his hair, in many ways it reminded her of Brandon. Except Brandon had been taller, and stouter and much more boisterous. Jon Snow carried himself with a grace and dignity that she had never seen before. Something in Essos had changed him. She could tell that right away as soon as she saw him in the courtyard.  For the better or for the worse she couldn’t say yet. Though she would never admit it; part of her was glad to see him again. He seemed happy. Far cry from the broody boy she had seem grown up in the shadows on Winterfell. 

 

She had elected to bow out during their luncheon to let him spend time with the children so she could work with the stewards to go over the goods they had brought with them. And they had brought quite the selection of goods as a hostess gift. Several casks of ale, dornish wine and even a cask or Tyroshi Whiskey. Silks from Myr. Lemons from Dorne. She knew Sansa would be thrilled with those. Fine leather from Norvos, and pelts. They had even brought a pair of Dothraki stallions and mares for the stables!  

 

Catelyn's mind then went to Jon’s new companions and she felt conflicted. On one hand, she rather liked Talisa Maegyr. She was intelligent, thoughtful, kind and came from a respectable family. She was also rather happy that Robb had seemed to take an interest in her, as the two had spent most of the evening meal talking. That made Cat smile. Robb was starting to get at that age where she would have to talk to Ned about setting a betrothal sooner or later. As the next Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Robb would have countless women throw themselves at him. The initial trade deal had brought a nice boom to the North. A union between the North and house Maegyr of Volantis could prove to be very beneficial in the long run. 

 

This then led Cat to the next of the new arrivals: Gendry Waters. While loath she was to have another bastard running around. At least Gendry had a trade and could be put to work, and it was clear as day to anyone that he was the son of the King. And much like Ned had said outside, he was much more polite than Robert. Catelyn still remember the boisterous man who had become King from her youth. And the boy who ate with them was anything but. In fact he seemed on pins and needles half the time. The boy openly admitted he had only learned that the King was his Father a few moons ago and was still coming to terms with that. She had been a little surprised about how hesitant the boy had been to accept lessons from Ser Rodrik that Ned offered and that he liked making things more than breaking them. But he did decided to take him up on the offer to learn how to swing a sword.

 

Lastly this left Cat with the enigma that was Dany Snow. Ned had told her that afternoon he had just about fainted when Jon revealed he was married and they were expecting their first child in a few moon turns. And frankly she couldn’t blame him. She had almost fainted herself when Jon had introduced the girl to them in the courtyard. Her immediate assumption was the girl must have been a whore  but then she heard the words come out of the girls mouth. Those were not the honey words of a whore or courtesan. No those were the practiced manners of a highborn lady. And by the gods she was beautiful. Her hair a wonderful chestnut brown, contrasting with her pale skin and vibrant purple eyes. She claimed to be from Volantis, and her Mother’s family were a now defunct minor noble house from Lys. Ned had accepted it but Cat could tell that the girl was hiding something. But there was one thing she could not deny. The two were deeply in love. The way they looked at each almost feel like out of a song. It had warmed her heart a bit. 

 

But with Jon Snow return, so did the old fears and paranoia. Though the fear now was doubled with  Jon now having a wife and a child on the way. But her musings were cut short as the door to her chambers opened and Ned walked in. He walked to the hearth and sat next to her in the neighboring armchair. As he sat down he took a drink from his mug of ale.

 

She could tell he too was exhausted but for him it was a happy exhaustion. But she could tell he knew she wasn’t happy. 

 

“I talked to Jon before they retired for the night,” he said as he took another drink from his mug of ale. “They don’t plan on staying long. They just want to wait till the baby is born and then a brief trip up to the Wall to see Benjen. Then they have plans to go back to Essos,” he said quietly. 

 

She noticed the pain in his voice as he said that. She closed her eyes and sighed, “They don’t have to leave.”  

 

“Don’t say that unless you mean it Cat. I’m not blind. I know you don’t care for the boy. I know you think he plots in the shadows to steal Winterfell from Robb,” He said. 

 

Cat was silent. She was tired. They have had this conversation before multiple times. And it always ended the same way. She sighed again and asked, “Does the boy’s mother know she’s going to be a Grandmother?”

 

“Jon’s Mother died giving birth to him,” Ned said defeated. 

 

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Ned never talked about the boy’s mother. The one time they had truly talked about he had shouted at her and that had been years ago. It had been the one true time she was afraid of her husband. She had always suspected that the woman was dead but this now confirmed it. She immediately felt a pang of guilt as a memory from long ago came to mind. A memory of staying awake all night in dark room with only a few candles for light, and the labored breathing and whimpering of young boy with the pox. Of a promise she made to the gods that she never kept. She knew she could never love Jon Snow. And having him and his family in Winterfell would cause friction for her, she knew what she had to do. 

 

“Send a Raven to the King. Ask for a degree of legitimization. Give him a holdfast and land somewhere. Give him a place to call home for his new family,” she conceded. 

 

Ned turned to her wide eyed and said, “Cat…” 

 

“Your right. I have no love for the boy. There was a time long ago that I even asked the Gods to take him away from here,” she said. She then saw the pain in Ned’s eyes. “Then Jon Snow caught the Pox. And I sat with him through the night listening to his whimpering. I prayed to the Gods to let him live and that I would love him. And he lived...but I couldn’t find a way to love him. Does that make a horrible person Ned?”

 

Silence was her answer. 

  
  


<>

  
  


Dany was currently leaning on the walkway overlooking the training yard watching Jon train with Robb, Theon, Gendry, Ser Rodrik and Jory Cassel. She smiled as Jon helped Gendry with his sword stance as,  Robb and Theon sparred in the background. She knew Jon was easily the best swordsmen in the castle. Part of her yearned to see him unsheathe Blackfyre and show them what true swordsmanship was. But she knew he never would. This was all training between friends and family not battle.

 

“Can’t I just stick to my Hammer or a Mace?” she heard Gendry complain.

 

“What happens if you lose either of those?” Jon asked.  Gendry was silent. “Look Gendry. I get that swordplay isn’t your forte, but trust me when I say that you won’t be able to carry Warhammers or maces everywhere with you. Swords are a lot easier to carry on the day to day,” Jon said. 

 

“Fine,” Gendry grumbled. 

 

Dany inwardly chuckled at their future Lord of Storm's End. And looked down to her grown belly and began to think about her time in Winterfell up till now. 

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into moon turns for Dany within the walls of Winterfell. It was a peculiar thing to say the least getting to know Jon’s family. Many she knew from their previous life or had felt like she had known from hearing others speak about them. But now getting to know them and getting to see the life Jon had, had stirred a variety of emotions in her. Some good...some not so good. She kept her darker emotions in check by reminding herself that Jon had been forced to live a lie his entire life. And if the looks that she caught Lady Stark sending them were any indication of what Jon had to endure growing up; it was enough to quiet any demon in her head for the time being. But that ultimately brought her to the Starks themselves. 

 

The easiest ones to deal with were the ones she only knew through reputation: Lord and Lady Stark, Robb and Rickon. Rickon was a sweet young boy who loved to listen to her read him stories. Robb was as handsome and charming as Jon had described him; and had welcomed her with open arms unconditionally. She could see why Jon had loved him so. She also saw how taken Robb had become smitten with Talisa. Much like Jon, she hoped that they would have a much happier ending than they had in their previous life. That then left the Lord and Lady Stark. 

 

Lady Stark in many ways was equal parts both warm and inviting and frigid and humorless. She had observed how much the Lady of Winterfell had loved her children and how her children loved her back. How much the people of the North respected her even though she was from the South and an outsider. Yet Dany was well aware of the glances she saw Lady Stark send her and Jon’s way. They weren't overly hostile. But they certainly weren’t pleasant ether. Even Jon; a man who had fought the dead, ridden a dragon, and came back from the dead was tense in her presence. Dany knew Catelyn Stark was not a cruel woman by nature, but she had left scars on Jon regardless. Yet at the same time when they were alone there were times where Lady Stark seemed to be be almost concerned for her. Dany had just attributed it too one experienced mother trying to offer advice and council to a new one. Lastly that left Lord Stark. 

 

When she was young Viserys would often tell her about the Usurpers beastly lapdog Ned Stark. A vile barbarian whose whore of a sister had seduced their noble brother and started the war that had caused the doom of their family. Of course it didn’t take her long to realize that Viserys had a very limited view on reality. A few conversations with Ser Barristan had done enough to shake the foundation of what she thought she knew about the past. About her Father. About Rhaegar. About the Starks. But of course Ser Barristan only knew a piece of the story. He of course told her about about how her Father had burnt his enemies alive and took pleasure from it. How he would then force himself on her mother afterwords. How he had burned Rickard Stark alive and how Brandon Stark strangled himself trying to save his father. But despite all that her family had taken from him, he still demanded justice for Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. And that was before he had even known the truth about Lyanna and Rhaegar. Before he knew he had a nephew. 

 

Getting to know him over the last couple months had affirmed what she had greatly suspected: he was Jon’s role model. All of the Duty and Honor that flowed through Jon’s veins came from him, and now she knew why. Because that’s all he could give him. He couldn’t love him like his true born children, or risk the ire of his wife. He couldn’t tell his wife or risk growing suspicion. Afterall which Highborne lady would willingly take in and love their husband’s bastard? It became clear to her that in many ways, Ned Stark was the biggest victim of the Rebellion after Jon and herself. 

 

Then there were the four that she had met in her previous life but now were so different that they might as well be different people. First up was  Bran Stark. The boy would go onto be the Three Eyed Raven and Bran the Broken King of the Six Kingdoms. Now just a young boy who loved to climb trees, play with his brothers and dreamed of being a Knight. Then there was Theon Greyjoy. The Theon she knew was night and day compared to the Theon who lived in Winterfell now. Cocksure and full of himself as opposed to quiet and haunted. Ramsay Bolton truly did break him. She felt great pity for him. Then there was the Stark girls. 

 

She didn’t really talk much to Arya Stark during their last life, which was disappointing for Jon had gone into great detail how Arya’s heroine was Queen Visenya. But now in this new time she had become Jon and Dany’s constant shadow. She followed them everywhere. It had been annoying at times, especially when the two wanted privacy in the hot springs. But eventually she had warmed up to Arya. 

 

That left Sansa. Part of Daenerys Targaryen would never forgive Sansa Stark for the role she played in her downfall. But as much as she hated the Red Wolf of Winterfell, respect came with it. Not many had gone through what they had and survived.  But they did. Sansa might have won round one. But the game wasn’t over. But seeing the the shrewd woman as a young girl who dreamed of handsome knights, and songs made her feel pity for her. And she did manage to test out if the young Sansa would be possibly open to her influence. And it seemed that little by little Sansa was susceptible to her. She had started the experiment a couple of days after arriving in Winterfell. She had gone to Sansa for assistance in needlework. She knew the girl was talented, and frankly Dany never had the time or opportunity to learn. And personally she wanted to be able to make something herself for the baby. Two days later she noticed Sansa was wearing hair braids similar to her own. Slowly over the couple of moon turns Dany had noticed Sansa starting to emulate some of her mannerisms as well. Once the babe was born and before they left to return to Essos, Dany would make her move. 

 

“I thought Maester Luwin said you should be resting,” said a voice that pulled Dany from her musings. 

 

Dany turned her head and saw Lord Stark and Lady Stark approach and said, “I needed to stretch my legs. And she was getting restless” 

 

“She?” he asked. 

 

“I’m sure it will be a girl,” Dany said with a smile. 

 

“I was the same way with Sansa and Arya,” Catelyn said deciding to contribute to the conversation. 

 

“Have you thought of a name?” He asked with a smile. 

 

_ “We have. But you won’t like either of them,”  _ she thought with a smile. “A couple,” she said. She then turned to look back down at the courtyard and saw that Ser Rodrik had taken over assisting Gendry and Jon had walked over to where Robb and Theon were training under the supervision of Jory. 

 

“Oi Snow how come we have to bust our asses and you get to waltz around?” Theon grumbled. 

 

“Well Greyjoy seeing as I have actually been in battle multiple times and made it out alive with only a few scrapes,” Jon said as he tapped the scar on near his eye with a smile.”I’d say that gives me some authority. And I haven’t been waltzing. I’ve been helping. There’s a difference.” 

 

“He’s got you there Theon,” Robb said. Though Robb did turn his eyes to the sword at Jon’s belt.  “How come you’ve never unsheathed your sword around us?” 

 

“Never had a reason too,” Jon said. “And besides why waste good Valyrian steel in the training yard?” 

 

Theon laughed and said, “You with Valyrian steel Snow?” 

 

<Go ahead and show him Blackfyre my love. Now sense in hiding it from family for this long.> Dany said in High Valyrian. 

 

<If you say so My Queen> Jon replied with a smiled. He then unsheathed Blackfyre from its sheath and held it out to show them. Both Theon and Robb got up from where they were sitting and approached him. They looked at the blade and their eyes went wide. The black smokey metal and ripples that denoted Valyrian Steel were undeniable.

 

Robb looked at the blade as if he had see it before and then saw that there were words engraved in High Valyrian on the blade near the cross-guard. 

 

“Perzys Ānogār? What does that mean?” Robb asked out loud.

 

Jon was about to reply but Dany beat him too it and said, “It means “Fire and Blood”. A strange phrase to engrave on a sword if you ask me.” 

 

“By the Old Gods! This is Blackfyre! Jon how did you come to possess the ancestral sword of House Targaryen?” Robb asked with eyes wide. 

 

“I was escorting a merchant convoy when we ran afoul some bandits. Apparently they must have been Golden Company deserters because this was stashed in their camp. You know I always admired Daeron the Young Dragon. So I immediately recognized and took it, and it's not like the rightful owner is going to come demanding the sword back,” Jon said with a shrug. 

 

Dany took a step back from the railing to get a look at Lord and Lady Stark. If Lady Stark was displeased that Jon Snow now had Valyrian Steel, she did now show it. But Dany did notice that Lord Stark’s hands did tremble a bit. 

 

“ _ Good. Maybe that will give him the courage to talk to Jon now,”  _ she thought. Dany then gave a quick nod to Lord and Lady Stark and said, “If you would excuse me Lord and Lady Stark. I’m going to retire to my chambers to rest.” 

 

Ned seemed to be snapped back into reality nodded and said, “Of course. If you need anything at all feel free to ask.” 

 

Dany turned around and came face to face with Talisa approaching them. She looked worried and distressed. 

 

“Lord and Lady Stark please come quick. Arya has fainted,” Talisa said. 

 

<>

 

Arya Stark floated in weightless in a void. 

 

**_“It is time for a girl to wake,”_ ** a voice said. 

 

Arya’s eyes shot open and she gasped for air. The last thing she remembered was visiting Sansa in the Godswood before journeying North to visit Jon at the Wall. But then she remembered the ground shaking and then the heart tree suddenly catching on fire and then she remembered nothing. 

 

“Where am I?” she asked. 

 

“ **_A girl is in the void between time and space waiting to wake up. But before she wakes up. We must talk,”_ ** the ethereal voice said. 

 

Arya looked to sound of the voice and found an unknown figure in a black robe with a hood waiting for you. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“ **_A girl knows who I am. A girl trained to be one my servants once upon a time...and then earned the honor of becoming my champion_ ** ,” the cloaked figure said. 

 

“Death,” 

 

“ **_You are correct._ ** ”

 

“So I am dead.”

 

“ **_Yes and no_ ** .”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“ **_A Girl’s previous body died when we reset the board. But since you are my champion I spared your soul so you may yet live again_ ** ,” Death said. The God paused and then said,  **_“Allow me to explain. My fellow Gods and I play an recurring game every millenia with you mortals. We all elect champions and let them loose upon the world to see which one comes out on top. My siblings the God of Fire and the Goddess of Ice take the game most seriously and invest the most in it. Our most recent game came to a conclusion when you killed my sister’s champion the Night King. My younger brother, the god you know as R’hllor, claims the Death defeating Death is not balance. And proposed a do over with higher stakes...he referred to it as what you mortals call “Double or Nothing”. As the current champion of the game I allowed him to use his remaining champion to reset the board by going back in time._ ** ” 

 

He then waived his hand and Arya observed as R’hllor had approached Jon at the Wall with Drogon and then sent him and ultimately Jon’s efforts to resurrect Daenerys.

 

Arya’s jaw dropped. “How could Jon do this? She killed thousands of innocents!” 

 

**_“Death comes for everyone eventually. It is apart of the cycle of the cosmos. Some lives end tragically yes. Some not so much. But in the end they all die. As for your cousin; years of grief took its toll on his mind. The day he killed Daenerys Targaryen he killed part of himself as well. He killed his soul mate.  And eventually his grief consumed him. And when my brother offered him a way out...he took it_ ** ,” Death answered. “ **_After years of being told it was wrong to desire things for himself, he finally decided he desired the love his life back_ ** .”

 

“Jon is my brother,” Arya said. 

 

Death shrugged. “  **_Brother. Cousin. How you see him  makes no difference to me_ ** .”

 

“I have to stop her,” Arya said. “She kill thousands again. She’s worse than Cersei.”

 

“ **_Are you sure_ ** ?” Death asked with a wave of its hand and the two found themselves in Arya’s old room in Winterfell. 

 

Arya’s eyes widened as she saw the two people standing vigil over her unconscious body. There was Jon but he looked younger and different and next to him sitting next to her bed applying a damp cloth to her body’s forehead was a very pregnant Daenerys Targaryen albeit with brown hair. 

 

“How?,” she asked eyes wide and jaw open. 

 

“ **_Shortly after Jon Snow revived her they were wed and then later conceived a child. They arrived a few moons ago. Close your eyes and you will remember._ ** ” Death said.

 

Arya did as she was told and closed her eyes. Suddenly a torrent of memories and emotions flooded her mind. She remembered being jealous of Dany Snow, thinking she was stealing Jon away from her. She remembered Dany sharing stories of the Free Cities with her. She remembered being excited to be an Aunt. She even remembered sparring with wooden swords with Dany under Jon’s supervision in secret. 

 

“ **_Do you still plan to stop her_ ** ?” Death asked. 

 

“I...I...I don’t know…” Arya said. 

 

“ **_A Girl should know that the world is not black and white. But shades of grey. Daenerys Targaryen fought all her life against the monster most claimed her to be. In Essos she was seen as benevolent and good. In Westeros she was seen as a foreign invader leading an army of savages. An army that she brought to you defense against the Night King. Yet despite the sacrifices she made, she was shunned. The remaining people she cared about were taken from  her and her last pillar of strength had been upended by the revelation that his entire life had been a lie. In a moment of anger and grief she gave into her pain and ultimately offered me King’s Landing as tribute. But the machinations of you and your sister ultimately led Aegon Targaryen to offer me his soulmate. And then you sent him to the wall. You condoned kinslaying_ ** ,” Death stated. 

 

“She wasn’t our family,” Arya said quietly but firmly. 

 

“ **_She wanted to be, but your choices had been made by then. Though correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t the Targaryens become apart of your family when Rhaegar Targaryen married Lyanna Stark? He would be your Uncle by marriage would he not? And Daenerys was his younger sister. I don’t care much for mortals overly complicated family terminology but  that would make you family would it not?  Something for a Girl to consider._ ** , ” Death said. 

 

Arya’s eyes went wide at this revelation. The two watched on in silence as Jon and Dany kept watch over Arya’s body. She listened in to the two of the talking about her. The affection in Dany’s voice was shocking. The Dragon Queen cared about her. She was at a loss.

 

“ **_Before you wake up. It’s time I inform you of your role in this game_ ** ,” Death said. “ **_As my champion you are given free reign to act as you see fit. Whether you wish to participate in the Great Game is up to you. It matters not to me, because it  the end...Death comes for us all. It comes for the old, the young, the healthy, the sick, the rich and the poor. And you will see that I am given proper tribute. Things will be different this time around. But you will have the full backing of my priests when you need them. But I would advise a Girl to always remember the balance of life and death. For every life she takes she must spare or give life. For every live she saves….well she will have to offer up another life to me in return. In addition for every life you take or don’t take will have consequences. Some major...some minor….some good...some bad. And some in ways you would never even imagine. Also keep an eye out for the champions of the other gods...especially the Blood God...they will no doubt have their own agendas they seek to pursue. Now awaken!_ ** ” 

 

<>

  
  


Jon and Dany were at Arya’s bedside watching Arya sleep. 

 

“Maester Luwin says she should recover quickly and that it’s only a fever,” Jon said as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

“That’s good,” Dany said as she adjusted the damp rag on Arya’s forehead. 

 

“You don’t need to be here, you should be resting.” Jon said. 

 

Dany rolled her eyes and said, “Consider this practice for when our daughter is born Jon.” She was about to continue when her stomach rumbled and she smiled, “You daughter wants some cheese biscuits. Go fetch us some.”

 

“As you wish My Queen,” Jon said as he kissed Dany’s forehead and left the room.

 

Dany smiled as she watched him leave but her eyes widened when she heard a cold voice behind her, “It’s been a long time Queen of Ashes.” 

 

She slowly turned around and found a cold set of steel grey eyes looking back at her. She knew these eyes. They were not the eyes of the girl she had come to know in the last few moons. No these were eyes that slain Death itself. These were the eyes of the Arya Stark that from their past life.

 

“How?” Dany asked.

 

“Let us just say that you and my brother are not the only ones to have a benefactor from beyond this mortal plane, “ Arya said. Dany looked at her quizicaly and then  Arya clarified, “I’ve been drafted into the Great Game by the Many Faced God to be his champion just as you and Jon are R’hllor’s.”

 

Dany nodded warily. “And what does the Many Faced God want you to do?” 

 

“To do what I’ve always done,” Arya said with a small smile and a nod. She watched as Dany instinctively tensed up and put one hand on her belly. Arya watched Dany like a wolf watches its  prey and smirked. “I’m not like you.I don’t kill innocents,” Arya said while sitting up. 

 

Dany did not not move. Part of her was terrified yet the other part was oddly calm. “Yet you’ve killed hundreds all the same. I’ve heard what you did to the Frey’s. Baking them into pies. The cruelest thing I ever did till King’s Landing was to crucify Slavers after they crucified children as road markers.” 

 

“Are you saying I’m just like you?” Arya asked with a raised eyebrow and with a hint of anger.  

 

“No. Your more fortunate than I am. Whenever you're faced with falling into the abyss you have something to pull you back,” she then waved around the room. “You had Winterfell. You had your family. I had none of that. You had two older brothers who fought tooth and nail to protect you….I had an older brother who told me he would let 40 thousands Dothraki and their horses fuck me if meant they could we could go home and he could be King. I had no happy childhood. I had no ethical background to pull me back. So when I started to lose everything...well I was truly lost in the abyss.” She said. 

 

“And are you lost now?” 

 

“No. But I have to fight daily against the dark whispers in my head. My Brother running off with your Aunt, and My Father burning your Grandfather and Uncle...they’re not my sins...yet I had to pay for them. That can lead to envy and anger,” she said. 

 

“And what keeps those whispers at bay,” Arya asked. 

 

“Her,” she said as she patted her stomach. “She gives me hope,” she added. 

 

“And Jon?” She asked. 

 

The room was quiet. Dany closed my eyes and said “Jon is my destiny.” 

 

The two sat in silence in for a few minutes and Dany was about to continue when Jon opened the door to the room carrying a tray of cheese biscuits. Jon’s eyes lit up when he saw Arya awake...but immediately knew something was off. And as soon as he looked into her eyes. He knew this was their Arya. He walked slowly to the bedside table and put the tray down and then looked at Arya and said, “Hello little sister.”

 

“Hello big brother,” she replied cooly. Jon stood behind Dany and put a hand on her shoulder and she could feel the raw Jon’s protectiveness of her and their child. It nearly made her cry.  “It seems the three of us have been given a second chance, regardless of whether we deserve it or not,” Arya said looking her brother in the eye.

 

“Aye it would seem that way,” Jon said giving his sister a steely look. But before anything else could be said the door to Arya’s room opened up and in walked Lady Stark.

 

Jon and Dany watched as Arya put on a mask of childlike innocence and said, “Sorry if I gave you a scare Mother.” 

 

Lady Stark smiled and sat down on the bed and hugged her daughter. “I’m just glad your ok my dear.”  She then turned to Jon and Dany and said, “Thank you for watching her.” 

 

Dany put on one of her own practiced smiles  and said, “It was our pleasure Lady Stark.” She and Jon then left Arya’s chamber and headed down the hall to their room. 

 

The last dragons walked together in silence towards their chambers which were one floor down. Once inside Jon bolted the door and wrapped his arms around Dany. She buried her head in Jon’s chest and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted this to be a nightmare. That Arya the Angel of Death had returned to her younger body to haunt her. But she knew it was real. She thought she would be able escape the ghosts of her past...but they had come back to haunt her in the most dangerous way possible. 

 

‘The Eggs Jon. We have to protect the Eggs,” she whispered. 

 

“Aye we will. Your children will fly again,” he said as he kissed her head. 

 

“Our children,” she said. 

 

He wanted to protest. But he just nodded and held her for a while longer. “Let’s put them to rest and get some sleep ourselves. This can’t be good for the little one.” 

 

“When are you going to tell him about the name we chose?” she asked. 

 

He was silent. “Soon,” he said. They then walked over to the chest where they kept the Eggs and opened it. 

 

Dany grabbed the vermilion egg and then felt her princess move about. She smiled. “As I thought. She’s chosen Rhaelys,” she said as she brought the egg to her belly hoping that their little girl could feel her dragon inside the shell. 

 

“What about Viseiron? “ Jon asked as he placed Rhaegal’s egg inside the hearth. 

 

Daenerys was quiet as she placed Rhaelys egg in the hearth next to Rhaegal’s and then picked up Viseiron’s white cream egg. “Viserion will be free to fly the skies on his own terms and no one else's. If he elects to choose a rider that will be his decision and his decision only. I will not force a rider on him.” Jon nodded and he watched as she placed the final egg next to its siblings.

 

“Lets get some rest,” he said.

Dany nodded and headed over to her armoire to change into her sleeping gown. In the heat of Essos she prefered sleeping in thin soft silk gowns or in the nude, but in the North she had adapted to thick cotton pretty quickly especially with her pregnancy in its final stages. Though deep down she yearned to feel Jon’s bare skin against hers and to feel him inside of her again. As she disrobed she caught the lustful gazes Jon sent her way and she did her best to control her own inner desires. 

 

Ever since she had told him she was with child she had noticed he had become more protective at times. And while she did find it quite annoying from time to time, it was very sweet. The Alpha protecting his pack. And the fucking was wonderful as well. Some nights it would be like their first night on the boat. Soft, sensual, full of love and passion. Other nights they were mindless rutting animals. And Gods she loved all of it. 

 

She took off her glamour,  and she looked in the mirror as her hair color returned to its natural silver. As much as she had gotten used to the dark hair of the glamour charm, she always loved her natural hair and she looked forward to the day she would no longer need the charm to hide who she was. She then got under the covers and furs where Jon was waiting for her. 

 

Normally she slept curled into Jon’s chest, but once again her pregnancy had forced her to adapt. She quickly curled up on her side and felt Jon curl around her like a dragon. She felt his arms wrap around her middle and felt the soft breathing on her neck. 

 

She closed her eyes and sent a quiet message to Drogon telling she was all right and that soon he would have a little sister. 

 

<>

 

_ Like some many times before she found herself walking through the ash and charred ruins of King’s Landing. She always thought it would get easier each night she would return to the spot of her greatest failure. That if she saw the burnt bodies and charred skeletons enough times that it would make her numb. But no. It was her penance to feel the shame and grief. It was her penance to her the voices.  _

 

_ As she walked the streets of ash and dead. She saw a little girl sitting in the streets crying. This surprised her. In her nightmares she was alone save for the voices. But now she wasn't . Who was this little girl? _

 

_ She walked up to the girl with dark hair and asked, “What’s wrong little one?” _

 

_ “Why?” the girl asked between sobs.  _

 

_ The girl looked up and Dany’s eyes went wide. The little girl had her face and eyes but had dark brown curls. And in that moment she knew who the girl was. It caused her to fall to her knees and tears to fall from her eyes. _

 

_ “Why Muna? Why did you hurt all of these people?” her daughter asked.  _

 

_ “I…,” was all Dany could say. She then watched the girl get up and run towards the direction of the ruins of the Red Keep. Dany pushed herself up from the the ground and rushed after her daughter.  _

 

_ She didn’t know why but no matter how fast she ran after her daughter she was always one step ahead of her and just out of reach. Eventually the two made it to the ruins of the throne room where the Iron Throne looked at them like a grim spectre.  _

 

_ “Was that chair all that mattered to you in the end?” her daughter asked sadly. _

 

_ “Sweetling...I...I’m sorry….”Dany sobbed as she embraced her daughter. And then she felt it. The sharp sensation in her chest. Dany opened her eyes and the air suddenly left her lungs. Instead of the amethyst eyes of her daughter, they were replaced by the steel grey eyes of Arya Stark.  _

 

_ “Your fate cannot be changed Queen of Ashes,” was the last thing she heard before falling into the void.  _

 

_ <> _

 

Dany shot up in bed her heart pounding and blood rushing through her veins. She looked around the room and found herself in their chambers in Winterfell with first light creeping through their window and the fire in the hearth now reduced to embers. She got out of bed and walked over to the hearth to remove the eggs. She placed them back in their case and then looked to her mirror and her eyes went wide. The entire front of her night gown was wet. She then rushed over to their bed and as saw that so were their sheets and linens. And then came the wave of pain from her womb. It was time. 

 

 She immediately felt Drogon reach out to her. She reached out to her son and told her she was ok. That it was just a part of life. But deep down she was panicking. What if the the nightmare had done something to their daughter? She buried those thoughts as quick as they appeared, but the dark voice in her head refused to go away without a fight. She ran over to where Jon was sleeping and nudged him. 

 

“Jon wake up,” she said quietly as she shook him. 

 

She watched him stir and the fogginess of sleep clouded his eyes. He then groggily asked, “Dany what’s wrong?” 

 

“Jon. It’s time,” she said.

 

“Time for what?” he asked sleepily. 

 

“ _ He did not just ask that. White Walkers take him,”  _  she growled in her mind. “Time for you daughter to be born Jon Snow,” she said trying to contain her fire. Somehow the frustration at Jon had calmed her down and made her remember the lessons she had learned from Talisa regarding childbirth. Rhaego’s “birth” notwithstanding. 

 

Now this got his attention. He shot right up and then noticed the wet sheets. She saw the familiar panic set in his stormy grey eyes and saw him jump out of bed and rush over to put on a robe. She watched him nearly trip and fall on his way to to the closet. “ _ Men.”  _

 

“I’ll go get Maester Luwin,” Jon said as he got his robe on. 

 

“I’m going to be fine Jon,” Dany said as she felt another wave of pain course through her. “ _ At least I hope so,” _ she thought to herself. “Just get Maester Luwin and bring him her. If you see a maid ask her get some new sheets ready, we’re going to be needing them. Also bring me something from the kitchens, and send for Talisa.” Jon nodded and then rushed out the door. 

 

Dany watched him leave and then sat on her bed and put her hands around her stomach as her dream came back to mind. “My fate isn’t set in stone,” she muttered repeatedly to herself. 

  
  


<>

 

Jon Snow had felt helpless multiple times in his life. But never so much as he did right now. And with that helplessness came anger and fear. He had lost his Mother to the birthing bed. Dany had lost her mother, Jon’s Grandmother, the same way. He didn’t want to lose her too. He wanted to be with her. But no. Lady Stark had  forbidden it. Said that there was no room for a man, other than a maester and or a healer, in the birthing room. Told him it was a women's business. And he was to stay out of it till it was over.

He had been angry with Lady Stark before. And never in his life had he ever dreamed of acting on it. But now was different. There was Dragonfire in his blood now. It had taken all of his self control not blow up in her face. Unleash years of bent up frustration began to bubble from his core to the surface but it had  been the small tug on his sleeve from Arya that had stopped him. So he turned around stormed off but not before giving her a very clear message about whom he would hold responsible if something wrong was to happen. 

He was now in the far end of the Godswoods trying to keep his emotions in check as he sat on a rock. He could feel Drogon calling out to him asking for his Mother. Jon did his best to  sooth the dragon. The last thing they needed was Drogon going on a rampage. Even though I’m sure of the Southerners would scoff at the idea of a Dragon rampaging across the North. 

 

Jon looked up to the sky and found that dark grey clouds had started to come in. He wondered if a storm was coming. “ _ Perhaps another Stormborn for House Targaryen,”  _  he mused. But instead what he saw was Drogon come in for a landing. 

 

Jon jumped up from his spot as he watched the Dragon gracefully land near him. In the moons they had stayed in Winterfell, Jon and Dany had usually ridden out to meet him in his makeshift den in the mountains. Apparently he found a big enough cave that led to a hot springs which was warm enough for him. On the brief occasion that he did come to Winterfell it was in the dead of night when the the cover of darkness would hide him from the nightly patrols. 

 

Jon walked over to the great beast and asked, “What are you doing here? The guards could have seen you!” The dragon snorted and Jon felt the dragon’s response. “Look I’m worried about her too,” Jon said as he sat next to Drogon who lied down next to Jon. Jon then ran his hands across Drogon’s neck and felt that it not only soothed the anxious Dragon but it soothed himself.

 

“You know. I’m almost jealous of you Jon. I mean Dragons and Direwolves?” said a voice. 

 

Jon looked up and found Arya standing there a few feet away from him. Jon noticed that Drogon opened his eye and took in this new person warily. “ _ She means us no harm,” _ Jon thought to the dragon. Though part of Jon didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or the dragon. 

 

“Blackfyre and Balerion reborn. You really are an Aegon,” she said. 

 

“Drogon is Dany’s. Rhaegal is my dragon,” Jon said. 

 

“And where is Rhaegal,” she asked. 

 

“We haven't hatched them yet,” Jon said. 

 

“Then how come he’s so big,” she asked. 

 

“Because I hatched him when I arrived in Volantis. R’hllor had arranged it so his Egg was waiting for me. Drogon was the one initiated the process to send me back,” he said. 

 

“I see,” Arya said. “I remember him differently.” 

 

“I’ve seen death take many forms before. I had even looked Death straight in the face when I killed the Night King, but I always remember the Death he brought on King’s Landing. It was the first time in forever that I was truly terrified. I was on the ground when the two we’re raining fire and death on the city,” she added. “I’ll never forget it.” 

 

“So.”

 

“So?”

 

“Why are you here Arya?”

 

“The Many Face God sent back to do what I’ve always done. Kill. Though I will say this for now. Your Queen is not currently on my list, though I will be watching,” she spoke with a calm cool confidence that showed no emotion. 

 

“You know. When you said you only cared about the Starks the last time we were  here; I was taken back. For someone whose traveled across the Narrow Sea and learned so much from so many different people, to suddenly declare “I don’t need allies” made me wonder what really   happened to you,” Jon said. “Especially for someone who used to run around wanting to be Visenya Targaryen. I honestly thought as soon as we had arrived you would be pestering her for a dragon ride. Apparently I was wrong,” he said.

 

Arya was silent. “Life changed us Jon,” she said. 

 

“I was murdered Arya and I didn’t change. I was betrayed by the Men under my command for the doing the right thing and they shoved a knife in my heart. And I didn’t change until  I ended up doing the same thing to the woman I love. The same woman who right now is giving birth to MY child. Which I should be there for but I can’t because of some ridiculous notion held by your mother!” he said as the Dragonfire began to ignite in his veins. 

 

He could feel Drogon feed off his fire and then forced himself to calm down. He thought of the ice and the cold. He thought of Ghost running free beyond the Wall. “I didn’t change until I was exiled for saving you all and becoming a Kinslayer. So what’s your excuse?” he added. 

 

“Your angry,” she said. 

 

“I am not..” 

 

“Who are you angry at Jon?”

 

“Myself,” Jon said. 

 

“Bullshit. Your angry at Me. Your angry at Tyrion. You angry at Sansa. But most of all..your angry at Father,” she countered.

 

The two were silent.

 

“He’s told me twice “The next time I see you; we’ll talk about your Mother”. The first time he rode off to King’s Landing and got his head cut off. He allowed me to go to wall and swear a vow under a false identity. And identity I had finally come to terms with. And just when I find one ounce of pure happiness in my life it all gets taken away from me. I find out I’ve been lied too all my life. The Man I thought was my Father is in fact my Uncle, I’d fallen in love with my Aunt. And to top it all off...instead of being a bastard I was bloody heir to the fucking Iron Throne.  And then you know what came next after that,” he said exasperated. “Then I get a chance to fix things, and I sail away to Essos. He tells me the same thing. I’ve been back for almost 3 moons now Arya, not once has he talked to me about my Mother,” he said. 

 

“He’s scared to lose you Jon,” Arya said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“He’s scared your going to break away from him. He  loves you so much. He loves you just as much as any of us. I think he’s scared what you might do when you learn the truth. He’s also scared to lose the last bit of his sister he has left. I was the same way too,” she said. “Or at least the previous me was, when you brought Dany here. We’ve always been close Jon. You and I have always been the outsiders. But then you left and you came back with a wife and child on the way. I had thought you were going to leave me and the rest of us behind and be with your new family. And frankly knowing what I know now, I can’t say I necessarily blame you. I never hated Daenerys the way Sansa did. Yes it was by my dagger that the Night King fell...but there was no way in seven hells I would have gotten the chance to face him if she hadn’t given us Dragonglass, armies or her Dragons.” 

 

“You’re about six years and a previous life too late for that apology,” Jon snorted. 

 

“Perhaps. But in the end she still killed thousands,” Arya said. 

 

“There’s blood on all of our hands Arya,” she said. 

 

“True. But she has the most innocent blood on hers,” Arya said. Drogon who had been eyeing Arya warily growled slightly as if knowing that his mother was being spoken about. Arya’s eyes widened in fear suddenly but she regained her composure quickly. 

 

“If you're asking me to pick sides, Arya. Then it should be obvious whose side I'm on. I don’t want to fight you, but I will protect my family no matter what. Even if I have to bring all the Ice and Fire too do it,” Jon said. 

 

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that,” Arya said. “But don’t forget who you are Jon. You might not have our name but you are a Stark.” 

 

“Then why did my mother name me Aegon? Why not give me a Stark name? She saw that my hair was dark.” Jon asked. 

 

“You were born a Targaryen. And it's obviously clear there’s plenty of Dragon in you Jon. But don’t  forget where you came from. There’s winter in your veins just like mine. Just like Robb, And Sansa. And Bran and Rickon. This is your home. I’m sorry its never felt like a real home to you, I truly am. I wish Mother didn’t treat you the way she does. I wish you could known your real parents,” she said quietly. 

 

“I just want something to call my own,” Jon said. “And it seems no matter what or who I want people won’t let me have it no matter what I do or what I give up for them,” he said. 

 

“What will you do after you kill the Night King?” she asked. 

 

“Provided I’m still alive? Take my family somewhere quiet to live in peace. Maybe take a note out of your book and see what’s west of Westeros or maybe fly East. Hell we could resettle Valyria,” Jon said with a chuckle.

 

“Are you sure she doesn’t want to rule,” Arya asked. 

 

“Dany wants what I want: a family to call her own and place to call home. And frankly if given the choice and opportunity  i’d have Drogon here melt the that accursed chair again,”he said. “It's taken too much from me already.” 

 

“What will you do after the baby is born?” she asked.    
  


“Once Dany is ready to travel. We’re going to travel to the Wall too see Uncle Benjen and our Uncle Aemon. Then we’re coming back here. After that it’s back to Essos. We do have Dragons to hatch and raise,” he said. 

 

“What about Father and Robb?” Arya asked.    
  


“I don’t know Arya,” he said. “The wheel’s going to start turning faster soon, if it hasn’t already. We should be hearing about the Night’s Watch deserter any day now. The comes the pups. Then comes the death of Jon Arryn and everything goes to shit from there.” He was silent and then added, “As much as it pains me, we might have to fight for that damn chair to get the kingdoms ready. Plus there’s the Free Folk. And then the the slaves in Slaver's Bay. Too much shit to deal with.” 

 

“Sounds like you need a Hand of the King or Queen,” she said. Jon snorted in response. “Daenerys seems to setting Sansa up for the job,” Arya commented. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t pretend you haven't noticed. Sansa’s been slowly copying Daenerys mannerisms. It started with her hair style, and now she’s working on her High Valyrian,” she stated as if it was common knowledge.. 

 

Jon had noticed. He and Dany had talked about this. And as much as it irked him that Dany was molding his little sister, he found himself too angry with the old Sansa too care. “Better Dany than Cersei or Littlefinger,” Jon said. 

 

“You’re not wrong, but Sansa should be free to make her own choices. And mistakes,” Arya said. Jon reluctantly nodded in agreement. Drogon decided he was tired of being ignored and decided to send jet of smoke out of his nose at Arya. “He’s got quite the personality doesn’t he,” Arya said.

 

“Aye that he does.  But deep down he’s a big Momma’s boy,” Jon said as he scratched behind Drogon’s horns which caused the the dragon to make a bizarre sound that came off between a snort and purr. “Don’t look at me like that. You know what you are,” Jon said to the Dragon.

 

“You can communicate with him?” Arya asked. 

 

“Yes in a way. It’s not unlike the bonds we have with the Direwolves. It's a lot of emotions and feelings. Drogon’s bonded to Dany, but we have a bond too. For a while during our time in Essos all we had was each other,” Jon said. 

 

“Can I touch him?” Arya asked. 

 

“That’s up to him,” Jon said. 

 

“Will you be able to stop him if he tries to attack me,” she asked. 

 

“I can ask. But it's up to him whether or not he’ll listen to me,” he said. 

 

Arya takes a step forward but Drogon gets up from his position and stares her down with a growl. Arya knows it can sense her fear, as well as her desire to touch the mythical being. But Arya realizes now is not the time. So she steps back. 

 

“Don’t stay out here too long,” she said before turning back to the castle. “ Last I checked everything was going smoothly...if not a little slowly. Be patient. Your daughter will be in your arms soon enough.” She then turned around and walked back into the Godswood. 

 

Jon looked to Drogon who seemed to calm down a bit and Jon then continued to pet him to put him at ease. Both of them were on  edge. He then got up and turned to Drogon and said, “I can’t have you stay here boy. You know that. Go spread your wings and get something to eat in the Wolfswood or the hills. Hopefully in a few hours we’ll have a new family member for you to meet,” Jon said as he patted Drogon on the nose. Jon could feel Drogon reluctantly understand and then watched as he took off into the gray sky. 

 

Jon then made his way through the Godswood and down to the crypts. He once again found himself standing in front of his mother. He lit a candle at the base of the statue and offered a small prayer. 

 

“Protect them for me Mother. I can’t lose them. I don’t want to be alone anymore,” he said in almost a whisper. 

 

<>

 

Ned Stark’s day had been hectic from the very moment he had woken up. He had gone down to break his fast with his family only to find them in various states of panic. Dany has begun her early phases of labor and Cat had basically banned Jon from being with her. The anger in Jon’s eyes was not the anger of a Wolf. He’s seen the Wolf’s Anger in  Brandon and Lyanna's’ eyes plenty. No in Jon’s eyes was Fire and Blood. The sleeping dragon was beginning to awaken in his nephew and it scared him. It made him confront a hard truth. He had to tell Jon. He had promised him when he had left three years ago they would talk about his mother. About Lyanna. 

 

So he decided to let Jon go vent his frustrations before he would talk to him. He had spoken to Catelyn after Jon had left, and Catelyn was rather unapologetic about it. Though she did swear by the Old Gods and the New that she would make sure that Mother and Child would be fine...and if there was something were to happen Jon would be allowed in no questions asked. Ned had sent a prayer to the Old Gods that Lyanna’s fate would not befall Jon’s wife. Dany was a good woman. There was an aura of mystery about her to be sure. But he could tell without a shadow of a doubt that she loved Jon. And in the end that’s all that mattered. 

 

It was around midday when Ned saw Jon walk from the Godswood to the crypts. So he decided to follow the boy down. Jon would often go into the crypts when he was younger to escape from Catelyn. She had fumed that Jon was allowed down there. But he had been firm that Jon’s would be allowed to honor his ancestors in their resting place. The boy needed a Sanctuary. Plus he knew he could only risk enraging his sister’s ghost soo much. So he followed him down quietly and watched as Jon stopped in front of Lyanna’s statue. He watched in silence as the boy...no the young man lit a candle and said a small prayer. 

 

Ned slowly approached and said softly, “Your Aunt would be honored that you would be honoring her like this.” 

 

“Dany and I plan to name her Lyanna,” Jon said. 

 

Ned’s blood chilled a bit. And he said, “I’m sure she would be overjoyed that you would name your daughter after her.” 

 

“She should be here with us,” he said. 

 

“Aye she should be,”  Ned said as fear began to rise within him. 

 

“She should be here so she can hold her granddaughter,” Jon said coldly. 

 

It was in that exact moment the world stopped for Eddard Stark. His blood ran ice cold despite the fact his heart began to beat faster than it ever did before. “ _ He knows _ ” was the only thought Ned could process. He watched Jon turn around and look at him with his sisters eyes. Gone was the dragonfire from earlier now replaced with a melancholy that Ned knew must have come from Rhaegar. 

 

The two stood and silence for a few minutes before Jon turned around and looked at the statue again, “No use in trying to deny it Uncle. I’ve known now for some time now. All of it. The Tourney at Harrenhal. The annulment to Elia Martell. Their marriage. The Tower of Joy. The name my mother gave me.” 

 

“How,” was the only word Ned could manage to say. 

 

“Does it matter?” he asked.

 

Ned took a deep breath and said, “No I suppose not. But I am curious to know how you found out.” 

 

“Magic still lives in Esso, if you know where to look. I met a warlock from Asshai who showed me vision from my past,” Jon spoke as he came up with a lie on the spot. He then continued , “The fact is I found out from someone other than you.” Jon stated. “ I understand why you did what you did. Especially after Robert did nothing but sing the praises of the murder of my brother and sister.” 

 

“Robert….,” Ned said.

 

“Is a drunk whoremonger,” Jon said. “I’ve been to King's Landing. The only reason the Seven Kingdoms have any form of functionality is because of Jon Arryn. He doesn’t even know about Gendry. It was Jon who set up his apprenticeship before I brought him with me. He claimed to love my mother but makes the eight every chance he gets.” 

 

“Do you want the throne Jon?” Ned asked. 

 

“No. Robert can have that cursed chair for all I care. He can choke on it too.  All I ever wanted was my mother. And for near two decades you hid her from me when she was right here the entire time,” Jon said as he fought back tears in his eyes. 

 

“Did you ever even plan on telling me? Or were you waiting for me to join the Night’s Watch? To swear my life to vows that I had no right to swear because I was living a mummer’s song my entire life,” Jon stated. 

 

Ned was silent. He didn’t know what to say. He had imagined this conversation a thousand different ways but never in a thousand years did he expect Jon to know. He was truly at a loss for words. 

 

“Your silence speaks volumes Lord Stark,” Jon said coldly. 

 

“Your mother asked me to protect you Jon….no Aegon. I tried my best, but I still failed you. No doubt I will answer to your Mother’s spirit in the next life for my actions. And I’ve made peace with that,” Ned said. 

 

“But you want to know what the worst parts were about finding out? First was that it almost ruined my relationship with Dany,” Jon said as he looked back to Ned. “She was the first person I ever truly loved. And the fact that I was her brother’s son nearly tore us apart,” he said. 

 

Ned eyes went wide as he tried to process this new information. “That means Dany is….,” he stammered.

 

“Aye. I fell in love and married my aunt Daenerys Targaryen; I’m more Dragon than expected. We were in the early stages of being together when I found out. Naturally it didn’t bother her too much...but it bothered me for a while. Aunt and nephew relationships while not unheard of in North are pretty rare. It took me a while to realize how much my love for her outweighed any disgust I felt. But it almost ruined us,” Jon said sadly. “Funny how fate can bring two people together? Had Rhaegar won at the Trident, odds are we would have been Prince and Princess of Summerhall,” he added mostly to himself. “But that’s not the most important part thing…”

 

Recovering from this most recent revelation that he now had three Targaryens under his roof; Ned’s mind focused on what Jon was saying now.  “Jon,” he said.

 

“The one thing I always held onto the most was I was your son. You were all I ever had, the one thing I held onto for so long. All I ever wanted to do was make you proud. And with the truth...that was taken from me. ,” he said as tears started to fall  from his eyes. 

 

Ned’s body acted on its own and he immediately wrapped his arms around him. “I am proud of you son. I will always be proud of you. Just as your mother and Rhae...father are,” Ned said as he closed his eyes and let his nephew cry. He always feared he would lose Jon if he told him the truth, he never realized just how much Jon would fear losing him too. 

 

“ _ He truly is your Son Lya,”  _ Ned thought to himself. 

 

The two eventually broke apart when they hears the doors to the crypt open up. Jon wiped his tears away when he saw Robb approach them. 

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Talisa sent me to get you, the baby’s on its way,” Robb said between breaths. Jon looked to Ned who just nodded to him and he rushed past him and out of the crypts leaving the two Stark men alone in the crypts.  “What were you two talking about Father?” 

 

Ned patted his eldest son on the shoulder and said, “It’s not my place to tell you son. When Jon’s ready he’ll share it with you.” 

 

<>

 

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was familiar with pain. It had been a constant companion all her life. But the pain of bringing new life into the world was a new world of pain all together. It was indescribable.

 

“Push Lady Dany,” Maester Luwin instructed in a calm voice. 

 

So push she did. 

 

“I can see the head,” he said. So she kept pushing. 

 

Dany closed her eyes and called out to her son. “ _ My son. Lend me your strength. Help me bring your sister into the world,” _ she mentally cried out. She felt her son respond and she could feel his fiery power flow through her and with a primordial scream she pushed. 

 

As the air left her lungs and her roar of willpower ended;  she felt the pressure gone from her womb and entrance. There was silence as she tried to stay conscious. But then she heard it. The loud and soft wail of a newborn. She had done it. No longer was she just the Mother of Dragons. Now she was just simply a mother. And in her postpartum delirium she tried to recall a happier moment in her life. And for the life of her she couldn’t. 

 

So caught up in her own thoughts she didn’t notice that they finally let Jon into the room nor Maester Luwin cleaning her womanhood from the blood. In glazed eyes she saw Talisa bring a bundle over to Jon. He accepted it with tears in his eyes. She watched him hold the bundle like it was the most precious thing in the world. She then watched him sit down on the bed and hand her the bundle. 

 

She took the bundle and tears began to fall from her eyes like rain from the sky. There swaddled in a bundle of white blankets were two little violet eyes looking back her complete with a tuft of dark raven hair.

 

“A girl. Perfectly healthy,” Jon said softly. 

 

“Our little Lya. Our Princess,” Dany said softly and exhausted. 

 

Jon placed a kiss on her her head as she brought Lya to her chest and cried tears of joy. What Jon  had said a lifetime ago in the Dragonpit had finally come to pass. Their family had not seen it’s end. In fact this would be the start of something new and wonderful. 

 

The Targaryens had returned. 

 

<>

 

A little over a sennight had passed, which found Dany in bed propped up by a pillow reading a book. While she detested be stuck in bed for the majority of the day, she would be the first to complain to Jon that she felt like shit. Giving  birth to Lya had taken most of strength and then some. But she could feel her strength slowly returning, the nightly baths in the hot springs certainly helped speed up the process. Though she was beginning to to yearn for Jon’s touch again. 

 

She put down her book and sat up from the bed and stretched. She then walked over to the crib and picked up Lya who was starting to fuss. 

 

“Is my little Dragon hungry?,” she cooed. As she undid a strap on her dress and bared her breast to let Lya suckle. 

 

Lya suckled happily and Dany began to wondery why she deserved such happiness. There was a time not too long ago, where she would have argued that she deserved that because she had to pay for the sins of her family. But then she had committed her own sins. She had betrayed her own self. Her own ideals. For what she had done, she didn’t deserve happiness. But here it was all the same. In the form of a beautiful little girl. Who in a few years, she would be able to braid ribbons in her beautiful dark hair. 

 

_ “Though if you're anything like your Grandmother or Aunt Arya, you’ll be wanting to put on breeches and pick up a sword. I promise you this my sweetling, whatever you want I will support you,”  _ she thought. 

 

She finished feeding Lya, then made sure she burped her like Talisa had showed her. Then put her back in her crib. But as soon as her daughter was back in the crib, she heard a knock at the door. She then walked over to the door and found Sansa on the other side standing there nervously holding something in her arms. 

 

Dany put on a smile and opened the door for the younger girl and said, “Hello Sansa, do come in.” 

 

“Thank you Dany,” Sansa said nervously. She then walked into their chambers and said, “I finally finished the blanket I was working on for Lil’ Lya.” She then handed her beautiful hand sewn blanket with direwolf patterns on it. Even Dany was impressed with how soft it was. 

 

“Thank you Sansa. Truly,” Dany said without having to fake pleasantries. “I’m sure Lya will love it,” she said as she took the blanket and placed it over Lya in her crib. She then looked at Sansa and asked, “Would you like to hold her?”

 

“Hold her? I...ugh..if it's alright,” Sansa stammered with a slight blush.

 

Dany once again picked up Lya from her crib and then handed her to Sansa and placed her gently into Sansa’s arms. Dany was surprised at how quick Sansa was to support Lya’s head but then it dawned on her that Sansa probably had held her infant siblings at one time or another. 

 

“You are a natural,” Dany said. 

 

“Thank you,” Sansa said with a blush. “I remember my mother telling me how to hold babes from when Arya, Bran and Rickon were small,” she added. 

 

“It shows,” Dany added. She smiled as she watched Sansa rock Lyanna back and forth which earned a happy noise from the princess. This caused both of them to smile And Daenerys had made a decision: whether Sansa wished to be apart of their new family that would be up to her, but if she ever became a threat...well Dany hoped Sansa would make the right choice.

 

Sansa handed Lya back to her Mother and then asked, “What are the Free Cities like?” 

 

“Much different than Winterfell,” she said. “And much warmer,” Dany added with a smile. “To be honest I miss the heat. Thank the gods for the Hot Springs,” she added. 

 

“I agree,” Sansa said. “I’ve always wanted to travel South to see where Mother grew up. To go to Tourneys to see the brave gallant knights joust and the like,” she confessed. 

 

“You want excitement. You wish to see and experience new things,” Dany said.  “I understand,” she added. 

 

“I love Winterfell but I just….want...more. I want to see more. I want to do more. But at the same time I feel bad about it. I know where not exactly close but thank you for letting me ramble,” Sansa confessed. 

 

“ _ Here it is,”  _ Dany thought. The moment she had been waiting for. Sansa had willingly opened up to her.

 

Dany smiled and said, “It's all right Sansa. It wasn’t that long ago that I was your age and had similar thoughts and feelings. It’s natural to want to leave the nest. But if I may offer a piece of advice, something that I’ve learned the hard way. Not everything that glitters is gold, not every knight is gallant and not every song has a happy ending. The world can be a cynical and cruel place, especially for women. And it’s so so easy to get caught up and lose ourselves to the abyss.” She then walked over to the crib and placed Lya back down. “There will be a day in the future Sansa, where you will be given a chance to go out into the world. You will see the bright colors and it will be mesmerizing. But you will also see the darkness. It will try to consume you. Hold onto the things you hold most dear. Your friends, your family, your happy memories here at Winterfell, the lessons Lord and Lady Stark taught you. They won’t lead you astray. They will save you from drowning. But should there ever be a day where you don’t know where to go or where to run too. Seek out a ship to Volantis and the look for the Red Temple of R’hllor. Tell them their Princess sent you, and they will protect you. Do you understand?” 

 

Sansa nodded. “I understand. And thank you for your advice,” the girl said a bit shocked and flustered. “I have to meet Jeyne for our lessons with Septa Mordane,”  she said. 

 

‘Go and tell Jeyne I said hello. And don’t take all what the Septa says as truth. Trust in yourself Sansa,” Dany said. 

 

Sansa nodded and then left the room. Dany rolled her shoulders and walked over to the the the table in her chambers and poured herself a glass of dornish red. She missed the taste of wine. Both Talisa and Maester Luwin said that partaking could possibly be harmful to the babe, so she drank  water and tea with lemon. 

 

“That was pretty good advice back there. It almost came off as sincere,” said a voice from behind her. 

 

Dany rolled her eyes at the voice of her little sister. “Well I was being sincere. I might hate what she became in our previous life and the role she played, but that doesn’t mean I hate the current Sansa,”  she said as she took a sip and found Arya in their room smiling at her. 

 

“I’m glad to see you and Jon had that little talk then,” Arya said. 

 

“We did. And i’ll tell you the same thing I told him. Sansa is free to make her own choices. She can be apart of this family or not that’s up to her. But if she decides to threaten my family well then she’ll see just how much I am the Mother of Dragons,” Dany said. 

 

“That’s fair I suppose,” Arya said. “But what if your the one that gets corrupted,” Arya asked. 

Dany closed her eyes and let out a breath, “Then Jon will do his duty, as he he’s always done.” 

 

“That’s a lot to ask of him. He broke killing you the first time,” Arya said. 

 

“Maybe so. But he and I have already talked about this. Plus a part of me will always be with him now because of Lya. And any other children we have,” she said. 

 

“You just gave birth and your already thinking of more? You were crying as loud as your Dragon when you gave birth to Lya and you want to go through with that again?” Arya asked in disbelief. 

 

“It’s a truly remarkable feeling feeling having life grow within you, a feeling I must admit I enjoy very much. Besides Jon seems to….” she said. 

 

“Stopping you there. I do not wish to hear about the things you and my brother do behind closed doors,” Arya said with disgust. 

 

Dany let out a laugh and then said, “All right. All right.”

 

“The boys went with Father to execute the deserter today,” Arya said solemnly. 

 

“So it begins,” Dany said. 

 

“So it begins,” Arya said. “Which means Robert will be on his way here with...them…,” Arya said. 

 

“There’s nothing more than I would I love to have Drogon come down and eat Cersei, but I fear that might cause us more problems,” Dany said with gritted teeth. As all she could remember was the smug look on the Lion Queen’s face as the Mountain executed her dear Missandei. 

 

“Cersei will pay this time,” Arya said. “Same goes for Joffrey,” she also added. 

 

“Well you are the champion of the Many Faced God...should I leave them too you then?” Dany asked coldy. 

 

“Leave Joffrey to me,” Arya said. “I have plans for him, and the Freys and the Boltons. But Cersei...I think we can both share her,” Arya said. 

 

“I would like that,” Dany said. She then turned to Arya and said, “There is something I would ask of you.”

 

Arya raised her eyebrow and said, “Go ahead.” 

 

“We don’t trust each other. That’s fair given our history. But we both love Jon and I think we’re both willing to try to be a family,” she said. 

 

Arya was silent and then said, “That is correct.” 

 

“I don’t pretend to know how things are going to end up this time around. Part of me thinks things are going to end much more difficult this time around. But for some reason should all of us make it through it all this time, and should I end up being worthy to rule...I would like you to be my Mistress of Whispers,” she said. 

 

“Jon told me both of you wanted the same thing: a home and family. The Iron Throne was the last thing he wanted,” Arya said. 

 

“This is true,” she answered. “Jon and Lya are both my home and family. I must do what I can to protect them. And I know how much Jon loathes the Iron Throne, that he wants nothing more to turn it to slag. But I can’t help but feel that it very well maybe our best bet of getting ready for the true war to come. I think we may have made a mistake or two last time around leaving Cersei alive while we fought the Night  King,” she added. 

 

“One or two?”

 

“Ok maybe more than two,” Dany said with a chuckle.    
  


“What about Varys?” she asked. 

 

“Varys, despite having nobel intentions in wanting to help the people of the realm, is always the first to jump ship. He doesn’t have faith. Yes blind loyalty should not be rewarded...I understand that now...but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from your brother it's that when times get rough we have to band together. We can’t splinter and fracture. We have to have faith in one another,” She said. “That and he tried to poison me,” she added. 

 

Arya shrugged, “Fair enough and I’ll think about it.” Shen then added, “Though that now begs the question: what about Tyrion?” 

 

“I haven’t decided yet,” she said honestly. “I truly believe he is a good man. But he failed me countless times,” she said. 

 

“You’re giving Sansa another chance; why not give Tyrion one as well?” she said. “Despite Joffrey being a cunt; Tommen and Myrcella were good sweet children. If you secure them, then you secure Tyrion's loyalty. Of course that leaves Jamie,” Arya said. 

 

“Let’s stop talking about Lannisters,” Dany said. “I expect that your secretly giddy with what Jon and the other’s are bringing back.” 

 

Arya’s eyes softened and said, “I had to let her go the last time. She ended up creating her own pack.” 

 

“And will this time be different?,” Dany asked.    
  


“I don’t know,” she said. 

 

Before Dany could answer there was a knock on her door and Dany went to answer the door to find Lady Stark standing there, “Lady Stark how are you today?”

 

“I’m fine Dany,” Lady Stark said evenly. “How are you and Lya?” she asked. 

 

Dany smiled and said, “Perfectly healthy, if not a little stir crazy.” 

 

Lady Stark smiled a bit, “Ahh post childbirth confinement. The worst part of any pregnancy. It does get easier though,”  she said nostalgically. “I stopped by to see if you had seen Arya. She’s supposed to be with Septa Mordane.” 

 

“I haven’t see her,” Dany said. 

 

“That girl. I’ll keep looking then,” she said and then went back down the hall. Dany then closed the door and then turned to see that Arya had vanished. Dany shook her head and then let out a yawn. Deciding that a nap was in order, she walked over to the egg case and pulled out Rhaelys and Viserion eggs. She placed the vermillion egg in the crib with Lyanna who seemed to be soothed by its presence. While she took the white and cream colored egg into bed with her. With her glamour removed she got on her side and wrapped her arms around the egg of her kindest and gentlest son. 

 

Dany had embraced the void of sleep for an unknown amount of time before she felt something wet on her face. When she opened her eyes she found herself being unmercilessly licked in the face by a small ball of white fur. 

 

“Stop it,” she giggled as the licks tickled her face. 

 

The licking stopped and she looked down to see two little red eyes like rubies staring  right back at her. She immediately knew who this was and scooped up the direwolf pup in her arms and began giving him scratches behind the ears. The wolf was silent but it was clear as day it enjoyed the affection. 

 

“Dany meet Ghost,” Jon said from the armchair next to the bed as he rocked Lya back and forth.

 

“He’s beautiful,” she said. 

 

“His mother’s fur was silverish grey, so your hair must remind of him of that,” Jon said. “Guess we have to add Mother of Direwolves to your ever growing list of titles My Queen,” he said in jest. 

 

“Keep saying things like that husband, and you’ll sleep of the floor and Ghost can share the bed with me,” Dany smiled. She then looked down to the pup who hand closed his eyes and began to nap in her arms, “He’s so small,” she said in awe. It reminded her of when her dragons were just hatchlings. So small that they could ride on her shoulders. Those were always some of her fondest days with her children. 

 

“He was the runt,” Jon said with a fond smile. “But he grows up to be big and fearsome.” 

 

“I remember,” Dany said. “I also remember those first couple of nights at Winterfell where he would hog the bed,” she added. 

 

“Well this time around we can make him go sleep with Lya,” Jon said. “Would you like Ser Ghost as your personal Kingsguard Princess?” he asked Lya and got a happy sound as a response. “I think that means yes,” Jon said with a laugh. 

 

Dany laughed too and felt at peace. Their family was almost complete. They would just need to find a way to hatch the eggs and then their family would be whole. She watched Jon move from the chair and onto the bed next to her. She instinctively leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as she slowly petted Ghost. 

 

“Viserys would be showing me off to Drogo right about now,” she said off hand. “I hope he’s been able to find some form of peace, but I know that’s not the case. He’s probably dead or still roaming the Free Cities looking for an army. He used to be so kind. But as we got older and we had to keep selling all we had...,” she added as she began to touch her Mother’s ring. A ring she would one day give to Lya. “The more cruel he became. Exile was his Duskendale.” _“Just as the events of King’s Landing were mine.”_ “We shouldn’t be here when Robert gets here,” Dany said.

 

“There’s nothing he can do to hurt us,” Jon said. 

 

“It’s not him. I worry bout. It’s her...it’s Cersei,” she said quietly. “I’m afraid what I might do if i see her again. I’m sure if I see her...I’ll be taken back to outside King’s Landing. I’ll see Missandei die again...and then…,” she said pain and anger evident in her voice. She then felt Ghost’s tongue on her cheek again and felt her pain go away. She looked to see the direwolf awake it's ruby eyes looking back her and she could tell it could sense her feelings and wanted to help her. 

 

“It won’t come to that,” Jon said. “We’ll be off visiting the Wall or at least on our way back from it. Hell there’s a part of me that want’s fly in on Drogon, Blackfyre in hand announce my name to them and watch them shit themselves,” he said. “Gods the look on their faces would be priceless. Robert. Jamie. Cersei. Hell even Tyrion’s face would be hilarious,” he added.

 

Dany laughed. The thought of Jon flying in on Drogon brandishing Blackfyre as if he was Aegon the Ist not Aegon the VIth was quite the thrilling thought. Though it was also quite appealing and did set her blood afire a bit. 

 

“Keep saying things like that husband and Lya will be a big sister before we know it,” she said seductively as she leaned in and kissed him. 

  
  


<>

 

Another sennight had passed and Dany and Lya were finally allowed out of confinement with clean bills of health from Maester Luwin. And a sense of business began to descend upon the castle. The news of Jon Arryn’s death and the impending arrival of the King had sent the castle abuzz with activity. Plus it gave Jon and Dany the opportunity to get their stuff ready in order to make the trek to the Wall.   

 

One late afternoon found Dany sitting in the corner of the Great Hall of Winterfell with Jon, Theon, Talisa and Robb just sitting back and talking. 

 

“See you’re a natural,” Jon said with a smile. 

 

“I guess so,” Robb said. “It doesn’t seem too hard,” he confessed as he rocked Lya back and forth.

 

“It's easy when they’re sleeping,” Dany said. “It's the getting up in the middle of the night to feed them, and cleaning their swaddles that’s the pain,” She added. “It’s gets quite messy,” she said with a laugh. 

 

“SO when are you two off to Castle Black to escort the shipment of supplies?” Theon asked. 

 

“A few more days. Lord Stark and Vayon are still organizing the supplies. Once  the carts are set we’ll head out. It will be good to see Uncle Benjen,” Jon said. 

 

“Didn’t you say something about having an Uncle Theon,” Talisa asked. 

 

“My Father banished after we lost the rebellion, serves him right. He’s a raving lunatic. Uncle fucking Euron,” Theon grumbled. 

 

“We met your sister Yara on the way here when we stopped in Lys. Lovely person wasn’t she Jon,” Dany said. 

 

Jon nodded and said, “Aye. She left an impression all right.” 

 

“You met Yara? How is she?” Theon asked. 

 

“Good. She’s an amazing  captain. You should be proud of her,” Dany said. 

 

“I haven’t seen her in years. She looked like a boy the last time I saw her…,”Theon said mostly to himself. 

 

“Send her a raven Theon. What’s the worst that could happen?” Robb said as he made a goofy face at Lya who giggled back at him. “I think I’m starting to get this Uncle stuff,” Robb said with a smile. This caused the others to laugh. 

 

Dany smiled. “ _ Is this what family is supposed to be like?”  _  she couldn’t help but ask herself. It felt  good. To have people she could talk too. Be open with. Well as open as you could be given her circumstances. “Unless  your volunteering to watch and change her for a night I’d be careful what you say next Robb Stark,” She said with a fake glare. 

 

“You have a point,” Robb said with a nod of his head. 

 

“So speaking of which, when is the North’s most eligible bachelor going get his betrothal?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. Jon then smiled as he watched his brother blush. “Well I must say Mother has been a tad bit insistent we set up a match for me since the three of you came back,” Robb said. 

 

“I didn’t realize Lady Stark was in that much of a hurry to be a Grandmother,” Dany said deciding to get in on the teasing. 

 

THis caused Robb, Theon, Talisa and Jon to laugh. Robb flashed a bit of an apologetic smile and said, “Yes i’m sure that why.” 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you Westerosi and your concepts of “bastards”. To be honest it’s as archaic as slavery,” Talisa said. 

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Dany said as she and Talisa toasted their wine glasses. 

 

The door to the Great Hall opened up and a tired Gendry came walking in and darn near collapsed at their table. 

 

“What’s wrong Waters? Ser Rodrik running you through the gauntlet?” Theon asked.

 

“I wish. It’s these bloody lessons with Maester Luwin. I don’t know how you highborn do it. All these histories, geographies and shit. Don’t get me wrong reading, writing and sums is important. But some of this other stuff? When am I ever going to need that?,” Gendry asked. 

 

“You might be a bastard Gendry. But remember...your a royal bastard!” Jon said. 

 

“Don’t get me started on him,” Gendry grumbled. “I almost liked it better when I had no idea who he was. I’m half a mind to ask you to let me come with you to visit the Wall then see him,” he added. 

 

“Speaking of which Gendry, what are your plans after Jon and Dany get back? Your more than welcome to stay here in Winterfell. Mikken says your a prodigy when it comes to the forge and a hammer,”Robb said. 

 

“Thanks. I haven’t thought a lot about that yet honestly,” Gendry said. “I learned a lot from Master Mott in King’s Landing, and I learned a lot from Mikken. Part of me likes to see what else I could learn out there. Maybe visit Qohor one day, try to learn a thing or too from the smiths there,” he added. 

 

“Well I don’t know when we’ll be heading up that way, but I’m sure Dany and I will be making our way in that direction eventually. Your always welcome to come along with us,” Jon said. 

 

“Thanks Jon. I’ll think about it,” Gendry said with a smile. 

 

The six continued to talk and chuckle and Dany felt herself get lost in the moment. While they talked Dany began to recollect that the only real friends her age was Missandei and Grey Worm to an extent.  _ “They don’t know how lucky they had it. Growing up with others, while we had to fight claw and tooth to  survive,”  _  came the dark voice from inside her. She tensed and closed her eyes for a moment to banish the voice away. As soon as she did she felt the familiar sensation of Jon squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes to see Jon send a covert glance her way asking if she was ok. 

 

“I’m feeling a bit light headed I must confess,” Dany said. “I think I’m going to go rest for a bit before supper,” she added. 

 

“Allright Robb and I are going to take Lya too see the Pups and then  i’ll bring her back home,” Jon said. Dany nodded and then excused herself from the the Hall and headed to their chambers. As she made her way through the castle to their chambers she found an unexpected visitor outsider her door: Lord Stark and in his arms was a medium sized chest. She also noticed that he looked a bit nervous. 

 

“Are you alright Lord Stark?,” Dany asked as she approached him. She watched him shift suddenly and then relax as he realized it was her. 

 

“I’m fine Dany. I actually was coming to deliver something to Jon...well actually you and Jon,” he said quietly. 

 

Dany smiled and unlocked their chambers and led him inside. “Jon and Robb took Lya out too see the pups before Supper. He should be back soon if you don’t mind waiting,” she said.    
  


“Of course,” he said as he followed her inside. He then walked over to the table and put the chest down with a huff. 

 

“Heavy?” She asked as she made a gesture for him to sit down. “Can I get you anything?” 

 

“Aye, that and I’m getting old,” Ned said as he sat in one of the arm chairs. “And I’m fine thank you,” he said. 

 

“May I ask what’s in the chest?” she asked as she took a seat in the opposite chair. 

 

Ned swallowed and was quiet for a moment trying to find the words and then spoke quietly,”It’s...his inheritance...and I guess yours as well. From his Mother and….,”

 

“My Brother,” Dany said firmly. 

 

“Aye,” Ned said. 

 

Dany decided now was the time for the conversation she’d been wanting to have with him, took off her glamour and said, “I can bet it was quite the shock when Jon told you who I was.” 

 

“I did surprise me yes,” he said. 

 

“Does it bother you that I’m his Aunt?” she asked. 

 

Ned was silent for a few moment and said, “It was a surprise to be sure at first. But no it does not bother me. It was evident the moment you two arrived how in love you are. And that’s all I ever wanted for Jon. To be safe and to feel loved. And I would be a hypocrite and liar to say that the Starks hadn’t married a niece to uncle or aunt to nephew before. My parents were cousins.” 

 

“I know this might not mean much Lord Stark, but on the behalf of House Targaryen I ask for your forgiveness for the crimes committed against your family. For the deaths of your Father and Brother, and...well...I guess the proper term would be lack of foresight by my Brother. Thank you for asking for justice for Elia and her children. And most of all thank you for protecting Jon,” she said. 

 

“Your Father’s sins are his sins and his sins alone,” Ned said as he reached out and touched Dany’s hand. “And I’m sorry that the innocents in your family had to pay in blood for it,” he said. He was quiet for a moment and then said, “As for Rhaegar. I’ve made my peace with him long ago. There was a time where yes I hated him. But then the truth was revealed and I remembered who my sister was. There was even a time where I even blamed myself. I was the one who suggested Robert to my Father as a husband for Lya after we fostered together at the Eyrie. But in my own selfish pursuits I was blind to the truth: Lyanna would always value freedom above all else. And while your brother might have lacked some foresight, the Wolf Blood ran hot in Lyanna. She always leapt head first into something often without thinking,” he said. 

 

Dany was quiet for a moment and asked, “Wolf’s Blood?”

 

“I would say the best way to describe it would be to think of it as the Stark version of your family’s less than favorable character traits. Brashness, stubbornness beyond reason, bouts of anger, leaping without looking to name a few. My brother Brandon had a lot of it, Lyanna had her fair share,” he said. He then added, “ I always worried about Jon when he was younger. Especially when he started to understand what being a bastard meant, and it didn’t help the way Catelyn treated him. Part of me feared he would grow up angry. That the Wolf Blood within him might not mix well with the Dragon Blood he got from Rhaegar. I don’t think there’s ever been a son of Old Valyria and the First Men with blood as potent as Jon’s.”

 

“I’ve seen Jon unleash the beast on more than one occasion. And it can be frightening,” Dany said. But then she began to think on he said about “leaping without looking” and chuckled. The mission beyond the wall came to mind.  “And I’d be lying if I said Jon hasn’t leaped into several situations without thinking. But to his credit he finds his way out of them one way or another,” she added. 

 

Ned smiled and said, “That does sound like him.” His smile then went away and said, “I understand why you want to visit the wall. Benjen has alway spoken kindly about Maester Aemon, and I understand why you would not want to be anywhere near Robert.” 

 

“You know why he’s coming North Lord Stark,” she said. 

 

“I do,” he said. 

 

“I’ll be blunt with you Lord Stark. Your friend the King has tried to kill me for close to two decades because of a hatred for my family that stems from the fact that your sister choose my brother and not him. I know this might be hard to hear, but the thing you’ve feared for almost twenty years will most likely come to pass. I would love nothing more than to go off somewhere with Jon and build a home to raise our family, but I know we’ll never know peace as long as Robert Baratheon is on the Throne and has the backing of the Lannisters. They will forever see us as a threat. I know Jon has no desire to rule, even though I think he would be one of the greatest Kings in our family’s history. Yet we both fear hat to protect ourselves and Lya...we may have to make a play for  the Throne,” she said. “And that means war,” she said sadly. “All my life I wanted a home. I’ve finally have a home now: Jon and Lya. I have something worth fighting for, something worth protecting. And I will fight for them to my last breath.” 

 

Dany was silent as she watch the cold face that betrayed no emotion of Lord Stark. She didn’t wish to be cruel, but she needed him to know where she stood. What her life was life and what her future would be like with Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters on the Iron Throne. 

 

The two were quiet for what seemed like an eternity when Ned finally broke the silence between the two of them. 

 

“She would have loved you,” he said. He then added, “Lyanna. She would have loved you. She was never one to mince words. She was a fierce as any wolf and no one could best her upon horseback ,” he said. 

 

“The Knight of the Laughing Tree,” She said.  This caused Ned to raise an eyebrow. “Jon told me he saw her participate in the tourney in his vision. That’s where she met my brother,” she said. 

 

“Indeed. I only knew your brother by reputation then, but during that tourney he did something that never in a thousand years I’d thought i’d ever see,” he said. 

 

“He made my sister, the She-Wolf of Winterfell cry like a maid,” Ned said with a sad smile. “He sang a song, so hauntingly sad that it moved her to tears. It was remarkable. Of course it was followed up by Benjen laughing at Lya and then Lya dumping her wine on him and storming off,” he added. 

 

“I catch Jon singing to himself from time to time,” she said. 

 

“Truly?” Ned asked. 

 

“He does it when no one is around. And it's mostly to himself. One song in particular. About Jenny of Oldstones,” she said. 

 

“That was the song Rhaegar sang. He said he wrote during one of his trips to Summerhall,” he remembered. “I didn’t know your brother well Dany, but for what it's worth...had things gone differently...I think...Rhaegar would have made a good King,” he added. 

 

“Did you know my Mother at all Lord Stark?” Dany asked. 

 

“I can’t say that I did. I did see her at Harrenhal. You look like her,” he said. 

 

“Thank you,” Dany said with a smile. “Viserys never talked about our Mother much. Especially after he had to sell her crown for money to buy food after we had been kicked out of our house in Braavos. It’s probably in some magister’s collection by nor or melted down by now. All I have left from her is this ring,” Dany said as she showed off her silver dragon ring. 

 

But before Ned could answer the door to room opened up and in walked Jon carrying Lyanna and Ghost  at their heels. Ghost immediately scampered over to Dany and brushed up against her legs which earned him a nice few scratches behind the ears before he went over to lie by the hearth and take a nap. 

 

Jon closed the door with one hand and asked, “Is something wrong?” 

 

“No Jon. I actually came to deliver this to you and Dany,” Nedd said as pointed to the chest. 

 

Jon walked over to the chest and he was taken back by the the engraving of the Targaryen Dragon with the Stark Direwolf on it. “Where...where did you get this,” Jon asked.

 

“Rhaegar must have had it made for your mother,” he said. “Howland and I found it in the tower. We packed it up with as much as we could of their things,” He said. He then added, “I’ll give you two some privacy. If you want I can have food sent up here for you two,” he offered.

 

‘We’ll be down, we might be a bit late...but we’ll be there,” he said. Ned nodded and left the three in the room with the chest. 

 

Dany got up from her chair and walked over to Jon sensing that Jon was going to need her and immediately went for Lya. Jon gave her a nod of thanks and then slowly opened the chest. 

 

It was not a big chest, but it was packed to the brim with odds and ends. Jon began pulling various things from the chest. A three headed dragon brooch not too dissimilar to the one Dany used to wear on a chain, there was some gold dragons, a bit of jewelry, a journal, a bundle of letters, what he assumed what his Mother’s maiden cloak, a small blanket with a dragon and wolf on it some other documents and odds and ends. Most importantly there was an envelope with his name written on it.

 

He slowly reached for the letter and opened it. His eyes darted from line to line and the tears he had been fighting back started to fall and then when he finished he set the letter down and collapsed in the chair. 

 

Jon looked over to where Dany was sitting with Lya and he said quietly, “It’s from my Mother.  She wrote it before she gave birth to me. It’s basically an apology for what happened. And how much...they wanted me...how much they loved me.” 

 

The last few months for Dany in Winterfell has been in many ways slightly envy inducing. Seeing how Jon had lived and had gotten along with his family, even though she knew deep what she had experienced was far different that what Jon had endured. And in many ways it often easy to forget that he was born Aegon Targaryen and not Jon Snow. But to see the man she loved like this, it washed all the dark thoughts away. 

 

Like her, all he wanted was to be loved. To have a home. To have a mother and father who loved him. To hold him when he was sad and alone. She didn’t realize as she thought this that she began to clutch Lya more to her breast. She and Viserys had been denied home and safety but they could at least wrap  themselves and take pride in their name. But Jon had been denied his own identity. Even if it was for his own protection. Denied the very essence of who he was. 

 

So she walked over to the chair and sat in his lap and wrapped her one free hand around him and buried her face in his neck. She felt Jon wrap his arms around her and bury his head in her hair as he cried.

 

<>

 

Ned sat in his solar going over the Ravens he had just received. The first raven he had received had been from Stannis Baratheon from the castle on Dragonstone, and the contents had nearly convinced him that Robert’s younger brother had gone mad. But then a second raven had come in from the Twins from Robert himself confirming the information from the first raven.

 

“ _ Something is afoot. I can feel it in my bones. _ ,” Ned mused. 

 

His musings where interrupted by a knock on his solar door. “Come in,” he said. The door opened and Jon and Dany entered. 

 

“You wanted to see us,” Jon asked. 

 

“I did,” he said. “Something has come up the concerns the two of you...and Lya.” he added. He then passed the ravens to the two of them too see. Both of their eyes lit up in shock. 

 

“It appears in recognition for killing Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen,you are to be given the castle of Dragonstone,” Ned said. 

 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Dany said. 

 

“No it doesn’t. But Robert is specifically asking for your presence here Jon,” he said. “He wants to personally name you Lord of Dragonstone.” 

 

Jon leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and frowned. “This complicates things,” he said. 

 

“It does,” Ned added. He then turned to Dany and said, “I know you are against the idea of staying in the same castle as Robert. I cannot blame you. But I promise you this, no harm will come to you or Lya. You have my word.” 

 

Dany nodded but she felt very uneasy. “ _ Someone is scheming something. Varys no doubt.”  _ she thought to herself. 

 

“I know you really wanted to visit the Wall, perhaps I can send a Raven and Benjen could escort your Uncle Aemon down for a visit? That might be safer instead of brining the Lya all the way up North,” he offered. 

 

“Thank You Lord Stark,” she said. “I need some time to think about this,” she said as she got up and left the room. She noticed Jon follow her and they made their way back to their chambers. Once inside Jon bolted the door and began to pace back and forth. Dany went to the hearth and stoked the fire as it was getting low.  She then walked over to the tea kettle she had and poured some water into it. She then walked back over to the hearth and set it on a little grill to get the water hot. 

 

“This smells like one of Varys plots,” she said. “It’s been months since you...took me from Illyrio’s manse. I’m sure he told Varys. They have a history together so i’ve been told.” 

 

“It does. But why now? Why not make a move sooner?” he asked.

 

“I do not know,” she said. 

 

“R’hllor might be involved,” he said. “Melisandre would be with Stannis right about now. She might have a hand in this,” he offered. 

 

“Perhaps. But I don’t think so,” she said. She then picked up the kettle when it was starting to whistle and walked over to the the table and grabbed a couple of cups and poured them some hot water. She then went over to a box and asked, “Have any preference?” 

 

Jon smiled and said, “Surprise me love.” 

 

Dany nodded and pulled out some mint tea they had purchased in Dorne. She poured the tea into the cup and gave them each a stir. She then handed him the cup and  watched him take a sip. She had hold back a chuckle as he made a face at the temperature of the liquid She sat down in the chair next to him and took a sip. She let the hot liquid calm her nerves. 

 

“I will say this,” Jon said “On the off chance that this isn’t some ploy and Robert’s actually being sincere...giving us Dragonstone might actually be the best thing for us.”  Dany raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He then added, “Think about it Dany. We get our ancestral home back. We can give Lya the childhood we should have had. Running along the beaches and bluffs of the island. Plus the Dragonmount is the perfect lair and hiding spot for Drogon. No one in their right mind likes to snoop around a volcano. ”

 

Dany nodded. And pushed aside her paranoia for a moment. Having Dragonstone back would be very advantageous. The chance to replace the bad memories with new good memories. The thought of Lya taking her first steps in the halls of her ancestors, running and playing on the beaches and bluffs. Having the childhood that they were denied. It made her heart swell. 

 

“An in addition we can mine the Dragonglass early,” Jon added. “We’ll be ready this time,” he said with determination and fire.

 

“ _ His ability to focus on one objective is astounding at times...but then again it threatens to become tunnel vision from time to time. Then again I’m no different in that regard,”  _ she thought. She took another sip and let the hot liquid cascade down her throat.

 

“The only downside I see to this is that it keeps us in Westeros, and I know you have things you wish to do in Essos. Friends you wish to free again,” he said.

 

“I let her die in chains Jon,” Dany said as she thought back to Missandei death. “She was my best friend. And I failed her. I let Euron Greyjoy capture her and that bitch kill her,” she said doing her best to fight back tears. “She was the kindest most intelligent person I’ve ever met,” she added. 

 

“We won’t let her die this time,” he said as he reached for her hand. She took and took comfort in his support. 

 

They sat in silence for a bit and then Jon spoke, “We have a lot of planning to do Dany. Things that we want to do that will no doubt will take us across the world and back. But I think we’ll both go mad if we try too plan too much in advance and try to control  everything.”

 

Dany nodded and said, “One day at a time then.” 

 

“One day at a time,” he confirmed. 

 

“What are we going to do about Robert and Cersei,” she said.

 

Jon let out a breath and said, “Fuck if I know. Avoid them like the plague? Maybe it would be best if we send Dragon away to Dragonstone. To prevent any issues. Though if things did go south...he’s our best advantage.” 

 

“Maybe I should convientally come down ill,” Dany said. Though she then added, “It would be good to see Ser Barristan again though. You would like him Jon. He told me much about Rhaegar when I was in Mereen.” 

 

“That does sound nice,” Jon said. He had a look on his face as if he remembered something, “Tyrion will be coming with them. You’ll get to meet him in his Prime,” he added. 

 

“You mean at his drunkest and whoremongest?” she asked. 

 

“Yes, though while he was drunk he did give me the some of the greatest advice I’ve ever received,” Jon said. “Never forget who you are, the world will not. Wear it like armor and no one could use it too hurt you,” Jon said. 

 

“Now that sounds like something Tyrion would say,” she said. 

 

“It was true for me though,” Jon said. “I was always sensitive about being a bastard. Had a right proper temper as a boy I did. Tyrion saw through my anger told me to face a hard truth. The world would forever see me as a bastard. If I made peace with that, they could never use it to hurt me.”

 

“Except as fate would have it you were never a bastard,” she said. 

 

“Aye. As much as I always wanted to be a Stark, I always knew when I was young something was different about me...like I didn’t belong. I used to dream about exploring the crypts and the old Kings of Winter telling me to leave...that I didn’t belong down there with them. I don’t know when I finally accepted myself as a Snow but eventually I did. And then I found out the truth...and despite the initial shock...it all made sense. How I was drawn to you, how Drogon and Rhaegal took to me, how Dragonstone felt like home as much as Winterfell did. But if I had truly accepted it...I never would have pushed you away. That night at the feast...I wanted you so bad. I knew how lonely you were feeling and I wanted to take that lolinless away….but then I fucked that up,” he said. He then took a sip from his tea and then was quiet. He looked to Dany to see if she wished to say something but she nodded to him as if to continue. “Since he sent me back I’ve tried to come to terms with who and what I am. And honestly I have no fucking idea how to figure it out. Before we sailed North...I told Theon that he was both a Greyjoy and a Stark. That he didn’t have to choose he could be both...and I thought couldn’t that be the same for me? Couldn’t I be a Stark and a Targaryen? Except when I tried...I felt like it was one side versus the other. I’m fucking rambling aint’ I?”

 

“You are,” she said. “But it's good that your talking. I think one of the places where we went wrong was our lack of communication. We both so desperately wanted to reach out to one another, but we were so out of synch because we let things fester and rot. And by the time any of us tried...it was too late,” she then paused and added, “I’ve told myself for so long “If I look back, I’m lost” and I believed it fully. But maybe I approached it the wrong way...mayhaps if I took the time to truly reflect and look back...I would not have let certain things blind me to the real truths.” 

 

“How long did they stay the first time?” she asked. 

 

“Less than a fortnight. The Lannisters were in a pretty big hurry to go back South, but they did realize that Father needed time to get things arranged to leave,” he said. 

 

“I really don’t want to be cooped up in here for another fortnight,” Dany said. 

 

“You won’t be alone,” he said. “We’ll find things to do,” Jon said with a smile. 

 

“What kind of things did you have in mind?,” Dany asked playfully. 

 

“All kinds of things,” Jon said with a hungry  grin. “You did say my Dothraki needs some work. I could use a tutor,” he added. 

 

Dany laughed and said, “This is is true. Your Dothraki needs work. I’m surprised Drogo's Bloodriders were not insulting you behind your back.” 

 

“I’m sure they were but they knew I could fight, and for them that was more than enough to let some things get bye,” Jon stateted. 

 

Dany laughed again. The Dothraki respected strength above all else.And she knew that once Jon rehoned his younger body...very few would be able to match him. She wished she could muster the self control not to lock herself away just so she could see him spar with Ser Barristan or Jamie Lannister. Oh how would she love to see her husband knock the proud lion on his ass. 

 

“So how are we going to fake your sickness?” Jon asked. 

 

“I can help with that,” said a voice from the other side of the room. Jon and Dany turned their heads to see Arya leaning against the bookshelf eating an apple with a book in her hand. 

 

“How do you keep sneaking in here?” Jon asked. 

 

“Faceless Man secret,” She said. “Believe it or not it’s actually easier to sneak around in my younger body. Can’t fight as well as I used too but you take the good with the bad,” she said as she took another bite. 

 

She then walked over to the table and dropped the book on the table. She then opened up to a pre marked page. “Winter Fever,” she said. 

 

Winter Fever was a common illness in the North that most children contracted once in their life. It was nothing life threatening but it was rather serious. The Stark children had all gotten it when they were younger. But poor Jon had the misfortune of catching it alongside the pox which made it life threatening. 

 

“I can make a drought that simulates the symptoms. You’ll feel like shit for a good week or so but it will prevent you feel dealing with the Lannisters,”  she said. 

 

Dany looked over the page and weighed her options and then nodded and said, “Thank you Arya. I appreciate your assistance.” She then offered a sincere smile to Arya. 

 

“Your welcome,” Arya said with a nod and small smile back. 

 

Jon smiled as he watched his wife and sister bond. He always knew that deep down that they would have gotten along if they had given each other a chance, and it made him happy to see that that they both were serious about trying to get to know one another.

 

It gave him hope. 

 

<>

 

Two days prior to Robert’s arrival, Dany took the drought that Arya offered and within a day the symptoms of Winter Fever kicked in and she was confined to her rooms as a precaution. Before that they had ridden out into the Wolfswood with Ghost to meet Drogon and to tell him their plan as well as to introduce him to Lya. 

 

Dragons never ceased to amaze Jon. He remembered cleary how Dany had walked up to her son and showed him their daughter. He had watched as Drogon carefully nudged her with his snout and how Lya stuck out her little hand to touch him. Even though his bond with Drogon was diminishing he could easily feel Drogon’s protectiveness of the girl. Though Drogon’s reaction to Ghost was a whole different matter. Ghost was curious about the large creature but Drogon pretty much wrote him off. If Ghost’s feelings were hurt Jon couldn't’ tell, but Jon did tell Ghost that maybe Rhaegal would be more open to being his friend and that Drogon could be a bit grumpy. This caused Drogon to smack Jon with his tail with a mini roar that made both Dany and Lya giggle.

 

But now Jon, clean shaven and hair trimmed, though groomed in his usual style, with his bells attached to his braids. He stood in the back as he experienced a major case of Deja Vu as Robert Baratheon and company rode in through the gates. Like the others he fell to his knee but he was a bit slower than the others, “ _ Tormund was right. I don’t like kneeling anymore.”  _  He thought to himself but was answered by an intrusive thought, “ **_You don’t like kneeling because you know the truth. You should be king. THEY should be kneeling to you.”_ ** Jon quickly shook his head to get rid of that thought. Though as he watched Ned and Robert reconnect he couldn’t help but feel his blood boil a bit. Especially when Robert had Ned take him to the crypts to pay his respects. Jon took some deep breaths and remembered the cold of the Wall and the true North and he felt himself calm down.  Eventually the crowd broke up and Jon walked over to Arya who had walked over to the entrance to the Godswood. 

 

“Feels strange doesn’t it,” he said quietly.

 

“Aye it does,” she said as she glared off in the distance towards the Lannisters. 

 

<Remember Arya, we’re better than they are. We’ll beat them our way,> he said quietly in Low Valyrian. Arya nodded. Shen then gave him a small hug before heading off to the castle. 

 

Deciding to check in on Gendry, Jon headed in the direction of the Forge where he found Gendry and Mikken going over a list of orders. 

 

“Mind if I borrow Gendry for a while Mikken?” Jon asked. 

 

Mikken patted Gendry on the shoulder and Gendry walked over to where Jon was. The two walked over to the corner of the courtyard and watched the chamberlains and curries start unpacking all the goods. 

 

“So...what did you think of your Father,” Jon asked. 

 

“Not what I was expecting to be honest,” Gendry said.

 

“How so?” Jon asked. 

 

“He’s fat,” Gendry said with a smile. Jon then laughed as he patted the younger boy on the shoulder. 

 

“Aye. Shows you what happens when you get lazy,” Jon said. 

 

“Good thing I actually like working then,” Gendry said. 

 

“Seven Hells Ned it’s like looking into a bloody mirror!” said a voice from behind them. The two turned around and saw Ned and Robert approach them. 

 

Both Jon and Gendry bowed their heads and said “Your Grace.” 

 

“Up both you,” Robert said as he got closer to them. He then looked Gendry in the eye. Jon could feel Gendry’s nervousness and he shot his Uncle a look who seemed to return the glance.

 

“Your name’s Gendry right lad?” Robert asked. 

 

“Aye your Grace,” Gendry managed to say.

 

“How old are you lad,” he asked. 

 

“Five and ten,” Gendry said. 

 

“Gods I miss being Five and ten and not having a care in the world,” Robert said with a laugh as he ruffled Gendry’s hair. “And look at you...built like a true Baratheon. Not like a bloody Lannister. I bet your pretty good with a sword,” he said joyfully. 

 

“His footwork needs work, but he’s much better with a hammer or mace Your Grace,” Jon said. 

 

“HA! Now I know he’s my blood! Ours is the Fury lad! Always remember that,” Robert said gleefully  embraced a very embarrassed Gendry who shot Jon a dirty look.

 

Robert then broke the embrace and then looked to Jon. He then smirked and patted  him on the shoulder, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you lad. I’ve heard all about your adventures in Essos. You’ve done the realm the realm a great service by ridding the world of the Targaryens. Avenged your family and delivered justice.” He then looked down and noticed Blackfyre at Jon’s hip, “Please tell me you used their own house sword against them!” 

 

“Not exactly. Fire was involved though,” Jon said sheepishly. 

 

Robert laughed and said, “Now that’s rich! The last of the Mad King’s children did in by fire! I’m sure Ned has told you on how I plan to reward your service.”

 

“You are most gracious Your Grace. But what about your brother Lord Stannis?” Jon asked. 

 

“Don’t worry about Stannis. He and his family are going back to Storm's End. Frankly I don’t know why I even gave it too Renly in the first place, he spends most his time in King’s Landing or High Garden anyway. Dragonstone doesn’t have the richest lands or banners to call but I can’t think of a better way to reward the man who slew the last dragons!” he said with a laugh. He then stopped and asked, “I heard you married a Essoi girl and had a baby girl; where are they?” 

 

“My wife caught the Winter Fever and is bedridden, I apologize for her not being here,” Jon said. 

 

Robert nodded in understanding and then turned to Ned and said, “Common Ned let’s get going we have plenty of things to get caught up on.” 

 

The two bastards watched the older men walk away and Jon then turned to Gendry and asked the same question he had asked originally, “So what do you think of him now?”

 

“Overly affectionate. Not one for personal space is he?,” Gendry asked. 

 

“I guess not,” Jon said. 

 

“So you’re going to become Lord of a castle eh?” Gendry said. 

 

“Eventually. I still having a few years of adventuring in me before I plan to retire. Plus Dragonstone is rather off by itself. With really only Driftmark to call on,” Jon said. “But it’ something. And I’ll need a blacksmith. The job’s yours if you want it,” he said. 

 

“You sure?” Gendry asked. 

 

“Positive. Your still young and got plenty to learn but you know that and from what I’ve been told it’s going to be a slow process of turning over the castle to us. Dany and I have a lot of work ahead of us. We need people we can trust Gendry. And we trust you,” Jon. 

 

“Thank you Jon,” Gendry said. “That means a lot.  I know it's only been a short time but you and Dany...you’ve been like family to me.”

 

“Family is more than a bloodline Gendry,” Jon said with a smile. 

 

<->

  
  


Later that evening at the welcome feast Jon sat the table next to Gendry eating and drinking when he saw Robert stand up at the head table and call for silence. A hush fell over the hall and entirety fell silent at the booming voice of the king. Jon took  a sip of his ale and prepared himself for what was going to happen next. 

 

“Eighteen years ago we banded together to overthrow the greatest dynasty Westeros had ever seen! We brought justice to the Mad King and his family for their tyranny! But as you know two of the Mad King’s children escaped to Essos,” he said. The crowd booed at that. “But justice has finally been served! After nearly a year my sources in Essos can confirm the deaths of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen at the hands of one of us in this hall tonight! Jon Snow step forward!”

 

Jon got up from his seat and walked to the front of the Hall where he pretended to stand proud before the King and his Uncle.

 

“Kneel Jon Snow,” Robert said. Jon nodded and then slowly fell to one knee even if it pained him too. “For bringing justice to the renegade Targaryens and securing the peace of Westeros, I Robert of the House Baratheon, first of my name do award you the Lordship of the castle of Dragonstone and with it all the lands and titles that go with it to you and your sons and their sons thereafter.” He then unsheathed his sword and held it out. 

 

“You are most gracious Your Grace,” Jon said. 

 

“Now rise Lord Jon Dragonsbane,” Robert said as he tap his sword on Jon’s shoulders. He then resheathed his sword and then picked up his wine glass and raised a glass and said, “To Lord Dragonsbane!”

 

Jon then turned to the crowd and watched as the entirety of the Great Hall of Winterfell then erupted in the shouts of “Dragonsbane!”. Though he forced himself to smile as he raised his mug of ale high;  he felt hollow and empty inside.  _ “Dragonsbane? If you only knew the truth...though I guess there is some truth to it...but not if I can help it this time around.”  _  He even felt Drogon’s reaction to the name in a form of  ironic amusement. 

 

He turned back to the King and High Table and gave a quick bow before returning to his seat. It didn’t take long for the festivities to return back to normal and Jon’s moment of fame to pass. Once he was sure eyes were not on him he ducked out of the hall and into the cool night to clear his head. He walked over to the training dummy remembering what happened the last time and hearing a familiar drunken slur of “Hello bastard!” 

 

“ _ Right on schedule Tyrion,”  _  Jon thought to himself as he looked down onto the Imp of Casterly Rock. The man who had convinced him to kill Daenerys in their last ime. 

 

“Your a bit late on that one my Lord. It’s Lord Dragonsbane now. His Grace’s decree,” Jon said as he leaned back against the rail. 

 

“Yes I had heard about Robert’s plan, you should have seen how giddy he was when Varys confirmed the deaths of the Targaryens. He was as jubilant a drunk virgin boy with his first whore,” Tyrion said with a smile as he took a swig from his wine skin. 

 

_ “Well that confirms that. Varys is indeed up to something. We’ll have to be very careful going forward,”  _ Jon thought to himself. 

 

“He really did hate them didn’t he?” Jon said.    
  


“Oh yes,” Tyrion said. “His hate for them is only matched by the love he holds for your late Aunt,” Tyrion added. 

 

“ _ Bulltshit _ .”

 

“Well if I may bequeath to you some wisdom Lord Dragonsbane let it be this. Never forget who you are and where you came from. The world will not. Wear it like armor and they’ll never be able to hurt you,” he said firmly. 

 

“You speak from experience my lord?” Jon asked. 

 

“That I do Lord Dragonsbane. That I do.” 

 

<>

 

Dany sat in bed reading a book on the histories of the seven kingdoms, Ghost curled up in her lap sleeping and Lya in her crib curled up with Rhaelys egg. If it wasn’t for the fact that she felt like utter shit and that two of the people she hated more than anything in the world were now in the same castle as her, she’d feel pretty at peace right now. She heard the door unlock and watched as Jon came in with a tray of food. She then watched as he rebolted the door shut and then walked over to their bed and placed the tray on the nightstand. 

 

“How was the feast?” she asked as she put down her book and scooted over in the bed indicating she wanted Jon to join her. 

 

“It went as well as expected. I’ve officially named Lord of Dragonstone and been given the name Lord Dragonsbane for my service to the realm,” he said. 

 

“Dragonsbane?” Dany said almost wanting to burst out laughing.

 

“I suppose he thought he was being clever,” Jon said. 

 

“Gods he must be a bigger oaf than I thought,” she said. 

 

“Aye. Tyrion words were and along the lines of “ he was as jubilant as a drunken virgin with his first whore”,”Jon said. 

 

“My former Hand always did have a way with words,” She said with a laugh. “Still you have to love the irony of the whole name,” she said. 

 

Jon snorted thinking about the fact that if it hadn't’ been for divine intervention he would have been destined to be Dragonsbane. He then turned to her and said, “Tyrion did let it slip that it was Varys who informed him of your demise. So your suspicions were correct, The Spider is weaving a web..” 

 

“We’ll have to be careful Jon. Varys might not wish us harm now, but you know how he is. The first instance he thinks we’re going down a dark path...he’ll put Tears of Lys in our food. In Lya’s food,” she said. 

 

Realizing he needed to change the subject else; Jon sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked , “How bad is it?” 

 

“Let’s put it this way, I almost wish to be having dinner with Cersei and the Usurper,” she said with a groan as if her insides were on fire. 

 

“This won’t last long. Soon they’ll be gone...and we’ll be on our way to Dragonstone,” he said. 

 

“First thing we’re doing once the castle is ours, is that I’m showing you Rhaenys Baths,” Dany said.

 

“Rhaenys baths?” Jon asked.

 

“Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya were the last of the Targaryens to add major additions to the castle. Since after them our family moved into the Red Keep. Aegon planted a garden. The Conquer had a green thumb, who would of thought? Visenya made a workshop attached to the forge because of her fondness to tinker and making things. Rhaenys on the other hand, she was a bit of hedonist. She enjoyed taking long hot baths in the hotsprings on the island so she had her own private bath house built. According to the family history, she and Aegon spent a lot of their time their free time there. Visenya would join them from time to time,” she said with a wink in her eye. 

 

“And here I thought you would want to spend time in the room of the Painted Table,” Jon said. 

 

“Oh I do Jon,” she said. She then leaned up and whispered into his ear, “I wonder how long it’s been since a Targaryen has been conceived on the table? Too long if you ask me. We’ll have to fix that.” 

 

Jon managed to cool the fire that started burning in his loins. So he just bent down and kissed her. It was a brief and loving kiss, as much as he wanted it to last longer he knew due to how she felt it wouldn’t last too long.

 

Dany giggled and Jon asked, “What’s so funny?”

 

“I’ve never kissed you without a beard. I miss it tickling my face,” she said.

 

<>

  
  


The days came and went for Dany as she puttered around their chambers waiting for the Royal procession to leave. She was happy that besides Jon keeping her company, Arya, Talisa, Robb, Gendry and even Sansa had popped in every now and then to spend time with her. Lady Stark had told them not too but both Bran and Rickon would try to sneak in to say hello. Rickon would bring his books with him and they would practice his readings together.  But above all else she had Lya. 

 

Her baby girl. Her Princess. The physical manifestation of her and Jon’s love. And hopefully the first of many. In her mind’s eye she could see them all. Boys and girls. Dark and Silver hair. Grey and indigo eyes. The children of Ice and Fire. Her Dragonwolves. 

 

Her dreams of the future we interrupted when there was a knock on her door. She got up gingerly and walked to the door and asked in a fake tired voice, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Robb Dany,” said the voice from the otherside. She then opened the door and in came Robb and Grey Wind. 

 

Dany then closed the door and Robb asked, “How are you feeling Dany?” 

 

“I think the worst is over. Maester Luwin seems to think I’ll be able to come out in a few days. Take a seat. Can I make you some tea?,” she said. 

  
“No thank you. Believe me when I say this I think you lucked out by getting sick. All the King does is drink and talk with Father about the past. The Queen is for the lack of a better term a frosty bitch and the Prince is a spoiled prick. The younger siblings are sweet kids but Joffrey is a disaster waiting to happen. But that’s not why I’m here to talk to you,” he said. 

 

“And why are you here Robb?” she asked. 

 

“I want to ask you about Talisa,” he said. 

 

Dany chuckled and said, “Is that so? What is it that you want to ask me about?” 

 

“Well has she talked about me recently?” He asked nervously. 

 

“ _ Gods. He’s night and day from Jon but still just like him,”  _ she thought to herself. She shook her head and then said, “She does mention from time to time. Is there a reason why?” 

 

“I think I love her,” Robb confessed. “I want to ask her to marry me but I’m afraid too,” he said. 

 

“Why are you afraid?” she asked. 

 

“Because I don’t think I can offer her what she wants?” he said. “Yes I'm going to be Lord of Winterfell and the next Warden of the North. But I don’t think she wants to spend her life sitting in a castle. She wants to help people. It’s what I love about her. She has so many ideas to help the people of Winterfell, Winter Town and the North.” 

 

“Tell her how you feel Robb. That’s all I can say,” she said. “You have to be open and honest with the people you care about. And you have to be able to put how you feel into words. We can’t read minds,” she sadded.    
  


“How did you get Jon to open up to you?” he asked. “He’s always been tighter than a White Harbor clam. Despite what you may think or what he might have told you, he had it hard growing up. Father could only do so much and Mother...well I love her...but I’ll never condone how she treats him. If she wasn’t blinded by her southern faith she would see that Jon is a good and honest person. He always does the right thing, even when its to his detriment,” he added. 

 

“Oh I know Robb. And trust me when I say this, despite how we may appear now. Jon and I’s relationship has been anything but smooth. It been been bumpy and a secret nearly destroyed us. It was only thanks to a miracle that we were able to patch things together. So I implore you Robb, learn from Jon and I’s mistakes. If you really love Talisa, tell her that. Then let her decide,” Dany said as he placed her arm on his shoulder. 

 

Robb smiled and then embraced her and said, “Thank you sister.” 

 

Dany almost froze but somehow managed to return the embrace. 

 

The two broke apart and Robb smiled at her and said, “I'm going to go talk to Talisa. I’ll talk to you more later.” She then watched Robb and Grey Wind leave her and Jon’s chambers. She slowly walked over to the door and closed it. 

 

She then returned to her armchair by the hearth and sat down.  “ _ He called me sister. When was the last time Viserys treated me like family? It's been so long I can barely remember _ ,” she thought to herself. 

 

Her mind returned to the Starks. Each day she understood them more and more. She understood the love that they had for one another.And for the first time she was beginning to realize that love they shared extended to her now as well. To her and Lya. 

 

Sansa loved holding Lya. Everytime she would come visit she would almost beg to hold her. And while in the beginning she was uncomfortable with the idea of Sansa holding her baby girl she quickly came to terms that Sansa was actually very careful with her. In their latest conversation which had to to do with about the upcoming move to King’s Landing. Dany had decided to offer an open invitation to Sansa for whenever she wishes to leave the city to come visit them on the island. She knew that she would never be able to make peace with the woman Sansa would become in their old life, but in this life maybe things were looking better for them. And that gave Dany hope.

 

Dany saw the door begin to open and she watched as Jon came in with Ghost and Lya in a sling into their chambers. Dany smiled as Ghost scampered over to her and lied down at her feet. Jon then walked over and gave Dany a kiss as he handed Lya to her.

 

“<What did you and Papa do today Princess??” she asked in High Valyrian. Lya made a happy sound in response. 

 

“Just took her around mostly. Everyone loves her. Uncle Benjen especially. He practically tears up each time he holds her. He told me today, how proud Mother would be of us. I also told him it was ok to tell Maester Aemon about us. And that we’d be up to visit as soon as we could. I hope that’s ok,” he said. 

 

Dany nodded. Normally she would chastise Jon for jeopardizing their security. But this was their family. The Forgotten Dragon at the Wall. A man of the Night’s Watch, who now could go to sleep each night knowing that his family still lived and would flourish once more and would come to see him. How could she deny the man hope? So she said nothing. 

 

“There was also something I wanted to talk about,” Jon said. He pulled out a message from his pocket. “This is a Raven I plan to send to Horn Hill to ask Sam to be my squire. I know the last time we talked about this you said you would think about it. I figured now would be a good time to talk about it again. I know you have your reservations but I do think he can be useful. We both read Rhaegar’s journal and the letters he and my mother sent to one another. We know there’s more to the Long Night than we ever thought possible. We’re going to need help. And i’m sure that Rhaegar has some more information stashed away on Dragonstone somewhere. Sam is the perfect person to help.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Second Chances seems to be a recurring theme with us in this life Jon. I’ve given Sansa and Arya second chances, it seems only fair that I give Samwell Tarly a second chance as well. He did save Ser Jorah when no one else would even try, and for that I do owe him. You can go ahead and send the raven,” she said. 

 

“I promise Dany. It’s going to be different this time around. Sam...Sam’s like us. He’s an outcast. At the Dragonpit where they named Bran King...he was the only one who said that everyone...highborn and lowborn should have a voice. If we wanna truly build a new world, truly brake the wheel this time around...we need ideas like that to push us forward,” Jon said as he got down in front of Dany’s chair and held her hands. 

 

Dany bent down and the two touched foreheads. “I believe you Jon.” 

 

The romantic moment between the two was interrupted by the frantic knocking on their door. The two got up and headed to the door. They opened it up to find Sansa there crying. The two quickly escorted her into the room and the young girl wrapped her arms around Dany and started to sob which surprised both of them. Dany once again taken aback by the surprise gesture. Not exactly knowing what to do, she slowly patted the girl on the bat and told her it was going to be ok.

 

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” Jon asked. Though deep down he knew what  his cousin was about to say. 

 

“Jon...Dany...it’s Bran….he...he fell…”she said with eyes fresh with tears. Dany then wrapped her arms around the younger girl and looked too Jon who looked back at her with a sad but knowing look. 

 

It had begun. 

 

<>

 

It was the eve of Lord Stark’s and Robert’s departure to ride south. And Jon and Ghost were walking the ramparts getting some exercise when they saw Lord Stark standing off by himself on one of the guard towers. The two made their way up and found Ned looking off to the south deep in thought.

 

“And here I thought I got my brooding from Rhaegar,” Jon said quietly. 

 

Ned turned to his nephew and smiled slightly. “I’m afraid you got it from both of us Jon. There’s a reason they always called me the Quiet Wolf when I was your age,” he said. 

 

“Bran’s going to wake up. You Starks are hard to kill,” Jon said. 

 

Ned looked too his nephew and smiled, “You’re a Stark too Jon. Never forget that. I can’t imagine what’s it’s been like for you since you found out. Discovering a whole different side of yourself. I know part of you must hate me for denying you your true name.’

 

“I never hated you,” Jon said. “Angry yes. Saddened yes. Betrayed? A bit. But I never hated you. It’s an easy thing to sire a child...but to be a Father is whole different matter. Look at Robert. How many bastards does he have? Look at how he treats his true born children. I’ll give him credit for showing a mild interest in Gendry. But part of me is skeptical if its because he wants to get to know Gendry or if we wants to relive the past. Rhaegar sired me yes. And from the letters he sent my Mother, they both wanted me.  And I do think had things happened differently he would have been a good father. But he died and he made a lot of foolish decisions that helped lead to not only Mother’s deaths but Elia Martell’s and….my...half siblings…” Jon added. 

 

Ned nodded and said, “Aye he did.” 

 

“But you raised me. You took me in. Sheltered me, fed me. Loved me the best you could. Was it perfect? No. Should you have told me years ago? I believe so. But I understand why you didn’t. Doesn’t mean I  agree with it but I understand why. And I’ll be honest even though I’ve know for a while now...I’m still processing it. I still get angry about time to time and sometimes I feel like i’ll lose control. Though I’m not sure whose side I get my temper from,” Jon said. 

 

“Everyone likes to think the Starks are as cold as the North. They don’t realize how hot our blood can run. Your Uncle Brandon and Mother were prime examples. Then of course your other side is infamous fof their tempers. You got it from both of us Son,” Ned said. 

 

The two stood in silence with Ghost as they looked out onto the lights of Winter Town. Then Jon asked, “Why Aegon?” 

 

Ned turned to look to Jon and asked, “Excuse me?”

 

“Why did she name me Aegon? To honor my brother has been my best guess,” he said. 

 

“We’ll never know sadly,” Ned said. 

 

“I certainly don’t look like an Aegon. Maybe a Daeron or a Jaehaerys if she wanted to go with a Valyrian name. Maybe even an Aemon. But Aegon? No. I look too much like a Stark to be named that. I look more like a Jon,” Jon said with a smile.

 

Ned smiled too and said, “Aye son you do.” He then hugged Jon and said, “I don’t say it enough. But I’m so proud of you Jon. And I know Rhaegar and Lyanna are too.” 

 

Jon returned the hug and closed his eyes and let a couple of tears fall. “I love you Father,” Jon said. 

 

“I love you too Son.”

 

The two stayed like that for a few more moments before breaking the embrace. Ned nodded and then headed back to the Castle to no doubt check on Bran. As he watched him leave Jon’s heart began to ache. He knew that would be the last conversation he would have with the man who raised him. For he knew deep down as much as he wished for things to go differently this time around, that once Lord Eddard Stark rode south...he would not be returning home. 

 

<>

 

The following days had been like a blur for Jon and Dany. The King and his party rode south again with Lord Stark, Sansa, and Arya. The two Targaryens had hoped to leave soon after but it became apparent that they needed to delay their voyage to Dragonstone for a time. Though Jon had received a raven from White Harbor saying that the  _ Jaelagon _ had returned back into port from doing trade across the Narrow Sea. Jon had written back to inform their Captain, a man named Barnabas to give the crew shore leave till they arrived. A fortnight should give them plenty of time to rest and relax. The second raven they had received had been from Randyll Tarly. 

 

While initially skeptical of the new Lord of Dragonstone’s request, he had consented in sending his son to squire. And would be putting him on the first ship out of Old Town to Dragonstone as soon as he could. Jon was relieved because trying to track Sam down between Castle Black and here would be a pain in the arse. But not everything had been good news. 

 

Not too long after the departure of Lord Stark and the King, Bran had been attacked by a Catspaw with a Valyrian steel dagger. The same dagger Jon knew Arya would use to kill the Night King almost a decade later. 

 

The two Targaryens found themselves out in the Godswood with Robb, Theon, Talisa, Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik and Lady Stark.

 

“The Lannisters are behind this...I’m sure of it,” Lady Stark said. 

 

“This seems too sloppy to be the Lannisters Lady Stark” Jon said. 

 

Catelyn turned to Jon and raised an eyebrow and said, “Well Lord Dragonsbane, you would be our expert on assassinations now wouldn’t you? So please give us your council then.” 

 

“Mother!” Robb shouted in frustration.

 

“It’s all right Robb. Lady Stark is right. I’ve had to do some unsavory things during my time in Essos. I’ve met a lot of unsavory people and learned from them about these kinds of things,” Jon said. He then reached out for the dagger. Ser Rodrik handed it too him and he said, “As Ser Rodrik said...this is Valyrian steel. Your average catspaw or cutthroat would not have access to it. It would be in the hands of a professional or someone rich and powerful. The man we found trying to kill Bran was NOT a professional. Which leads me to believe that whomever wanted Bran dead wanted the attack to fail, they wanted us to stop him. And they wanted us to find the dagger. They want us to start pointing fingers at someone,” Jon said. He then looked to Catelyn and said, “I’m not saying that they couldn’t be behind it, but we should be open to the idea that maybe someone wants us to blame the Lannisters.” 

 

Lady Stark stared back at Jon and asked, “And who would gain from us blaming the Lannisters?”

 

“ _ Littlefinger,” _ Jon thought to himself. “I don’t know. I’m sure there’s someone out there would benefit if the Lions and Wolves were at each other’s throats.” 

 

“Then what about the blonde hair I found in the broken tower? And what about Jon Arryn’s death?” She asked. 

 

“They very well could be guilty of those charges Lady Stark, I’m just saying for this one...they may not be the culprits,” Jon said. 

 

Catelyn nodded and then Robb spoke up, “We need a plan. Mother, I know you wish to stay here with Bran, but I think it would best if you traveled to King’s Landing to talk to Father about this. The attack on Bran, Bran’s fall and the death of Jon Arryn may very well be related.” 

 

“I’ll gladly escort you there myself My Lady,” Ser Rodrik said. 

 

“Thank You Ser Rodrik,” she said. 

 

“Your welcome to sail with us to Dragonstone and catch a ship from King's Landing from  there if you wish Lady Stark. The  _ Jaelagon _ has more than enough room,” Dany offered diplomatically. 

 

Catelyn looked at Jon and Jon nodded in agreement. She then closed her eyes and said, “Thank you Dany. You are most kind.” She then turned to Robb and aske, “Are you going to be ok Robb?” 

 

“I’ll be fine Mother. I have Maester Luwin, Theon and Talisa here to council me,” Robb said as he reached out to grab Talisa’s hand with a smile.

 

Talisa returned the gesture with her own smile and said, “i’ll keep an eye on him Lady Stark. Don’t worry.”

 

For the first time in what seemed like ages Catelyn Stark smiled. She had been so consumed with Bran she had failed to notice her eldest falling in love. She walked over to the two and then kissed Talisa on the forehead and said, “Be warned dear, Stark men are exceptionally stubborn and bullheaded.” 

 

“I can confirm that to be true,” Dany said with a laugh. 

 

“I am not stubborn,” Jon said defensively. 

 

“You are too, they should have named you Jon Stubborn instead of Jon Snow,” she teased. This got a laugh out everyone and even Lady Stark had to repress a small smile.  

 

“If i’m stubborn it's because I have to be to deal with you,” Jon said with a smirk. 

 

“And you love it,” she said. 

 

“Aye I do.” he said with a  laugh. 

 

“All right. All right. There’s too much love in this Godswood its making me queasy,” Theon said with a shake of his head. 

 

The group took this as time to disband and they each went their separate ways. Jon and Dany went to pack their belongings, Ser Rodrick escorted Catleyn back to Bran’s room, Maester Luwin returned to his chambers and Theon meandered off to the kitchens leaving Robb and Talisa alone in the Godswood. 

 

“Thank you for staying with me,” He said. “I know life here might seem a bit mundane compared to off adventuring with Jon and Dany but I really glad your staying.” he added. 

 

“I’m glad I’m staying too,” she said. “And besides one voyage with your brother and his wife is plenty. They barely let me get any sleep,” she said with a smirk . 

 

“We’ll just have to show them that two can play that game next time,” Robb said with a game. 

 

“I guess so,” she said with a soft look in her eye. 

 

The two leaned in and kissed under the Heart Tree as a soft warm breeze blew through the Godswood.  

 

<>

 

A fortnight later saw the travellers from Winterfell sailing the deep blue waters of the Bite southward to Dragonstone. The goodbyes in Winterfell had been hard but strangely cathartic. It had taken them roughly a week to travel to White Harbor with their luggage and belongings. And soon enough their goods were loaded into the holds of the  _ Jaelagon.  _ Jon and Dany had made sure that Ser Rodrik and Catelynn received comfortable cabins for their voyage while Jon and Dany returned to their stateroom with Lya. And Gendry was happy to have his old bunk back. 

 

One particular night as the two lay together on their bed, their room aglow in the soft light of candles and braziers. Lya sleeping soundly in her crib with Ghost sleeping around it. The only sound being the soft rocking of the ship and the splash of the waves outside. 

 

“I understand now,” she said softly as she looked up to his face from where her head rested on his chest. “Well at least I think I understand now. That Starks. The North. You. But most important of all. Family.” Jon looked down as he rubbed circles into her back and nodded. “It took me sometime to understand it. But I think when Robb asked me for advice regarding his feelings for Talisa, how he embraced me and called me sister. I felt so warm and happy. I realized then that’s what I was hoping to find the last time. A family.” 

 

“I’m sorry you had to meet most of them at their worst,” Jon said. 

 

“But I’m glad I did. Because now seeing them. It makes me realize and understand the horrors you all went through. Arya, Sansa, Bran. They were just as broken as we were. The only one who tried to bridge the gap was you,” she said. 

 

“And I did a piss poor job of it,” he said sadly. “I let you two destroy one another.” 

 

“You did. But we didn’t realize the pain we were causing you,” she added. She then sat up and said, “Protecting the three of us is my primary concern. But our family is bigger than us three now. It's your siblings, our friends. We have to protect them all now.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“And I think you know the only way we can protect our family and get ready for the real war,” she said sadly.

 

“I do. And I hate it.” he said as she sat up and wrapped his arms around her. “The Throne has cost us too much and I’m afraid of what it might cost us in the future. But I think it might be time I stop running from it. Yes I don’t want it and would like nothing more than too see Drogon turn that chair to slag, but we need unity to get us through the Long Night. We got bye last time, but I do not think getting bye is going to work for us this time.” 

 

“I feel the same Jon,” she said. “But  between the East and the True North. I just feel there’s too much for us to do. I know we said we would take it one day at a time. But we need somewhere to start. After we get established at Dragonstone.” 

 

“Aye. There is something I would like to do before we throw ourselves into this,” he said. “And maybe we can find a way to kill two birds with one stone.” 

 

“And what is that?” she asked. 

 

“I want to visit the Tower of Joy.” he said.  “I want to visit the place of my birth. I want to see the place where my mother and father spent their final days together in happiness. I think it would be good for all of us to go. Plus we can try to see if we can sway Dorne to our side early. I have met Prince Oberyn and his daughters once so it's a start. Plus I was there for Nym’s wedding to Drogo,” he offered. 

 

Dany nodded. “That sounds good. We’ll also have to figure out where to hatch the eggs,’’ she added. And Jon nodded. The two leaned back on the bed and Dany said with a smile, “So tell me how Drogo and Nymeria Sand happened? I’ve dying to know for months.” 

 

“Well it’s a long story really,” he said with a smile. He then said, “I guess it all started when I arrived into Vaes Dothrak with the Maegyr Trade convoy for the first time….”  

  
  


<>

 

**House Targaryen/Snow/Dragonsbane:**

-Prince Aegon the VI aka “ Lord Jon Snow/Dragonsbane” & Princess Daenerys Targaryen aka “Lady Dany Snow/Dragonsbane” of Dragonstone 

-Princess Lyanna Targaryen aka Lady Lyanna Snow/Dragonsbane 

-Drogon the Dragon & Ghost the Direwolf 

-3 Dragon eggs (Rhaegal, Viserion, Rhaelys) 

**Household/Allies:**

Talisa of House Maegyr-currently acting as interim Lady of Winterfell

Robb Stark-Acting Lord of Winterfell

Arya Stark-Champion of Death currently on her way to King's Landing

Gendry Waters-Journeyman Blacksmith and fighter

 

 

 

Til Next time! 

 

**_Next time on Double or Nothing:_ **

 

**_The Dragons set up shop in their ancestral home before sailing to Dorne to meet with the wild cards of the Seven Kingdoms. And what awaits Jon and Dany at the Tower of Joy? Plus Dragons sing their song once again in Westeros!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit folks. 65+ pages and about 30k words. FUCK. And in about two weeks! 
> 
> Let me tell you this chapter originally was going to go in a different direction but I ended up zigging where I intended to zag. I was going to have a jaunt off to the Wall with Aemon. But by the time i was getting to that point was getting tired. So i figured it was better and more logical for them to stay in Winterfell then take a baby to the wall. Plus i couldn't half ass a meeting with Aemon. So I figured it would be best to put that off till later. 
> 
> So Arya has entered the Game as the CoD! I’m sure that was a surprise for some. I had an idea for bringing Sansa back too but I decided to axe it because frankly show Sansa IMO is unsalvageable. Better to start fresh with her. Plus the idea of Dany getting an influence in on Sansa before Cersei or Littlefinger seemed like a fun thing to do. Its kinda petty but i think it's gunna work. 
> 
> Also we’re going to Dorne next time! Time for a fun family jaunt to the desert to visit the place of Jon’s birth and maybe hatch some dragons. :) Next chapter will also kinda close what I consider the opening story arc for the story. Chapter 4 starts the next big story arc. 
> 
> So no ETA on the next chapter. Sorry. There’s a couple of one-shots I kinda wanna write. I have this fun little Highlander inspired story about Jon and Dany being immortal after the events of Season 8 and having them meet up hundreds of years later in a more modern day Westeros.   
> ALSO i’m going to slowly working on the first Spin Off for this story called “The King of Blood and the Queen of Ashes”. Gunna be a one-shot introducing us to the champions of the Old God of Blood. Cuz frankly there’s not enough DarkJonerys out there. And boy do I have an eldritch tale of bloody vengeance, gratuitous violence, and wanton sex planned for them in that story. I mean who doesn’t want to see a DarkJon lead an army of Bloodcrazed Northern Berzerkers, Wolves and Giants go ham on Westeros? 
> 
> I also wanna give a shoutout to LustonMyFinger’s fic “Dating in the Dark” for being a really fun and kinda of original story. Lots of Modern Day AU stories have Jon and Dany not be related because its the modern day. LMF in DitD actually explores the idea of what Jonerys in its true form would be like in the modern day. It's not a slow burn, by the end of chapter one Jon and Dany realize what they’re getting into and it's a fun ride from there. Seeing them navigate around friends and family as their loved ones slowly catch on that this aunt/nephew duo are doing nauthing things behind closed doors. Its a fun story. I found myself laughing a lot and I highly recommend it.


	3. Dragons Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys take residence of their ancestors home before a journey to Dorne.

**Game of Thrones:**

 

**Double or Nothing:**

 

**Act III:**

 

**“Dragons Rebirth”**

  
  
  


_ The Red Keep Months Ago…. _

 

_ In the dark reaches of the Red Keep two old friends greeted each other amongst the dragon skulls of old after not seeing one another for some time. They embraced one another in a quick hug with sincere smiles. They were an odd pair to say the least. Both portly men, both dressed in silks though one was bald and the other had a head and beard full of hair slick with Pentosi oil.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry about your home Old Friend. I hope nothing too valuable was lost,” spoke the Spider. _

 

_ “Providence was kind to me Old Friend, only the guest house was lost. And the Eggs but I imagine I will be compensated for my losses,” spoke the Magister.  _

 

_ “Indeed. The King will no doubt compensate you handsomely for your property. I will spin the story that you were assisting young Snow,” the Spider said.  _

 

_ “Thank you,” The Magister said with a smile.  _

 

_ “Though I must say this series of events were most unforeseen,” the Spider mused.  _

 

_ “Rather poetic don’t you think? The Dragon kidnaps the Wolf and now the Wolf takes the Dragon,” the Magister said.  _

 

_ “Indeed. My little birds in Volantis have sung me an interesting song as of late,” the Spider said.  _

 

_ “And what is that?”  _

 

_ “That in the light of the Red God...Jon Snow has wed a young girl named “Dany”, the Spider offered.  _

 

_ The Magister’s eyes widened. “Surely you jest?”  _

 

_ “I do not jest Old Friend. Apparently it was a small ceremony officiated by the High Priestess herself. And the Bride was quite willing from what they tell me,” he added.  _

 

_ “This is a surprise.” _

 

_ “Quite so. But it does open quite a few doors,” the Spider said.  _

 

_ “Tell me what web your thinking of spinning Old Friend,” the Magister asked.  _

 

_ “As the wife of Jon Snow, that would make her Lord Stark’s Good-daughter. He would be honor bound to fight for her...should she press a claim. Through the Starks she would have the Riverlands and possibly the Vale as well,” Varys offered. “That’s three of the Seven right there. Dorne will rally for vengeance against the Lannisters. That only leaves the Tyrells as the great unknown.  _

 

_ “It sounds to me like you’ve given this some thought,.” _

 

_ “I have. And there are some details I need to work out before we put anything into motion, but I do have an interesting idea,” Varys said.  _

 

_ “I trust you. What do you want me to do with Viserys?” the Magister asked.  _

 

_ “What is he doing now?”  _

 

_ “Scheming, whoring and drinking.”  _

 

_ “Sounds like the King.” The two friends shared a good laugh and then the Spider added, “Normally I would say dispose of him, but he still may be of use to us. Have any of the Martell’s reached out to you or him?” _

 

_ “Not that I am aware of. Do you think his old betrothal to Princess Arianne might be an issue?”  _

 

_ “It could be. But Snow’s friendship with Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Nymeria, may once again present us with an opportunity as a deterrent to Viserys,” Spider mused with a nod.  _

 

_ “Snow,” the Magister said with a shake of his head. “There’s more to him than meets the eye. He’s not your run of the mill sellsword or misthios of old. There’s something more to him. His connections to Drogo, the North, and even Dorne. Plus the bravado to kidnap Daenerys and the Dragon Eggs, and then marry her in Volantis. He’s proven himself to be quite the player. He destroyed my guest house and betrayed my hospitality...and yet not a single life was lost. I’m sincerely impressed with the boy.”  _

 

_ “Indeed. The boy is shrouded in mystery. Mother unknown, all we know is that he was born in the South,” the Spider said. “It would seem the bastard wolf of Winterfell’s mind is as sharp as his fangs and claws.” he added.  _

 

_ “Could Ashara Dayne be the mother?” _

 

_ “It’s possible but I don’t think so. Bastards are not looked down upon in Dorne, I would find it hard to believe that the Daynes would allow Ashara’s child to be subjugated to the perils of being a bastard outside of Dorne even if he was with his Father’s family,”  the Spider stated. “And I have heard reports that Ashara’s child was a still born daughter. There’s more to this Jon Snow than I think we realize. What has Ned Stark been hiding in the frozen North I wonder?”  _

 

_ The Magister nodded and then replied, “Tis a mystery that I have no doubt you will unravel. Please do keep me informed my friend.”  _

 

_ “As always my friend.”  _

  
  
  


Dragonstone

  
  


It was a bright and sunny day much to Lord Stannis Baratheon’s dismay as he sat in his solar going over the day’s accounts and missives. He finished reading the current report from the castle’s garrison when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” he said gruffly. 

 

The door opened up and in walked his right hand man the former smuggler Ser Davos Seaworth. 

 

“Have Lord and Lady Dragonsbane arrived Ser Davos?,” Stannis asked as he reached for another report to go over. 

 

“They have Lord Stannis,” the Onion Knight said with a nod. “Per your request we’ve put them up in Rhaenys Tower,” he added. 

 

“Good,” Stannis said as he put down the report he was reading. He then looked at the man who had always been honest with him and asked, “What do you think of them?”

 

Davos rolled his shoulder and stroked his beard for a moment. He then said, “They’re young. Very young. But they carry themselves as if they were much older. Which is understandable given that the boy was a bastard up until recently,” 

 

“Good. Last thing I need is to handover Dragonstone to some irresponsible children,” Stannis said bitterly. 

 

“Forgive my assumption my Lord but I thought you were looking forward to returning to Storm’s End?” Davos asked. 

 

“I never asked for Dragonstone Ser Davos. Never wanted it. But it has been my duty to be Lord of this castle for the last eighteen years. I take pride in that. I do not want to see my hard work go to waste because some legitimized bastard thought he could play Lord,” Stannis said as he got up from his desk and walked over to the window to look out onto the Narrow Sea. “Dragonstone is not an easy domain to rule. Not when so many still see us as usurpers,” he added. 

 

The island of Dragonstone was small, a little over 200 square miles and sparsely populated with barley 3,000 people. The island outside the castle, was home to three fishing villages and one very small farming village in the center of the island. The largest of the three, Dragonport, was overlooked by the castle while the other two were on the other side of the island. The aptly named Dragon Road started at the castle and made a loop around the island with stops at all four villages. The people on the island were a hearty and simple folk who lived and died by the sea either by fishing or shipping goods for trade to nearby ports such as Driftmark, Crab Isle, Sharp Pointe, Sweetport Sound, Stonedance or King’s Landing. But they were kind and good natured people, despite the dreariness of the island and the dark monolith that was the Dragonmount that loomed over them. 

 

Davos nodded and said, “I would agree with you. But this is Ned Stark’s son we are talking about my Lord. Baseborn he may be, but I would like to think if there was anyone who could raise a just and honorable up and coming Lord, it would be him.”

 

Stannis nodded and said, “One would think. But good men have failed before. Although the Lady Melisandre does seem to vouch for them. Apparently both Lord and Lady Dragonsbane are friends of the Red Temple in Volantis.” 

 

Davos frowned at that. The Red Woman from Asshai had arrived several moons past and had quickly wormed her way into Stannis’ inner circle. He had never been a man of much  faith but there was something about the Essosi Fire God she worshipped that rubbed him the wrong way. He had informed Stannis multiple times that the woman had made him uncomfortable but Stannis had done nothing about her due to the fact that she had done nothing wrong.  A crime has to be committed for a sentence to be given, were the words Stannis had told him. 

 

“Regardless, I imagine we’ll get a good measure of him tonight and in the coming weeks,” Stannis said. 

 

“Aye. They’re going to be busy setting up a household that’s for sure.” Davos said. 

 

“Have the other Lords arrived yet?” Stannis asked. 

 

“Last I checked Lord Velaryon and Lord Celitgar’s ships were mooring as we made our way up with the new Lords and Lady’s luggage. So everyone is present and accounted for since Little Lord Bar Emmon arrived yesterday.”

 

“Good. You know I’m not one for frivolous social gatherings, but sometimes one must endure them,” Stannis added. 

 

“Among their party is a young lad by the name of Gendry Waters,” Davos said. 

 

“So?” Stannis said. 

 

“He’s your nephew My Lord,” Davos said. 

 

“I recall Robert mention him in a Raven I received from the Twins. Another one of his bastards,” Stannis said off handedly. 

 

“It would seem that way. The boy looks just like him. He’s training to be a Blacksmith when not training with Lord Dragonsbane. A polite lad from what I gathered; a bit soft spoken though,” Davos said. 

 

“He must have gotten that from his Mother,” Stannis stated. He knew there was nothing soft or polite about his elder brother. 

 

“I think it would be a kind gesture to invite him to dine with us tonight,” Davos asked. “I’m sure Lady Shireen would enjoy talking to her cousin.” 

 

Stannis pondered this for a moment. Most would deem it uncouth to dine with a bastard, even if it was the son of the king. No doubt his wife would throw a fit. But the boy was his blood whether he liked it or not. And Davos was right, it would give Shireen someone to talk too during dinner. He then nodded and said, “You may invite him. Just make sure he has something appropriate to wear.” 

 

“Of course Lord Stannis,” Davos said with a smile. He then left the room and left Stannis to his paperwork. 

 

<>

 

The sun was setting and Jon and Dany were getting ready to go to dinner with Lord Stannis, his wife and the Lords of the Blackwater that were sworn too Dragonstone. Jon stood in front of a mirror examining  himself with a frown. 

 

He was dressed in a new black doublet and grey trousers with two white dire wolf heads embroidered on the chest.  Sansa had gifted it to him as a late wedding present before Robert had arrived. It was arguably the finest clothes he owned but gods did he feel silly wearing them. He had hoped to wear one of his nicer leather jerkins but Dany had persuaded him not too. He needed to make a good impression on their new bannermen and too do so he needed to look the part. 

 

“I look silly,” Jon said as he adjusted his belt. 

 

“You look handsome,” Dany said as she walked over to where Jon was standing in front of the mirror. She was dressed in simple yet elegant black and white dress with red accents. “I dare say you even look princely. All you need is our sigil on your doublet,” she said with a smile. 

 

She looked wistfully at their reflection. Missandei had always told her that she and Jon looked like a royal couple standing next to one another. And now looking in the mirror she could see the regal aura they radiated. They were born to be together. Born to rule. 

 

“You look good in black. Much better than the brown leather you used to wear,” she said playfully. 

 

“It has always been my color,” Jon said as  he remembered his last conversation with Robb from their previous life. 

 

“And we both know why,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Jon turned around and wrapped his arms around and said, “Too bad I can’t say the same for red though. You on the other hand my love look wonderful in red,” he added. 

 

Dany smiled and returned the embrace. 

 

Despite the odd circumstances, deep down she was excited. They were in their ancestral home about to have a formal dinner with their bannerman. It felt good. It felt right. It was something she dreamed of the first time she came to Westeros in their past life. Meeting the Lords and Ladies of the different Houses and hosting dinner parties. She didn’t realize how much she missed the political theatre till she was right on the edge of it again. As much as she liked being Dany Snow and roaming the free cities, part of her was thrilled to be under the new guise of Lady Dragonsbane. The name would take some time getting used too, but she was adaptable. 

 

The two split and Dany decided to go check on Lya. She had fed and changed her before she had gotten dressed and now their baby girl was sleeping like the dead. She smiled and then called, “Ser Ghost.” 

 

Ghost, who was no longer the small adorable ball of white fur and now was  the size of a large dog, shot up from where he was laying by the fire and walked over to where his Mama stood and sat in front of her attentively. 

 

Dany smiled at the Direwolf. In no time at all Jon’s life long companion had earned a spot in her heart right there with her Dragons. “We will be attending dinner with Lord Stannis tonight. It is your duty as Princessguard to guard the Princess until we return. Do you understand?” she asked very seriously. 

 

Ghost wagged his tail as a way of accepting his duty.

 

Dany smile again and bent down to scratch the wolf behind the ears. “That’s a good boy. Mama will try to bring you back some treats,” she said sweetly. This caused Ghost to rub up against her. “Mama loves you too. Now protect the Princess till we get back good Ser,” she added.  Ghost then lied down at the base of the crib and began his watch. 

 

Dany walked over to Jon and straightened out his doublet in the back. “Do me the honor of escorting me to dinner Lord Dragonsbane,” she asked while suppressing a giggle. 

 

“The  honor is all mine Lady Dragonsbane,” Jon said jesting. He stuck out his arm for Dany to take and then they headed out of their chambers. 

 

They casually strolled through the dragon decorated halls of their ancestors until they reached the small banquet hall where the night’s dinner was to be held. They decided to take the scenic route and bumped into Gendry who was trying to find his way around. 

 

“You clean up nice Waters,” Jon said with a smirk. Gendry was dressed in black with yellow and steel grey accents. Though Jon’s smirk changed to a frown as he noticed that Gendry was just in a fancy jerkin as opposed to a doublet. Jon then turned to Dany and said, “How come he gets to wear a jerkin?” 

 

“Because I’m just a bastard,” Gendry said snarkily. “I’m not a fancy pants Lord like yourself,” he added. 

 

“I’ll remember that Waters,” Jon said. 

 

Dany rolled her eyes  and said, “You do look quite handsome Gendry.” 

 

“Thank You Dany,” Gendry said with an embarrassed smile. 

 

The three eventually made their way to the Dining Hall to find Ser Davos waiting for them. 

 

“Ahh right on schedule,” Ser Davos said as he watched the three approach. “If you’ll follow me,” he then opened the door and led the trio into the dinning’s room parlor. There they were greeted by a group of Lords and Ladies who eyed them warily. 

 

“My Lords and Ladies may I present to you Lord and Lady Dragonsbane,” Davos said with a smile. 

 

<>

 

The dinner was a wonderful variety of dishes. Most of which was seafood, though there was some standard poultry and beef dishes as well. Jon and Dany sat on one side of the circular table with Stannis and his wife Selyse across from them. To Stannis left was their daughter Shireen, Ser Davos, Lady Massey and Lord Sunglass. To Stannis’s right from the far end was Lord and Lady Celtigar, Ser Axel Florent, Lady Selyse and much to Jon’s personal dismay the Red Priestess Melisandre. To Jon’s right was Dany, Lord Montross Velayron and his wife. And then Jon’s left was Gendry, young Lord Duram Bar Emmon and his other Lady Jessica Bar Emmon. 

 

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair after introductions were made. Though a few conversations had picked up here and there. The most pleasant was the three way conversation between Ser Davos, Gendry and Shireen. Shireen was thrilled to meet and talk to her cousin, and didn’t care that he was baseborn. Which made Jon smile inwardly. Due to being close in age he did notice that Lord Duram tried to participate in the conversation but seemed to be quite shy in the presence of the Lady Shireen. Jon did his best to engage Lord Sunglass, the ruler of Sweetport Sound. A moderate sized fishing harbor located on Crackclaw point between Dragonstone and Claw Isle. Jon had done some research on House Sunglass but didn’t dig up anything too interesting but was rather irked to hear that the Lord was rather devout followers of the Seven. And while he admired the man’s piety, he had enough exposure to the Faith to know what they thought of bastards. Though to his credit the man was courteous and polite to both Jon and Gendry. And if he were upset with dining with them he did not show it. 

 

Then there was Lady Massey. She  was an older lady in her late 50s a widow who ruled the castle of Stonedance, which was south of Sharpe Pointe on the Narrow Sea.. Apparently they were a new addition to the Lords of the Blackwater and  had only been reassigned to Dragonstone’s jurisdiction just prior to their appointment. Dany had informed them that house Massey were old Targaryen loyalists. And apparently Lady’s Massey’s husband died fighting for Rhaegar at the Trident. 

 

To Jon’s right was a whole different story. Dany was in her element and Jon was tempted to just sit back drink his Dornish red, chew on the delicious salmon and crab and watch his wife work. Dany had told them when they were getting ready that the two Houses they needed to win over immediately were House Celtigar and Velaryon. Both of them Targaryen loyalists and arguably their biggest sources of income. Especially Velaryon. While Jon had known that the Velaryons were of Valyrian descent he had forgotten just how tied to the hip they were with their ancestors. Dany had informed him quite sternly that the mother of the original Aegon was from House Velaryon and he needed to touch up on their family history. 

 

What surprised Jon the most was how quiet Melisandre was being. When dinner began and introductions were made, she of course greeted both of them in High Valyrian with a pleasant Valar Morghulis. Stannis on the other hand was rather quiet. Only asking a few questions here or there or answering the questions asked of him. Jon was surprisingly glad that Stannis was still the same old Stannis. 

 

Jon was drawn from his musings by a conversation Dany was having with Lord Velaryon. “With our connections in Winterfell we hope to be able to bring in a good amount of strong fresh timber for our shipyards,” Dany said as she took a sip from her wine. 

 

“Splendid! Do you think you maybe able to get your hands on some Ironwood? I’ve heard stories of its strength and malleability. If we could build some longships and cargoship from it, I guarantee we will have the best fleet in the Seven Kingdoms,” Lord Montross said. 

 

“It maybe possible,” Dany said. “Dear husband, do you think House Forrester would be willing to sell us some Ironwood?” she asked. 

 

Jon nodded. House Forrester’s loyalty to House Stark was as strong at Valyrian steel. He was positive that he could arrange some for of supply chain. “House Forrester has always been one of my Father’s most loyal bannerman. If we give them a fair and honest  offer I feel confident we could get a steady supply chain of Ironwood. They are very protective of it and take their stewardship of it very seriously. We wouldn’t be able to make an entire fleet out of it, but certainly some ships,” Jon said. 

 

“My Father gifted me an Ironwood shield as a boy,” Ser Axell said. “Finest gift I ever received,” he added fondly. 

 

“My Brother Robb and I used to spar with Ironwood shields when were boys,” Jon said. 

 

Ser Axell nodded and said, “ I would imagine Winterfell would have a fair amount of Ironwood on hand.” 

 

“Aye,” Jon said. 

 

“Lady Melisandre told us that you fostered with House Maegyr in Volantis while studying at the Red Temple during your time in Essos,” Lady Selyse said. 

 

“I did,” Jon said as he took a bite of salmon. He did not like where this conversation was headed. Not one bit. 

 

“Essos must have been quite a culture shock when compared to growing up in the North,” Lord Celtigar said. 

 

“I still remember getting off the ship in Volantis, it felt like I was in a whole new world,” Jon said with a slight smile. This actually got a laugh from most of the table. Jon hadn’t spoken much during dinner so when he spoke he noticed people listened, and he liked it. 

 

“Did you do much studying of the Lord of Light?” Lady Selyse asked. 

 

“I’m afraid not My Lady,” Jon said noticing that Lord  Sunglass seemed to relax a little when he said so. “I attended a few sermons and festivals. Most of my time was with Priestess Mala learning High Valaryian and then training with Fiery Hand,” he said.  

 

“The last time I was at our Temple, Commander Jaraxxus spoke highly of your skills. He says our Lord made you a prodigy with the blade,” Lady Melisandre said. 

 

“A prodigy eh?” Lord Montross said with a smile.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jon said. “I have enough skill that I haven't killed yet. It's been close though,” Jon said as he tapped the scar near his eye. 

 

“My husband is being modest. He’s truly gifted with steel in his hands,” Dany bragged. 

 

“Perhaps we’ll see you in the upcoming Tourney of the Hand then my Lord?” Lady Celtigar stated. 

 

“I’m afraid not My Lady. I’m not one to compete in Tourneys, for a variety of reasons. Though I do think  once Lady Dragonsbane and myself are ready to be the Lord Paramounts of the Blackwater...hosting a tourney might be a wise idea. It would give the smallfolk a chance to get to know us,” Jon suggested. 

 

“A splendid idea my dear husband,” Dany said sincerely as she reached out to grab his hand.

 

“But an idea for another time,” he  said and then added while looking Stannis in the eye, “Both of us have a lot to learn about the Blackwater and about our new people.”

 

Stannis seemed to nod in approval and the conversation moved on. Eventually dessert was served along with some Port. During dessert Jon noticed that Dany had subtly shown off her Mother’s ring to Lord Velaryon and it had caught his eye. “ _ A bold move Dany. But then again I’ve been planning a few bold moves myself,”  _ Jon thought to himself. He remembered the message to Robb that he had sent that afternoon. A confirmation that they had arrived and a message to give to Tyrion Lannister: an invitation to come visit them on Dragonstone on his way back to King’s Landing. 

 

Jon took a sip of his Port. It was heavy, rich and sweet with a slight cherry taste. It was a bit of a gamble he knew, one Dany might be upset with him about. But the chance to prevent or at least delay the onset of the War of the Five Kings was a chance he couldn’t let slip. 

 

The War of the Five Kings had ravaged the continent. And while Jon knew deep down that the war was inevitable. If it could be started on different terms it might prove more advantageous to them. If his Father could expose Cersei’s infidelity and her children's bastard status to Robert before he died, they could move the biggest threat off the board. It was a fool's hope he knew but it didn't hurt to dream. 

 

Eventually the dinner wrapped up and the various Lords and Ladies began to excuse themselves for the night. Dany had went ahead to go check on Lya, and while he was sure that was her end goal. It wouldn’t surprise him if she had a few other political objectives she wanted to accomplish before bed. 

 

Ultimately the last two in the room were himself and Stannis. Jon turned to the older man and said, “The feast was wonderful Lord Stannis. Thank you.” 

 

“Your welcome,” he said curtly.

 

“What time do you wish to get started tomorrow? Lady Dany and I are eager to learn as much as we can about our new home and new responsibilities,” he said. 

 

Stannis looked at him and said, “Meet me in my solar at  9 o’clock. We will begin then.” Jon nodded and then excused himself from the room and took the scenic route through the castle back to their chambers in Rhaenys Tower. 

  
As Jon walked the battlements of the ancient citadel, he took in the marvels that was the product of his ancestors sorcery. Every step he made through the halls he could almost feel the castle call out to him. In a manner that Winterfell had at one point in his life. A lifetime ago when he first walked these halls it was intimidating, but yet he felt a peace here that reminded him of his youth in Winterfell. Now in this life, with the knowledge of his lineage and of the name that his mother gave him. He could walk these halls not intimidated but in peace and security. He wondered if maybe it was the spirit of Dany’s mother Rhaella, his grandmother, who was welcoming her children and grandchildren home. It was a nice thought and feeling. Though in his private thoughts, he did think the use of Dragons in the architecture and decor was slightly excessive. Yes there were figures of Direwolves in Winterfell but not to the extent that Dragonstone had dragons. Maybe when things progressed maybe he could convince Dany to add a few Direwolves here and there. Especially in Aegon’s Garden, near the Winter Rose bushes. They were his mother’s favorites afterall. Eventually after a decent length stroll through the torch lit corridors and battlements he reached their chambers in Rhaenys Tower. 

 

Upon entering he found Dany in a blue silk robe at her vanity taking off her jewelry. She smiled at him and said, “I’d say that went rather well. Though I must admit, I never thought someone would be  able to out brood you at Dinner. Stannis is not what I expected.”

 

Jon suppressed a laugh as he bent down to scratch Ghost behind the ears. “He is an acquired taste to be sure,” he said as he began to disrobe. “He’s stern but for the most part he’s a good man. It’s hard to live in a siblings shadow, so he had to forge his own path.  Though at the end of it all….he lost his way,” Jon said quietly as remembered what the man had done to his own daughter. 

 

Dany was quiet. She knew all too well what it was like to lose her way. While not as frequent as before, her dreams would often return her to her city of ashes. It was her constant reminder of her actions. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m hosting Lord and Lady Velaryon for luncheon tomorrow,” she said as she began brushing her hair. She had let it grow to her shoulders but still kept it shorter than she had in the past, Jon noticed. 

 

“Stannis expects us in his solar at Nine to begin. I’m sure he’ll understand if you have to bow out a bit early,” Jon said as he stoked the fire in their hearth. He then did his nightly ritual of placing the dragon eggs in the hearth. Though this time they felt different. When he went to place Rhaegals’ egg in the fire he could have sworn he felt something reach out to his mind. It was a similar feeling to Drogon but this was different. 

 

When Drogon would reach out to him he would feel a bit on edge with the power that would reach out to him...but this was different this presence was soothing. He felt almost at peace and then he heard it. The emotions formed words in his head and tears started to fall down his face. Images of  the great green beast named after his Father entered his mind and their brief time together. 

 

“Jon?” Dany asked. She had asked him a few questions about meeting the other Lords in private before they returned to their homes but was met with only silence. She then turned around and saw him frozen kneeling in front of the hearth with Rhaegal’s egg in hand. 

 

She walked over to him and knelt and asked, “Jon are you alright?” She then noticed the tears in his eyes. “Jon what’s wrong?” She asked again. She then noticed that the egg seemed Greener than usual. She reached out to touch her son’s egg and when her finger touched the stone she gasped as she felt a calming presence enter her mind. 

 

She fell to her knees and then removed her hands and stuck them into the fire and grabbed the white egg. As soon as her fingers touched the egg, a gentle presence entered her mind and wrapped itself around her. Tears began to fall as dozens of memories of her youngest son came to mind. Her gentle and sweet son. Who loved to wrap himself around her when he was small. 

 

She removed her hands from the hearth and looked to Jon who had returned from his own trance. He then placed the egg in the hearth and the two Targaryens looked at one another. Without a word they embraced and let tears of joy fall from their eyes. 

 

They didn’t need to speak to share the joy they had just experienced. So they just knelt there in front of the hearth crying as they reflected on the voices that had just reached out to them. 

 

“ _ Mother...Father...patience. We will be there soon.”  _

 

<>

 

The following days seemed to fly by for the new Lord and Lady of Dragonstone. Jon would wake up near dawn and then would go train in the yard with the castles’s knights and guards. It didn’t take too long for Jon to establish his dominance over the others and before they knew it Jon was leading men who were much older through drills as well as teaching the young squires helpful tricks. 

 

After a couple of hours in the yard, Jon would return to their chambers to bathe and break his fast with Dany. They would then go drop off Lya, who had just begun to crawl, much to Dany’s delight and Ghost’s slight annoyance, with Shireen and Dragonstone governess and then go spend several hours with Stannis going over the castle and the duties tied to it. Mid afternoon would see the two working in their shared solar going over whatever task Stannis had assigned to them. They would then have dinner in the evening, usually with Stannis, Lady Selyse, Ser Davos, Shireen and Gendry. 

 

One afternoon less that fortnight after they had arrived found the two working across from each other at their desk going over papers. Dany was writing down a list of the castles’ staff and going over the names of people she wanted to keep on or dismiss as well as writing down some other notes. Jon on the other hand was going over the status of the castles' garrison as well as writing some ravens to send out to his father, Winterfell and Castle Black. 

 

Jon put down his quill and asked, “How does this read Dany?” He then passed his raven to Dany for inspection. 

 It read:

  
  


**Greetings Prince Doran,**

 

**As you may or may not have heard, several years ago my Father, Lord Stark opened up a special trade contract with House Maegyr of Volantis. That contract was extended to me in my new station as Lord of Dragonstone. I would like to discuss adding Dorne into our agreement. As you are closer to Volantis than ether Dragonstone or the North. I believe it benefits both our peoples greatly. My wife and I would love to host you or your representatives here at Dragonstone to discuss this endeavor. And please give my regards to your daughter Princess Arianne as well as your nieces Obara & Tyene Sand.     **

 

**-Jon Dragonsbane, Lord of Dragonstone**

 

Dany looked at the missive and raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, dear husband, what do you mean by “please give my regards to Princess Arianne and your nieces Obara and Tyene Sand?” she asked with a hint of fake irritation. 

 

Jon smiled at his wife’s attempt to tease him. “I met Princess Arianne and her cousins when they visited Volantis a few years back to visit Nymeria’s family. We went on a couple of adventures which led to Nymeria meeting Drogo,” Jon said. 

 

Dany leaned back in her chair and said, “You neglected to mention that part when you were telling that story.” 

 

“Oh I told it but you must not have been paying attention. You were too busy caressing my chest,” Jon jested. 

 

Dany was about to protest when she heard Lyanna cry out from her nursery. Dany looked and said, “Don’t think our daughter saves you from my wrath this time Lord Dragonsbane.” She then smirked and got up and headed to the other room. 

 

Jon smiled as he heard her start speaking to their daughter in High Valyrian. He loved listening to Dany talk to Lya. Deciding to go join his family in the nursery Jon got up from his seat but before he could go join them, he heard a knock at their door. He got up thinking it must be Ser Davos, Gendry or maybe Maester Pylos. But when he opened the door, his eyes widened as he saw the portly frame of Samwell Tarly. 

 

“H-Hello,” Sam said. 

 

Jon was inwardly shocked. He had almost forgotten that Sam was set to arrive any day now. He then realized he must have come in on the trading vessel that moored in their harbor this morning from Oldtown. Jon smiled and said, “Come in Lord Samwell. Welcome to Dragonstone.” He then extended an invitation for him to come inside. Sam nodded and walked inside. Jon closed the door and turned to the younger version of his old friend. 

 

The next thing he knew, Sam’s arms were around him in a bone crunching hug. Sam said in tears, “Jon i’m so glad to see you. I felt terrible about them sending you to the Wall. You didn’t deserve that. You saved us all.” 

 

“S-Sam...how? How do you remember? Please let me go” Jon said as he gasped for air.

 

“S-sorry Jon,” Sam said embarrassed. “It was your Brother. Before the world ended...he informed me of what was going on and used his...Three-Eyed Raven abilities to send me back. I don’t pretend to understand half the abilities he possessed. He told me things would be different this time, and that you would need my help,” Sam said. “Are you all right Jon?” he asked

 

“Did my brother tell you he was sending anyone else back?” Jon asked.

 

“No. He told me it was too late and I was the only one he could send back. Why?” Sam asked. 

 

‘Good. The less people from our time around the better,” Jon said. 

 

“Why do you say that Jon?” Sam asked. 

 

“Because we all fucked up in the future Sam, and the less people with knowledge and prejudices from our past life the better,” Jon said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam aked. 

 

“Just trust me Sam. It’s better this way for all of us.” Jon said. “Last time I let people get into my head and it cost me everything I held dear. It cost me my family... both sides of it.” 

 

“I know you loved Daenerys Jon...but  she ...,” Sam said. 

 

“Used her dragon to burn King’s Landing to the ground and kill thousands of innocents?” said a voice from behind them. 

 

Jon did his best to repress a smirk as he watched all the color from Sam’s face disappear as Dany walked into the solar with Lya in her arms. “Because your right. I did do that. And not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted the actions I took that day,” she said. 

 

“I...uh…,” Sam stumbled and then turned to Jon and said, “H-how?”

 

“Sam meet my Lady Wife Dany Dragonsbane and our daughter Lyanna,” Jon said as he stepped forward to stand with his family. Seeing the look of confusion on Sam’s face, Jon sighed and said, “Come sit by the hearth Sam. I have a lot to explain.” 

 

“Ok,” Sam mumbled as he sat down. 

 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Dany asked. 

 

“Y-yes please,” Sam said with a quiet stutter. 

 

So while Dany made them tea. Jon explained to Sam everything. His exile, his madness and grief. His encounter with Drogon and R’hllor and the nature of their existence. His adventures in Essos, his resurrection of Dany, their return to Winterfell, Arya’s return and his new Lordship. 

 

Dany walked over and offered him his cup of tea and he said, “T-thank you Your Gra...I mean my Lady...I..”

 

Dany snorted and said, “Dany is fine Lord Samwell.” 

 

“All right...but please don’t call me Lord. Sam is fine,” Sam said as he took a sip of tea to calm his nerves.

 

“We need your help Sam,” Jon said. “Things are going to be different this time around. The Gods are raising the stakes so we have to stand united more than ever now. I know part of the reason you told me of my parents was because you were mad at Dany for executing your father and brother. But we have to put those things behind us.” 

 

“Sam,” Dany said. “I understand what it's like to have a terrible Father and still feel loyalty to him. My father was an evil man and I worked and fought so hard to show everyone I was not him. When Jamie Lannister arrived at Winterfell in our past life to fight the Army of the Dead; I hated the sight of him for what he did to my father. A father who did horrible things. Even to his own family. And yet I still felt loyalty to him,” she confessed. “Jon told me the reason you originally joined the Night’s Watch was because your father threatened you because your abhor fighting. And while I will admit I was angry with you for telling Jon about his parents. If you hadn't told him about the Dragonglass under us here on Dragonstone, I never would have met Jon. I never would have found my soulmate. And I never would have had my daughter. So Samwell Tarly...I thank you for that.” 

 

Sam was silent and then he asked, “Do you regret executing them?” 

 

Dany took a deep breath and said, “I regret things played out the way they did yes; but I do not regret killing your father. House Tarly was sworn to House Tyrell, who were my allies. Your Father broke his oath to his liege lord, much like how the Boltons betrayed the Starks. Yes it was in a much less heinous way than how the Boltons betrayed the Starks, but your father and brother helped sack High Garden leading to the death of Olenna Tyrell, their liege Lord. They then went on to pillage the Reach for its food, their own homeland. Your Father decided that Cersei Lannister was the lesser of two evils after she blew up the Sept of Baelor with Wildfire as opposed to me because I was some “Foregin whore with an army of savages”. Your Father told me that at least Cersei was born in Westeros, and yet he seemed to forget that I was born right here in  this very castle. Probably not to far from where we are right now.” She then paused and watched as Sam looked at her with eyes that seemed to be balancing emotions versus logic. “I am sorry that they choose to die for an evil woman. Your father did try to convince your brother to kneel...but he decided to stand with your father. Should I have just imprisoned him? Perhaps it would have been wiser. Perhaps you would have waited till after we defeated the dead to tell Jon about his parents. Perhaps I wouldn’t have fallen into paranoia about Jon. But that was our old life, we have a new one now. We all made mistakes, we have a chance to make things right.” 

 

Sam nodded and took a sip of his tea and said, “That’s what Bran said before he sent me back. Mistakes had been made, and we now have a chance to make things right.” He then looked at Dany and said quietly, “I understand your reasoning. I don't necessarily agree or like them...but I understand.” He then took a sip of his tea again and said, “This is good tea. Where did you get it?”

 

“In the markets of Myr,” Jon said. 

 

“Explains the hint of cinnamon,” Sam said. “When I was young I loved reading about the Free Cities. I remember that they use lots of cinnamon in Myrish cooking,” he added. 

 

“They do,” Dany said with a nod and a smile. “I’m quite fond of their style of cooking myself,” she added. 

 

Jon smiled and said “Not to get off topic. But we have things we need to go over. Sam follow us please.” 

 

Sam nodded and followed the two into a side room that connected to their solar. It appeared to be a small reading room with a hearth. There were various book shelves lined with books that made Sam’s eyes wide. But in the middle on a table was a map of Westeros and Essos with various markers on it. The main markers being on Westeros, at the Wall and in Slaver’s Bay. 

 

Jon closed the door behind them and then pointed to the map, “Last time around the three of us were on opposite sides of the world and were completely removed from the wars that were ravaging the South.” He then pointed to the map of Westeros. “We have lots to do and time is not a commodity we can afford to waste. Even though we know the Wall won’t fall for at least seven more years.” 

 

Sam shook his head in agreement and then walked over to the table. “Your right. During his reign Bran and I talked about the events that lead up to how things happened. The War of the Five Kings and so on. He talked about how time can be altered...but at the same time some outcomes are inevitable. Some events have to take place. Yet sometimes how those said events take place might be different.  But if we can delay them...perhaps it might buy us more time.” 

 

“Like for example say the Kings in the War of the Five Kings,” Dany said. 

 

Sam looked up and hesitantly nodded,  “Exactly. Last time it was between Stannis, Renly, Joffery, Robb and Balon Greyjoy. But since things are much different now...who these kings will be may very well be different.” 

 

“From what your brother told me it really all started when Catelyn Stark took Tyrion Lannister into custody. This set off a series of events that would lead to Tywin pillaging the Riverlands, which ultimately led to the death of Ned Stark. Which is what truly started the war,” Sam said. 

 

“So that’s why you decided to invite Tyrion here on the way back to King’s Landing behind my back,” Dany said as she pulled a missive from her dress. She then looked at Jon with a look that clearly gave off the impression she was not pleased. “Pylos gave this to me this morning. It’s from White Harbor. Its from Tyrion Lannister accepting your offer of hospitality here at Dragonstone.

 

“Aye,” Jon said. He then looked at his wife and with a cold resolve and stated, “We’ve been both done things behind each other’s back since we got here Dany. Don’t pretend you haven’t revealed who you are to Lord Velaryon. And your right we need allies. The Velaryons are the backbone of our Navy. We need them. But at the same time we need to prevent or at least delay things from happening. It gives us more time.” 

 

Sam watched Dany nod in agreement but he knew that those two were in for a heated argument later. He had seen Gilly give him that nod before when she was unhappy with him. “ _ Gilly...Lil’ Sam...Jonna” _ Sam thought as he remembered his love and their children. A tear came to his eye and he did his best to wipe it away before they noticed. 

 

“Sam what’s wrong?’ Jon asked. 

 

“Ugh...n-nothing…” he said. 

 

“Sam…”

 

“Ok...I was just thinking about Gilly...she’s back at Craster’s…” he said.

 

“Craster’s?” Dany asked. 

 

“Craster is a wilding. A vile man who is somewhat of an ally to the Night’s Watch. He lives with his wives and most of them also just  so happen to be his daughters. It’s a long story really. Jon and I met Gilly during the Great Ranging. I saved her during Karl’s mutiny that killed Lord Commander Mormont. I protected her and her son from a White Walker. Then we fell in love...,” Sam said sheepishly. 

 

Sam saw a fire lit in Dany’s eyes as she turned to Jon and said, “Why didn’t you tell me this?” 

 

“I did tell you when we sailed North for the first time. You were sickened and glad that a vile man such as himself was dead,” Jon said. 

 

Dany looked at him and nodded her head as if she was recalling the conversation. She then turned to Sam and said, “You have my word Sam...we’ll save Gilly and the rest of them from that vile creature.” 

 

Sam was taken back by the force and fire in Dany’s words. “T-thank you...D-Dany,” he managed to say. 

 

Jon then walked over to another table and picked up some books, papers and journals and handed them to Sam. “These are my Father’s notes on the Long Night. You’re the best person to try to make some sense from them. If things are going to be different this time...we need all the information we can.” 

 

Sam nodded as he took them. “I’ll take these back to my chambers and start reading,” he said excitedly. Jon and Dany escorted Sam out of their informal planning room and to the door of their chambers. 

 

“We’ll send a courier to get you when dinner is ready,” Jon said and then he added. “Also expect to spend some time with me in the yard in the afternoon.” He saw Sam’s mood drop and then said, “Have to take the good and the bad Sam. You’re my squire now.” 

 

“That’s fare I suppose,” Sam said. “Do I have to clean your armor too?” he asked. 

 

“No Sam. You don’t,” Jon said. Sam brightened a bit and then walked off to his rooms. Jon closed the door and then faced Dany who was giving him a cold look. 

 

“Were you planning on telling me about your offer to Tyrion? Or were you waiting till his ship arrived to tell me Jon,” she asked. 

 

“Were you planning on telling me about your meetings with House Velaryon and your offer to foster their son here at Dragonstone? I saw your flash your ring to him at dinner that night. You told me that ring was a gift to your Mother from House Velaryon. You knew he would recognize it. So I can safely assume you’ve told him about yourself.” He said. 

 

Dany looked at him and said, “I told him who I was during our luncheon. He was quick to pledge fealty to us. He promised to discreetly send word to other loyalists out there. We have a foothold now Jon...and allies. I know what I did puts us at risk...puts Lyanna at risk. Puts our friends and other family members at risk. But eventually we have to take risks. You said it yourself that it’s time to stop running from the throne Jon.” 

 

Dany looked at her husband and saw fear in his eyes. “ _ He thinks I’m going back down that path again…,”  _ she thought to herself. 

 

“I know what your thinking Jon.  But you must believe me when I say if we could just leave and travel somewhere with Lya, Ghost and the Dragons and be a family I would take it in a heartbeat. But the truth is that we have a responsibility now. This isn’t about taking back what was taken from us, though I will admit there will always be a part of me that thinks that way, but this about our responsibility to the people. We both accepted R’hllor’s offer for a second chance. And with that comes responsibility. We have a duty to fulfill. And I think...no I believe the best way for us to do that is to take the Throne. We take the throne, protect the people from the Night King and then we break the wheel.” 

 

“And how do you suggest we do that,” he said. 

 

“No more monarchy,” she said. “Sam had the right idea during the meeting in the Dragon Pit. The people...smallfolk and highborn alike should have a say in how they’re governed. When I left Meereen, I left Daario in charge until the people elected their own leaders. Like they did in Yunkai and Astapor.” 

 

“What about us?” he asked.

 

Dany shrugged. “We could leave Westeros forever. Though I do say...this castle does feel more like home now than it did when I first arrived here.” 

 

Jon walked up to her and said, “We could paint the front gate red if you wanted. I’m sure we could find space in Aegon’s garden to plant a lemon tree or two.” 

 

Dany looked up at him and smiled and said, “I think I would like that very much.” 

 

<>

 

They had sent out a raven to Dorne the following day after Sam’s arrival and it didn’t take that long for them to get a response that accepted their idea for opening trade negotiations. But the Martells had in turn invited them down to visit them in Dorne due to Prince Doran’s health. They sent a return Raven giving their acceptance to the invitation and thus began the planning of their trip south. 

 

Not too long after they had sent their reply to the Dornish, Tyrion Lannister’s ship arrived. He had spent a couple of days with them before heading back to King’s Landing. It was a rather uneventful visit though Dany had told Jon that she much preferred the younger wittier Tyrion rather than the somber one she had met originally. They had also received Ravens from King’s Landing informing them of the upcoming Tourney of the Hand in which they had politely declined. In happier news they had received a raven from Winterfell announcing Robb and Talisa’s engagement. They also heard news from King’s Landing of the betrothal announcement of Renly Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. The last raven had been from Arya.She had reported that it was oddly calm in King’s Landing. Their father hadn’t made any progress into discovering that Joffrey and his siblings were bastards. Robert hadn’t done anything stupid to further alienate himself from Father. Arya informed him that she had resumed her Water Dancing under Syrio Forel and was wondering if Dany was interested. She also informed him that Sansa was starting to regret her betrothal to Joffrey. Apparently she was starting to take in the lesson that all that glitters isn’t gold. 

 

Their standing on Dragonstone had improved. The people on the island had started warming up to them. They had started mining the dragonglass under the guise of trying to sell it as a luxury good. Though he did ask Gendry to forge a couple of spear heads and daggers to give as a host gift to the Martells. Gendry had taken to task and found working with Dragonglass to be an enjoyable challenge. 

 

Both Jon and Dany were happy that Gendry seemed to be thriving on the island. He had bonded with Shireen immediately and even Stannis had taken some time every now and then to spend time with him. Usually it was informing him of their family history or the like. Though sometimes Jon would catch the two in the Forge or in Visenya’s Workshop when Gendry was working on something and Jon could have sworn there were times where it looked like Stannis was almost smiling. Their other charge Sam spent most of time in the library and occasionally working with the castles Maesters. 

 

The evening before they were to set sail to Dorne, found Jon, Dany and baby Lya sitting in their loveseat in front of the fire watching the eggs shimmer like stars amongst the flames with Ghost at their feet. Arms wrapped around one another taking in the heat and light of the hearth. 

 

Jon leaned into Dany who rested her head on his shoulder. He spoke softly and said, “This is all I ever wanted.” He had his entire world in his arms.

 

“You were right in Pentos. About home not necessarily being a place. It’s where your heart is. It’s the people that make your heart full,” she said. “And this all I ever wanted as well,” she said as she looked down into the sleeping form of their child. 

 

Their peace and quiet was interrupted when Lya began stirring from her sleep. She opened her little amethyst eyes and made a happy sound. Both Jon and Dany felt their hearts swell with happiness. 

 

‘Did we wake you little Dragon?” she asked softly. To which she earned a giggle in response. Both of them laughed.  

 

“I have an idea. Hold her for a moment,” Dany said as she handed Jon their pride and joy. She then walked to their chambers and came out a few minutes later dressed in her dark grey coat and wearing Lya’s baby harness. She reached out for Lya and Jon handed her to Dany. She took their daughter and put her in the harness and whispered, “How would you like to go on a night flight with your big brother?” 

 

Jon smiled and went to grab his cloak. Once ready the two walked to their door and Dany turned back to Ghost and said, “Do you want to come too Ghost?” Ghost looked up from where he was laying and yawned and then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no,” she said. 

 

“If Direwolves were meant to fly they would have wings,” Jon said with a grin. “We’ll be back shortly. Hold down the fort,” he added. Ghost’s response was a quick wag of the tail. 

 

The two chuckled and then left their chambers. They made their way to the top of Rhaenys’ tower. There blending in with the dark night was Drogon waiting for them. Daenerys walked up to her son and patted him on the snout. He then lowered his head and Dany carefully climbed up onto Drogon. Jon followed suit and got behind Dany and wrapped one arm around her waist and another onto one of Drogon’s spikes. Both of them felt Drogon reach out to them to see if they were ready. And once they were, Drogon spread his wings and then soared into the dark night. 

 

<>

 

Drogon was joyful when he learned that they were returning home to their island. He loved the island. He loved sleeping on the bluffs. He loved feeling the heat from the fiery mountain. He however did not enjoy having to stay in his lair overlooking the castle most of the time. Father had taught him over these last few years that now was the time for discretion and stealth but there would be one day, where soon in the future where he would need not hide. Where he could fly without fear of people discovering him. 

 

Though in moments like the one he was in now, when the moon was full, the stars shone like diamonds in the sky, and his family on his back he didn’t care. The skies belonged to him and his family. The only thing that could have made this better was if his brothers had been there with him. But he was plenty content with Mother, Father and the hatchling with him as they soared over their domain... 

 

Mother had told him that they were only going on a simple flight. Nothing fancy. So he obliged them. He flew around the top of the fiery mountain so they could see the glow of the molten liquid fire. He could feel their excitement. Even the hatchlings. It made him happy. They belonged in the sky. 

 

After circling the fire mountain, Drogon elected to circle the island. Despite the light from the full moon, and the lights from the villages, they flew unseen to human eyes.  Or if they were seen who would honestly believe a Dragon had returned to Dragonstone? 

 

Once they circled the island, Drogon felt that the hatchling was enjoying herself and decided to fly south. It was a very short flight and the four found themselves soaring over the isle of Driftmark. Drogon had flown over the isle before once or twice so he thought it would be nice to take Mother, Father and the hatchling there. He could feel their joy as they soared amongst the clouds. Mother always loved flying, it was the one time where they could be free. But at the same time he could feel the guilt linger in the back of his Mother’s mind. Of the time when they stood on the city’s walls and let fire fall from the sky. He could feel Father’s joy. It had been too long since he was in the sky. He could feel Father’s insides at odds with one another. The essence of Fire and Ice, Wolf and Dragon trying to find balance inside him. He hoped once Rhaegal was hatched, that Father could find peace. His mind reached out to hatchling, and he felt the fire burn warm inside him, The hatchling was still so young but even could tell that it enjoyed flying. That it was one of them. 

 

As they circled Driftmark, Drogon felt the hatchling start to get tired, so he turned back North in the direction of their home. It did not take too long for them to reach the mighty castle, and land  softly on the parapet of the tower. He lied down and watched as his Mother and Father slide off his back and down onto the cool stone. He turned his head as he watched the two of them approach him. He listened to the honey voice of his Mother speaking in their native tounge offering her thanks and love for taking them into the sky and for being gentle with the hatchling. His Mother’s love made him feel complete. Even Father spoke to him in their native tongue and gave thanks. And lastly he felt the hatchling reach out and stoke his scales. 

 

He gave a small snort that made them all chuckle and then he watched as they ascended into the castle. Once they were inside he stood up and took the sky once again and flew up to his lair overlooking the castle to keep his watch. This was their domain. And he would protect all of them.

 

<>

 

The following day Jon, Dany, Ghost, Lya and their crew boarded the  _ Jaelagon _ and set sail South. Gendry and Sam had elected to stay behind and keep working. Along the way they made a brief stop at Driftmark and the Port of Hull to supply as well as to pick up their new ward: Montreys Velaeryon, a young boy of nine. 

 

Montreys was a soft spoken lad with light blonde hair and sea blue eyes. In many ways he reminded Jon of Rickon, but definitely not as wild as Rickon was. Both Jon and Dany had taken a shine to the lad very quickly. 

 

The trip to Dorne lasted a little over a fortnight. They even caught some tradewinds as they entered the Sea of Dorne that sped up the voyage by a  few days. Eventually they made port at Plankey Town and set off to the Martell’s private residence the Water Gardens. 

 

The first thing Jon notice as he and Daenerys were escorted through the Water Gardens, was how hot the land of his birth was. He was thankful that Dany had planned ahead and had silk and light linen clothes prepared for them. The Gardens themselves were a magnificent site. He recalled from his histories that they had been built by the Dornish Prince at the time of Dareon II. as a gift to his bride: the original Daenerys Targaryen. 

 

As they walked by the giant portrait of the Princess, they took a moment to stop and look at her image. 

 

“When I was a young girl, pudgy and flat chested, I would come here praying to the Seven hoping that they would grant me a fraction of Daenerys beauty,” a sultry voice said behind them. 

 

The duo turned around and found themselves face to face with the busty and beautiful Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell flanked by some Martel guardsmen as well as a few other companions. Standing behind her a few inches taller than Jon was an incredibly handsome man that almost reminded Dany of her brother. In fact if it wasn’t for the raven balck streak in his hair and his silk tunic of purple and black with the sword and star of House Dayne, she would have sworn Viserys was standing in front of her. Next to him was a young man of Jon’s height garbed in green and black with a yellow phoenix on his chest. Next two him were two dark haired women with dangerous eyes in dark orange and brown leathers. 

 

“Princess it’s been some time,” Jon said with a bow. 

 

“Indeed it has Jon Snow...forgive me it’s Lord Dragonsbane now,” she said. She then turned to Dany and said, “And you must be Lady Dragonsbane if I am correct?” 

 

“I am, Princess Arianne and please call me Dany. Dragonsbane is a mouthful at times. It’s an honor to meet you,” Dany said. 

 

“The honor is mine Lady Dany. And yes I can imagine it could be,” Arianne said. She then looked down at Lya who had awoken from her nap and was looking around. “And who would this sweetling be?” she cooed. 

 

“Our daughter Lyanna,” Dany said with pride. 

 

“She’s beautiful. She has her father’s gorgeous curls. You don’t know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself and not run them through his hair when we first met in Essos,” Arianne said with a smile and laugh. She then looked at Ghost who was standing there ever vigilant. “ Who is this magnificent creature?” 

 

“My Direwolf Ghost,” Jon responded. 

 

“A real Direwolf?” she asked. 

 

“Indeed,” Dany said. 

 

“Marvelous,” Arinnane said as she stuck out her hand for the Direwolf to smell. Ghost gave her a small sniff and then licked her hand causing her to giggle. She then gave him a nice pat on the head and some scratches. 

 

 “But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my companions,” she added. She gestured to the man behind and said, “This beautiful specimen behind me is my sworn shield Ser Gerold Dayne...though he prefers the pretentious name Darkstar.” 

 

Jon chuckled and said, “Darkstar? Really?” 

 

“It’s not as ridiculous sounding compared to Dragonsbane,” Gerold said with a challenging look. 

 

Jon laughed and said, “Oh I've missed you Ser Gerold. The yard tomorrow morning?” 

 

“I’ll be there, My Lord,” Gerold said with a smirk. 

 

Dany observed this conversation with great anticipation. Who ever this Ser Gerold was he knew how to light a fire in her husband. And that was a feat in of itself. 

 

“Moving on,” Ariannae said with an eye roll as she gestured to the two woman who were smirking at the conflict between Jon and Gerold. “These are my cousins Obara and Tyene Sand,” and then she gestured to the other man accompanying them and added, “And this is Lord Nathanos Greyson, Lord of the Overlook and Obara’s betrothed.” 

 

This caused Jon to raise an eyebrow asked, “ Did he finally wear you done Lady Obara?” 

 

This caused the Dornish group to laugh. Obara nodded and said, “Indeed he did. He made a wager with me and used a rather underhanded tactic to get me to agree to marry him. 

 

“All’s fair in love and war my love,” Nathan said as he shot his intended a loving glance. This caused the Dornish to laugh again. 

 

“On behalf of my Father Prince Doran; welcome to Dorne and the Water Gardens,” she said with a slight bow. 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality Princess Arianne,” Dany said. 

 

“It’s what we are known here in Dorne for, Lady Dany,” Arianne said with a mirthful smile. The group all laughed at this. “If you would follow me, we’ll escort you to my father.”

 

“Lead on,” Jon said. 

 

They walked for several minutes till they reached the second floor of the palace. There they found a large man with a poleaxe standing guard. 

 

“Princess,” the man said. 

 

“Aero. Is my father ready to receive us?” Arianne asked. 

 

“He’s ready,” Aero Hotah replied with a nod. He then opened up the door and Jon, Dany, Lya ,Arianne and Ghost entered the solar. 

 

The Prince of Dorne’s solar was a magnificent open air room with three different verandahs for which the Prince could look out onto three different sides of the Water Gardens. The room was decorated in colorful tapestries and mosaics. In the center was a series of couches where Prince Doran was sitting waiting for them. They approached the coach opposite of the Prince and gave a slight bow.

 

“Father, may I present to you Lord and Lady Dragonsbane of Dragonstone,” Arianne said 

 

“Thank you daughter,” Prince Doran said. “Please go fetch your betrothed. I wish to speak with him as well,” Doran said. 

 

Arianne nodded but Dany and Jon could see the anger in her eyes when the Prince mentioned the word  “Betrothed”. 

 

She nodded and said, “Of course Father.” She then bowed and left the room in a huff. 

 

“My daughter is not too fond of her betrothed. And  I can’t say I blame her. When I set up the match years ago, the man was much different than he is now,” Doran said.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Prince Doran,” Jon said. “And thank you for seeing us,” he added. 

 

Doran nodded and said, “Well in your Ravens you proposed a very lucrative business proposition. It was definitely worth having you here to see what the full offer was.’ He then paused and then looked them in the eye and said, “ But a trade isn’t the real reason your here today ist it Princess Daenerys?” 

 

There was a small gasp from the others in the room as Doran said this. Jon and Dany looked to one another and they both nodded in agreement. Dany handed Lya to Jon, and then took off her glamour charm. The others in the room eyes widened as her hair went chestnut brown to silvery white. 

 

“So it looks like the stories of your demise are indeed exaggerated Princess,” Doran said as he leaned back and crossed his legs. 

 

“Indeed they were Prince Doran,” Dany said as she donned her queenly armor.

 

“So why are you here Princess? I assume you wish for our support in your claim for the Iron Throne,” He asked. 

 

“Yes but not my claim Prince Doran. Our claim,” she said as she reached out for Jon’s hand. She smiled as she felt his fingers wrapped around hers. 

 

“Forgive me for asking but how does a bastard from the North have a claim to the Iron Throne,” Prince Doran. 

 

“Because I’m not Ned Stark’s bastard,” Jon said. 

 

“Then who are you?” he asked. 

 

“My birth name is Aegon Targaryen. Lawful son of Prince Rhaegar and his wife Princess Lyanna,” Jon said. 

 

The temperature in the room plumented. Dany focused her eyes on the Prince to see what his body language and facial expressions would say. But when she looked at Prince Doran his face betrayed no emotion but she could see a storm brewing in the Princes dark eyes. 

 

“A bold claim to make. Especially here,” Prince Doran said. “And you expect me to believe this?” he asked. 

 

Jon sat down Lya next him and reached into his satchel and pulled out a series documents and letters. “No which is why I came here with proof,” Jon said as he handed them to the Prince. The Prince took them and began to look at them, “Here you will find an official annulment signed by High Septon Maynard annulling the marriage between my Father and your sister Princess Elia. As well as an official marriage certificate between my Mother and Father. As well as letters from your sister to my Mother.” 

 

There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity as Doran went over the documents. Jon could see the storm of emotions in his eyes as he read the certificates. But when he got to the letters the storm abated. Jon watched as Prince Doran reread the letters and the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He eventually set the letters down and closed his eyes. 

 

Doran was a maelstrom of emotions. Never in his life would he have believed what the boy in front of him had just said to be true. But he had brought proof. And while he could argue the authenticity of the documents, there was nothing he could say or do to counteract the letters. He could recognize his sister’s hand writing anywhere. 

 

For years he cursed Rhaegar’s ghost for his neglect of duty in favor or matters of the heart. Now he saw that he had underestimated his former good-brother. Rhaegar in fact had a plan eighteen years ago, only i had, not unlike most plans gone to shit. Had things worked out Elia would be free to return home to Dorne to rest, recover and raise Rhaenys and Aegon for a time. Then she would return to King’s Landing and act as Dorne’s representative on the Small Council. Aegon still would have been Crown Prince and Rhaenys still would have been a Princess. Most likely engaged to his son Trystane. 

 

Now Doran didn’t know what he cursed Rhaegar more for now: the whole situation or failing in his plan. But his issues with the dead would have to wait. He had more living issues to deal with. Namely the boy in front of him. The boy who now bared his nephew’s name. He began to think back to the end of the Rebellion, of Ned’s Starks’ trip to Dorne to find his sister. “ _ So that’s how she died. Not a fever but the birthing bed.”  _  He thought to himself. “ _ Rhaegar would have been dead for weeks by the time of his birth...his Mother must have chose his name. But why?”  _

 

His mind then turned to the Starks. I had never really put much blame on Lyanna Stark, for what had happened. In many ways she was a victim as much as Elia was. Though now he could say that the She-Wolf was not completely innocent. Then there was Ned Stark. He had felt some degree of pity for the man. For the unwanted promotion to Warden of the North, the death of his Father, Brother and sister. He had heard that Ned Stark had demanded that the Lannisters pay for their crimes during the Sack and for that he was thankful. But now knowing he had claimed his sisters son as a bastard to protect him from his best friend’s wrath? He didn’t know whether to admire the man or laugh at the irony. 

 

But all of this ultimately put him at a crossroads. Several months ago he had his agents smuggle Viserys Targaryen to the Water Gardens to fulfill the marriage pact they had made years ago between him and his Daughter. But the months the Targaryen had stayed as his guest, made him question whether it was worth investing time and gold into.  And now he was faced with two Targaryens wanting the same thing. 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the two of them in front of him. Daenerys looked so much like her mother but her amethyst eyes had a hardness to them like diamonds. Nothing at all like Viserys described her. And then he had this new Aegon, who looked nothing like a Targaryen. No he would take that back...now looking at him...yes he could see Rhaegar in the boy's face. He could see Viserys in the boys hair. The Stark coloring did wonders to hide the Targaryen facial structures in the boy. 

 

“So it appears you are who you say you are...Aegon,” Doran said. 

 

Jon nodded and said, “You can call me Jon if it pleases you. Even today I look in the mirror and I have a hard time rationalizing why my mother named me Aegon...other than to honor my elder Brother...your nephew.” 

 

Doran was silent and then nodded and said, “All right then...Jon. So the two of you wish to claim the Iron Throne? All right. How does Dorne benefit from this?” 

 

“Justice for Elia, Rhaeneys and Aegon of course,” Dany said and then added,” A permanent spot on the Small Council for Dorne and a voice in what I think will be a major change in Westerosi history.” 

 

“Is that so?” Doran asked. 

 

“Yes. It’s time for the Seven Kingdoms to take a step forward in its growth. And I think there are a lot of ideas that Dorne has  been implementing for years that the rest of the Kingdoms should start following,” Dany said. “I know this would be the time to mention a marriage pact, but alas...Jon and I are happily married with a child and plan to have more in the future. So while I cannot offer your daughter or son a royal marriage…I would be open to discussing a possible marriage contract for my daughter.”

 

“And this is where we come to bit of a dilema Your Graces,” Prince Doran said. “For you see I have already been dealing with another claimant to the Iron Throne. One who promised to make my daughter his Queen and has promised your hand to my son. A much more lucrative offer you would have to agree.” 

 

Dany eyes narrowed and said, “If you think my brother is a sound investment than your madder than my Father.” 

 

Doran smirked and before he could say anything Arianne walked in with Viserys on Arianne’s arm much to her displeasure. Doran then said, “And here he is Princess Daenerys,” Doran said.  “Prince Viserys please come and join us.” 

 

Viserys eyes widened as he saw his lost sister standing with the Stark bastard. He pushed Arianne aside, drew his sword from its sheath and thundered into the room pointing it at Jon. “Prince Doran have that bastard seized immediately. He is an enemy of the crown. He kidnapped my sister and embarrassed his rightful King,” Viserys snapped. He then turned to Dany and said with a smile, “Sweet sister your nightmare at the hands of the Usurper dog’s bastard is over. Soon him and his mongrel pet and whelp will be dead for their crimes against House Targaryen.” 

 

Dany glared at her brother and said coldy, “The only one commiting crimes against House Targaryen is you dear brother.  You threaten my daughter and my husband. Who just so happens to be our brother’s last surviving child.” 

 

Viserys looked at Dany like she was mad. “Nephew? Him? He’s Ned Stark’s dirty bastard sired on some cheap whore,” he said with a glare. 

 

“And that’s where you're wrong Prince Viserys,” Doran said as he managed to stand up to confront the chaos in his solar. “The man in front of you is in fact your nephew. He has provided ample proof that he is Aegon Targaryen, the lawful son of your brother Rhaegar and his...second wife Lyanna Stark,” said solmely. 

 

“Madness and lies! Rhaegar would never!”” Viserys cried out as he turned his focus from Jon to Doran. 

 

Jon took this moment to unsheath Blackfyre and pointed it Viserys. “Drop your sword...Uncle,” Jon said with disgust. 

 

Viserys turned back to Jon and snarled, “I don’t know who filled your idiot mind with delusions of grandeur bastard but you are no kin of mine. You are no dragon.  Once I gut you, I’ll kill your whelp, and then when I take back the Iron Throne I’ll rein Fire and Blood upon your filthy family of traitors and put all of their heads on a spike.” 

 

Dany watched the Dornish behind Viserys. They were all on edge their hands ready to go for their weapons as soon as they got the approval to do so from their Prince. Though the amused look in most of their eyes at the current scenario was somewhat off putting. Dany then glared at her brother and said, “Threaten my husband and Daughter one more time Viserys and you will wake the Dragon.” 

 

Viserys then turned to Dany said, “You think you’re a real Dragon sister? You are nothing. I am the last Dragon.” 

 

Daenerys smirked and said, “I am the Mother of Dragons brother. Allow me to show you.” She then called out for Drogon with her mind. 

 

The room was silent and then there was a loud crash to their right along with a thunderous roar. The Dornish and Viserys turned their heads and both Jon and Dany inwardly smirked as they watched the color disappear from the faces of all the other occupants in the  room. There sticking his head through the open verandah was Drogon flashing his razor sharp teeth at the man who threatened his family. 

 

Dany calmly walked over to Drogon and stroked the side of his face and said, “Dear brother. Allow me to introduce you to my son Drogon. He doesn’t take very kindly to those who threaten his family. And neither does Ghost.” 

 

Still in shock that a real life Dragon was staring at him, Viserys didn’t see the white blur that rushed from near the couches to hit him straight in the chest. Viserys stumbled backward and dropped his sword as he finally noticed the Direwolf with its fangs bared at his throat pinning him to the ground. Jon smirked as he sheathed Blackfyre and walked over to where Viserys sword was and kicked it away. 

 

‘D-Dany please call him off...I beg you,” Viserys pleaded. 

 

Dany then turned to Drogon and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and spoke in High Valyrian <Thank you my dear Drogon. We’ll take care of it from here.> 

 

Drogon snorted and for good measure set a jet of hot air from his nose at Viserys whose eyes were wide with fear being stuck between a literal Direwolf and a Dragon. Drogon withdrew slowly backed his head out of the Solar and Verandah and then with a mighty flap of his wings took the skies again.

 

Dany then turned to Prince Doran and noticed the once calm Prince was now definitely uneasy. She bowed her head and said, “My sincerest apologies Prince Doran for all of this. I promise compensation for any damages Drogon may have caused in this scuffle.” 

 

Prince Doran slowly nodded his head as he tried to process what had just happened. “ _ By the Gods...that was a Dragon! They have a Dragon!”  _ he thought to himself. 

 

“Perhaps it would be best if someone escorted my brother to a quiet place where he may reflect on his actions?,” Dany suggested diplomatically. 

 

“Yes I think that would be best,’ Prince Doran said. He then looked at Areo Hotah and commanded, “Aero escort Prince Viserys to some separate accommodations.” 

 

“To me Ghost,” Jon said as Ghost got off Viserys body allowing Aero to pick him off the floor and escort him out of the solar. Jon then turned to Prince Doran and bowed his head and said, “My deepest apologies for what has happened Prince Doran. It was never our intention for our family’s problems to play out in your home. If you give us an opportunity I believe we can make this right.” Jon added as he walked back to the couch and picked up Lyanna who had buried herself underneath the couch's pillows. 

 

She patted Jon’s face a few times and giggled. Jon smiled to his daughter and said, “I’m sorry you had to meet your Uncle like that.” 

 

Dany walked over to her family and took her daughter from her husband and then turned to Prince Doran. “I think perhaps we should discuss this further at a later time?”

 

Doran nodded and said, “Yes I believe that would be wise Princess” he then turned to Arianne who was still in shock over the fact that a real life dragon had just poked its head into her Father's solar. “Arianne,” he said. 

 

Shaken from her stupor she then looked to her Father and said, “Yes Father?” 

 

“Please escort Princess Daenerys and Prince Jon to their chambers.” 

 

“Of course. Please follow me,” she said. 

 

Dany put her glamour charm back on. And the three Targaryens and Ghost followed the Princess of Dorne out of the room with a stunned Ser Gerold, Lord Greyson, and the Sand Snakes behind them. 

 

<>

 

It was near the hour of the bat when Arianne went to visit her Father in his private study. She found him staring off into the distance deep in thought. She walked up and next to him in silence. She then spoke, “Remember when I was a little girl. You would bring Mother and me out here to gaze at the stars.” 

 

“Some of my fondest memories,” Dorans said with a smile. 

 

“What will you do Father?” she asked. 

 

“I do not know,” he said. “Viserys is a pathetic worm yet our other option is the living breathing manifestation of everything Elia lost,” he said. 

 

“I barely remember Aunt Elia but I don’t think she would want a child to carry the sins of their parents.” she said.

 

“You are right my dear Arianne,” he said. “Especially now knowing the full truth of what happened,” he added. 

 

“Plus he was born in Dorne,” she stated. “You could tell the Lords that he shares being born under the Dornish sun like the rest of us. 

 

Doran did chuckle and said, “That might have worked years ago before Lord Stark left Dorne. But no...the boy...the man...he’s not one of us...even if he was born in our homeland.”

 

”So what will you do?”   


“The only thing I can do,” he said. 

 

“We are Unbent, Unbowed and Unbroker Father,” she said. 

 

Doran smiled and cupped his daughter’s cheek and then kissed her forehead. “I know my dear. These Dragons did not come asking us to bow. They came here for help. They showed us their trump card and did not elect to use it. Some might call it foolish, but I can appreciate the need for restraint. As well as the desire for transparency.” He then paused. “I want to get to know them over the following days. I want you to get to know them. Befriend them. See what they’re goals are. What they want for the realm.”

 

“Of course Father. Though I don’t think I’ll be able to win them over in such a short time,” she said. 

 

“That’s why when they leave...i’m sending you and your entourage with them,” he said. 

 

Arianne smirked, “We have been getting a bit stir crazy.” Her playful tone disappeared and then she asked, “ What will we do with Viserys? And please tell me that I will not be marrying him now.” 

 

“His fate is in his family’s hands now,” Doran said. “House Martell will have nothing more to do with Viserys Targaryen.” 

 

<>

 

It was the Hour of the Wolf as the Guardsmen let Jon in the holding room that they kept his uncle in. The room was dark save for a few candles that gave the room a soft glow. As Jon approached the cell he grabbed a stool and placed it in front of the bars and sat down. With cold eyes he watched the figure of Viserys Targaryen sit on the cot they had furnished the cell with. 

 

Deep purple met steel grey as the two stared at one another in silence. 

 

“No wolf or sword? You must be a brave one bastard,” Viserys said. 

 

“I don’t need Blackfyre, Ghost or Drogon to protect me from a man like you Uncle,” Jon said. 

 

Viserys chuckled and said, “You have no idea the man I am.” 

 

“Oh but I do. You're the kind of man who tries to sell his sister not once but twice for power. You can try to justify it to yourself that she was your only bargaining chip. But you wanted the easy way out. Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Did you think Drogo would have given you his Khalasar? Did you actually think Prince Doran would truly back your claim? Odds are more likely that as soon as you sired  a son on Arianne they would have found a way to get rid of you. And even then, would that child even be yours? Surely you're not blind to the way Arianne and Gerold look at one another. They could easily pass any child they had together as your child. Seven Hells he looks more like a Targaryen that I do,” Jon said. 

 

Viserys chuckled darkly, “He does now doesn’t he?”  he then looked at Jon and said, “You can't even fathom what we suffered. What I had to do to keep us alive. A younger sister is supposed to obey her brother.” 

 

“Horseshit. A brother is supposed to protect his sister. All you ever did was use her,” he said. 

 

“By what does a bastard wolf judge a dragon?” Viserys snarled. 

 

“I’m only half Targaryen and I’m more Dragon than you are,” Jon replied as he glared daggers at his uncle. 

 

Viserys laughed. “All right then, dear nephew...tell me what I should have done?” he japed. 

 

“Well for starters you could have actually done something with yourself. You could have found a way to better yourself. Learn how to swing a sword, could have studied to sharpen your mind to name a couple of options,” Jon replied. 

 

“That’s easily said for someone who grew up in a castle,” Viserys mocked. 

 

“If you think my childhood was idyllic, you would be wrong. Yes I had more material comforts than you or Dany. But you never had to learn that your entire life was a lie. To learn that every psychological scar I have could have been avoided.  But your right I was lucky, if it wasn't for Lord Stark I would have ended up like Aegon and Rhaenys,” Jon said. 

 

Viserys was silent and then said, “Why are you here?” 

 

“To get a measure of you,” Jon said.

 

“And how would you measure me?” He asked mockingly. 

 

Jon was silent for a minute and said, “Pity.”

 

“Pity?” Viserys said amused. 

 

“Dany used to tell me you were kind. How you would tell her stories about our ancestors. About Westeros. How you would protect her. How you were an actual brother too her. But she also told me about how that kindness turned to ash. Bitterness turned you into something twisted,” Jon said. “And that’s why I pity you.” 

 

Viserys didn’t respond and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Viserys asked, “What will you do with me?” 

 

“That’s for Dany to decide,” Jon said as he got up from his stool and headed to the exit. He stopped and turned his head and said, “For what it’s worth Viserys. Had things happened differently...I think you and I would have gotten along swimmingly.” Jon then left the room. 

 

It didn’t take Jon long to return to the chambers they provided to them. He walked in and closed the door quietly as not to wake his family. But the further he went into the guest chambers he found Dany awake by some braziers rocking Lya back in forth as Ghost lied on the cool marble floor. 

 

“I don’t think Ghost cares too much for the weather,” She said with a smile. “Even with the haircut you gave him on the voyage here,” she added. 

 

“Aye,” Jon said she bent down to pet his oldest friend. He had given Ghost’s fur a trim to help him keep cool, but it had been a hassle. “Don’t worry boy, we won’t be here for too long,’ he added. Ghost raised his head off the ground and nudged his leg.  

 

“And where were you dear husband off in the middle of the night?” Dany asked with a raised eyebrow. She then spoke again before Jon could answer, “How was it meeting your Uncle?” 

 

Jon stood up and took a seat next to Dany and said, “I think it’s safe to say that he’s my least favorite Uncle. And the four that I have...one was dead before we were born.” 

 

Dany laughed and Jon smiled at her. “I pity Lya when she gets old enough to learn our family tree,” he said. 

 

“Mayhaps,” Dany said. 

 

Her smile faded and Jon spoke to her, “What are we going to do with him? He’s a liability.” 

 

“I remember when Drogo poured the gold on his head and not feeling anything. I remember saying “Fire cannot harm a Dragon”,” she said. “I named Viserion after him as my way of morning the good brother he was, and Viserion had lived up to that. He was always the kindest and gentlest of them Jon. Drogon always wanted to show that he was the most power and Rhaegal...he was always quiet. He seemed ...broody almost,” she she added with a chuckle and sent him a knowing look which caused Jon to roll his eyes with a smirk. “Looking back ...I don’t think i’ve seen Rhaegal as excited or as lively in my life than when he was with you for the brief time. I could tell from the moment he let you mount him that he loved you,” Dany said with a sad smile. 

 

“I miss him,'' Jon said. 

 

“He misses you, but he’ll be here soon. They told us to be patient,``''she said. 

 

“That or we’re both mad.”

 

“We might be. But not when it comes to this. Dragonstone is magical. Much like Winterfell. Our ancestors picked it for a reason. When we return home, we’ll set about hatching them. Dragons will once again be born on Dragonstone. And they will bring joy and wonder. Drogon will teach them. We’ll introduce them to the villagers on the island. They’ll see them as protectors. The children will be able to go to sleep peacefully each night knowing that Dragons watch over them,” she said. 

 

Jon nodded. “Aye but we need to do it slowly. We don’t want to frighten them. And Drogon can be very frightening. He enjoys it too,” Jon said. He felt Drogon’s response and Jon inwardly chuckled and thought to himself, “ _ You enjoy being the Alpha-Dragon. You like being a protector.”  _

 

Drogon didn’t reply. 

 

Jon then looked down to Lya who was sleeping soundly. She had grown so much in the last few months. Almost seven moons now, and her little tuft of hair had grown into rich dark curls like his. Like Arya she would inherit the legacy of his Mother.  Jon then looked up to Dany and asked, “How many children do you want Dany?”

 

“Eager to put another babe in me already Jon?” Dany asked with a smile. 

 

Truth be told Jon was quite eager indeed. Daenerys had never looked more lovely in his eyes than the glow she had when she was pregnant with Lyanna. “When you were giving birth to Lyanna, I was so scared, part of me thought I might lose you both,” he said. 

 

Dany leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, “I was scared too. But I made it through. The pain was excruciating. But the joy I felt when I first heard Lya’s cries, the joy when you placed her in my arms, after years of thinking it would never happen...the fear I endured was insignificant compared to the joy. I want Lya to grow up with a family that loves her. I want her to have siblings that look up to her and for her to have something to protect.” She paused for a moment and then said, “I’m not ready to have another babe just yet...I want to enjoy my time with Lya first. But don’t worry Jon, you’ll have me riding you begging for another child before you know it.” 

 

<> 

 

Young Montreys Velaryon sat in the training yard mouth wide as he watched his new guardian Jon Dragonsbane spar with Ser Gerold Dayne. Lady Dragonsbane had told him as they sailed to Dorne that her husband was a prodigy with a blade; but he had some doubts. But now seeing Lord Dragonsbane fight he knew to never doubt Lady Dragonsbane. The two had spent the last ten min or so dancing around the training yard trading parries and thrusts alongside verbal jabs at one another. 

 

“Impressive aren’t they?” said a voice from behind him. He saw a man approached him with a smile. 

 

‘They are,” Montreys said. “They’re holding back aren't they?” he asked. 

 

“Good eyes lad,” the man said. He then stuck out his hand and said, “Nathanos Greyson, Lord of the Overlook. My friends call me Nate though.” 

 

“Montreys Velaryon,” he said quietly. “But my friends call me Monty”. 

 

“Ah the future Lord of the Tides! What brings you to Dorne?” he asked. 

 

“Lord and Lady Dragonsbane visited Driftmark on the way south, my parents arranged for me to be fostered at Dragonstone for a time. They seemed to think this would be a good place to start,” he said. 

 

“Interesting,” he said. “You’re a little young to start your fostering. Most fosterings start around ten and one name days,” he observed. 

 

“My mother thought so too, but my father said Dragonstone is only a half a day’s sail from Driftmark. So I wouldn't be too far from home,” he said. 

 

“Ah But that’s half the fun of fostering. Getting to travel someplace far off to learn and build friendships! But I do see the logic of the situation. Afterall Lord and Lady Dragonsbane are the new Lord Paramounts of the Blackwater. It would be a wise move to broker such bonds with their bannermen,” Nate said with a nod. “How do you like Lord and Lady Dragonsbane?” 

 

“They’re very kind,” he said. “Lady Dragonsbane it teaching me High Valyrian and Lord Dragonsbane has been teaching me how to use a sword.” 

 

“What do you think of the Lord’s Direwolf?” he asked. 

 

“Ghost?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was scared at first. But he’s quite gentle. He also likes it when I rub his belly,” Monty said with a smile.

 

“Is that so?” Nate said with a laugh. 

 

“You seem to know Lord Dragonsbane, when did you meet?” Monty asked. 

 

“A couple years back. Gerold and I, were squiring under Prince Oberyn and he took us to Essos to visit the mother of his second daughter Nymeria. There we made the acquaintance of Jon Snow the Misthios. He traveled with us for several moons and introduced us to his friend Khal Drogo. As fate would have it the mighty Khal became smitten with Nym and she became his Khalessi. We eventually parted ways, but in the short time we traveled and fought together we all became close. He’s a good man, you’ll learn a lot from him,” he said. 

 

Monty nodded and saw that Nate was carrying what looked to be a spear head on his person. “What is that?”

 

Nate smiled and pulled the spearhead from its sheath on his back. It was a spear head made of dark smokey metal on a long wooden handle that was wrapped in black and gold leather. “This, my young Lord of the Tides is called Talon. Like several families across Westeros, my family poses a Valyrian Steel blade. Talon was once a famous spear that my forefathers used to defeat our enemies. Then the spear broke. My grandfather Alexander had the handle redone to what you see now,” he said. 

 

“Is it a dagger or  a short sword?” he asked. 

 

“Neither but at the same time both. It has saved my life on multiple occasions,” he said. 

 

“Montreys!” called a voice from the yard. 

 

Monty turned and saw that Lord Dragonsbane and Ser Gerold had stopped sparring and that his Lord had waived him over. 

 

“Excuse me Lord Greyson,” Monty said. Nate nodded and Monty hurried over to where the two men were standing. 

 

Jon smiled at the lad. “Ready for today’s training?” 

 

“Yes Lord Dragonsbane!” 

 

<>

 

It was late afternoon when Daenerys decided to visit her brother in his cell. She walked in and saw him slumped against the wall. 

 

“Hello Viserys,” she said coldly. 

 

Viserys looked up and asked, “So tell me what happened to you sweet sister? When did you become so insolent?” 

 

“Insolent?” Dany laughed. “You mean learning to stand up for myself? Deciding I was not going to play a part in your little schemes? It’s a long story and you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” she then paused and said, “But that doesn’t matter. What I want to know is when did I stop being your little sister and start being a commodity for you to sell to the highest bidder?” 

 

“You never stopped being my sister Dany. But sacrifices have to be made. To go home we needed an army. Armies don’t pay for themselves. We had no gold to buy sell swords. Nothing at all. All I had was you. Do you think I wanted to marry you to that savage Khal Drogo? Do you think I wanted to have you marry the filthy Martells? When it's really all their fault in the first place? If Elia had done her duty then Rhaegar never would have run off with the Stark girl...let alone have that mongrel you call a husband,” he snarled. 

 

Dany snorted and said, “So you’ve come around and realize that Jon is our brother’s son.” 

 

“I will concede that I do see our Brother in him,” Viserys said reluctantly. “But he’s still a mongrel. Just like his siblings.” 

 

“Aegon and Rhaenys were our family Viserys. Our niece and nephew. How can you call them mongrels,” she argued. 

 

“They weren’t  real dragons Dany. Not like you and I. We’re the last true Targaryens. It’s our destiny to rule this country,” Viserys then pleaded, “Let me out Dany. I’m your brother. Please.” 

 

“You think yourself a real Dragon Viserys?” Dany said with a raised eyebrow. She then walked over to the one of braziers and stuck her hand in the flames. She watched as Viserys stood there in his cell in awe and fear. She then pulled out her hand and showed him the she was unharmed. “Fire cannot hurt a Dragon. Care to test yourself?” 

 

Viserys was silent. And Dany sneered, “I thought not.” 

 

“What are you going to do with me Dany? Keep me locked away like an animal?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know yet Viserys. In a week Jon and I will be traveling to the Tower of Joy to visit his birthplace. Then we’ll be coming back and then sailing back home to Dragonstone. I haven’t decided what I want done with you,” she said. She then turned around and then left the room.

 

“Dany come back!” he cried. “Please come back…don't leave me alone ...please don’t leave me...,” he begged quietly. 

 

<>

 

Arianne lounged on a sofa with a glass of summerwine in her evening robe going over the events of the last few days. The revelations that Lord and Lady Dragonsbane were actually Targaryens caught her off guard. But in the best possible way. 

 

She had been disgusted with Viserys from the moment he set foot in the Water Gardens. Despite how handsome he was, he was a sniveling coward with delusions of grandeur. As much as it entertained her to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the cost was way too high. At least she would be able to bring Gerold with her. The thought of cuckolding the Prince excited her greatly. And quite frankly if it wasn’t for his streak of ebony hair, Gerold could easily pass off as Viserys. So any child Georld sired on her, had a good chance to look like Viserys. 

 

Viserys looked like he hadn’t spent a day in the training yard in his life! She understood that he spent most of his time on the run but at the same time she knew he and Daenerys had spent time in various Essosi nobles villas across the Free Cities. He easily could have spent some time learning how to swing a sword. She was certain that both Gerold and Jon could have beaten him into the ground with a dulled training sword blindfolded with one hand tied behind their backs. 

 

Her thoughts then turned from her former betrothed to the other Targaryens. When she had met the man named Jon Snow in Essos a couple of years back, the idea of him being a Targaryen would have made her laugh. He looked every inch a wolf, a true scion of the First Men and the North. Though in hindsight it made too much sense now. Ned Stark had seen what his friend Robert Baratheon had done to her cousins, and there was no doubt in her mind he would have done all he could to prevent his sister’s son from being harmed. Hiding his nephew as his bastard was brilliant. Though she remembered the fireside conversations she had with Jon in Essos, and she remembered the stories of his youth and how despite how happy he made them sound...it was clear that he didn’t have a golden childhood. Part of her wondered if it was the Gods punishing the boy for his parents folly. 

 

She had caught some glimpses of his spar early in the morning with Gerold and she remembered biting  her lip in enjoyment as she watched the two men practice vigorously. In the couple of years since she had seen him last, she was impressed of much he filled out. She was half a mind to see if he and his wife would join Gerold and her in their bed before they left for a night of fun. But alas she knew they would be turned down. She saw the way he looked at his wife, and his devotion to her was touching. It almost made her swoon. “ _ He should give Gerold some pointers in how to show devotion,”  _ she mused as she took a sip. 

 

Arianne had thought Daenerys was quite pretty with her brown hair, but when she saw the hair become the color of moonbeams she was enamored. She honestly couldn’t tell who had better hair between the two of them. Even their daughter, who Arianne found to be quite adorable, possessed the beginnings of a beautiful mane of dark curls. She was quite envious if she was being honest with herself. 

 

She had spent a few afternoons walking the citrus groves with Daenerys and her child. And she was pleased to find that she and the Princess were of like minds  in many things. Though Daenerys had surprised her when she confessed that if she had it her way she and Jon would prefer to hop of their Dragon’s back and fly away to live in peace and that the only reason they were going to make a play for the throne was because she knew that they would never have peace especially under the current regime. There was one thing that did make her uneasy about Daenerys though: the Dragon.

 

Arianne like any true child of Dorne, took pride in their people’s history of defying the Dragons and the Iron Throne. That even at the height of their mighty beasts power. The Targaryens never truly subjugated Dorne. Yes Aegon and Visenya had put may castles to the torch in the response to the deaths of the original Rhaenys and Meraxes, and Dareon the Young Dragon had conquered the country but he only held it for a short time. But the times had changed, and as sharp as Dornish spears were...it had been a very long time since they fought an actual Dragon. Let alone one that was the Black Dread reborn.

 

The day prior, they had taken their horses out for a ride outside the Water Gardens and visited the Dragon’s makeshift lair in the hills. She would remember the heat the great bast emitted when Daenerys brought her to touch him. It was breathtaking. She had remembered being in such a state of awe and fear. Daenerys had told her that Dragons didn’t stop growing as long as they were allowed to fly free. Drogon was already an impressive size, but to think that he could grow even bigger in time was equally terrifying and astounding. 

 

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of someone climbing onto her verandah. Arianne didn’t even need to look and said, “Ever consider using the door Ty?”

 

Teyne smirked and sat in an armchair and teased, “And miss the chance to catch you and Gerold unawares? Others take you Ari.” 

 

Arianne smiled and said, “So what brings you to my chambers this late cousin.”

 

Teyne pulled out a vial and said, “Its ready.” She then handed it to Arianne for inspection. The vial contained a dark red liquid. 

 

“Watered down Basilisk’s blood,” she said. “Not mine or my Father’s personal favorite but it gets the job done nonetheless. We add a little bit to each of his meals and in a few days he’ll be a rabid dog. And they’ll have no choice but to put him down,” she added with a smile. 

 

Arianne smiled and then handed it back to Teyne. “Good. Start tomorrow morning. The sooner we put him down the better,” she added. 

 

“I’ve already started. We should have done this weeks ago,” Teyne stated. 

 

“Yes we should have...but we have no other alternatives at the time. Now we do,” she said. “I am the Princess of Dorne. I choose my own husband if I so desire one. I will not be a broodmare to a mad man,” she said. “If all goes to plan, I’ll be rid of this would be husband...and I will place myself in the further good graces of the remaining Targaryens.” 

 

Tyene nodded and then put the vial away and then headed back to the verandah and then disappeared into the night. 

 

Arianne finished her wine and then rolled her shoulders to stretch. She then headed to her featherbed and closed her eyes dreaming of a bright and free future for herself. 

 

<>

 

The light of dawn had started to fill their guest chambers when Jon fell a wet warmth enveloping his length. He did his best not to smile and cracked open an eye to see that the silk blankets had been tossed aside. And there looking up at him with a mirthful gleam in her eye as her head bobbed up and down his cock.

 

Jon groaned in pleasure and moaned, “Fuck, Dany…”. He closed his eyes and he felt her go faster and deeper around his cock, using her tongue to stimulate his entire member. Eventually after several minutes of her stimulation he could feel the pressure in his loins hit a fever pitch. Both hands clamped onto the silk sheets with the force of a wolf's jaw as he groaned and muttered, “Dany...I’m...cummming.” 

 

As soon as the words left his lips Dany descended full force down his cock and which caused his balls to tense and his seed to spray down the back of her throat. He watched in awe as his wife swallowed it all and then slowly came up and her lips made a pop sound as his cock came free. 

 

Jon looked down in awe as she licked her lips and smiled. “They call it “A Dornish Good Morning”, she said as she snaked her way up his body till she sat in his lap. 

 

“Then I ought to return the favor,” he said after planting kisses right underneath her left breast. He had made it a habit to always kiss her there whenever he would bury himself in her magnificent bosom. Even though her pristine skin bared no scars, in his mind's eye there would always be that ugly scar he gave her. And he hoped in time he would be able to pour enough love into it that they could be healed. He then leaned back against the headboard and lifted her and buried his face between her thighs. 

 

Perched up on his shoulders Dany closed her eyes in pleasure as she braced herself against the wall for support. Jon’s mastery over her cunt was unparalleled as he licked her folds and nub with reckless abandon. As the ripples of pleasure resonated through her body, Dany’s mind drifted off into the abyss of pleasure. A world of just her and Jon. No Night King. No betrayals. No Gods. No prophecies. Just the two of them and their love. And Gods she never wanted to leave. 

 

It didn’t take too long for her release and after the firestorm of pleasure that rocked her very being, she lazily slid down her husband till they were face to face. Their eyes a mixture of love, lust, and sleepiness. She closed her eyes and kissed his beautiful lips lovingly. She could still taste her release on his lips and she felt her love and lust burn brighter.

 

Jon returned the good morning kiss, and after a few moments they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. He loved moments like this. Moments of peace. Moments where the world didn’t exist beyond the two of them. Though he would admit his happiest moments were when it was the two of them, Lya, Ghost and Drogon together. His family. His pack. Though deep down he knew his pack was not complete. He felt it in his bones Viseiron, Rhaegal and Rhaelys would soon join them. His mind then went to the rest of his family: the Starks. 

 

Part of him felt guilty. He hadn't thought much of them lately and he would admit to himself that it felt wrong. The Starks would always be a part of him. No matter how much he embraced the Fire of the Targaryens. The Cold of the North still flowed through his body. In his past life, the pack had been broken and shattered. But not this time. He and Dany, they would reforge their pack out of Valyrian Steel. Robb, Talisa and their future children would be welcome additions. He was wary of Sansa, but if she proved herself to be a true Stark this time around she would be welcome. Then came Arya. He had always loved his little sister the most growing up. Even more than Robb. While he was extremely proud of the warrior she became; Jon lamented her loss of humanity. It was one of the reasons he had sought out Gendry. Jon knew that the two shared a bond. And it was his hope that maybe he could help Arya develop an anchor to her humanity. 

 

Jon was broken from his musings by the soft melodic voice of his soulmate. “As much as I would love to engage in a more traditional “Dornish Good Morning”. We have a very busy day ahead of us and a long flight to the Tower of Joy,” she said. 

 

“Agreed. I need to inform Montreys of our plans and see to it that Nate and Gerold keep an eye on him,” Jon said. 

 

“He’s a good boy,” she said. “There’s a quiet kindness in his eyes.” she added. 

 

“He reminds me of Rickon. Except Rickon tended to give into his wild streak quite often,” he said. “It was a good idea to offer them a fostering. But we don’t want to aliante our other bannermen. We should do something for them as well.” 

 

Dany smiled. While part of her was annoyed that Jon was talking politics first thing after feasting on her cunt, she couldn’t deny that it made her gleeful listening to him speak about their bannermen. 

 

“Well we could always host that tourney you suggested,” she offered. Shen then laughed as she watched Jon’s face blanche. 

 

“I think the last thing we would want is to have people in our home as we plot to take back the kingdom,” Jon snarked. 

 

“True. But it could be fun,” She said. “We have enough space to construct tourney grounds,” she said. 

 

“Aye we do. But what about Drogon? We restrict him enough as it is,” he said. To which he earned a mental thank you from Drogon. 

 

“So we only host our bannerman and those loyal to us. Those we can trust,” she suggested. 

 

“But who can we trust?” Jon asked worriedly.  

 

Dany reached up and put her hand on Jon’s cheek and caressed it. She could see the concern in his eyes. She knew he felt guilty for what had happened last time. It had destroyed them. And now they had even more to lose. 

 

“The people we love,” She said. She then briefly kissed him again and then rested her head on his chest. 

 

“And besides…” she said.

 

“Besides what?” 

 

“You owe it to me and Lya to win us crowns of blue winter roses,” she said. 

 

Jon smiled and said, “That can be arranged.” 

 

<>

 

Jon, Dany, Lya and Ghost were on the outskirts of the Water Gardens in traveling cloaks when Drogon floated to the ground. He gave them a grunt and Dany approached her son and gave him an affectionate hug. 

 

“We’re going on a family trip,” she told him softy “And Ghost is coming with us, be gentle with him. It’s his first time flying.” She added. Drogon huffed and then turned his head to the Direwolf who sat silently by Dany’s side. Two sets of red eyes stared each other down and Drogon made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. He leaned his head down signally for the Dirwolf to climb up. 

 

Ghost then looked at Jon and Dany and gave them a face that screamed, “Do I have too?” Both Jon and Dany laughed and then nodded. Ghost then hopped up on Drogon’s wing and slowly made his way up to his back and looked down on them. 

 

“I’ve seen a lot of strange things in both of my lives,” Dany said. “But I never thought I’d see a Direwolf ride a Dragon,” she added with a smile as she looked up to the picture of Ghost on Drogon’s back. 

 

“I mean if we’re being honest, my Mother did it first,” Jon said matter of factly. 

 

Dany’s jaw dropped and smacked Jon in the chest, “Jon! That’s your mother your talking about!” she said between laughs.

 

“I don’t see my Mother letting him be on top that’s all,” Jon said with a grin. 

 

Dany shook her head and said, “Jon that’s an image I don’t need in my head.” She then smiled and said, “Go strap Ghost down and I’ll load up the saddle bags.” 

 

Jon nodded and grabbed some leather straps from his pack and climbed up Drogon to tie Ghost down to prevent him from falling off mid flight. “It’s gunna be Ok Ghost. I’m here with you,” Jon said as heard Ghost whine softly. He then tied Ghost firmly into place so he wouldn’t fall off. Dany climbed up and attached some saddle bags to Drogon’s spikes that held some supplies. 

 

“We need to find a saddle maker for Drogon,” Dany said as she got on top of Drogon. 

 

“Aye,” Jon said as he sat behind Ghost to make sure he was okay.  

 

Dany turned around and bent down to give Ghost a kiss on the head. “It’s gonna be ok Ghost,” she said and then looked up to Jon who nodded his consent to take to the clouds. 

 

Daenerys turned forward and gave Lya a little kiss in her sling and said with conviction, “Fly!” 

 

<>

 

The flight took longer than expected because of the need to make stops so Ghost wouldn't realize himself on Drogon’s back, but they flew through the cool desert night and as the sun began to rise in the east the three humans, one direwolf and dragon made a landing on the flatland in front of the Tower of Joy.

 

Jon was quick to undo Ghost’s straps and chuckled as Ghost quickly leapt off Drogon and dashed off into the brush. Jon chuckled and got down himself. He began undoing the saddle bags and watched as Daenerys climbed down. 

 

She passed Lya to him for a second and he chuckled as she walked briskly over to a bush for some privacy to pee. Jon walked over to Drogon’s head and stroked his scales and said softly, “Thank you for bringing us here...this means a lot to me.” Drogon looked at him and let out a half roar that Jon assumed ment “Your Welcome”. He then laid down and closed his eyes to sleep. 

 

A few moments later and Dany found their way back to them and she said, “Here we are.” 

 

“Aye, here we are,” he said. The two looked up the hill to the tower the loomed over them. He looked to her and said, “Thank you for coming with me. You being here...it means so much to me…,” he said. 

 

“I’m honored to be here Jon,” she said she reached for his hand. “None of us in our last life let you truly process and heal from the truth that was thrown at you. None of us realized the depth of the pain you were forced to endure. Ever since the first time we shared a bed Jon, I’ve seen pain in your eyes and in your face when you sleep. You’ve healed a lot since our first night together in Volantis,’ she said and then turned back to the Tower. She waited for a few moments and said, “When I first arrived at Dragonstone. I was so desperate to feel something. To feel a sense of belonging...to feel that I had come home. I had returned to the place of my birth, the home of our ancestors. But I felt nothing. It was an empty castle. I remember wondering around those first few days looking for the room where my mother gave birth to me….but I never did. I don’t know if it would have helped me or not. But I did feel something when WE arrived at Dragonstone weeks ago. I remember walking up the steps with Lya in my arms, and feeling something completely different. When we first took residency in Rhaenys Tower I felt warm in a way I don’t think I ever felt before. It felt like home. Because this time  I wasn’t alone. I had my husband with me, I had my beautiful daughter with me. I had Drogon, I had a Ghost. Even Gendry. The people I cared about were with me. Not all of them...but most of them. The home I had been searching for since the very beginning was truly starting to form for the very first time.” 

 

She then turned back to him and said, “But your different Jon. Do you remember when we first met in Dragonstone’s throne room?” 

 

Jon nodded and said, “Of course I played the stubborn King in rebellion who refused to bend the knee.” 

 

Dany smiled and said, “Yes. But do you remember what I told you about having faith in myself?”

 

“I do.” 

 

“I didn’t have Witnterfell or a loving family Jon. All I had was our family name. That was my armor to protect myself, to distract myself from the pain of growing up without a home. But you never learned your true name till you were already a man grown. Yes you had family, a home, but the identity Lord Stark forced upon you, even if it was out of love for both you and his sister, it did damage to you. I think coming here to where it all started for you. To the place of your birth, to the place of you parents love; is necessary for you,” she said. 

 

Jon smiled softly and said, “Thank you Dany.” 

 

“You told me that together we would heal...and together we will,” she said. 

 

“When did you become so knowledgeable of these things?” he asked. 

 

“I took a note out of Tyrion’s resume, and read a lot of books on improving oneself. We’ve had a couple of long voyages Jon. Do you remember the markets in Myr?” she asked. 

 

“I do. Watching the artisans make glass was fascinating,” Jon said 

 

“While you were watching the glass being blown, I bumped in to a book merchant who had some books from Yi Ti about self healing of the body, mind and soul. I purchased them hoping to help heal myself, “ she said. 

 

“I think you’ve definitely healed Dany,” he said. 

 

Dany smiled sadly, “Thank you Jon. But I have a long way to go. The voices have been quiet lately. But I can still feel their presence.”

 

“Never stop fighting Dany,” Jon said as he pulled her into an embrace.    
  
  


Dany smiled and Jon felt his heart swell as he saw a twinkle in her eye, “And just who do you take me for?” 

 

“My Queen,” Jon said. 

 

“Mu..na,” came the soft squeak of  a voice from Jon’s arms. 

 

Jon and Dany froze as they looked down to see Lya sticking her hands out to Dany. “Mun-a” Lya babbled wanting her mother. 

 

Dany took her daughter into her arms and tears began to come down, “Muna is here sweetling.” 

 

Lya smiled and giggled and said, “Muna”.

 

Dany looked up to Jon to see that tears were in his eyes as well, he wrapped his arms around his family once again. “Can you say “Papa” Princess?” Jon asked with a smile. 

 

Lya looked up at him with her indigo eyes with a curiosity and then smiled and said, “Mun-pa!” 

 

Both Jon and Dany laughed and looked at each other and smiled as they etched this moment into their memories forever. Their baby girl’s first words. “It’s a start,” Jon said.

 

“It is,” Dany said as used her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She then brought her babbling babe to her bosom and hugged her greatest treasure. 

 

“We haven’t even entered the Tower and I say this trip has already been worth it,” he said. 

 

“It has,” Dany said. 

 

Ghost had come back with blood on his muzzle. Jon grabbed a rag he kept in his trousers to wipe Ghost’s face clean. “Looks like someone had breakfast,” he said as Ghost wagged his tail back and forth. 

 

“Come let’s go take a look inside,” he said. The four headed up the hill to the tower as the sun continued to rise over the foothills of the Red Mountains. 

 

Once at the top of the hill Jon stopped and took in the vista. It was beautiful in a desolate kind of way. Not unlike parts of the North and beyond the wall. It was quiet in a peaceful way as he looked out on part of the Red Mountains as well as the dusty plains that would lead North and South along the Princes’ Pass. 

 

“I wonder why Rhaegar choose here. Other than it certainly being off the beaten path,” Dany said. 

 

“It is very isolated. My guess a day or so ride to the nearest village,” Jon said. “A three days hard ride from here to Starfall. According to what Father said,” he added. 

 

“It reminds me of the Red Waste a bit...but thank the gods not near as hot,” She said as they stood in front of the Tower’s entrance. 

 

“From the stories that Father told me, and from what Bran informed me, this where Father and his men did battle with the Kingsguard. Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur,” he said. His face became melancholy, “Bran said that while Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold fell early, Ser Arthur nearly defeated all of them. He told me if Howland Reed hadn’t stabbed Ser Arthur in the back….they all would have fallen to Ser Arthur’s blade. I always heard stories that Ser Arthur was on a whole different level...but to take on five veteran soldiers by yourself and almost win, if it wasn't for a stab in the back? I don’t think I could have done that at my peak with Longclaw. It makes you wonder why he didn’t have Ser Arthur with him at the Trident?” 

 

“Viserys and Ser Barristan used to tell me that Rhaegar was never really close with anyone. But the one person he was closest with was Ser Arthur. It would make sense that he would choose his best friend to guard those he held most dear: you and your mother,” she said. 

 

“But what about my sister and brother? Didn’t he hold them dear too?” Jon asked. 

 

Dany smiled sadly, Jon was right. Her brother’s actions, while not coming from a place of malice, had cost him the lives of his children with Elia Martell. She was sure her brother loved them as much as he loved Jon. “Of course he did. I won’t make excuses for him for his lack of foresight on matters, but I’m sure he loved your brother and sister dearly. Now I think it’s time for you to go inside,” she said. 

 

“You don’t want to come up?” he asked. 

 

“It’s not that, I just thought you might want to go up alone,” she said. 

 

“I’ve spent too much time alone Dany. I want my family with me,” he said as he reached out to her. Dany’s eyes became misty a bit and she nodded as she took his hand and the two entered the tower. 

 

As soon as they crossed the threshold they were met by a dry and dusty room. There was nothing in the antechamber but dust and cobwebs. The two looked at each other and then made their way to the staircase and began to climb. It didn’t take too long but eventually they made it to the top floor. As they approached the door to the room at the top, both of them paused to take in the sight of the door. 

 

It was made of oak, and nothing too extravagant...but there in the middle carved into the stained old wood was the Targaryen Dragon and the Stark Direwolf. Both turned to one another and nodded. Jon slowly reached for the doorknob and pushed it open. 

 

There was a loud creak as the door opened up to the bedroom. Much like downstairs, it too was dry and dusty with cobwebs in the corners. The room was mostly spare but there was a bed in the center of the room covered in dust. There were several windows that let the light from the morning in illuminating the room.

 

Suddenly Jon’s legs felt like lead and it took every inch of his willpower to move forward. But he managed to make it to the bed and slowly reached out and touched it. “This is where I was born,” he said out loud to himself. 

 

Dany didn’t say anything as she took in the room. It was pretty much empty save for the bed. Lord Stark had told them that he had emptied the tower of anything valuable when they had found Lyanna and Jon. As she looked around there was something familiar about the tower, like she had been there before. 

 

Then she remembered the House of the Undying. And the visions. The vision of the destroyed Throne Room. The vision of going beyond the Wall. The vision of the Blue Winter Rose growing from a chink in the Wall. The vision of her brother saying ‘His is the Song of Ice and Fire.” and that “The Dragon must have three heads”.  _ “How did I forget such things?”  _ she wondered. 

 

“I’ve been here before,” she said. 

 

This pulled Jon from his thoughts and he looked toward her and asked, “Come again?”

 

“When I was in Qarth, the Warlocks stole my dragons and locked them in their House of the Undying. They wanted to use them to fuel their magic, and me to fuel them. When I entered the House, I was assaulted by visions. One was on the Red Keep’s throne room in ruin and covered in snow...except now I know that it wasn’t snow...it was ash. I also went beyond the Wall and met Drogo and Rhaego. They wanted me to stay, but I turned back when I heard the sounds of Drogon, Rhaegal and Viseiron. As I returned to the Wall a chunk of ice fell off and revealed a Blue Winter Rose that gave off the sweetest fragrance I’ve ever smelt…” she said as she walked over to the bed. She grabbed her traveler's cloak with her right hand to wipe the dust off the bed and sat down. 

 

“But before all those visions...I had another. I was standing here in this room. There was a woman, I couldn’t see her face...but she had dark hair and Rhaegar was sitting over there,” she said as she pointed to the widow near the bed that seemed to have a little bench built into the wall. “He he had his harp and the woman asked if he would write their son a song. He said that the boy already had a song...the Song of Ice and Fire. I remember now, he looked off to where  I was watching and said, “The Dragon must have Three Heads”. Gods how could I forget so much,” she said.  She then looked to Jon who had sat next to her and added, “I thought the woman with dark hair was Elia Martell...but now, being here...she was your mother. They were talking about you. Ice and Fire. The Blue Winter Rose in the wall; that was you too. How could I forget ...”. 

 

Jon put one of his arms around Dany and leaned into her as she leaned into him. They sat there listening to Lya’s quiet breathing. He then asked softly, “Do you think they were happy?” 

 

Dany nodded and said, “I think so. The way he looked at her in the vision...it was one of love.” 

 

Jon smiled and said, “Not to long before I set off for Essos, I visited my Mother’s tomb. I told her how much I loved her and that I was going to make things right this time. That you and I would find our own Tower of Joy.”

 

“Maybe when this all over we can find some place to escape too. We could go back to the Waterfall,” she said. 

 

‘I’ve spent too many years in the snow Dany. Winter may run in my veins, but I don’t think I want to spend my time there anymore,” he said as he rested his head on hers. 

 

She then looked at Jon and asked “What do you think he meant by “the dragon must have three heads?” 

 

“I have no idea,” he said. He then got a look on his face and began to think. “I think I saw that in his journal as well. The Targaryen Dragon has three heads,” he said. 

 

Dany let out a breath and said, “Why do I get the feeling we’ve stumbled onto something game changing. But not in a good way.” 

 

“I feel the same too Dany,” Jon said. “We’ll let Sam deal with it,” he said. 

 

“Speaking of Samwell Tarly,” Dany said. “Do you think he remembers how to perform the procedure to cure Greyscale?” 

 

“He might; why?” Jon asked. 

 

“I thought he might be able to remove the Greyscale from Shireen. She’s a very kind girl. She didn’t deserve what happened to her,” Dany said. 

 

“Speaking of the Baratheons. We need to talk to Gendry...about us,” He said.

 

“Do you think that’s wise?” she asked. “To ask him to side with us against his family? You of all people should know it feels to have two sides of your person pull you in separate directions,” she warned. 

 

“I know,” Jon said. He got up and started to walk to the window. His brows scrunched and deep in thought. “I don’t think Gendry has any loyalty to his father but he’s gaining loyalty to Shireen and Stannis.” 

 

“Do you think we can negotiate with Stannis?” Dany asked. “You know him far better than I,” she said. 

 

“Stannis is a man of duty. Something I’m very familiar with. When Robert dies...Stannis, who I’m sure is already suspicious of Cersei’s children, will see it as his duty to reveal the truth and push his claim. Just as I’m sure the Tyrell’s will whisper in Reny’s ear to push his claim and give him the man power to do so if he makes Margery his queen. It’s what happened last time,” he said. 

 

“Lady Olenna and Tyrion talked to me a bit about the onset of the War of the Five Kings during our early days on Dragonstone,” she said. “But with Lady Catelyn not abducting Tyrion it pushes things back in theory,” she said.    
  
  


“In theory. Also it was actually my Father’s discovery of Gendry that put the idea of the Baratheon physical traits in his head. Since he knows Gendry already...he may overlook him in his investigation of Jon Arryn,” Jon said. 

 

“So we bought us some time to gather our strength,” she said. 

 

Jon frowned and nodded. “That’s one way of looking at it,” he said. “How loyal do you think our bannermen are?” 

 

Dany tilted her head and began to think. “House Velaryon is, of course with us. There is no doubt there. As for House Massey and House Celtigar; I would imagine due to their history with our family, they would be loyal. House Bar Emmon I think can be easily swayed to us. That just leaves House Sunglass. I didn’t get much time with them. But I’m sure they will follow suit,” she said. 

 

Jon smiled and said, “You’ve made much progress in such a short amount of time Dany. You’re amazing.”

 

Dany smiled and said, “This is easy compared to what I had to deal with in Mereen. The majority of our bannerman are Targaryen loyalists. Varys’s basically had Robert gift us the least loyal houses to his own. But I would advise that despite their loyalty...outside of Velaryon, they aren’t that rich or powerful. Yes we have the beginnings of a great navy and with Drogon we hold dominion over the sky, but on land we are severely lacking. I’m sure if they marched a force up Massey’s hook or across Crackclaw point...our Bannermen would fall. Not to mention the off chance if they were to invade our island. And we both know what can even those odds.” 

 

“The Unsullied,” Jon said. And Dany nodded. “It would take roughly three moons to sail to Mereen correct?” he asked. 

 

“Provided the winds are kind and the trip is uneventful,” she said. 

 

“So that’s half a year right there,” he said. “How long do you think you could pacify Slaver’s Bay?” he asked. 

 

“Not long with Drogon,” she said. “But I’ve turned enough cities to ash for 10 lifetimes,” she added. “If I were to follow in my footsteps, I would have to build new governments for all three cities. That could take months if not a couple of years. My best estimate would be at least a year and a half to travel to the Bay, liberate it, set up a new government for the cities and bring the Unsullied back. And that’s being generous.” she confessed. 

 

“Shit,” Jon muttered. 

  
“No foul language in front of Lya Jon,” Dany reprimanded. 

 

“My apologies, My Queen,” he said. 

 

“I have to go back there Jon,” she said. 

 

“I know. But we need to find an excuse for us to go that won’t cause problems. If we go now, we run the risk of being discovered. If we leave after the War begins, we run the risk of letting half the country die. And then of course we have the Free Folk,” he added. 

 

“I know,” she sad.

 

  She was looking off into the distance when an idea hit her like a lightning bolt. Her eyes went wide at the thought of it. She then looked to Jon and said, “Jon ...I have an idea…”

 

Jon stopped his pacing and looked back to her and said, “Go ahead.” 

 

“We break the wheel,” she said as she stood up. 

 

“But that’s what we were planning on doing anyway,” Jon stated, confused. 

 

“Yes and no,” she said. “We wanted to break the monarchy. Give leadership to the people, which is still the end goal. But the wheel itself isn’t the monarchy. It’s the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon came to Westeros and brought all the Kingdoms to heel to create a united Westeros. When Robert dies and the truth comes out...it will be chaos. As terrible as this sounds, we will have to let chaos reign for a while. Let Stannis, Renly, the Lannisters fight amongst themselves while we bide time. We have Dorne on our side and most likely the North and the Riverlands. Once things are ready, we come back and bring order. We rebuild the Seven Kingdoms into to a country where everyone has equal rights.” 

 

“So we would be rebuilding the wheel?” Jon asked. 

 

“From a certain point of view, yes. But this wheel would be different. It’s not about power...it's about freedom, we unite the Kingdoms truly. Create a government where Lords and the Smallfolk work together for peace. Where everyone gets a say from the High-lords to the fisherman's daughter,” she said. 

 

“What about us?”Jon asked skeptically. “Are we to be King and Queen?” 

 

“For the initial phases yes, but then we’ll abdicate the throne once the people have chosen leaders,” she said. Dany walked up to him and said, “I know how this sounds Jon, and it's a plan that will need refinement and adjusting. But it's something we can start from.”   
  
  


Jon nodded and said, “I don’t like the idea of using the suffering of others to our advantage...but I do admit after everything we’ve been through I’m not naive enough to believe that we can save everyone. Hard choices must be made.” 

 

“But it doesn’t mean we have to like them Jon,” she said. 

 

“Aye, you’re right,” he said. He looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He knew this was his Dany talking, not the Dany who killed thousands of innocents. “So you think as soon as the Kingdoms fracture; we go to Astapor and get the Unsullied? Who will keep their eye on Westeos?” he asked. She narrowed her eyes a bit and before she could protest, “I don’t think its a bad idea Dany, it's just we need to flesh it out some to convince the others. I’m worried that if we completely break the Kingdoms, they won’t want reunify. Take the North for example.” 

 

Dany closed her eyes and nodded, “You’re right Jon but I think this plan can work. If we can convince Prince Doran, and Robb. Then we have the top and the bottom of Westeros. If Robb claims the North and the Riverlands, he can have border patrols along the Riverlands border with the Westerlands and the Crownlands. The Lannisters will be so busy dealing with the Baratheons and the Tyrells, they might not think twice about us.” 

 

“Except we control the entrance to Blackwater Bay. I’m sure everyone will be thinking about us at one point or another,” he said. 

 

“Well do you have any other ideas,” Dany asked. 

 

“Westeros thinks your Essoi, what if we use that to our advantage,” Jon said. “What if, say in a few months after we are officially established and we finish our ‘tourney’. You take Lya and Drogon, to Essos under the guise of visiting your “family”. You could sail the  _ Jaelegon _ to Astapor instead. I could manage things here until you get back?” 

 

“We could cover more ground yes,” she said. But then she looked at him with conviction and said, “But were in this together Jon. We have to stand together united.” 

 

Jon wrapped his arms around Dany and nodded. “Aye, your right. But we’re going to need help. Perhaps it's time we open up our circle a bit.” 

 

Dany nodded and said, “Perhaps you right. But who do we trust?” 

 

“I guess we’re just going to have to put our faith in a stranger or two,” Jon said. Dany smiled remembering back to previous life and how he had used that exact same phrase to get her approval to go beyond the Wall. He then  said, “It worked out decently enough for us last time. Despite the overall outcome.” 

 

“Of course this all depends on when Robert dies and when my Father figures out the paternity of Robert’s “children”. When we get back we should invite my sisters for a visit. We need to know what Arya’s been up too, because Gods knows she’s got her own plans for them,” he paused and added, “I think we should table these discussions for now and wait till we have a full room.” 

 

Dany let out a breath and said, “Your right.” She then decided to change the subject, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Honestly I don’t know,” Jon said. “Part of me was hoping I would come here and have some kind of epiphany but part of me just feels angry and sad. And quite frankly I feel like the only thing that’s going to heal that pain is time,” he said. “I thought maybe I could come here and realize who I’m supposed to be. Figure out who “Aegon Targaryen” is supposed to be.” 

 

“You already are who you’re supposed to be Jon,” She said. “Stop thinking about who your Uncle or my brother or your mother wanted you to be and be the man YOU want to be,” she said. “If you took a minute to look at yourself Jon, you realize just how good a man you are. It’s part of the reason I was so paranoid in our last life, about your parentage. Because I knew deep down just how good a man you are and the people of Westeros would flock to you...just as I did. You made me feel love again Jon. True love. Not a love tainted by the need to survive or lust driven fondness. But a love built on compassion, common goals, and trust.” Dany gazed lovingly at him and said, “And you’ve given me two of the greatest gifts a person could give. You’ve given me a chance at redemption. And you’ve given me Lya.” She then lifted their sleeping daughter up. “There were times when I was in Mereen. Where all I wanted was to be a mother. To hold a child born from my womb in my arms. Secretly I wanted it to be a little girl. And you’ve given me this blessing. Not only that, you’re able to love me despite what I did.” 

 

“Oh, Dany,” Jon said as he hugged her back but was careful not to harm Lya who was sleeping soundly. “You gave me life when I was nothing but a walking corpse, I owe you everything.” 

 

The two stood there holding each other in silence. As Jon closed his eyes he wondered just how often his parents had held each other in this very same room. He wondered how often Rhaegar had sat and played his harp for his Mother. He wondered how much his Mother would pester the Kingguard to spar with her. He wondered how much they laughed and cried together. 

 

“ _ Be the man YOU want to be _ ,” her words echoed through his mind. What did he want to be. In his last life he wanted to be a ranger to make a name for himself. He wanted to be more than a bastard. To be more than a stain on his Father’s honor. He wanted to save the Seven Kingdoms from the Night King. And at the end he wanted to love Daenerys Targaryen till the end of time. He had been all those things and more.

 

“ _ Who do I want to be _ ?  _ What do I want? _ ” he thought. His eyes turned to his wife and child and the first thing that came to his mind was a simple one, “ _ I want to be a good husband and father.”  _  He wanted to grow old with Dany; he wanted to watch as Lya and her future siblings grow up and live happy lives. He wanted to watch them chase Ghost on the beaches of Dragonstone. He wanted to take them flying “ _ I want to make the people who love me proud of me.”  _ As he thought this he knew all the people he cared would tell him they were proud of him.  _ “I want to protect people. Tyrion and Beric Dondarrion were right about one thing ...I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I might not be a Watcher on the Wall anymore but I am the protector of the realm.”  _

 

“When I was a little boy, my brother and I would often act out adventures. I was always my heroes Aemon the Dragonknight or Dareon the Young Dragon. But there were also times we would play Lord of Winterfell...Robb always got to be Lord. I remember once when we were young before either of us knew what a “bastard” was; I told him I wanted to be Lord of Winterfell. He told me no. He said I couldn’t be Lord because I was a Bastard. I forget what happened next but I remember from that day forward I wanted to be Lord of Winterfell instead of Robb. I felt guilty about it. What kind of a man wishes for his brother’s birthright? But still, I wanted it. Now I’m lord of our family’s ancestral home and I feel content. I could spend the rest of my days on that island, but there’s still a part of me that wants more.” 

 

“What do you want Jon?” she asked. 

 

“I know I shouldn’t want it...it's caused us nothing but pain. That chair corrupts all those who sit on it or dream of it ...but I...I-I want to be King.” 

 

<>

 

The two elected to spend the night at the Tower and spent most of the day cleaning the bottom part of the structure. Jon ventured to the nearby well and fetched them some water, luckily the well hadn’t ran dry in eighteen years. As he was fetching the water, he reflected on his confession. 

 

It felt like a betrayal of himself. He hated politics. He hated the fake smiles and daggers in the back. And Gods did he hate that throne. But he knew deep down that he always coveted the opportunities to prove others wrong. That he was more than just Ned Stark’s bastard or the son of the two people who broke the realm. He was a good man. He wasn’t perfect, far from it but he knew deep down he was a good person. Westeros needed more men like his father, Ned Stark. Maybe he could inspire others to be just as good and to do good. 

 

Once their water skins were filled he headed back to the tower’s entrance. The sun was beginning to set and Jon paused to take a look at their surroundings. It was barren and isolated...but had a strange beauty to it. He wondered if Rhaegar and his Mother went out riding or whether they spent most of their days in the tower. 

 

He entered the tower again and found Dany sitting in a chair suckling Lya. Jon smiled at his entire world and then took the water to small fire they had made to boil it just to make sure it was safe. Over the fire the smell of roasting hare and a leg of deer filled the room. Ghost had gone off hunting and brought them some wild hares. Not to be outdone, Drogon had dropped a dead deer in front of the tower for them. Jon smiled as he saw the look Ghost gave the Drogon and the smug look the dragon gave the direwolf. Jon laughed while Dany cooed and gave each of the beasts a kiss and a loving caress. They decided that they would have a little of both as not to play favorites.

 

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence listening to the meat cook. But their silence was broken when they noticed the flame glowing brighter and then suddenly a white flash blinded them, when they opened their eyes standing before them was R’hllor. 

 

R’hllor smiled and said, “ **_You don’t know how much it pleases me to see you getting along. I see the two of you wasted no time in having children. And your welcome by the way.”_ **

 

“For what?” Jon asked. 

 

“ **_Sparing your daughter’s life from the previous time,”_ ** R’hllor said with a smirk. 

 

Dany held tight to Lyanna and asked, “What do you mean?” Though Dany had an idea of what the Fire God was talking about and it deeply frightened her.

 

**_“You already know the answer to that Daenerys Stormborn. At the time of your death in your previous life...you were with child. Jon was right Mirri Maz Durr was not a reliable source of information,”_ ** he said off handedly. He then looked to Jon whose eyes had gone wide and looked like he was about to his face had gone pale. R’hllor sighed and said,  **“** **_Your daughter is alive and well Jon Snow.  Neither of you would have known, Daenerys was only several weeks along. Too early to notice the signs.”_ **

 

“Why torture us like that?” Dany growled. “We’ve done nothing but play our parts in your game!” she added. 

 

“ **_The truth hurts. Besides, the past life, is the past life….we, are in the here and now. And right now the three of you are alive and thriving. It will help you grow stronger,”_ ** he said as he ignored the anger in his Champions voice. “ **_I’m actually here to reward the two of you for making good progress. Dragonstone and the dragonglass veins beneath it are already yours and you have the eggs! Though as you are more than well aware you have been receiving outside help. You mortals and your “game of thrones” is always entertaining.”_ **

 

R’hllor paused and said, “ **_I have two gifts for you. Though they’re not tangible gifts  but more like words of advice and news. First is in regards to the Eggs and your Dragons. If you haven't already noticed the Dragonmount has made Drogon much stronger. The same will hold true for the others. Volcanoes are a Dragon’s natural habitat. Also remember your Houses words. They are more than an idle threat. Second I might have sent a vision to one of my priestesses. What was her name again? Ah yes Mala! I always liked her. Devout but always a forward and progessive thinker. And she may have taken a group of the Fiery Hand to the East a few moons ago. You should hear about the results of that trip soon. Until we meet again my Champions.”_ **

 

R’hllor smiled and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

 

Dany turned to Jon to see if he was ok. She watched him try to get up from his chair only to collapse on the ground. Dany rushed down to him to see if he was ok only to find him sobbing. Tears began to form in her eyes and she sat him up against the cold stone wall and sat in his lap trying to pull him out. 

 

“I killed our baby,” he muttered quietly as if he was in a rance. 

 

“Lya is alive Jon. She’s right here,” she said as she brought Lya to him who reached out to touch his face. “She loves you Jon, she here’s with us. She’s among the living,” she said. 

 

Lya’s touched seemed to drag Jon out of his daze and he wrapped his arms around his family and began to focus on the present. His family was not dead...they were in his arms. His daughter had been born and he saw the love in her little amethyst colored eyes. It made him smile and he felt the wounds on his soul begin to heal. 

 

<>

 

They left the tower of Joy bright and early the next morning and the return trip took roughly the same amount of time. After a much needed rest and bath, that evening found Jon and Dany in Doran’s private study. 

 

“We thank you for your hospitality Prince Doran but we must return to Dragonstone. As you can imagine we have many things to take care. We will also take Viserys off your hands,” Jon said. 

 

“Yes I imagine you do. And thank you,” he said. 

 

“Have you thought about our proposal?” Dany said in her Queen voice as she looked Doran right in the eye. 

 

Doran nodded and said, “Yes I have. I do think there are some things that need to be worked out; but we have aligning goals. I do not see why we cannot work together for a better Westeros. The day after you departed I sent Lord Greyson and Obara on a ship to Volantis to relay my decision to my brother Oberyn. No doubt as soon as he finds out he’ll be sailing your way.” 

 

“But of course,” Jon said. 

 

Jon recalled his brief time with the Red Viper, and while he found the man interesting he knew how deadly the man was. And Jon knew without a doubt Oberyn would be coming for him. Jon decided to be witty and said, “Should I be worried?” 

 

“No. Oberyn may want to knock you on your ass a few times in the training yard as way to vent against your sire, but that’s about it. As wild as my Brother is...in Dorne we do not blame the children for their parents actions,” Doran said with a smile. 

 

“That’s good. I’m quite fond of my husband Prince Doran; I would hate to lose him,” Dany said with her own smile. 

 

“Indeed, but going back to our...agreement. I will be sending Arianne, Ser Gerold and Tyene with you, Arianne will be Dorne’s representative in your camp. Is this aceptiabe?” Doran asked. 

 

“Of course. I’ve grown quite fond of Princess Arianne during our stay. I never had much opportunity to spend time with those my own age growing up; so it's been very nice to experience that. And I’m sure my husband would appreciate having a sparring partner of Ser Gerold calibur around. It didn’t take him long to show he was the best swordsman in the castle. ,” Dany said sincerely. 

 

“Our Mother’s were good friends. Had things happened differently, I’m sure Arianne would have been ether Rhaenys or your own Lady in Waiting growing up. And I’m glad you’ll find something to keep Ser Gerold occupied,” Prince Doran said. He then asked, “I assume you have a plan to take back the Iron Throne. If we are to be allies, I’d like to know what that plan is.” 

 

“The Seven Kingdoms are on the verge of collapse,” Dany said. “We’ve discovered that Robert Baratheon’s children are not in fact his children. They were sired by the Queen’s brother Jamie Lannister. Once this truth becomes public, especially in the wake of the Usurper’s death, will cause a power vacuum. The Baratheons and the Lannisters will wage war for control. Stannis will see himself as the rightful King, Renly will no doubt be persuaded by his Tyrell in-laws to seize power and naturally the Lannisters will seek to retain their power. Once they’re done fighting themselves...we will step in to restore order.” 

 

“With Dornish spears and a Dragon I presume?” Doran asked. 

 

“Yes and no. We are confident that the North and the Riverlands will ally with us when the time comes. The Vale will most likely stay neutral. The Lords of Blackwater Bay have sworn fealty to us. We also plan on acquiring an army in Essos,” she said. 

 

“Sellswords?” he asked. 

 

“The Unsullied.” she corrected. 

 

“Slavery is illegal in Westeros,” Doran stated matter of factly. 

 

“The men we will bring back will be Freemen, we will not force them to fight for us,” Jon said. 

 

“I see. My brother has told me of the Unsullied’s fighting prowess. They are disciplined and do not rape and pillage. A wise choice,” Doran admitted with a nod. He then leaned back and said, “With those combined numbers, you should easily be able to step in and take control.” 

 

“That’s our plan,” she said. “We realize this is just a very basic outline but we have a framework,” she added. 

 

“One last question. What do you plan to do with Viserys?” he asked. 

 

“We’re going to take him home and deal with him on Dragonstone,” she said. 

 

 “Good,” he then raised his wine glass and smiled.

 

Jon and Dany nodded and raised their glasses as well. Lyanna who had been sitting in Jon’s lap raised her hands too and giggled and then yawned. This caused the three adults to laugh and even Prince Doran smiled a sincere smile. 

 

“It looks like the Princess is ready for bed,” Doran said with a knowing smile of a parent.

 

“Indeed she does. So we must adjourn for the night,” Jon said. 

 

“Of course. We will talk more of this on the morrow,” he said. Dany picked up her daughter and both of them nodded and headed toward the exit. They walked through the corridors on Sunspear. 

 

The three continued on their way and made their way to their chambers. When they arrived Jon  opened the door and both were stunned to see what was waiting for them on the other side.  Arianne stood there holding the Dragon Eggs with a wild eyed and ragged Viserys behind her holding a dagger to her throat. There were blood stains on his clothes and an evil grin on his face. 

 

“Hello Sweet Sister!” Viserys smiled wickedly. Jon hand went for Blackfyre but Viserys said, “You move one more muscle bastard and I will cut this whore’s throat.” 

 

“What are you doing Viserys?” Dany demanded. 

 

“Taking what’s mine. These eggs are meant to be mine. I am a true Dragon. I will hatch them and they will destroy your pathetic imitation of Balerion. Then I will rain fire down on all of Westeros and all of Essos!” he shouted. 

 

“You’re a coward Viserys,” Jon cried out with anger in his eyes.

 

“Do as he says,” Arianne said in a panic. 

 

“Silence!” Viserys screamed in her ear.  

 

“Let her go Viserys. It’s me you want,” Dany said as she handed Lya to Jon. She then stepped forward. 

 

“Don’t come any closer,” Viserys threatened. Dany stopped and glared at him with the fire ten dragons. 

 

“Good. It seems like you can still listen to your betters,” Viserys sneered. 

 

“Let her go,” Daenerys declared in a cold voice. 

 

“Not until you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness sister. And don’t even think if summoning your dragon. If I even hear it coming I’ll kill her!,” Viserys snarled. 

 

The silence in the room was deafening and the tension sharper than a valyrian steel dagger. The fire inside Jon’s veins was reaching a fever pitch, but the only thing that kept him from lashing out was Lya in his arms. He looked from Viserys to Dany and back. But then he caught Arianne’s eyes. Her dark orbs betrayed the panic her face was showing. He could see that the eyes of the Princess of Dorne were oddly calm. 

 

“ _ She’s a viper waiting to strike. We need to give her an opening,”  _  he thought to himself. He then looked to Dany who looked over her shoulder to him. He nodded to her. 

 

“ _ Jon must have a plan. I have to trust him,” _ she thought as she watched him nod to her. She closed her eyes and tried to douse the dragonfire that was pumping through her veins. She took a deep breath and got on her knees, closed her eyes  and said, “Please forgive me brother.” 

 

Viserys grinned as he moved the dagger further away from Arianne’s neck and said, “Good Sister! Now say..” But before he could finish his sentence, Arianne quickly slammed her foot  down on Viserys’s foot. As he let out a cry she snapped her head back into his face and broke his nose causing blood to flow down his face. She then quickly pulled out a hidden stilleto from her dress and jammed it into his chest straight to his heart. 

 

Viserys stumbled backward and fell on the bed as blood began to come out of his mouth as well as his nose. He gasped for a moment and then the light in his once wild violet eyes faded away until they were void of any life.  

 

Viserys, son of Aerys was dead. 

 

Dany rushed over to Arianne and said, “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

 

“Only my pride,” she spat out. “Thank you Your Grace for giving me an opening to strike,” she said. 

 

“How did he escape?” Jon asked. 

 

“I do not know, he must have killed the guards who brought him his evening meal. I was coming to your chambers to speak to you about our travels when he got the drop on me,” she said. “I knew I had to play the part of hostage, so we waited for you two to come back.” 

 

“You could be a mummer with the performance you just put on Princess Arianne,” Jon said as he let out a breath. He then began to rock Lya back and forth to calm her down. 

 

“How did you know I was acting?” Arianne asked impressed. 

 

“I saw the calm in your eye; like you had been in that situation before,” he said.

 

Arianne chuckled darkly, “When I was a girl. I would occasionally train with my cousins under the supervision of my Uncle. He put me through several scenarios where I might be used as a hostage or worse.” 

 

“Your Uncle is wise,” Dany said. 

 

“I was never as good with a dagger, spear or whip like my cousins but I made sure to know how to use the stilleto my Uncle gifted me from Myr,” She said. 

 

“Stick ‘em with the pointy end,” Jon said. 

 

“Quite so,” Arianne said. “I know he was your brother Princess Daenerys, but I had to defend myself,” she said. 

 

“You have no need to apologize Princess Arianne,” Dany said. She looked to the body of her brother and shook her head. “He chose his fate.” 

  
  


<>

 

Three days later saw the group of Jon, Dany, Monterys, Princess Arianne, Ser Gerold, Tyene and Ghost watching as the crew of the  _ Jaelagon  _ loaded their belongings onto the ship. Among those was Viserys’s corpse which had been prepared for transport by the Silent Sisters. Both Jon and Dany had apologized greatly to Prince Doran for Viserys actions. Doran accepted their apology and said it was his guards fault any way and since no harm had come to Arianne and she was the one to give the killing blow, justice had been served. 

 

Eventually all their luggage had been packed and stored aboard the ship. The ship's Captain a Volentine man named Barnabas walked up to the group and said, “My Lords and Ladies. We are all ready to set sail. The winds are kind.” 

 

“Thank you Barnabas,” Jon said. 

 

The group boarded the ship and made their way to their cabins. Once they entered their cabin, Jon placed Lya in her crib and turned to Dany and said, “Are you all right?”

 

Dany who had sat down in some of the chairs in the room sighed and said, “Yes and no.” 

 

“I’m sorry about Viserys,” He said. 

 

“Don’t be Jon. He was a cruel pathetic man. But he was still my brother. He was family. The least I can do for him is to take him home and cremate him,” she said. “Besides we need his body to hatch the Eggs. It's time we do that,” she added. She then looked to Jon and asked, “Do you think me heartless to not mourn my brother’s death? And to use his body for our purposes?” 

 

“Honestly a small part of me does,” Jon said. “But then again he threatened our family more than once. He abused you in two lifetimes. Not once did he do anything to go home that didn’t involve selling you. He never wanted to better himself. Taking him home and cremating him is plenty kindness for the years he was a good brother to you. But for years he abused you...do not not feel bad for not shedding tears. He chose not to be apart of this family.” 

 

Dany stood up and wrapped her arms around Jon and closed her eyes. She then whispered, “But did we even give him an opportunity to be apart of our family?”

 

<>

 

It was a warm night in King’s Landing and not even the breeze coming off the Blackwater was able to cool the air. It was near the Hour of the Wolf and Arya Stark found herself standing at the top of the Tower of the Hand looking out onto the city. From her vantage point she could see the light from all the torches and braziers across the city. It gave the city an ethereal glow. 

Arya smiled. It was a pretty sight. Not the prettiest she had ever seen mind you. Afterall she had lived two different lives and seen things in the West that would boggle the minds of most Westerosi. Afterall how many Westerosi can claim they’ve been to the Golden Empire of Yi Ti and back? 

 

Arya smiled at those memories. Traversing the Golden Empire had been a dream. Her only regret was that she had no one to share it with. 

 

Her attention went back to the city itself. It was bizarre to see the city alive and vibrant for the last time she was there the city had been reduced to smoking ruins. She may have hated the city but she didn’t wish it destroyed. 

 

_ “Focus Arya. Live in the moment...not the past. _ ,” she thought to herself. 

 

Her return to King’s Landing had been pretty much the same as in her previous life which saddened her. Poor Lady and Mycha. She had tried hard to save them both, but was unable to prevent their fates. The only good part was that Sansa had apologized to her a few days later after lying to the King. It seemed there had been a change of heart in her sister. She began to distance herself from Joffrey and instead chose to spend time with Margery Tyrell and Princess Myrcella when she had come to the city for the feast that announced her betrothal to Renly Baratheon. 

 

Arya’s mind then turned to the Lannisters. So far they had been quiet. Too quiet for her tastes. But the longer she could watch them...the better she could set up and spring her trap. The first two she planned to deal with were Joffery and Littlefinger. 

 

She had come up with countless ways to get rid of them. Joffrey would be easy enough to eliminate but Littlefinger was cunning. She knew the best way to get rid of him would be lure him into a false sense of security and then pounce.  She would be patience, she could feel that chaos was coming. And once he tried to climb she would cut down his ladder and watch him fall into the abyss. 

 

With Joffrey she had come up with another plan. She knew that in a few moons Robert would go on a hunt that would ultimately be the end of him. She would find a way to make Joffrey accompany his Father and then she would arrange an accident. Over a moon ago an Ironborn ship made port in King’s Landing and she watched as one of them had been killed in a tavern brawl. She took his face and clothes and kept them hidden in her room. Pinning the death of the Prince and directing the ire of the Lannisters at the Greyjoys would kill two birds with one stone. She was not fond of Theon’s family in the slightest, and to see the Kraken’s outside of Theon erased from the map would probably make the world a better place. Though she did know that both Theon and Dany were fond of Theon’s sister Yara. Yet she still remembered the argument she had with the Kraken Queen during the parlay at the Dragonpit. And how the Kraken Queen wanted to kill Jon for his murder of Daenerys. 

 

Her musings were interrupted by footsteps. She looked back and saw a man garbed in the Stark leathers approach her. 

 

“It is late. A girl should be asleep,” the man’s voice said. 

 

“Indeed. But a girl likes to watch the city at night. A man should be able to see that,” she replied. She then turned around and said, “Valar Morghulis”. 

 

The man stepped into the torch light revealing his red hair with a blonde streak. He bowed his head and smiled, “Valar Dohaeris”.

 

“And who does a man serve?” she asked. 

 

“A man serves the Many Faced God...and the Many Faced Gods champion,” he said. 

 

“And how does a man know that the Many Faced God has a champion?” she asked. 

 

“A man has his ways. Just as a girl has her ways of freeing a man from the Black Cells,” he said. 

 

“Does a man have a name?” she asked. 

 

“A man is known as Jaqen H’ghar” he said. 

 

“A girl is Arya Stark,” she said. 

 

“What would Arya Stark have a man do?” he asked. 

 

“A girl would have Jaqen H’ghar keep his eyes and ears open in regards to potential names to be given to the Many Faced God. Also should a Man care too, should any citizen of King’s Landing be asking for the Many Faced Gods gift...he may grant it.” she said. 

 

“And what names should a man be keeping in mind,” he asked. 

 

“Cersei Lannister. Joffery Baratheon. Petyr Baelish. Ramsay Snow. Roose Bolton,” she said. She then turned around and handed him a piece of paper. “Send this list back to Braavos at your earliest convenience. Should anyone at the House of Black and White be given these names ...contact me immediately. They are not for No One to deal with. Understand.” 

 

Jaqen took the note and nodded. “As a girl wishes.” 

 

“The Many Faced God thanks you,” she said with a nod. 

 

“A man lives to serve,” he then waved his hand over his face and a new face took its place. He then turned around and left Arya alone at the top of the tower. Arya turned back to the city and looked out. 

 

She then pulled out a Raven message from her dress. It had come in from Tarth a few days ago. It was from Jon inviting her and Sansa to Dragonstone for a few days in roughly a moon turn. It made her smile. She looked forward to seeing Jon, Gendry and Lyanna again. Daenerys was a whole other matter. In the weeks from her awakening to her leaving Winterfell, the two had worked together amicably. There were even times where she enjoyed spending time with the former Dragon Queen. There were times where she wanted to call her sister. But her actions that day in King’s Landing  would always stay with Arya. It was one of the times she was truly afraid. But she remembered Jon’s words the day Lyanna was born about how they all had given into anger and grief.

 

_ “Jon's right. There’s blood on her hands.  Yet Sansa and I did terrible things too...but neither of us had Dragons. Neither of us had the power she possessed.  Though if we did...would we have acted any different _ ?” 

 

<>

 

It taken a moon turn to return to Dragonstone due to the sea providing not favorable winds. But they eventually made it back  mid afternoon on an overcast day. As their cargo and luggage was being unloaded off the ship Jon walked down the gangplank to the pier to see the  _ Black Betha  _ moored on the other side of the pier and its crew loading crates and boxes onto it all under the supervision of Ser Davos. 

 

Jon walked down the gangplank and over to Ser Davos. “What seems to be the commotion?” 

 

Davos turned around and smiled and said, “Lord Jon. Good to see you! How was Dorne?” 

 

“Too hot for me personally. But we hammered out a trade agreement and brought some guests with us to further cement the agreement,” Jon said. 

 

“That’s splendid news! Lord Stannis will be glad to hear you pulled that off,” Davos said with a smile. “But as to your original question; we’re getting her ready to sail tomorrow for Storm’s End.” 

 

“What for?” Jon asked. 

 

“Lord Stannis wants to begin the moving process, plus he needs to reacquaint himself with his bannerman. But don’t get to excite lad, he’ll be back. Dragonstone isn’t yours just yet. But between the two of us, I think you and Lady Dany will be fine. You take your responsibilities seriously and the people of the island think quite fondly of you. Especially now your going to bring in some more coin from Dorne. By the way I was meaning to ask you for a favor,” He asked. 

 

“Of course Ser Davos,” Jon asked. 

 

“My third son Matthos has taken a shine to a local lass from Dragonsport named Layla. Wonderful woman. She works in the castle a seamstress to support her younger brother and sister. Her mother died of the pox and her Father died in an accident in the shipyards two years ago. She’s very reluctant to leave the island, apparently her family’s lived on the island since the Targaryens landed here ages back. So I was wondering if you might take him on. He’s a good lad, and a great helmsman. I think in a couple of years he’ll be a helluva of a Captain,” Davos said. 

 

“Of Course we can find space for him, we do have some new ships in production that will need capable crewmen and captains. If that’s what he wants,” Jon said. 

 

“Thank you. As a third son of an upjump knight like myself I don't have anything to offer him when i’m gone since my holdfast on Cape Wrath will go to my eldest Dale. I want to make sure he’s got something to call his own,” he said. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him,” Jon said as he patted Ser Davos on the shoulder and then turned back to the ship to see that their horses to the castle we're ready. So he walked over and mounted Tempest and began the trek up to the castle. 

 

It was late that evening when Jon and Dany retired to their chambers. They sat out on their verandah looking over Dragonport and and the Narrow Sea. The cool ocean breeze blew across and filled the air with a pleasant salty smell. 

 

“How long do you wish to wait to hold the funeral?” he asked. 

 

‘A sennight,” she said. “That will give the Lord's plenty of time to arrive, and the same for your sisters,” She said. 

 

“Are you alright with having Arya and Sansa with us?” he asked. 

 

“No,” she said. “But like you said...we have to put our faith is strangers. My hope is that upon seeing the birth of Dragons they will see the wonder in them...and not the dread. Arya only saw the evil side of them...it's time to see the other side of the coin,” she added. 

 

Jon saw a far off look in her eye and noticed something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. 

 

“It’s just...I wish the others were here with us. Ser Jorah. Missandei. Grey Worm. They were with me for so long. It feels different without them. Yes we have additional friends and family now...I just wish they were all here to see what was about to happen. To see the wonder in their eyes,” she said. 

 

“It would be nice to have all our family here together,” Jon said. He then smiled and said, “Let's get some rest. We’ve had a long voyage.” 

 

Dany nodded and smiled. She got up from her chair and followed Jon into the warmth of their chambers and the comfort of their bed. 

 

The following day was extremely busy for all of them. Stannis, Lady Selyse, Shireen, Ser Davos and Melisandre all set sail on the early morning tide leaving the island and the castle firmly in Jon and Dany’s jurisdiction. As soon as they were gone Jon had Ravens sent out to their bannermen to come join them Dragonstone at once.It would only take a couple of days at most for each of them to sail there. Though what surprised him the most was a raven that came in from Gulltown, saying that an Ironborn ship called the  _ Black Wind _ was on its way to Dragonstone. The name of the ship was familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he heard the name from. He then decided to go find Dany, whom he found talking to Sam in their solar. 

 

As he walked in her found the two deep in discussion over a cup of tea. They both turned their heads as they saw him come in.    
  
  


“Ahh Jon,” she said. “I was talking to Sam about my visions to see if there was anything in Rhaegar’s journals.” 

 

“And was there?” he asked. 

 

“It is a recurring statement in his notes. As for its meaning I can’t say for sure but I’m positive I can find the answer,” Sam said. “Rhaegar had more books on the Long Night than we had at Castle Black! Truly marvelous” Sam added. 

 

“Keep up the good work Sam,” he said with a chuckle at his friends enthusiasm. 

 

Sam took a sip of his tea and then asked quietly. “Are you really going to try to hatch your Dragon Eggs?”

 

“We are Samwell, ” Dany said. “Does that worry you?” she asked.

 

Sam swallowed nervously and said, “A little.”  He then paused and said, “I understand why you must do it. To battle the Night King and such but you can’t  deny the power they hold. I was reading one of the books in the library about Valyria and the Dragonbinding horns they would use to control the dragons. Imagine if someone found one and used it against them?” 

 

“Someone would have to have one first, and the only place that would have any of those is Old Valyria. And only a madman would go there,” she said. 

 

“Like Euron Greyjoy,” Sam said. 

 

The room went quiet and Jon saw that there was something Sam wasn’t telling them. “Sam you know something,” he said. 

 

“In the past life during one of our meetings with the Lords, Yara Greyjoy told us when she was captive aboard the  _ Silence _ , Euron spoke about traveling to Valeriya and picking up a horn with High Valyrian runes on it. It very well could have been a dragonbinder,” he said softly. 

 

Jon and Dany looked at each other and they each saw the panic in each other eyes. “If he had one, then why didn’t he use it last time?” she asked. 

 

“Maybe he didn’t know what it was?” Sam offered. 

 

“We’ll keep an eye out for him this time,” Jon said. He then gritted his teeth and almost growled, “He won’t take Rhaegal away from me this time.” 

 

Dany nodded and then turned to Sam, “If you can find out any more information about Dragons and Dragon magic please tell us Sam,” she asked. 

 

“I will,” he said. “Also if it would be possible, could  I study the dragons? I want to write a book about them. All the books we have on them are outdated. I would think having a  more up to date books chronicling their growth and behavior might be beneficial to us and future generations,” he said. 

 

“Of course Sam,” Jon said. “Though I would probably recommend only approaching them when we’re around.” 

 

“Of course,” Sam said. “I wouldn't even think about approaching them by myself,” Sam stated. 

 

Jon chuckled and said, “All right Sam.” He then pulled out the Raven he received from Gulltown and handed it to Daenerys who read it. “ Does the name  _ Black Wind  _ ring any bells?,” he asked. 

 

Dany leaned back in her chair and began to think and then her eyes went wide. “That’s Yara Greyjoy’s ship. Why would she be coming here?” 

 

“Do you think she remembers?” Jon asked. 

 

“I’m not  sure. Unless…,” Sam said. 

 

“Unless what?” Jon asked.

 

“There are two gods in the Ironborn faith. The Drowned God and the Storm God. Locked in an eternal battle they say,” he said. 

 

“Now doesn’t that sound familiar,” Dany said. Then her eyes widened, “Do you think the ether the Drowned God & the Storm God could be in on the game?” 

 

“It’s certainly possible,” Jon said. “Frankly the more people who remember the past makes has a tendency to make things worse,” Jon said. 

 

“Are you afraid that Yara will want to put your head on a spike?” Dany asked. 

 

“Between her and Grey Worm, I was shocked they even let me go to the Wall and why my head wasn’t on a spike,” Jon said as he leaned against the wall. “Though knowing my luck R’hllor will find a way to restore people’s memories just to fuck with us,” he muttered.

 

“Yes...well...um,” Sam said trying to ease the tension. 

 

“We will deal with Captain Greyjoy when she gets here,” Daenerys said. “And don’t worry Jon, I think together we should be able to convince Yara to leave you alone,” she said with a smirk. Jon’s face turned a slight shade of red at the implication. Which caused Dany to chuckle. 

 

“Also I was thinking it was time to talk to Gendry,” he said. 

 

“Yes. It is about time,” she said. 

 

“Your going to talk to Gendry?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yes, we’ve been planning on bringing into the fold for some time now,” Dany said. 

 

Sam frowned. “Gendry’s been acting a little strange ever since you left,” he said. 

 

“What do you mean strange?” Jon asked. 

 

“For the most part he’s been his normal self but every now and then I see him at his desk in the workshop drawing designs for weapons and armor that are incredible. But what worries me is when he mutters in his sleep. A few days ago I heard him mutter “Raven to Daenerys”,” Sam said.   
  
  


“When we went beyond the Wall...I sent Gendry back to Eastwatch to send a Raven to Daenerys so she could save us,” Jon said. 

 

Dany turned to Jon, “We best find him now.” 

 

“Right,” Jon said. 

 

“Excuse us,” Dany said. She then got up from her chair and Jon and Dany left their solar and headed in the direction of Visenya’s Workshop and Forge. 

 

The two walked at a steady pace and reached the Forge and Workshop which was located at the back end of the castle in a building shaped that was built into the Dragonmount to use the volcano as a heat source for the forge. It was a large building with giant doors on either side that would easily allow a large dragon to enter the structure. Jon and Dany found Gendry alone in the workshop at his desk working on a couple of designs.

 

 “Hello Gendry,” Dany said. 

 

They got no response. 

 

“Oi Gendry,” Jon cried. 

 

This seemed to wake Gendry from his worktable and turned to Jon and Dany and his eyes widened in what looked like fear for a second before returning to normal. He then  smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. Got caught up in my work,” Gendry said. He then showed him a design he was working on. It was a warhammer with one side of the head being that of a typical war hammer and the other being the blade of an axe. It was an impressive design to say the least. “I call it Stormbreaker,” he said quickly. 

 

“It’s a good name,” Jon said with a nod. 

 

“Well they say all the good weapons have names.” he said. “How was Dorne?” 

 

“Eventful,” Dany said. “Is everything alright Gendry? You seem a bit on edge…” she asked. 

 

“Everything is fine Your Gra--I mean Dany,” Gendry said very quickly with a nervous chuckle. 

 

Jon picked up on his slip up and spoke quietly, “You remember.”

 

Gendry looked from Jon to Dany and then said quietly, “Yes...I remember. Everything. My apprenticeship under Master Mott, meeting Lord Stark, traveling the Riverlands with your sister, getting sold by the Brotherhood, getting imprisoned by Stannis, Ser Davos setting me free, rowing to King’s Landing, Ser Davos finding me, meeting you, going beyond the wall, fighting the Army of the Dead, running back to Eastwatch, the attack on Winterfell, you legitimizing me, seeing the ruins of King’s Landing, the meeting in the Dragonpit and being Lord of Storm's End” 

 

“How?” Jon asked. 

 

“I have no bloody clue,” Gendry said. “ One minute in working in the Forge at Storm's End, then I hear a voice in me head that says “I’ve been chosen”. Sounded like a hammer hitting an anvil. And everything goes black. Next thing I’m in my room here three days ago with a whole set of new memories. Memories of you finding me in King’s Landing. Memories of you and Talia helping me with letters and sums. Working in Winterfell’s forge. Meeting my Father,” he said. “What the bloody hell is going on?” he asked. 

 

“Stay seated Gendry, it's quite a story,” Dany said. So they pulled up a couple of chairs and explained the situation to Gendry as quickly and quietly as they could. 

 

“So if I’m understanding this correctly, I’ve been chosen by the Gods to be their champion in some game?” he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“We all are,” Dany said. 

 

“Fuck,” Gendry said. “I’m not even religious. What would any god want with me?” He asked out loud. “I mean I'm just a blacksmith…..” he said and then his went wide. “It was the Smith!” 

 

“Gods now the Seven are involved? Fuck.” Jon said. 

 

“The Faith never did anything for me, and now they want me?” Gendry said as he shook his head. “Seven Hells.”  He then looked to Jon and Dany and asked, “So what happened to everyone in the past?”

 

“The gods reset everything, they’re gone...save for the few of us who remember because of divine intervention,” Jon said. 

 

“How come you didn’t tell me anything?” he said.    
  
  


“We didn’t know how you would react, we actually came here to talk to you about our true identities,” Jon said. “We want you to help us make things right. We made a lot of mistakes in the past life. I’m sure there’s something you wish you could have changed,” he added. 

 

Gendry nodded and said, “Aye. There are a few thingsI wish I could have done differently.” 

 

“I know my words might not mean anything, now you remember your past life, but we both consider you family Gendry. Your Great-Grandmother was my Great-Aunt Princess Rhaelle Targaryen and Jon’s Great-Great-Aunt,” Dany said. 

 

“Please don’t get into the family lines, I find that stuff gives me a headache,” Gendry bemoaned. 

 

Jon laughed and said, “Then you have to take  pity on me when I have to explain to Lya that her Grandfather is also her Uncle.” 

 

Gendry laughed and said, “I’m not going to lie...there were times where I missed being a bastard.” 

 

Dany nodded and said,  “These names we have. They come with great power and responsibility. When you forget things like that...like how I did...bad things happen. Innocent people get hurt or worse…” 

 

“Do you regret what happened?” Gendry asked. 

 

“I do,” she said. 

 

“Well having grown up in Flea Bottom; I admit part of me was happy to see it go up in flames. But I was shocked when I heard the news. You fought so bravely for us at Winterfell, I couldn’t believe it when I heard what happened. What happened?” Gendry  asked. 

 

“I was consumed by grief, anger, sadness, paranoia. They consumed me and I ended up abusing my power,” She said. 

 

“That explains why you didn’t want to see Cersei when they came to Winterfell,” Gendry said. 

 

“Exactly,”She replied. 

 

Gendry leaked back in his chair let a breath and shrugged his shoulders. “Why did you pick me up?” he asked. 

 

“A variety of reasons. One your the best smith we know and we knew we were going to need your help. Plus I would like to think we’ve  bonded over the months we’ve been together,” Jon said. Which earned him a chuckle from Gendry. 

 

 “You are a good man Gendry. We would be honored if you stayed with us, but if you wish to leave to pursue your own dreams and interests we won't stop you,” Dany said. 

 

Gendry was silent for a while and said, “You told me back in Winterfell, that family is more than a bloodline. I think started believing that right after your left. Stannis...his red witch seduced me and then had leeches suck my blood. I’m his nephew and he treated me like dirt. Now he treats me better...but even before I started to remember I didn’t think of him as family. The only Baratheon to treat me well is Shireen.  You won’t hurt her?” 

 

“Of course not!” Dany said. “Shireen is a sweet and lovely girl,” she added. 

 

“She is,” Gendry said with a smile. 

 

“When we first met, you told me that our father’s fought together and won. While a half-truth, there’s truth to it nonetheless. Our ancestors, the founders of our family, they fought together and won too. I think together we can be better than both of them,” Jon said. 

 

Gendry looked at Jon and smiled. “Your right,” he said. “I’m in,” he said as stuck out his hand. Jon shook it and Dany reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“We’re family,” she said. 

 

“Aye family,” he said. “I have just one request,” he said. 

 

“And what’s that?” She asked. 

 

“I don’t want to be Lord of Storm's End when all is said and done. I hated it. I should have went off with Arya…” he said. 

 

“Arya?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Shit...umm...,” he said nervously. 

 

Jon smirked and said, “I’m well aware of your feelings toward my sister. I’m not blind. It’s not easy when your heart gets broken. But you did the right thing in letting her go. Arya isn’t one to be tied down.” 

 

“No she isn't’. I just wish I realized it sooner,” Gendry said. He then chuckled and said, “Baratheon boys don’t do well with Stark girls do they?” 

 

Jon patted the younger man on the shoulder and said, “Your not your father. Your a better man than he is Gendry. Love might have blinded you for a bit, but you saw and accepted Arya for the person she was and let her follow her own path. As her older brother, I respect and admire you for that. It means your feelings are real.” 

 

The three were silent for a bit and then Gendry asked, “You said Arya is the Champion of Death?”

 

“That is correct,” Dany said. 

 

“I’m in real trouble aren’t I?” Gendry asked out loud dryly. This caused Jon and Dany to laugh and both of them nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

<>

 

Two days later saw the arrival of the  _ Black Wind _ into Dragonstone’s harbor. Jon and Dany were going over their accounts when one of the curriers informed them that a group form the ship was wishing to speak to them. 

 

As they entered the Dragon Hall, both Jon and Dany’s faces lit up too see Robb, Talisa and Theon waiting for them in the hall alongside Yara Greyjoy. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in Winterfell?’ Jon asked. 

 

“Aye. But Mother is there and Bran’s awake acting as Lord in my stead. We wanted to go visit Father before the wedding so we thought why not surprise the new Lord and Lady of Dragonstone on the way with a visit.” Robb said as he embraced his brother. 

 

“Captain Greyjoy was kind enough to escort us here,” Talisa as she hugged Dany. 

 

“I was planning on sailing to Lys and this was on the way,” Yara said with a smirk. 

 

“And what were you doing so far North?” Dany asked. 

 

“Well my little brother and I have been sending Ravens to another and wanted to know if I would come and visit. Sure we Ironborn aren't exactly looked nicely upon in the North but I thought it would be funny to see forced to act civil to us,” she said with a laugh.

 

“I’m glad you decided to take our advice Theon,” Dany said. 

 

“Aye...well...you were right,” Theon conceded. Which caused the five of them to laugh 

 

“Also where’s my bread and salt brother? Father will not be pleased to hear that you didn’t offer your guests bread and salt,” Robb teased. 

 

Jon snorted and nodded to the currier who had informed them of their arrival to go bring bread and salt. “Well if we had known you were coming I would had been prepared to receive you,” Jon said as he punched Robb in the shoulder. “Did you bring Grey Wind?” he asked. 

 

“We did but he ran off as soon as we set foot in the castle,” Robb said with a shrug. 

 

“Probably went off to find Ghost,” Jon said. 

 

“Where’s my favorite niece?” Robb asked. 

 

“Taking her nap,” Dany said. “Jon why don’t you give our guests a tour and I’ll join you shortly.” Jon nodded and motioned for them to follow. 

 

As they started to leave, Yara spoke, “Could I speak to Lady Dragonsbane in private?” 

 

“Of course,” Dany said and nodded to Jon that she would be ok. “Follow me,” she added motioned for her to follow. They walked to the Chamber of the Painted Table where they would have some privacy. 

 

“How can I help you Lady Greyjoy?” she asked. 

 

“Cut the formalities Your Grace,” she said. “Why is that traitor still breathing?” she demanded. 

 

“So you remember,” Dany said quietly. 

 

“I do. I was sailing from Pyke to Dorne to talk with the Prince about our planned rebellion against Bran the Broken, when a maelstrom appeared out of nowhere swolled up my ship. I remember drowning  and as I started to fade away I heard the voice of the Drowned God telling me what is dead may never die.Then I woke up in Winterfell bombarded with new memories, What the fuck is going on?” Yara said. 

 

“It’s a long story,” Dany said. “You best sit down. Wine?”

 

“Please,” Yara said as she sat down at the table.

 

 Dany walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Dornish red and two glasses. She then began to tell her the same story they had told Gendry a couple of days prior.

 

“Fucking hells,” Yara said. “So we’re pretty much pawns to them?” she asked. 

 

“That’s one way to look at it,” Dany said as she took a drink. 

 

“Still doesn't’ explain why you didn’t kill the traitor. He murdered you,” Yara said. 

 

“After I murdered thousands,” Dany said. 

 

“Fuck the people of King’s Landing. You did them a favor. It was a shithole of a city,” Yara stated. 

 

“I did not come to Westeors to be Queen of the Ashes...and yet that is what I became,” Dany lamented. “Do not concern yourself with my husband. The penance for our sins is our own business. Do not harm or threaten him,” she declared. 

 

“Fine,” Yara said as she took a sip. “He must be a pretty good fuck if you’ve forgiven him,” she added. 

 

“He’s quite talented in the bedroom,” she said with a smirk. 

 

“So he’s really your nephew?” Yara asked. 

 

“He is,” Dany said. 

 

“Explains why he’s so pretty,” Yara said off handedly. “First time I saw him I was torn between wanting to kill him or fuck him,” she conceded. 

 

“Jon has that effect on women,” Dany said with a laugh. “I have a request though,” she said. 

 

“Oh?” Yara asked. 

 

“Yes, after you drop your brother and Starks in King’s Landing; I want you to hunt down and kill your Uncle,” she said. 

 

“With pleasure,” Yara smiled.”

 

<>

 

That late afternoon found Robb and Jon standing on some of the cliffs overlooking the castle watching as Ghost and Grey Wind chased each other in the grass below. It was a beautiful vista and Robb said, “I think you really lucked out here brother. Outside of Winterfell, this is nicer than any castle in the North.” 

 

“I did,” Jon said. He then turned to Robb and said, “There’s something I need to talk to you about Robb.”

 

“Ok spit it out,” He said.    
  
  


“I know who my Mother is,” Jon said. 

 

Robb’s eyes widened in shock. He had always wanted to know who Jon’s mother was but their Father was forever mum on the issue. “So who was she.”

 

“Lyanna Stark,” Jon said.

 

Robb’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. But before he could protest then it dawned on him. “Seven Hells...that means Rhaegar Targaryen was your Father!”

 

“Aye he was. He and my Mother were in love and ran off together. He got his marriage to Elia Martell annulled and then married my mother. My mother named me Aegon,” Jon said. 

 

“I think I need to sit down,” Robb said. He then lowered himself down and Jon sat next to him. 

 

“Why did he lie to us? For so long?” 

 

“To protect me. From Robert,” Jon said. 

 

“Gods Jon...this is too much,” Robb said. 

 

“I’m still your brother...even though I'm technically your cousin,” Jon said. 

 

“Aye you’ll always be  my brother till the end of our days,” Robb said as he looked at Jon. The two embraced. 

 

“Did you really kill your aunt and uncle Jon?” Robb asked. 

 

“Well considering I’m married to my aunt, the answer is no. Though Viserys did die...just not by my hands,” Jon said. He then went on to explain about him and Dany and their recent trip to Dorne. Though he omitted a few parts regarding his and Dany’s plans as well as their encounter with R’hllor. 

 

“Other’s take us! You have a Dragon!” Robb exclaimed. 

 

“Aye his name is Drogon. He’s Dany’s dragons to be precise.,” Jon said. He then looked up behind them further up the cliff and noticed that said dragon was taking a nap on the rocks. “And there he is,” Jon said. Robb turned around and was stunned. There about seventy feet up the mountain nestled between some volcanic rocks was a dragon.  

 

‘He’s a bit grumpy but he’s very protective of us,” Jon said. 

 

“This is too much,” Robb said. He then turned to Jon and said, “So your really going to go for the throne?” 

 

“I don’t want too...but it's the only way to keep us safe,” Jon said. 

 

Robb was silent for a few minutes as he processed what he had just learned.. “You should go for it Jon,” he said. He then stood up and said, “From what I saw of Robert Baratheon at Winterfell he is a failure of a King. And his son Joffery is a spoiled brat. You would be a far better King.” He then dropped to one knee and said, “The North will answer the call of its true King should he ask for our aid.” 

 

“Sit down you're embarrassing yourself,” Jon said. But he then said, “Thank you Robb. It means a lot that you would support us.” 

 

“Your family Jon. Family supports family,” Robb said. “And having a dragon certainly helps,” he added as he looked back up to the mighty beast in awe. 

 

“Well stay for a few more days and you’ll get to see three more dragons get hatched,” Jon said. 

 

“By the Old Gods!”

 

<> 

 

Jon retired that night emotionally exhausted. He and Dany were curled up in their bed arms around one another when Jon said, “Today has been exhausting.” 

 

“It  hsas; hasn't it,” Dany said. 

 

“Between Robb pledging us the North and finding out that Yara is the Drowned God’s chosen...I’m about ready to start drinking more wine each night,” he said. “What did you tell Yara to keep her from glaring at me all night at dinner?” he asked. 

 

“I told her that you are none of her concern and that I would deal with you personally,” Dany said with a smile. “It also helps that Princess Arianne is quite beautiful and she and Ser Gerold have a fairly open door to their bed,” Dany said. 

 

“We’ve been barely home a week and they’re already being helpful,” Jon said. He then looked at Dany stroked her ivory tressesa and said  “But why do I get the sinking feeling we’re in for more surprises?”

 

<>

 

The biggest surprise came the day before the funeral. All their bannermen had arrived as well as Arya and Sansa from King’s Landing. It was mid afternoon and Jon and Dany had finally managed to get a moment of peace to themselves in their solar. Between running the castle and entertaining all their guests, it left them little time to themselves and Lya. 

 

The three were currently sitting in their loveseat enjoying the peace and quiet when there was a knock on the door. Both of them groaned. “I’ll get it,” Dany said. She then passed Lya to Jon and got up from her spot and walked to the door. She opened the door to find a very anxious Sam standing there. 

 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Sam asked. 

 

“Sadly no...not this time,” she said with a smile. “What is it Sam?” 

 

“We have more guests,” he said. 

 

“More guests?” 

 

“Three ships from Volantis arrived this morning. Each of them flying the colors of R’hllor. Each ship carrying 100 Unsullied troops,” he said. 

 

At the mention of her former soldiers all sleepiness left Dany’s mind and she asked, “And who leads these men?” 

 

“A red priestess named Mala. She’s also accompanied by three others….you should see them immediately,” Sam said quickly. “They’re waiting for you in the Chamber the Painted Table. For your privacy,” he added. 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow and said, “We’ll be there shortly.”

 

“Tell Jon he might want to bring Blackfyre ...for his own protection,” Sam added nervously. 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow and suddenly a thought came to her mind which caused her heart to beat faster. She then left her solar and practically ran to the Chamber of the Painted Table which was only a few floors below their solar. She opened the door and her heart almost stopped beating. Her eyes began to tear up and her legs nearly lost all strength. 

 

There standing by the table were three people she had longed to see again. The three people she failed. All three turned to her and said, 

 

“Your Grace,”

 

“My Queen,” 

 

“Khaleesi,” 

 

Tears began to fall and her voice failed her as she gazed upon on Missandei of Nath, Grey Worm and Ser Jorah Mormont. 

  
“How?” she managed to say. 

 

“The Lord of Light granted me a vision some time ago to travel east to Astapor,” Priestess Mala said. “The flames of our Lord told me you would need people you trust. High Priestess Kinvara was able to provide me with men and ships to carry out our Lord’s will to have his Champions companions returned to her fully intact,” she said. 

 

Dany didn’t process what the priestess said and rushed toward the person closest to her, which was Missandei and wrapped her around her dear friend. <Forgive me my friend> she wept in High Valyrian.  

 

Missandei returned the embrace and said as tears formed in her own eyes, <There is nothing to forgive Your Grace. Forgive me for leaving you all alone.>

 

<You did nothing wrong my friend. And please call me Dany. You are the truest friend anyone could ask for> she said. She then turned to Grey Worm and embraced him as well. 

 

Grey Worm was taken a bit back by his Queen’s actions but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless <Forgive me my Queen. I failed you. I let you die> he said sadly.

 

<You were the most loyal of them all Grey Worm. Forgive me for leading you into the Abyss after losing my way> she said. 

 

She then turned to Ser Jorah and embraced him too. 

“Forgive me Khaleesi for abandoning you in your darkest hour,” Jorah said softly. 

 

“I’m not a Khalessi this time Ser Jorah. You protected me to your dying breath. I can’t thank you enough,” She said between tears. 

 

“Your Grace then,” he said. 

 

“I’m not Queen yet,” She said with a smile. “In public its Lady Dragonsbane” she said with a smile..

 

“Dragonsbane?” Jorah asked. 

 

“Robert Baratheons’ idea of a joke, when it was reported that Jon killed Viserys and I at Illyrio's,” she said. “Little did he know he was giving Dragonstone back to its rightful owners,” she said with a chuckle. She then saw his confused look. “You don’t know the truth about Jon...I forgot you weren't there;  forgive me. It’s a long story,” she said. 

 

She then stepped back and said, “Robert’s Rebellion was built on a lie. My brother Rhaegar did not abduct and rape Lyanna Stark. They were in love and eloped in Dorne. He had his marriage to Elia Martell annulled and married Lyanna in secret. Jon is their son. Ned Stark claimed him as his bastard to protect him from Robert Baratheon.” 

 

“By the Gods,” Jorah said stunned. He wanted to refute it...but it too made too much sense. “ _ To think that Ned Stark of all people was committing treason  _

 

“His true name is Aegon Targaryen,” she said. 

 

“That would make him your nephew correct?” Missandei asked. 

 

“Indeed. He’s my nephew, husband and father of my child,” Dany said. 

 

“My Queen forgive this one for I...,” Grey Worm began but Dany cut him off. 

 

“It’s fine Grey Worm,” she said. “If you had killed him, none of us would be here right now with a second chance to fix the mistakes of the past,” she added. 

 

“As you wish My Queen,” he said anger evident in his eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe your all here,” she said. “It feels like a dream, but how?” 

 

“I was wandering through Volantis near seven moons ago, when the Red Priests brought me to their temple. High Priestess Kinvara brought me to their inner sanctum and they performed some ritual with the fire...and in an instance I remembered everything. It’s a strange feeling having two sets of memories combine into one,” Jorah said. 

 

“It is a bizarre feeling I am aware,” she said. 

 

“But that doesn’t explain the two of you,” She said. 

 

“With Ser Jorah restored, we headed to Astapor with a battalion of the Fiery Hand. Once there it was only a simple task to treat with  Kraznys mo Nakloz and the Good Masters. Once Missandei was given to us, the Lord restored her as well. And then later we restored Grey Worm and his fellow Unsullied Commanders. Afterwards, it only took a sennight for the Good Masters to be overthrown. The rest of the Unsullied stayed in Astapor to protect the people from Mereen and Yunkai. Though they plan to continue the liberation of Slaver’s Bay,” Mala said. 

 

“We asked for volunteers, and Three Hundred Freeman Unsullied decided to sail west with us,” Jorah said. 

 

“You didn’t have to come back. This country took your life,” Daenerys said. 

 

“As much as I wanted to return to Naath, I wanted to see my friend again. To make sure she was not alone,” Missandei said. 

 

“Thank You,” Dany said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

 

As soon as she said this Jon came into the room with Blackfyre drawn with Sam following behind him carrying Lya. 

 

Jorah’s eyes widened as he saw Jon Snow. “ _ How could we have been so blind. He has the She-Wolf’s coloring but his face is Rhaegar’s.”  _  Jorah thought to himself. He watched as Jon resheathed his sword. And looked around the room. 

 

The silence was palpable until it was broken by the cry of “Muna!” from the baby. He watched his Queen’s face to turn to pure joy as she walked over to Samwell Tarly and take the baby. 

 

“Come meet Muna’s friends my little dragon,” Dany cooed. 

 

“Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei...come meet my daughter Lyanna,” she said. 

 

Jorah turned to where Jon and Sam were standing and walked over to them. “For your mother?” he asked. 

 

Jon nodded and said, “Aye.” 

 

“I met her once when I was a boy visiting Winterfell with my Father,” he said. “She was as fierce as they come Your Grace,” he said. 

 

“Jon is fine Ser Jorah,” he said. 

 

“It’s good to have you back Ser Jorah,” Sam said. 

 

“Forgive me for not returning your family’s sword to you,” Jorah said. 

 

“Think nothing of it,” Sam said. 

 

Jorah smiled. He would never forget the kindness of the man who saved him from Greyscale and had trusted him with his family’s valyrian steel.. He then looked to the sword at Jon’s waist and realized it wasn’t Longclaw. 

 

Jon noticed him looking and smiled, “Blackfyre. Picked it up from Golden Company deserters during my time in Essos.” 

 

Jorah nodded. His new memories had informed him of the boy’s time in Essos. “Blackfyre is home,” he said. 

 

“It is,” he said. “Part of me will always miss Longclaw, but it belongs to your family,” he said. 

 

“Like I said beyond the Wall. I fortified all right to that sword,” he said. 

 

“We’ve all been given a second chance Ser Jorah. You shouldn’t forsake a chance to reconnect with your Father,” Jon said. Jon then turned to see Grey Worm approach him. The two men stared each other down. 

 

“Jon Snow,” he said. 

 

“<We meet first thing in the morning in the Training Yard Torgo Nudho. We would be honored if you were to join us> Jon said in High Valyrian. 

 

Grey Worm eyes widened for a moment surprised that the man who had killed his Queen spoke High Valaryian. He recovered quickly and said <I will see you there.> 

 

“You need to speak more fluidly. High Valaryian is an elegant language. It's not as primal as Dothraki ,” Missandei said as she corrected his speech. 

 

“His Dothraki is worse beleive or not,” Dany said as she smirked at Jon. This caused the room to chuckle at his expense while Jon rolled his eyes. 

 

“ _ Well this does solve one problem _ ,” he thought to himself. 

 

<>

 

The sun began to set the following evening as Jon stood on the cliffs of the Dragonmount that overlooked the castle. Behind him was the funeral pyre for Viserys all set up. He and Gendry had spent most of the morning hauling the lumber and hay up there to building the pyre. Their guests would be escorted up the hill soon for the funeral. The evening ocean breeze was in full affect as his cloak flapped in the wind. 

 

“It’s more than he deserves,” said a voice from behind him. 

 

“Aye. But Daenerys wanted to give him a proper funeral this time,” Jon said as he nodded to Jorah as he approached him. 

 

“How did he die this time?” 

 

“Princess Arianne used a stiletto and stabbed him the heart. He was holding a knife to her throat but Daenerys managed to distract him long enough for Arianne to break free and attack,” Jon said. “Not as theatrical as getting molten gold poured on ones head, but effective all the same,”  Jon added. “Drogo always did enjoy putting on a show,” Jon said mostly to himself. 

 

“Like how you killed her grace?” Ser Jorah asked. 

 

“Aye,” Jon said softly. 

 

“We both failed her,” Jorah said. 

 

“Aye we both did,” Jon replied. 

 

“It took courage to do what you did,” he said. 

 

“There was nothing courageous about it,” he said. 

 

“You know what she wants you to do, should she fall again.” 

 

“She won’t fall this time,” Jon said. He then turned his head to Jorah and said, “We’ll make sure it doesn’t happen. Together?” He then stuck out his hand. 

 

“Aye. Together,” Jorah  said as he Jon’s hand and shook it. 

 

Both men jumped when they heard a slight roar behind them. Both men looked up to see Drogon looking down at them from the cliffs below. 

 

“He’s getting antsy,” Jon said with a smile. “He’s been alone for so long. He misses his brothers,” Jon said. 

 

“I will never forget the night they hatched as long as I live. To think I’ll get to see Dragons be born again into the world twice is nothing short of a miracle,” Jorah said. 

 

“You don’t know how happy she is to have all three of you back,” Jon said. 

 

“It’s good to be back,” he said with a smile. 

 

Jon nodded in response. 

 

Ghost stalked up to him and rubbed his head against Jon’s leg. Jon smiled and patted his friend on the head. He then sat down on a rock and began to wait. 

 

The sun eventually set and he watched a torch lit procession make their way up the cliffs. It was a slow pace but they made it there eventually. 

 

The crowd gathered in front of him. And he looked out onto the crowd: Robb, Grey Wind,  Talisa, Sansa, Arya, Theon, Yara, Princess Arianne, Ser Gerold, Tyene, Gendry, Sam, Missandei, Grey Worm, Priestess Mala, Monterys, Lord and Lady Velaryon, Lord and Lady Celtigar, Lord Sundance, Lady Massey, Lord Bar Emmon and Lady Jessica. Ser Jorah stood off to his right guarding the chest that contained the Eggs. Next to him were to Unsullied guarding Viserys body. 

 

“My Lords and Ladies, family and friends. You have been called out tonight to bare witness to a ceremony of death and life. We gather here to send one man to the next world and to bare witness to the life that comes after,” he said. 

 

“But before we begin. There are truths that need to be shared. All of you were chosen to be here today because I trust you with a secret. A secret that will ultimately change the course of history. For today I trust you with the true secret of Robert’s Rebellion,” Jon paused took a deep breath, “The war that was fought that saw the end of the Targaryens and rise of the Baratheons was built on a lie. The former Prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar Targaryen did not in fact abduct and rape Lyanna Stark. She went with him willingly. For they were in fact in love. The ran away to Dorne, where High Septon Maribald annulled Rhaegar’s marriage to Elia Martell and then rewed him to Lady Lyanna. The two then escaped to a remote tower in Dorne to begin their marriage while the realm fell into war. And it was during this time they sired a child” 

 

“Princess Lyanna perished giving birth to a son. A boy she named after the child’s older half brother: Aegon Targaryen.” 

 

“It can’t be!” said Lord Sundance. 

 

“I assure you Lord Sundance this is true. I have in my possession the marriage certificate as well as Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna’s correspondence. I can provide them to you if you wish,” Jon said. 

 

“What happened to the child Lord Dragonsbane?” Montreys asked. 

 

Jon smiled for a moment and then said, “He was taken in by his uncle Eddard Stark and raised as a bastard to spare him from Robert Baratheon’s assassins.” 

 

Jon closed his eyes and looked at the reactions and gasp from of the people. Most of them knew but the looks on those who didn’t was something Jon would remember for the rest of his life. 

 

“As hard as it may believe, but  it is the truth. My name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Stark. I trust you all know the ramifications of what and why I’m telling you this,” he said. 

 

“But what if you say is true, than that would make you a kinslayer. We all know you were given Dragonstone because you killed Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen,” Lord Celtigar said. 

 

“I’m no Kinslayer Lord Celtigar. Allow me to prove it to  you,” Jon said. There was silence and then a roar was heard and he watched the group look to the sky in shock. 

 

Drogon circled the profession as those who had not seen the mighty dragon looked on in shock. He then landed on the rock outcropping about the pyre and bent his neck down to allow Dany and Lya in her sling, to climb down. She then gave Drogon an affection rub on the head. 

 

Dany walked up next to Jon and said, “Trust me My Lord. Rumors of my demise have been largely exaggerated.” She handed Lya and to Jon and proceed to take off her glamour charm. 

 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn, Daughter of Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen and the blood of Old Valyria,” she said. “I have returned to the place of my birth after a life in exile as punishment for my mad father’s sins. My husband and I wish to reclaim our birthright and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for the Seven Kingdoms. I ask you the Houses of the Blackwater. The houses that fought alongside the first Aegon to bring order to the Seven Kingdoms, and to you our dear friends and family to stand with us.” 

 

“House Velaryon stands with House Targaryen. Now and always,” Lord Velaryon said. 

 

“Thank you Lord Velaryon,” Dany said. 

 

“As my husband mentioned earlier, we are here to witness the passing of one life and the beginning of a new life,” she said. She then issued a command in High Valyrian to her Unsullied. The two guards nodded and carried the body of Viserys onto the pyre.

 

“We are here to witness the passing of my brother Prince Viserys Targaryen,” she said. “No doubt you have heard rumors of the madness of the Beggar King across the Narrow Sea. And sadly I regret to inform you that those rumors were true. Years in exile turned a good boy into an envious hateful man. And while we should not mourn the death of a cruel man, we all should mourn for a child forced to carry the stigmata of his Father’s sins. Though he died dishonorably trying to assassinate his former betrothed Princess Arianne Martell in Dorne over a moon turn ago. For the years he did protect me, the least I could do was bring him here to our family’s ancestral home to burn his body as our ancient traditions state,” she added. 

 

She then climbed up on the pyre and nodded to Jon. Jon waived Ser Jorah over, who  opened the chest with the dragon eggs. Jon handed the eggs one by one up to Daenerys on the pyre. Who placed them near Viserys body. 

 

“Only Death can pay for life,” she said. “And so we witness Viserys Targaryen's passing on to the next life and return we shall witness the return of Dragons.” 

 

She looked down to Jon and gave him a look of love. Jon returned the look and mouthed  “I love you”. He then stepped back with Lya and Ser Jorah. 

 

Jon watched as Robb rushed up to him and said, “Jon what is going on. Is she mad?” 

 

Jon smiled and said, “Trust us brother. Fire cannot harm a dragon.” 

 

Dany unsheathed a dragonglass dagger from her belt and sliced her hand and waved her blood on the eggs. She then turned to Drogon behind her and commanded, “Dracarys.” 

 

Drogon stood up on his legs and unleashed a torrent of flame onto the pyre; engulfing Viserys, Daenerys and the eggs in an inferno of fire. 

 

Jon noticed the panicked look of Sansa as well as the other lords and Jon said, “The words of House Targaryen are Fire and Blood. They are more than just words of violence. They are the things needed to hatch Dragons. I ask you to be silent and listen.” 

 

The crowd was silent and Jon closed his eyes. The only sound was the sound of the blaze crackling up to the heavens. But then after several minutes of the fires growing bigger and brighter  a loud crack that sounded like thunder was heard.

 

Once he heard the tell tale signs, Jon reached out with his mind and tears began to form as a presence reached out to him. It was a calming presence, like the sound of a babbling brooke. Jon allowed Ghost into his mind and was pleased at how the two presences did not fight for dominance but worked together to form a balance. 

 

Drogon watched as the fires engulfed his mother and brothers. And as soon as he heard the loud crack, he raised his head up and cried out a song. 

 

There was silence but then he heard the song returned. It was softer and higher pitched but the song was the same. He would recognize the voices of his brothers anywhere. And then there was a softer song as well. Drogon felt a joy he had not felt in years. They had a sister now!  Her voice complimented his brothers voices and their songs echoed into the night sky. 

 

Arya Stark had seen many things both her life times but what she watching now had her riveted. The songs that radiated from the fire were the most beautiful things she ever heard. She reached out to Sansa who seemed to be frozen and mid panic and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to signify it was going to be ok. 

 

Grey Worm and Missandei held hands and fought back tears at the miracle of life they were witnessing. Behind them Ser Gerold, was stunned speechless alongside Teyne Sand and Princess Arianne.. 

 

Jon handed Lya to Ser Jorah and undid the black cloak he was wearing. The fire burned for a few more minutes but then began to die down. And he then heard the collective gasps behind him and smiled. 

 

Out of the fire stood Daenerys Stormborn the Unburnt as naked as her name day holding three baby dragons. In her arms Jon saw Viseierion and Rhaelys and on her shoulder a spot that would normally be reserved for Drogon, was the emerald green form of Rhaegal spreading his wings.  

 

Jon walked forward and draped the cloak around Daenerys form to give her some form of modesty. But as soon as he did he watched as Rhaegal jumped off Dany’s shoulder and onto his own. Viserion now noticing that her shoulder was vacant quickly scurried up to take the spot. Which caused both Jon and Dany to chuckle between themselves. Jon watched Ser Jorah walk up to them and hand them Lya who was giggling and then stepped back to the crowd. Dany took Lya with her free hand and her daughter looked across to the scarlet dragon and smiled. Rhaelys let out its own happy sound and snuggled next to Lyanna in Dany’s arms. Jon and Dany turned to look at their guests each of their faces in a collective form of shock and wonder. 

 

Ser Jorah then said, “All hail King Aegon the Dragonwolf and Queen Daenerys the Mother of Dragons.”  He then fell to his knees. 

 

Drogon watched as one by one the group of humans fell to their knees in reverence. He let out a roar which was accompanied by his brothers and sister that rang out into the night carrying a simple and powerful message. 

 

Dragons had returned to Westeros. 

 

<>

 

**House Targaryen/Snow/Dragonsbane:**

-King Aegon the VI The Dragonwolf aka “ Lord Jon Snow/Dragonsbane” & Queen Daenerys Targaryen, The Unburnt and Mother of Dragons aka “Lady Dany Snow/Dragonsbane” of Dragonstone

-Princess Lyanna Targaryen aka Lady Lyanna Snow/Dragonsbane

-Drogon the Alpha-Dragon-Protector of Dragonstone

\- “Ser”Ghost the Direwolf-Guardian of the Royal Family (and all around best boi) 

-Rhaegal, Viserion & Rhaelys the Hatchlings 

**Household/Allies:**

Talisa of House Maegyr-currently acting as interim Lady of Winterfell

Robb Stark-Acting Lord of Winterfell

Arya Stark-Champion of Death currently on her way to King's Landing

Gendry Waters-Champion of the Smith

Theon Greyjoy-Ward of House Stark 

Samwell Tary-”Squire” for Lord Dragonsbane 

Montreys Velaryon-Ward of House Dragonsbane 

Princess Arianne Martell-Princess of Dorne

Ser Gerold “Darkstar” Dayne-Sworn Shield to Princess Arianne

Teyne Sand-Sand Snake and mistress of poisons 

Priestess Mala of Volantis-Red Priestess of R’hllor 

Lady Missandei of Naath- Majordomo to Queen Daenerys 

Ser Jorah Mormont-Queensguard

Torgo Nudho-Commander of the Unsullied

Captain Yara Greyjoy-Champion of the Drowned God 

**Bannermen/Sworn Houses**

-House Stark of Winterfell 

-House Martell of Sunspear 

-House Velyaron of Driftmark

-House Celitgar of Claw Isle

-House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound

-House Massey of Stonedance 

-House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point

**< >**

**Next time on Double or Nothing:**

**_Jon and Dany deal with the fallout of the return of Dragons as they get set to host the first ever “Tourney of Dragonstone” for the their bannermen and smallfolk. What surprises will be in store for them? And will Jon fulfill his promise to win Dany a crown of Blue Winter Roses?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things have certainly got interesting now haven’t they? New allies, old friends, more champions of the gods, and the return of Dragons. The first official arc of the story is over.   
> First off I want to thank Inks_Prophecy for graciously offering to beta read for me. :)   
> Second I wish to formally apologize to Drogon for turning him into the family Mini-Van this chapter. 
> 
> Also you may have noticed I’ve pulled in some familiar faces from my other fic “A song of Suns and Stars’. What can I say except I love Arianne & Dorkstar. They are my guilty pleasure ship. And my OC Nate & Obara is my OC ship. Obara is my bae. Also I got to incorporate some elements from an abandoned idea of mine called “Lord of Dragonstone”. The castle & island of Dragonstone gives me big Jonerys feels. And I’m not talking about the Diet DS we got on the show. I’m talking about the Dragon Festishist wet dream castle from the books. Seriously D&D was it that hard to CGI in a Volcano? To me that castle will always be Jon & Dany’s home. Their own little private island. A wonderful blend of hot and cold. A place where Dragons and Dirwolves can roam. A place where they can raise their Targlings away from the shit hole that is King’s Landing.  
> SO some of you might be thinking “Did we really need to Deus Ex Machina Jorah, GW and Missi to the island?” And the answer is no, but I honestly was having problems figuring out how to get J&D over there. But fear not...we’ll be back in Essos before you know. Let’s just say things are going to get “Bloody” over there ;) Plus its fun to keep Jonny boy on his toes. 
> 
> Also we’re starting to more of the gods champions. What roles will they play? 
> 
> Anywho next chapter is going to slow things down a bit and we’re going to have a little bit of fun at the “Tourney at Dragonstone”. Nothing like taking a break from the games of the Gods and the worry of impending doom than a fun little tourney for the people? Right? Surely nothing could go wrong? 
> 
> Thanks once again for reading!


	4. The Tourney of Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What secrets and mysterious will emerge at the Tourney for Dragonstone?

 Game Of Thrones:

 

Double Or Nothing:

 

Act IV

 

The Tourney of Dragonstone 

  
  
  
  


The beams of light slowly crept through the open windows of Rhaenys Chambers illuminating and bringing the morn to the Lord and Lady of Dragonstone. The light tickled Jon’s eyelids causing them to slowly open. As his senses began to awaken from their slumber, Jon took in the lovely sight in front of him. 

 

Daenerys was sleeping in her silk blue nightgown, her silver moon beam hair sprayed across her pillow was obscured by the cream and gold dragon that curled around her head and shared her pillow. Her soft snores were like music to his ears. 

 

It had been three days since they hatched the dragons. And they had been days filled with conversations and swearing the witnesses to secrecy. They had assured every Lord and Lady in attendance that in time they would be able to talk about it, but now was a time for silence. Their bannermen had all been quick to pledge fealty to them. House Celtigar was the second to pledge loyalty after House Velyaron and Jon still remember the tears and smiles of joy of Lady Massey as she bent the knee. She told them should they ever need anything to not think twice upon calling on her. Lord Sunglass had seemed to show more fear than awe. He too had quickly pledged loyalty but Jon and Dany both knew they would need to keep an eye on him. Young Lord Barr Emmon was the opposite, where Lord Sunglass had shown fear young Duram Barr Emmon had wonder in his eyes. He would be easy to work with, Dany had hosted the Young Lord for luncheon the day prior with Viserion. The boy had been fascinated by the dragon and Viserion had been kind enough to indulge the boy’s urge to pet him. 

 

Speaking of his new “son”, the dragon had been damn near inseparable from Daenerys. And had sought comfort in his mother's arms at any given opportunity. Jon had noticed when Viserion had taken a nap the first day, he had a spell of tossing and rolling in his sleep almost as if he was having a nightmare. Jon has begun to wonder if Viserion, like Drogon, had remembered his previous life and unlife at the hands of the Night King. There were also times he seemed almost afraid not to be with Dany and only seemed to relax when she spent time with him. This seemed to further Jon’s suspicions. But alas since Jon lacked a connection to Viserion he did not know for sure. 

 

Jon then looked to the foot of the bed where Ghost and Rhaegal were curled up. Seeing those two get along gave Jon hope for himself. For if a living Direwolf and Dragon could find a way to co-exist and get along, maybe a Dargonwolf like himself could find balance. And much like Viseiron with Dany, Rhaegal had tired to spend as much time as he could with Jon. Rhaegal was always trying to get into Jon’s mind. And when they spent time together Jon felt the dragon sort of curl up in the black of his mind like a blanket. Maybe that’s why he and Ghost got along so well, some sort of mystical bond that came about from sharing his mind. Regardless of the how and the why; he was content to know that they were bonding. 

 

Jon then shifted his vision to Lya’s cradle. She was getting so big now, his little girl. She had managed to say “papa” the other day and it broke him in the best possible way. She was beginning to stand up on her own now. Soon they would have to think about getting a new cradle, especially now that Lya shared it with Rhaelys. Their new dragon attached herself to their daughter the moment they laid eyes on one another. Dany had told them that long ago Targaryens would have Dragon Eggs placed in their cribs alongside them to help them forge their bond. Clearly in Lya’s case it had worked to perfection. 

 

Jon’s moment of peace was interrupted by the thought that things were going to have to change soon. As soon as Stannis returned they would have to move the Dragons to the Dragonmount. Part of him was worried, but he knew Drogon would protect them and teach them. For other than Dany, no one was happier to have them around than Black Dread Reborn. For almost a decade the black beast was the last of his kind. But now he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

Their family was complete. 

 

He should be happy and he was...but the guilt, sorrow and anger still lingered within him. A voice that sounded to be an amalgamation of Catelyn Tully and Allister Thorne told him he didn’t deserve this. That he didn’t deserve to be happy. He was a bastard. An Oathbreaker. A Queenslayer. A Kinslayer. He had killed the one person who he had truly loved. 

 

Jon pushed those thoughts away the best he could. But it was often hard to ignore the truth. Jon had lost count the amount of times he and Dany had woken up in the middle of the night crying about their past life. Lya’s birth had mitigated it a fair amount, but Jon remembered a few times waking up to Dany holding Lya and crying that she didn’t deserve a gift like her. 

 

Jon turned to Dany’s sleeping form and looked at her with somewhat sad eyes. For all the steps forward they had made in the last two years there was always a set back or so. But luckily for them they were stubborn to a fault and would not give up. Jon slowly got up from bed as to not wake the other four occupants. He walked over to Lya’s crib and looked inside to see Lya curled up with her stuffed Direwolf and Rhaelys curled around them both. Jon bent down to give his Princess a kiss on the head before he headed off to the privy. 

 

One thing he found he liked about Dragonstone was that all the major bedchambers had individual privies with running water; so there was no need for a chamber pot. After relieving himself he washed his face in the water basin and headed back to their chambers. Rhaenys chambers were arguably the biggest rooms he had ever slept in, putting even the Lord Chambers in Winterfell to shame. It was an intricate set of several rooms. There was the main bedroom which opened up to its own private verandah which Jon was convinced was large enough for a Dragon to land on. He remembered from their family histories that Rhaenys seemed to love Merxaes more than she loved Aegon,   so it made sense to him that she would have a room where she could have easy access to her dragon. There was a large walk in closet connected to the room that Dany had immediately claimed for her dresses but there was plenty of room for Jon’s clothing. Not that he had much, though it seemed that just about every other day he found new clothes that Dany commissioned for him. He was happy that she stuck to mostly dark colors such as black, grey, or brown for him. But she did add some color to his wardrobe in the form of some red, blue and green. 

 

Across from their bed was the hearth with their loveseat in front of it. There was no better feeling than ending the day in front of a bright warm fire with Dany curled up in his arms. Near the dressing room was the privy which contained a well designed vanity with mirror. Also there were stairs descending down to Rhaenys private baths. The baths were a large chamber made of black slate and had three dragon sculptures that poured water in the giant tub that seemed to be built more for entertainment than hygiene. On the wall there was beautiful stained glass windows depicting what he assumed was Valyria. The main door led to the parlour where they usually broke their fast in the morning or entertained guests. And from there they could access the main part of Rhaenys Tower. 

 

Jon returned back to the main chamber and tossed his sleeping small clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. He then entered the walk in closet dressing himself in his brown and grey training leathers. He returned back to the chamber and pulled Blackfyre off the mantel over the hearth and attached it to his belt. He walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Dany on the forehead, which earned him a happy sound from his beloved. He smiled and then exited the bedroom. Once in the parlor he headed out to the main tower and then off to the training yard. He nodded good morrows to the guards on duty, which was a combination of Stannis’s men, and the new gained Unsullied. There were a few men from the local villages that Dany had hired on but Jon was not completely sold on their loyalty. He made a mental note to send Ravens to some Northern houses to see if any of the second or third sons were looking for work. Or daughters in the case of the Mormonts. 

 

Thinking of the Stark’s most loyal bannerman made Jon reflect on their new arrivals. Jon hadn’t been lying when he told Sam weeks ago that the less people who remembered the better, but now he was forced to deal with the new additions. In the two days since their arrival he had really only spoken to Ser Jorah on a couple of occasions. Missandei greeted him cordially though she was more focused on Dany and assisting her in her duties as Lady of Dragonstone. That left Grey Worm and the Unsullied. 

 

The three hundred Unsullied in many ways had been a blessing as they had found positions for them immediately in the castle guard. Jon and Dany had begun discussions on where to house them and how to integrate them with the people on the island. Jon had found the smallfolk of Dragonstone to be a cautious folk. But they were quick to warm up to you if your were honest and sincere. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of last time where the Essosi warriors were met with mistrust and ill will. But Grey Worm was a whole other matter. His wife’s former Master of War, was not one for subtlety in the looks he shot him. Not that Jon could blame him. Inwardly Jon knew that they would have to settle their own issues sooner or later. Perhaps a few rounds in the training yard would give the man the catharsis he was looking for. 

 

Jon arrived in the yard to find it empty. He was always the first one there in the morning. Which was his preference. It allowed him to set his inner beast free without harming his men. Jon quickly grabbed a training blade from the rack and walked over to his preferred training dummy. 

 

Jon closed his eyes and let out a breath as the familiar sensation of anger seemed to emergence from within him. Anger at everyone and everything. The madness born from his exile and isolation began to catch fire and Jon opened his eyes and let forth a primal cry from his chest as he brought down Fire and Winter down upon the training dummy. 

 

Several minutes later found Jon breathing heavily as he looked at the trashed training dummy. He felt better as he walked over to the bench and took a swig from his waterskin. Jon took a deep breath and felt better that he let go of his daily anger. 

 

“When we first arrived in Astapor; I told her grace there’s a beast in every man and it stirs when you  put a sword in his hand,” said a voice from behind him. 

 

Jon looked over his shoulder to see Ser Jorah approach him. The older man sat down next to him and said, “When we fought together beyond the Wall against the dead...it was clear as day to see that you were a wolf. You fought like Lord Stark did, with the cold ferocity of the North.”  He then looked at him said, “I’ve watched you these last couple of days in the morning turning training dummies into bloody messes and realized that beast inside you isn’t a wolf.” 

 

“A dragon?” Jon asked. 

 

“No. Her Grace as of now is the last true Dragon,” he said. “No offence,” he added. 

 

“None taken,” Jon said. 

 

“She’s always had the fire of her ancestors in her blood and it would manifest from time to time, I did my best to give her focus and council. Sometimes it worked...but the sins of my past eventually caught up with me,” he said sadly. “This world has never seen the kind of Dragon she is...or at least not in a very long time. But you...your different. When I declared you the Dragonwolf I meant it. You are one of a kind. A son of the First Men and Old Valyria.,” he added. 

 

“I always had a bit of a temper when I was young, it would get the better of me every now and then. Especially when I was bitter about being a bastard,” Jon said.”It was your Father, who helped me temper it when I was a recruit at the Wall and even after,” he then looked to Jorah and said, “Who would have guessed that Bears had a knack for making Dragons and Dragonwolves see reason?” 

 

Both men chuckled and Jorah said, “I wish I had been there to help her that day.” He then paused and said, “When my memories merged I saw what she had done to King’s Landing in the flames….I wanted to hate you for not helping her. I wanted to gut Varys and Tyrion for their betrayal. I wanted to strike you down. But when I watched you kill her, I felt empty. The light in her eyes as she talked about her new world ...it was dull and dark. The Queen who I pledged my life, my sword and my heart too was gone and replaced by something malignant. I wanted to blame you, blame the Spider and the Imp. But truthfully I blamed myself.” 

 

“You saved her life during the Long Night Ser Jorah,” Jon said. “You died honorably protecting your Queen. You have every right to hate me for what I did,” he added. 

 

“Part of me does. But part of me understands why you did it. I also know how it feels to betray her trust. It’s an angonzing feeling,” he said. “Though I suppose learning who your parents were and that your entire life was a lie, was an overly consuming experience,” he added. 

 

“When Sam told me down in the crypts; I hoped he was joking. That he was just upset about what happened to his father and brother. I wanted it to be a lie. Lord Stark was all I had. I didn’t want to lose him...but...deep down I knew it was true. Especially after riding Rhaegal. I wanted to be there for her so badly, but there was a voice in my head that told me it was wrong,” Jon lamented. 

 

“You might be one of the few Targaryens to admit that,” Jorah said. 

 

“Aye, I’m probably the only one,” Jon said. “The irony of it all was that my Grandparents were cousins and even the Starks had married Aunt to Nephew or Uncle to Niece before, I remembered that in my exile when I started to go mad from grief.” he added. “I deserved it though.”

 

Jorah nodded and said, “Aye.” He then got up and offered Jon his hand. Jon took it and stood up. “Let’s get you warmed up. Grey Worm will no doubt be here soon and he isn’t as understanding as I am.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dany loved watching Jon dress in the morning. Simply so she could pretend to sleep and secretly swoon over his body. Especially his ass. Arrianne might have preferred his hair, which Dany was quite fond of as well, but his ass was his best physical feature. Perfectly round and firm; as if sculpted by Myrish artisan.  But like all good things it came to an end when Jon put on his breeches. Dany closed her eyes and felt him kiss her on the forehead and did her best to hold back a smile. She heard the door close softly and debated on whether to go back to sleep but elected instead to go over the days schedule. 

 

Most of their guests had returned home after pledging fealty and swearing secrecy. Lord Velaryon had promised to send his bastard brother Aurane Waters to Dragonstone as an advisor to help with their growing fleet. Which she had been thankful for. Yara would leave on the morrow ferrying the Starks to King’s Landing. Which was good. As much as she loved having Robb and Talisa around, she had plenty to do around the castle and wanted time to reconnect with Missandei ,Grey Worm and Ser Jorah. 

 

She opened her eyes and decided to sit up which earned her an annoyed chirp from Viserion. She smiled as she moved the cream colored dragon from her pillow to her arms. Part of her wanted to cry. Watching her son be killed by the Night King was something that would stay with her forever.  But being able to hold him again and protect him again eased some of that pain. She then looked over to the other Dragons and found both of them asleep curled up with Ghost and Lyanna. 

 

She and Jon had decided that they would keep the Dragons in their chambers but in the mid morning before they began their reports, they would take them up to Drogon’s lair to spend time with him and bask in the heat of the Dragonmount. Then in the mid afternoon they would go up and retrieve them and bring them back to their chambers. 

 

She heard a soft knock on her door and Dany knew it was Missandei. “Come in,” she said. 

 

She watched the door open slowly and in walked her dear friend with a smile on her face. “Good Morning Your Grace,” She said. 

 

“Missandei...,” Dany said with a smirk

 

Missandei laughed and said, “Sorry. Force of habit.” 

 

Dany laughed too and said, “Well, at least your not reciting all of  my old titles. That would get us in trouble” 

 

“Very true,” Missandei said as she sat on the bed next to Dany. 

 

Dany reached over and embraced her friend and said quietly, “I still can’t believe your here. I missed you so much.” 

 

Missandei returned the hug and said, “I missed you too my friend. There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side.” The two were silent and then she asked playfully, “So what’s on today’s schedule Lady Dragonsbane?”

 

“Logistics,” Dany said. 

 

“Logistics?” Missiandei asked. 

 

“Yes. Logistics. We have much to plan for in the coming months,” Dany said as she got out of bed. She then walked over to Lya’s crib to check on her daughter. Lya and Rhaelys were beginning to stir awake. 

 

Lya’s bright purple eyes opened up and she cooed, “Muna!” 

 

Dany smiled and reached down to pick up her human daughter much to Rhaelys dismany. The vermillion dragon let loose a small whine and Dany did her best not to laugh and said, “Do not worry, I shall return the Princess to your care as soon as she’s fed. Such a good sister you are.” 

 

Dany then walked over to her armchair and undid the left side of her nightgown to let Lya suckle. Lya began to suckle hungrily and Dany said, “My milk’s been running low these past few days. We’re going to have her try regular food and animal milk soon” 

 

“I’ll let the kitchens know,” Missandei said as she took a seat next to Dany in the other arm chair. “Motherhood suits you,” she added with a smile. 

 

“Thank you my friend,” Dany replied. “It’s all I ever truly wanted. A home and a family. Now I have both,” she added. 

 

“So what logistics are we going over today?” Missandei asked. 

 

“Going over the castles finances so we can see how much this Tourney is going to cost us. Also we need to get the Unsullied settled in on the island. The people here are good and simple folk although they are slightly wary of newcomers who move to the island. Jon and I received a fairly lukewarm reception when we arrived but they were quick to warm up to us,” Dany said . 

 

“Hopefully this time our reception will be different,” Missandei said.

 

‘It will be different,” Dany replied. “I cannot excuse how the people of the North treated all us the last time. We came to their aid and they treated us like we were less than human.” Missandei nodded. “Did you know that I gave birth to Lya in Winterfell?” 

 

Missandei seemed surprised by this and said, “I did not.” 

 

“I dreaded going back there...but at the same time I was curious. I wanted to see what was there that made Jon so loyal to it...that he would choose them over me,” she said. 

 

“And what did you find?” Missandei asked. 

 

As Lya unlatched from her breast and Dany began to burp Lya, she said, “Clarity.” She then paused and said, “Yes, that's a good way of describing it. Clarity. The Starks are much different than what we experienced. Save for Lady Arya. Though I believe she and I have made some form of peace. And I’m sure you saw that Sansa we have with us is not the Sansa we know,” Dany said. 

 

“No she isn’t,” Missandei said. “And that’s a good thing,” she added with a nod. “Torgo Nudho told me what he ...did to you. How are you still together?” she asked honestly. 

 

Dany let out a breath as Lya burped and giggled happily. Dany smiled and said, “Jon and I. We are one being in a way. Two halves of one whole. And not in the poetic sense. Well, I take that back...perhaps in the poetic sense as well. I don’t like the idea that I’m not in control of my own fate, but knowing what I know now and knowing the lives we live and the lives we would have lived had things happen very differently. Jon and I...we were destiny. Had my brother Rhaegar, Jon’s father, defeated Robert Baratheon during the Rebellion, we would have been raised in King’s Landing as a Prince and Princess of the realm. Odds are we have been wed before our eight and ten name days. The Prince and Princess of Summerhall no doubt.”

 

She then added, “He took my life...and there is a part of me that will never forgive him or forget. But I understand why he did it. I was lost Missandei...I was ready to bathe this world in dragonfire. Didn’t matter who it was. Men, Women or even children I wanted them all to burn and feel my pain. I lost my way.” 

 

“It’s a queer thing to watch oneself die. But I've watched my death at his hands play out time and time again in my dreams so many times that I could put on a performance of it. I remember word for word what I said and how he was desperately searching for my true self.” she said.  “He could have fought harder for me...he’ll be the first one to tell you that. But he was still reeling deep down from the truth that had been revealed to him.”  

 

“But more than anything...I do love him...and he’s given me the greatest gift anyone has given me,” Dany said as she rocked Lya. “Not to mention a chance to redeem myself.” 

 

Missandei nodded, “I see.” She then leaned back and said, “Well I wish you nothing but happiness.” She then smiled and said, “You deserve it.” 

 

“Thank You my friend,” Dany said. She then smirked and said, “Should I be worried about Grey Worm trying to harm Jon?” 

 

Missandei shrugged and said, “Torgo seeks closure. He feels he failed you...failed me. He blames Jon, blames the Starks, blames Westeros...blames himself. I think he just needs a way to let it all out.” 

 

“Jon’s good at hiding it, but he’s carrying a lot of anger inside as well,” she said. “I just hope they don’t severely hurt one another doing something stupid.” 

 

“They’re men,” Missandei said with a look. 

 

“They are…,” Dany said with a sigh. “Gods help us they are,”  she said with a chuckle. She then got up and said, “I need to bathe and get ready for the day.” 

  
“Shall we begin?” Missandei asked. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jon gritted his teeth as he parried another thrust from Grey Worm’s spear. The Commander of the Unsullied was a disciplined fighter and Jon was astonished by how much the man in front could keep his anger in check. For Jon could see the man’s anger and frustration boil in his eyes . 

 

Quickly sidestepping the next thrust with a burst of speed that caught the Unsullied slightly off guard. Yet Grey Worm was quick enough to raise his shield to absorb the impact of Jon’s follow up blow. But even then there was enough power behind the strike to send him staggering backwards. 

 

Both men were breathing hard as they had vigorously been sparring for twenty plus minutes much to the astonishment of their crowd.  Which consisted of a handful of castle man at arms, some Unsullied, half a dozen Martell spearmen, Ser Gerold, Ser Jorah & young Monterys. 

 

Jon knew he needed to finish this quickly. He had things he needed to do that day so he decided to tap into the beast inside and let out a wrathful cry and he charged at Grey Worm. To his surprise Grey Worm returned with his own cry and ran at him. 

 

Sword and spear clashed again as both combatants began to strike faster and harder. Neither of them giving an inch. But then Jon saw something in Grey Worm’s eye flare up and watched as the Unsullied hurled his spear at Jon. 

 

Jon did his best to dodge but the spear still manage to grazed his size which caused Jon to cry out. Thankfully the spear was blunted and Jon’s studded boiled leather jerkin was enough to absorb some of the impact but not enough to stop the pain that shot through his side. But thankfully he was able to ignore the pain with a roar and charged back at Grey Worm and began unleashing strike after strike upon the Unsullied’s shield. Grey Worm managed to use his shield to knock Jon’s sword out of his hands and in the process managed to let go of his shield. The two combatants were now weaponless. 

 

From his spot on the sides of the yard Ser Jorah was about to move in and stop the match but was stopped by Ser Gerold.    
  


“They’re not done yet Ser,” Gerold said as he took a bite out of the apple he had with him, “Best let them finish.” Ser Jorah sent a cold look the younger Knight’s way and stepped back. 

 

Jorah turned back to watching the spar and indeed the two were still not letting up. And then much to his surprise he watched as Grey Worm tackled Jon to the ground and began unleashing a series of blows to the man’s face. 

 

Jon didn’t see the tackled coming but was quick enough to get his hands up to start blocking the face blows from Grey Worm. And when he saw his opening he aimed a good punch to Grey Worm’s ribs which caused the Unsullied to cease his attack for a moment. He then sat up as quick as he could headbutted his opponent  right in the face. Grey Worm let out a cry of pain as he fell backwards off of him.

 

Jon groaned as he managed to stand up. He then looked over to where his opponent was on the ground. Grey Worm was glaring daggers at him as blood dripped from his broken nose. Pain shot through his side and he fell back to his knees.

 

“That’s enough for today,” Ser Jorah said. He motioned to two of the Unsullied Guards to help up Grey Worm as Monterys ran over to help Jon up. “Take them both to Maester Pylos to treat their wounds, and avoid being seen by Lady Dragonsbane. If she finds out about this ...both of them won’t survive the day,” he added. Ser Jorah then turned to Monterys and said, “Lord Monterys I’ll help Lord Dragonsbane get to the Maester’s tower. Go fetch Lord Samwell from the library he’ll be able to help Maester Pylos treat them.” 

 

“Do what he says Monty,” Jon said with a wheeze. 

 

“Of course my Lord,” Monty said as he grabbed Blackfyre in its sheath and left the training yard. 

 

Jorah walked over to Jon and lifted one of Jon’s arms over his shoulder and helped the younger man walk. 

 

“I can make it to the maester on my own,” Jon said as he walked gingerly. 

 

“That may be true Jon, but her Grace would feed me to Drogon if I let you do that,” Jorah replied. 

 

Jon chuckled and ignored the pain in his ribs and said, “Aye she probably would.” This earned a fellow chuckle from Ser Jorah 

 

From across the yard Ser Gerold leaned against one of the dark stone pillars and continued to eat his apple as he watched Ser Jorah and the Unsullied escort Jon and Grey Worm to the Maester’s tower. 

 

He took another bite and began to chew. He then turned around and headed off to Visenya’s tower where the Martell party was taking residence. It didn’t take him too long to climb up the tower and enter Princess Arianne’s apartments. As he entered their main parlor he took in the sights and smells of home. When they first arrived Arianne had her ladies and chamberlains that they brought with them decorate the black chambers with some color. Oranges, yellows, blues, greens and purple silks and tapestries along with scented candles of citrus and spices made their section of the castle feel a little more like home. 

 

He found Arianne sitting at her desk with a goblet of summer wine in one hand a quill and parchment in the other. She was currently writing a letter. 

 

“Sending correspondence to your Father?” he asked as he sat down across from her. 

 

``I am,” she said, not bothering to look up from her work.     
  


“Are you planning on telling him about the new dragons?” he asked as he leaned back. 

 

“Debating on how to tell him is more like it,” she said as she put down the quill and looked at her sworn shield and lover. “Having a singular dragon is one thing, having four is something else altogether. Just think Gerold, how many years does it take for a Dragon to reach the age where they lay eggs? In less than a decade we might see the return of Dragons en masse to Westeros. And frankly I don’t know if I should find this inspiring or frightening. We need to be cautious.” 

 

“I agree,” he said. “Because I think their withholding information from us.” he added. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“I just came back from watching a rather entertaining spar between the Prince and his new Unsullied commander.”

 

“So? Isn’t that what you fighting men do? Play with your swords and spears all day?” she asked the sarcasm dripping from her words like poison. . 

 

“The Unsullied walked away with a broken nose, and the Prince will most likely have a black eye and maybe a cracked rib or two. This wasn’t a spar, it was a grudge match. Remember my spar with the Prince years ago in Essos? When we beat each other senseless?” 

 

“Of course I do. It was the highlight of Nym’s wedding feast. I still can recall the sight of the two of you shirtless and bloody on the ground laughing like you were five year old boys despite the fact that you just spent the previous minutes trying to damn near kill one another,” she said with a chuckle. 

 

“Think that fight but multiplied Arianne. There's bad blood between those two.They have a history,” he said. 

 

“So? I’m sure Jon spent a great amount of time traveling Essos. I’m sure he’s made an enemy or two here and there. A man like him makes friends easily is going to rub some people the wrong way,” she said. 

 

“But think about it Arianne. Why would an Unsullied, which are living weapons, have enough sense of self to hold a grudge? And when did Jon make it all the way out to Slaver’s Bay? There’s more to what I saw, than just a simple spar between warriors. There’s more going on here. Take Daenerys friendship with the Naathi girl. It's like they’ve known each other for years. And let us not forget how Mormont is basically her shadow. Think about it Arianne. Something's not adding up,” he said. 

 

Arianne was silent. Loath herself to admit it but Gerold was right. Something was off. There seemed to be more going on below the surface. Some unspoken truth that it seemed most of the castle’s inhabitants were in on. She frowned. 

 

“Gerold you have a bad habit of stirring up trouble where there is none,” she said. “But I think mayhaps you are right about this,” she conceded and was greeted by a smug smile. She raised her hand to stop him from speaking and said forcefully., “But you will do nothing about unless I say so. Are we clear Gerold?” He sneered and reluctantly nodded in agreement. “Good. Secrets have a why a coming out of the shadows and into the light. Take Jon for example. He announced who he is to a group of people. Sure, it was information that most of them seemed to already know. But still...sooner or later that information is going to get out. Both of them have made a bold move,” she added. 

 

“Having Dragons allows one a degree of boldness,” Gerold said. 

 

“No doubt,” she said. “But regardless, now is the time for us to lie in the grass and wait for our time to take action,” She said. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gendry sat at his work bench going over his designs for Stormbreaker. In his mind he was going over forging techniques. Would it be easier to make a mold and then try to cast the axe blade and hammer head together or try to forge it straight out steel. As he continued his sketching with his stylus he began thinking about the weight of the weapon.  It would be no doubt heavy, but that didn’t bother him. He was plenty strong. But if it was too heavy it would be too cumbersome to wield. 

 

“If I could only get my hands on some valyrian steel,” he muttered to himself. The legendary metal would be perfect for the axe edge and hammer.

 

“What are you working on?”a voice asked him.

 

He looked up from his work  to see Arya Stark looking up at him from across the workbench with her steel grey eyes. Gendry passed her the drawing. She sat down across from him and looked at the drawing. “Stormbreaker? Sounds pretentious.” 

 

“Well I was Lord of Storm’s End for three years in the Stormlands...I thought it fit,” Gendry said dryly. He looked at Arya to see if she reacted to his reveal. But as he expected she did not show anything. 

 

“It still sounds pretentious,” she said. 

 

“I’ll take it under advisement,” he said. He then looked at the woman he had fallen in love with in their last life. Though she looked like her younger self, he could still see the wildness in her eyes. “So...how was traveling west?”

 

“Good. I ended up in Yi Ti. Sailed up and down the Golden Empire before heading back to Westeros,” she said. “How was being Lord of the Stormlands.” 

 

“Terrible,” he said. “I hated every moment. The people were good but the bloody politics of it all nearly drove me mad,” he said. “Being a blacksmith suits me better,” he added. 

 

“I guess that’s why the Smith chose you then?” she asked. 

 

“Hells if I know,” he said. “I’ve never been one too much stock in the Faith...though maybe I out too seeing as I’m one of their “champions”. Whatever that bloody means,” he said with a shake of his head. He then looked at her again and smiled sadly, “I’m sorry I asked you to be something your not.” 

 

Arya smiled and said, “Thank You Gendry. I know you meant well when you asked me to marry you, but running a castle isn’t me.” 

 

Gendry smiled. He then asked, “Forgive me?” Arya smiled and nodded, and Gendry tried to shake off the feeling inside him. He didn’t want his heart to break again. 

 

“Forgive me for breaking your heart?” she asked. 

 

“I forgave you a long time ago,” he said. He then leaned back and asked, “So what do we do now?” 

 

“I have things I need to do,” she said. She closed her eyes and said, “Names I have to give to the Many Faced God to protect the people I love. Then after that I don’t know.” she then paused and asked, “What about you? I’m sure Jon and Dany will need a new Lord of Storm's End.” 

 

Gendry scoffed and said, “I told them to give Storm’s End to my cousin Shireen. She’s smart and kind plus she’s trueborn. As for me? I liked having the Baratheon name, I will admit to that but I’d just like to keep being a blacksmith here. I do admit there are some places I’d like to go see, smithing techniques I’d love to learn. Before all this happened,” Gendry said as he made a gesture to the workshop around them. “Jon and Dany offered to take me to Qohor to learn from the smiths there. Though I think they might be busy with other things in the future,” he said. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” she said. 

 

“Really?” he asked with surprise.

 

“Seeing the world is eye opening. I’ve seen what’s west of Westeros, and last time my experience with the Free Cities was just Braavos. I mean Jon’s traveled to Vaes Dothrak and back...I can’t let him see more of the world with me,” she said with a laugh. 

 

“All right then” he said. “So when all of this is done and over with, we go catch the first ship to Essos for a tour of the Free Cities. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The last few days had been nothing but a blur for Sansa Stark. When they had received the raven inviting them to Dragonstone for a few days to get out of the city, Sansa had thanks all the Gods, new and old. King’s Landing had not been what she wanted. There was visual beauty living in the Red Keep, but it didn’t take long for her to realize it was fools gold. 

 

It had started with the scuffle in the Riverlands, that led to Nymeria running off and the death of Lady. It felt like part of her died. And while she wanted to be angry at Arya… but  she couldn’t. Joffery’s arrogance had led to the death of an innocent boy. And the golden lion she thought she was to marry instead turned out to be fools gold. Once reaching King’s Landing she discovered that the boy was arrogant and a coward. 

 

Fortunately for her she didn’t have to spend much time with him. But with Arya and her dancing lessons, she found herself often very lonely. But that changed when Margaery Tyrell arrived for the feast that announced her betrothal to the King’s younger brother Renly. Margaery was a much needed spring breeze for the Red Keep. Beautiful and kind, Sansa spent a good amount of time with her. The Tyrell’s were splendid company. Her brother Loras, the Knight of Flowers, was handsome and gallant. And the three of them would often spend afternoons together, along with Renly Baratheon. She would also go with Margaery to the orphanages of King’s Landing and hand out food and toys to the children. They would also sing to them. Margaery, in her opinion, had a beautiful singing voice. Not as good as Dany’s when she sung to little Lya in High Valyrian. But a very close second. 

 

And then she received the raven inviting them to Dragonstone. Father had to refuse because he was running the Kingdom since the King did nothing but drink, hunt and whore but both Sansa and Arya were allowed to make the trip. The seas had been kind on their ship, and soon enough they had arrived at the island. 

 

Ominous was the only word Sansa could use to describe approaching the castle. With the massive monolith that was the Dragonmount behind it, the great black stone castle sent shivers down her spine. And as she and Arya made their approach and entered the jaws of the great red gate in the shape of a dragon mouth she felt fear. The fear did not abate as they walked through the dark corridors. But it did when they were lead to the ramparts where a small table had been set up with food and drink, and she Jon and Dany sitting with Robb,Talisa, Theon, Gendry, and a couple of men and women she didn’t recognize. Pleasantries were exchanged and stories shared and all was good and happy. She was thrilled to see Robb, Talisa and Theon. She had told them how happy she was to hear that Robb and Talisa were going to get married. Much like Dany, Sansa greatly admired Talisa for her beauty and kindness. 

 

But then the ships from Essos arrived carrying the Unsullied came. And Sansa noticed that mood of the castle shifted. Jon seemed to be on edge, whereas Dany seemed to be more at peace. And then came the night where she and the others were escorted up the Dragonmount. 

 

What happened next would be something she knew she would never forget. Between Jon’s story about who he really was, to Dany flying in on a living breathing dragon and revealing herself to be Daenerys Targaryen, and then her emergence from the inferno without a single burn and three baby dragons was too much to process. She had spent the next couple of days in a fog trying to process what she had just witnessed. 

 

It was too much all at once. So in an effort to process it all, she kept to her chambers. Arya did her best to keep her company and offer her an outlet for her thoughts. But Sansa was confronted with questions she didn’t have answers for: Why did Father lie to them about Jon for so long? Would Jon and Dany really try to overthrow King Robert? Was a war coming? Did she still have to marry Joffrey? 

 

These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as a currier informed her that Dany wished to see her. She nodded and then made her way through the castle to Dany’s solar. Outside there were two Unsullied soldiers guarding the door. They were intimidating in their black leather armor, but one of them nodded to her and then opened the door for her as if they knew she was coming. 

 

She entered the solar to see Dany behind her desk with one of the women who had arrived with the Unsullied, and what looked to be one of the castle’s staff: a young woman with dark auburn hair.

 

“How long do you think it will take to make these garments? She heard Dany ask. 

 

“Some time Milady. We should have enough leather to make all of this, but I will inform the tanners’ that we will need to produce more or import more from ether Driftmark or the mainland,” the woman said. 

 

Sansa watched Dany nod to the women and said, “Tell them if they need more funds to purchase leather to have them come to me immediately. I’ll see that they get the funds they need.” 

 

“Of course Milady,” Layla said and bowed her head and turned and headed out of the solar. 

 

Sansa watched the woman leave and turned back to Dany who smiled at her. “That was Layla, our new head seamstress. We’re working to get weather appropriate armor for our new soldiers. The Unsullied are used to operating in the heat of Essos.” Dany motioned for Sansa to take a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk next to the other women. 

 

Sansa didn’t say anything but nodded in agreement and sat down. 

 

“Before we go any further, I believe some introductions are in order?” Dany said. She then gestured to the woman that sat next to Sansa. The woman was slightly taller than Dany but not as tall as herself with dark skin, curly dark hair and molten gold eyes. The woman offered a small smile and nodded to her. “Sansa this is my dear old friend Missandei of Naath. She has graciously traveled here from Essos to be my aide. Missandei this is Jon’s sister Sansa Stark,” she said. 

 

“Lady Sansa,” Missandei said with a nod. 

 

“Lady Missandei,” Sansa said with a smile. Sansa then turned to Dany and asked, “You wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes,” Dany said as she got up from her chair and walked over to a side table that contained a tea set and cakes. She then asked, “Tea and lemon cakes?” 

 

Sansa’s face lit up at the sound of her favorite treat. “Yes please,” she said with enthusiasm. 

 

Dany chuckled as she poured three cups of tea and brought them over to the desk. “The lemons are fresh from Dorne. A gift courtesy of our guest Princess Arianne Martell.” She sat down and then said, “Forgive me for not talking to you sooner Sansa; but as you can imagine I've been very busy with our bannermen. I’ve noticed these last few days that you’ve been quieter than usual. Like your lost in your thoughts, I thought it might help you come to terms if you had someone to talk too. Surely you have some things you want to get off your chest?” 

 

Sansa took a sip from her tea and said, “I...I...I feel confused and lost.” 

 

“About what?” Dany asked as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip from her cup. 

 

“Everything,” she said. “Honestly this started months ago when we first left Winterfell. I’m sure you've heard about what happened to Lady,” she said softly. 

 

Dany nodded sympathetically and said, “I did. You have my sympathies. I know how close the six of you are with the direwolves. It’s the same with me and my children.” 

 

“Children?” Sansa asked. Before her eyes went wide and realized what she was referring too. 

 

“I brought them into this world. Just like Lyanna and any other child Jon and I will have,” Dany said. She then stood up and spoke, “I want to show you something. Follow me.” 

 

Sansa nodded and followed Dany further back in the solar to a door that led to another room. Dany opened the door and Sansa saw what looked to be a nursery filled with toys. Against the far wall was a crib where Lya was sleeping underneath the blanket Sansa made for her back in Winterfell. But what surprised Sansa the most was the fact that curled around her was the bright red dragon. On a counter next to the crib was the white gold colored dragon curled up on the pillow. While not asleep like its siblings it kept a watchful eye on its siblings: human and dragon alike. 

 

Dany walked slowly up to the white dragon and it lifted its head up and let out a soft yet joyful cry. The dragon then stood up and with a flap of its wings launched itself into the air and landed on Dany’s shoulder. She then watched as the dragon nuzzled against Dany’s cheek. 

 

Sansa watched in silence as Dany too the dragon from her shoulder and into her arms like a babe as she whispered High Valyrian to the beast. She then turned to Sasna and spoke softly, “His name is Viserion. Would you like to touch him?”

 

Sansa was stunned. She nodded slightly and reached slowly out to touch the dragon. The dragon looked at her quizzically and tilted its head at her. 

 

“ _ Just like Lady…,” _ she thought to herself. Lady would tilt her head to the side as well when she was confused or perplexed. She then touched the dragon and was assaulted by the how warm the creature was. The dragon made a noise that sounded like a pur as she stroked his scales. And for a moment a feeling of pure joy came over her. 

 

“He loves attention,” Dany said. “He gets mopey when he isn’t with me. Or if someone isn’t paying attention to him,” she said with a chuckle.This earned an annoyed squawk from the dragon and laugh from Dany. “You know it to be true sweetling,” she then put him back on his pillow.

 

The two left the room and Sansa said, “Where’s the green one?”

 

“Rhaegal is resting with Jon and Ghost in our chambers,” Dany said matter of factly. She then let out a breath and said, “Jon and our Unsullied commander were shall we say...overenthusiastic in their morning spar. Jon broke Grey Worm’s nose and Grey Worm may have cracked a rib or two of Jon’s.” 

 

Sansa gasped and said, “Are they ok?” 

 

“Grey Worm is find. The Unsullied have gone through inhumane training at the hands of the former Good Masters of Astapor. He’s survived much worse in his training than some bumps and bruises from a daily spar.,” Missandei said. 

 

“He was a slave?” Sansa asked.

 

“All the Unsullied were slaves, but Priestess Mala under orders from High Priestess Kinvara organized a rebellion and the slaves overthrew their masters,” Dany said. 

 

“How horrible,” she said. “Father always said slavery was vile.” she added. 

 

“It is the vilest of things,” Dany said. “But sadly slavery is very much a reality for many in Essos. But that is a discussion for another time,” Dany said as she retook her seat. She waited for Sansa and Missandei to sit down and continued, “Let’s go back to how your feeling. After the incident with Lady, did things get better?” 

 

“No, they got worse. Joffrey...is not the Prince I thought he was. Cersei isn’t the Queen I thought she was. King Robert…well...he’s not much of a King at al. Father does all his work. I overheard my Father say that the crown is in debt to the Lannisters,” Sansa said. 

 

“That’s not good,” Dany said. 

 

“It’s not...but Father is working hard to cut back on spending. He’s trying very hard to be a good Hand...but it's very tiring work,” she said. 

 

“And how is the city itself?” she asked. 

 

“There are nice parts...but there is a fair amount of poverty. I often go out into the city with Lady Margaery Tyrell to help out at the various orphanages. We hand out clothes, toys and food. Lady Margaery is very kind and cares for the small folk very much,” Sansa said. “She’s the complete opposite of the Queen.” 

 

“How so?” Dany asked. 

 

“During the first week or so in the Red Keep, the Queen summoned me to talk. And she gave me what she claims to be advice. That Love makes us weak and to only love our children. And that everyone who isn’t us is an enemy,” Sansa answered. 

 

“And do you believe that?” Missandei asked. 

 

“I...don’t think so,” she said. “My friend Jeyne isn’t a Stark but she’s a good person. Theon’s a Greyjoy but despite his attitude, I think he’s a good person. I only met Margaery a moon or so ago I know she’s a good person. I think your a good person Dany. I remember when I was young my Father  told Robb and Jon, that sometimes an enemy isn’t an enemy until we make them one.” She said. 

 

Dany nodded and said, “Well said Sansa. Your father is wise.”  She then paused and said, “Your a smart young woman Sansa, you must know the ramifications of what Jon and I did three nights ago.” 

 

“I do,” she said. 

 

“Even though Jon and I asked all those present to secrecy...sooner or later the truth will get out. And then the truth comes out, war will happen,” Dany said. “Some would argue that it would be better to live my life under the guise of Dany Dragonsbane. But Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters have been sending people to kill me for the moment I was born.” she then paused and said, “I’ll be blunt with you Sansa. I fear for my family’s safety as long as Robert Baratheon and the Lannsiters hold the Red Keep. And not just for Jon, Lya and my own safety. But for Robb, Talisa, Lord and Lady Stark, Arya and yours as well.” 

 

“You told me once to go to Volantis if things got out of hand,” Sanda said. 

 

“I did. And keep that in as a last resort. Also if you can, come to Dragonstone or any of our Bannermen. They will protect you or at the very least make sure your escorted here,” Dany said. “As long as there is a Dragon on the island, Dragonstone and its people will not fall. You have my word.” 

 

Sansa nodded and smiled at the conviction in Dany’s declaration. She then paused and asked, “Forgive me for saying this...but I don’t think all the Lannisters are bad.” 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow and said, “I assume your referring to Lord Tyrion.” 

 

“I am. He has been very kind to me during my time in the capitol. Also Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen are good children. They are kind and thoughtful, not like Joffrey,” she said. 

 

“So I’ve heard,” Dany said. “My Father was a monster who committed vile acts and I will not be like Robert Baratheon and punish children for the sins of their parents. But hopefully things won’t happen for some time.”  She then paused for a moment and said, “I want you to be careful in King’s Landing.Keep your eyes and ears open. And remember what Lady Stark told you, “Courtesies are a Lady’s true weapons”. ” 

 

Sansa nodded with a smile and said, “Thank you for seeing me Dany. Talking to you makes me feel better.” She then got up and curtseys to both Dany and Missandei, “It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Missandei.” 

 

“The pleasure was all mine Lady Sansa,” Missandei said. The two watched as Sansa exited the room. Missandei then turned back to Dany with a raised eyebrow and said, “Are we sure this is the same Lady Sansa?” 

 

“She is. It was hard for me to believe it at first when I first arrived in Winterfell,” she said. “We all do what we can to survive in this world. Even if it turns us into monsters,” she added. 

 

“Do you trust her?” 

 

“Not fully no. She’s still figuring out who she wants to be. With the right guidance she would be an invaluable asset. The more I can convince her to stay away from Cersei and Littlefinger the better. Though I am also a tad worried about her spending too much time with  Margaery Tyrell. I liked Lady Olenna, but you would have to be blind not to see her ambitions. And no doubt she’s imparted those teachings onto her granddaughter.” 

 

“To suspect anything less would be foolish,” Missandei said. “Is...his Grace...all right with you molding his cousin?” she asked. 

 

“It was his idea honestly,” Dany said with a smirk. “Yes he was originally suggested it to me in jest but I think deep down it's a good idea. She betrayed him by lying in front of a weirwood tree. That is a grievous sin for those who follow the Old Gods. I think he’s somewhat determined not to let her become that woman again. But in the end Sansa Stark will make her choice and have to live with the consequences.” 

 

Missandei smiled and nodded. She then got up from her seat and said, “I’m going to go check in on Grey Worm if that’s all right.” 

 

“Of course my friend. Tell him I wish him a speedy recovery but do inform him I will be displeased if today’s actions are repeated,” Dany said with a smile. 

 

“I will. But it's probably for the best for them to get this out of their system before it becomes a problem,” Misanndei replied. “This afternoon Lord Samwell asked me for my assistance in translating some High Valaryian texts if that is alright with you?,” she asked.

 

“Of course. We need all the information we can gather to make sure we are properly prepared this time around,”  Dany said. “I’ll see you at dinner then?”

 

“But of course,” she said with a smile. Dany watched her dearest friend leave and decided that she too needed to check in on her significant other. She headed back to the Nursery and picked up sleeping Lya in her arms. Both Viseiron and Rhaelys awoke and jumped up on the shoulderpads on her dress. She then headed through the other door of the nursery and up the stairs to their parlor and then to their chambers. And there lying on the bed with a direwolf curled up on his left side and Rhaegal sleeping on his chest was her husband. 

 

Dany smiled as she walked over to there bed. The dragons leaped down from her shoulders and made themselves comfortable on the bed. She then lied down next with Lya in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

She saw him stir and asked, “Feeling better?” 

 

“A bit but I really shouldn't just be lying here like a log. But these two won’t let me leave,” he said as he motioned to the dragon and direwolf that pretty much were laying on top of him. 

 

Dany laughed and said, “Because they know you need rest to heal.” 

 

“I know Dany. But I have to pee,” Jon said. 

 

This caused her to laugh and then said, “Ghost and Rhaegal sweeties, let him up.” 

 

The two looked up to their mother and did as they were told. This allowed Jon to get up with a slight groan and then head over to the privy to relieve his bladder. He returned a couple of minutes later and resumed his place on the bed. Ghost then moved from his side to the foot of the bed while the dragons resumed their usual positions on the bed. 

 

Happiness filled her and she made sure to send some of her feelings to Drogon who was resting in his lair. He returned the happiness and Dany did her best to try to connect that happiness to the rest of her family. The Hatchlings let out content chirps and Dany could see a smile forms on her sleeping daughters face. 

 

“You know I’m glad I hatched Drogon early,” Jon said. 

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“Because otherwise we would need a much bigger bed.” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**The Outskirts of Volantis**

  
  


The sun was at its zenith as Obara Sand and her intended Nathanos Greyson rode their steads along the dusty roads on the outskirts of Volantis. They had arrived in Volantis two days ago after their ship the  _ Nymeria _ made port. Once docked the two made their way to the villa of the Logonos Family. Once there they met with Lady Jaynella Logonos, the mother of Obara’s younger sister Nymeria. Lady Jaynella informed them that they had just missed her daughter and the Khalasar of Khal Drogo. But more importantly they had missed Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand by only a few days. So the two Dornish saddled up their horses and rode off in search of the Khalasar.

 

“How far do you think they are ahead of us?’ Nate asked. 

 

“Not too far. We’d be there by now if we actually left on time in the morning,” she said as she shot a glare at him. 

 

Nate shrugged and said, “You never seem to complain when I’m between your thighs every morning.” 

 

Obara rolled her eyes but smiled. “I don’t complain because somehow your able to play with my cunt like a minstrel plays a harp.” The two laughed and she said, “I expect as the future Lady of the Overlook to be woken each morning like that you know.” 

 

“But of course,” he said. 

 

“I remember several years ago; I was drinking with my sisters. We talked about our futures. I thought the three of us would drink and fight together forever. I never would have expected to be where we are now. Nym’s a Khalessi, I’m going to be a Lady of a castle. I mean I almost feel bad for Tyene. What’s left for her?” she said with a laugh. 

 

“I think the only way she could top the two of you was if she found a way to seduce their graces,” He said. 

 

“Good luck with that,” she huffed with a chuckle. “Arianne could be naked with her breasts for the whole world to see and that man would not look twice at her. He’s completely dedicated to his wife,” she said. “You would think those Northerners would less prudish than they are. What else is there to do in the winter other than fucking? It’s the best way to keep warm. Seven Hells if the two of us had to endure a Northern winter, odds are I would be with child half the time. Or we would run out of moon tea within two moon turns,” she added. 

 

“I’m sure they must find something to do,” Nate said. “They do have to deal with the Wildlings and the Ironborn. I hear that Wildling women fight alongside the men. They’re called spearwives.”

 

“HA! I would show them how to properly use a spear,” she said with a smirk. 

 

“Speaking of spears,” Nate asked, “What do you think of the new spearhead?” He then made a motion to the new dragonglass spear she strapped to her back. 

 

“It’s got a good balance to it,” she said. “Im sure Father will enjoy his spear as well,” she added. “Whomever forged this does good work.” 

 

When the Targaryens had visited them Dorne, they brought with them a hostess gift of two beautiful dragonglass spears, and a handful of Dragonglass daggers. They were pretty and deadly. Though not as strong as castle forged steel, they were definitely sharper. Her uncle had given her one of the spears and was instructed to give the other one to Oberyn. Arianne had gifted one of the daggers to Nate. 

 

“Do you like the dagger that was given to you?” she asked. 

 

“I do. I’m curious to see how it performs in actions. I shouldn’t have to worry about using it to parry much since Talon will parry much just about anything,” he said. 

 

“I’m surprised that you haven’t lost it yet with the way you fling it around and toss it into people,” she said. 

 

“That’s why my Grandfather made me sleep with it as a child so it would become a part of me. To the point where I feel naked without it...though you are right. I really outta attached a rope or chain to it,”he said.

 

“It would be wise,” she said. 

 

“So have you thought about when you want to have the wedding?” he asked. 

 

“Not really no,” she said out loud. “I figured you would have all this already planned, I mean you’ve been trying to get me to marry you for a near decade now,” she said. 

 

“I knew when I was six and ten when we fucked for the first time, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said. “I just have to be patient for the snake to slither out of the grass So I could swoop down and carry you away,” he said in jest.  

 

Obara shook her head with a smile. “I know that was supposed to sound romantic Nate, but taken the wrong way it sounds like you want to kidnap me and take me away to have your way with me,” she said. 

 

Nate was silent and said, “Your right. My apologies.” 

 

“None taken. You would never touch a woman without their consent,” she said. “I know that.” 

 

Nate smiled and said, “Thank you.” He then was silent and said, “I would have waited till I was old and grey for you to say yes.I’m glad you didn’t make we wait that long.”

 

“I needed time Nate. To work through some things, no one could ever replace you in my heart or in my bed,” she said. 

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Arianne Obara, your starting to sound like a highborn lady,” he said. 

 

“Fuck you,” she said replied. 

 

“You do fuck me every night,” he said. They both laughed and then rode in silence for a while before he spoke, “Ya know we could have a Dothraki wedding. Sure we might have to spill some blood during the feast. Or we could wait to go back to Westeros. It need not be anything extravagant.” 

 

Obara nodded and said, “True. But I would like to have my sisters and Arianne be there.” She then said, “Would you think less of me if I wanted to have my Father give me away?”

 

“Of course not!,” Nate said. “Prince Oberyn was like a Father to me after my parents died. I would be sad if he wasn’t there.” 

 

The two continued to converse about this and that until they spotted a large group of tents in the distance. They spurred their horses ahead until they reached the edge of the camp. There they were greeted by some of Drogo’s riders. 

 

“<We seek an audience with the great Khal Drogo or his Khalessi Nymeria>,” Nate said in Dothraki. 

 

“<And why should we let you see them?>” one asked as he pointed his Arakhs at them. 

 

Obara smirked and spoke, <For I am the Khaleesi’s older sister and the Khal is my brother. It would be wise to let us through or you can die here today. It’s up to you.> 

 

The two riders looked at one another. The one on the left spoke, <You have the Khalessi’s and Khalakka’s eyes. The eyes of the Viper. Follow us to the Khalessi.>  

 

Obara and Nate nodded and followed the riders further into the camp. As they passed through the Khalasar and  they watched as Drogo’s people went about their business. Whether it be setting up tents, cooking food, tanning hides, raising families and so on. Eventually they reached the center of the camp where a large tent was erected. 

 

<Wait here,>” the rider commanded and the two Dornish dismounter their horses as the riders entered the tent. 

 

Shortly after a young woman with olive skin and long dark hair wrapped in a braid with red and gold wires emerged garbed in riding leathers with two whips on her hips emerged. “Obara,” 

 

“Nym”

 

“That’s Khaleesi Nymeria you bitch,” she said with a glare. And suddenly the air became tense between the two sisters. As Nym put her hand on the handle of one of her whips with a tilt of her head. 

 

“The day I call a bitch like you Khaleesi is the day I marry a Lannister,” Obara said with a smirk. 

 

Nate watched the two riders that had escorted them there look toward one another unsure of what to do. But before they could do anything the two women started laughing and wrapped their arms around each in a sisterly embrace. 

 

Nate chuckled as he watched his beloved and his soon to be good sister embrace. As the oldest of the Sand Snakes the two were almost night and day. Where Obara had been the daughter of an Old Town whore, Nymeria was the daughter of Lady Jaynella Logonos. Where Obara was muscular and athletic, Nymeria was lithe and lean. But despite their differences they both shared their father’s snake like eyes. And a love for Dorne. 

 

The two sisters broke their embrace and Nym turned to him and embraced him as well. “It's good to see you Nate. Or should I call you brother now? Father told me you finally got Obara to say yes.” 

 

“It’s good to see you too Nym. And yes she did,” he said. “The Dothraki life is treating you well.” 

 

Nym laughed and said, “Five years ago if you told me I would be happily married to a Dothraki Khal and be a mother I would have called you mad. But here I am the Khaleesi to the mighty Khal Drogo, which arguably makes me one of the most powerful women in Essos. If not the world. And I have a beautiful baby boy.”  She then said, “Come inside and meet your nephew.” 

 

The two followed Nym into her tent and found Nym’s handmaidens playing with a young boy who looked to be about two to three years old. He was copper skinned with dark hair but had the Viper’s eyes. 

 

“Mama!” he said as he rushed over to his mother. 

 

“My sweetling come meet you Aunt Obara and Uncle Nate,” she said sweetly and she picked up her little boy. She then turned to Nate and Obara and said, “This is Obeoro. My sweet little Khalakka. He’s going to grow up as strong as his Father and as deadly as his Grandfather!” The little one waved at them shyly. 

 

Obara ruffled his hair which caused the boy to smile. “Hello little one,” she said.

“You come from where Mama is from? Dorne?” Obeoro asked shyly. 

 

“We do little one. We live with your Great Uncle Prince Doran. He would love to meet you one day,” she said. Obeoro smiled and then looked to her sister and said, “We need to talk to Father. We have urgent news from home.” 

 

Seeing her sister’s humor turn serious surprised Nymeria. She then walked back to her handmaidens and handed Obeoro to them and spoke a simple order to them which they all nodded. She then walked back to her sister and said, “Follow me.” 

 

The Three left the main tent and made their way through the Khalasar. As they walked Obara asked, “Is Father enjoying his time with the Khalasar?”

 

Nym looked at her sister and asked, “What do you think?” 

 

“Are we due to have more siblings soon?” Obara asked. 

 

Nym shook her head and said, “Not that I’m aware of. But that doesn’t mean it's not impossible that we could have a sibling or two on the way. He’s quite popular as you can imagine.” She then paused and said, “Though he’s gotten restless lately. He enjoys spending time with Obeoro telling him all kinds of stories. Yet I can’t help but feel that he’s ready to go back home.” 

 

“And what about you Nym?” Nate asked. 

 

“Dorne will always be my home. And I plan to return there one day; but for now my place is here. The Dothraki are a beautiful people with a rich culture and practices. When I married Drogo I understood what I was getting into. But I will see Dorne again. My child will splash around in the Water Gardens with other children.” 

 

“And how do you plan on achieving that Nym?,” Obara asked. 

 

“I have my plans. They just take time to bear fruit,” she said. “My Mighty Stallion is getting restless as Father is. Father can distract himself with other activities. But Drogo is very much a warrior...and right now he craves a challenge.” 

 

“Then you might enjoy the news we bring,” Nate said. 

 

“Is that so?” she asked. 

 

The three eventually found themselves in front of a large tent of saffron and gold. Outside on a standard was the Martell sun and spear with a crimson snake wrapped around both the sun and spear. The personal sigil of the Red Viper of Dorne, Prince Oberyn Maretll. 

 

“So who wants to go first?” Nate asked with a chuckle. Having been the squire for the Prince, he couldn’t count how many times he had walked in on the Prince and his bedroom habits. 

 

The girls rolled their eyes and Nym stepped forward and said, “Father i’m coming in. We have guests.” 

 

A sharp voice came from the tent and asked, “What kind of guests?” 

 

“Who do you think would actually come visit you Father,” Obara said. 

 

“A pity,” came a female voice from inside the tent. 

 

There was rustling in the tent and eventually out stepped Oberyn Martell, dressed in orange and yellow silk and leather and his lady love Ellaria Sand garbed in saffron and brown. The Prince sauntered over to his eldest daughter and kissed her on the forehead. 

 

“Ahh my darling Obara, what brings you to Essos,” he said with a smile. He then noticed Nate was with them and he smirked, “And my future goodson, I seem to be collecting them lately don’t I my love?”

 

Ellaria smiled and said, “That you are love.Though with these two we always knew it was going to happen sooner or later.” She then kissed Obara and then Nate on the cheek. “It's lovely to see the two of you.” 

 

“You look as beautiful as ever Lady Ellaria,” Nate said with a bow of his head. 

 

“And you look as handsome as your Father was. Gods do we miss them,” She said. 

 

“As much as we would love to catch up, we have urgent news from home Father,” Obara said. 

 

“And how urgent is this news?” he asked. 

 

“Game changing my Prince,” Nate said. 

 

“Game changing?” Oberyn asked with a raised eyebrow. “My dear brother thinks his plan for Viserys Targaryen is game changing. Why do you think I left Dorne? I won’t stomach another Mad King defiling our home,” he scoffed. 

 

“Try history changing then,” Obara said. “Prince Doran has allied Dorne with the Targaryens, but not the one you think.” 

 

“I don’t see how that’s possible, since according to the rumors of Jon Snow killing Daenerys Targaryen,” Oberyn said. “Which I find very hard to believe after meeting the boy. Too much like his Father.” 

 

“Jon Snow is not Ned Stark’s son,” Nate said and was met with a stunned silence a look of surprise from Obeyrn and Ellaria. 

 

“He’s his nephew,” he add said. He then took a deep breath and said, “Jon Snow is a mummery. Created by Ned Stark to protect the son of his sister Lyanna Stark. Jon Snow’s real name is Aegon Targaryen, the lawful son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Rhaegar never abducted her, they ran away in secret and wed. Lyanna died giving birth to her son Aegon in the Tower of Joy; north of Starfall. Ned Stark took him to protect him from Robert Baratheon. Years later when he was in Essos, Jon ran off with Daenerys and got married in Volantis. They then went back to Westeros so she could give birth to their child. Apparently someone informed Robert that Jon had killed Viserys and Daenerys and he believed them He then gifted him Dragonstone and dubbed him “Jon Dragonsbane”. ” 

 

Oberyn laughed. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground laughing. Sitting in the grass he laughed still he started gasping for air. He wiped his watery eyes with is sleeve and leaned back and said, “Hahahaha. Gods I needed a laugh. Thank you Nate.” 

 

“Nate’s serious father,” Obara said as she reached into her travel pack and brought forth one of the copies of the marriage certificate as well as the letter from Elia to Lyanna. “Rhaegar didn’t abduct Lyanna Stark. They were in love. They apparently had something planned with Elia, to dissolve their marriage, so she could return to Dorne. We brought proof,” she then handed her father the documents. Oberyn took then with a look of skepticism and then proceed to examine them. 

 

Obara watched as her father's eyes darted back and forth and how his eyes went wide and filled with fire as he examined and re examined both documents. She watched him toss the documents to the ground and stood up. 

 

“Where did you get these?” he demanded. 

 

“Jon ...I mean Aegon...and Daenerys came to Dorne not to talk to Prince Doran about an alliance. They would ask for Dorne’s support in their claim to the Iron Throne,” Nate said. 

 

“And what does my brother plan to do?” He asked coldly. 

 

“Support them,” Obara said. “From the time we spent with them before we traveled here, they seemed different. They asked questions about us and Dorne, they showed genuine interest in working with us. All Viserys did was demand loyalty and fuck whores,” she said. 

 

‘They also happen to have a Dragon,” Nate added. 

 

“WHAT?” Oberyn exclaimed as he jumped up. 

 

“We saw it with our own eyes Father,” Obara said. “It was the black dread reborn.  WIth fiery crimson eyes and teeth the size of short swords. You know I would never joke about this...but I had never experienced true fear in my life until that moment.” 

 

Oberyn was silent and then turned around and headed back to his tent and said, “Come in and tell me everything.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The sun had set over the Volantine plains, and Prince Oberyn Martell looked off into the vast twilight as his mind relayed the events of the last hours. His daughter and his future goodson relayed the events that had happened when the Targaryens arrived in Dorne. His mind was a tempest of thoughts and emotions. And at the eye of the storm was the man he thought he knew as Jon Snow.

 

Oberyn had never held any ill will to Ned Stark and the North in the wake of the rebellion. On the contrary, he felt a form of kinship to the Lord of Winterfell. The so called brother to Robert Baratheon was the only one to call for justice for his dear sister and her children. Oberyn had always respected the man for that. Now with the truth laid bare, he felt that kinship grow. Both of them lost their dear sisters in the Rebellion and to Rhaegar Targaryen. But where Oberyn lost his dear niece and nephew, Ned Stark was able to save his nephew. 

 

Part of him though the irony that Robert Baratheon’s dearest and closest friend had been committing treason for nearly two decades was deliciously hilarious. Finer than any arbor gold or dornish red that had wet his lips. And even almost as fine as his dear Ellaria’s kisses. Almost. Part of him longed to see the look on Robert’s face once the truth was revealed. But his mind then returned to Jon Snow. 

 

He had met Jon Snow years ago in Volantis at a banquet held by his former lover Lady Jaynella. From first glance the boy looked like any other Westeori bastard who was looking for his path in life in Essos. But it didn’t take him long to realize the boy was different. He spoke with a typical Northern accent but he carried himself differently than any boy wood. Oberyn quickly recognized that the boy had the eyes of a predator. Back then he assumed it was the eyes of a wolf. How wrong he had been. 

 

Oberyn wanted to kick himself for not seeing Rhaegar in the boy. He had to give Ned Stark credit, his plan was impeccable. The boy’s coloring helped sell the charade, but gods if anyone who had actually knew Rhaegar and had half a functioning brain and saw the boy. Putting two and two together would be simple enough. But then again, he considered himself smarter than most and he didn't even notice. Yes he could say the boy looked familiar, but never game it much thought beyond that. 

 

His internal thoughts were interrupted by the soft footsteps of his beloved. She sat next to him and said, “A penny for your thoughts love.” 

 

“Too many thoughts love, even for me,” he said. He then looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and the two embraced. 

 

“Your mind is one of the many reasons I love you,” she said. 

 

He reached for her hand and bent down to kiss it and said, “I hope it's not the main reason.” 

 

“It isn’t. But certainly top three,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. 

 

“I can live with that,” he said with a smirk and returned the kiss. This wasn’t one of their many passionate kisses. This one was tender and loving. Kisses that made him believe in love and not just lust.

 

The came back for air and turned to look at the Essoi sky. “It’s so beautiful out here,” she said. 

 

“It is. But not as beautiful as you my love,” he said softly. He then looked to her and said, “I’m going back to Westeros with Obara and Nate. I have ghosts I need to come to terms with and justice to be claimed. I waited for so many years and it seems the stars are beginning to align in my favor. Elia will be avenged. Aegon and Rhaenys will be avenged..”

 

“I know,” she said. “And I shall walk each bloody step with you. Elia will be avenged. Dorne will have justice for her Princess,” she vowed. She then leaned and whispered softly, “Just don’t leave me alone in this world Oberyn.” 

 

“Never.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the main tent of the Khalasr, Nymeria watched as her son played with the carved stallion that had been gifted to him from Drogo’s mother during their latest visit to Vaes Dothrak. She then looked at her husband as he told him stories of the adventures of his youth. Eventually the boy’s eyes closed and sleep claimed him. 

 

Nym smiled as she walked over to her husband and spoke in Dothraki, <My mighty stallions is  both an unstoppable force on the battlefield and loving doting father. The gods clearly blessed me.>

 

<My father told me when I was small, as his father told him, and his Father before that. Is that a Khalakka’s mind should be full of nothing but adventure. For the golden days of youth fade away all too quickly so they must be cherished while they can,> Drogo said gruffly. 

 

<My Father will be returning to Westeros with my sister and her soon to be husband>” she said. 

 

Drogo nodded and said, <I shall miss him. He makes things interesting. He reminds me of Snow. Snow, despite being too sullen most of the time, made things interesting. We earned many victories together.> 

 

<You miss him>” she said with a knowing look. 

 

Drogo laughed and said, <I miss fighting by his side. I wanted him to stay and be my bloodrider, but I could tell easily the Great Stallion had other plans for him. It seems that the Sunset Kingdoms will be his next conquest.> 

 

<I’m sure he could use a warrior of your caliber at his side> Nym suggested. 

 

Drogo let out a quiet laugh and said <Snow and I would bathe the Sunset Kingdoms in blood. We would be unstoppable. They wouldn’t know what hit them. But alas it is not my calling to cross the poison waters.> 

 

<Are you sure? Because I think my Stallion that you are destined for greater glory than vanquishing the weak Khal’s of the Great Dothraki Sea> she said she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

Drogo stroked his beard and was quiet. He and his Khalessi have had this talk before. And each time she got better and better and knowing what to say to persuade him. His Nymeria, with her whips, was a tamer of horses. She’d break a man, like a man broke a colt. But he was the Great Khal and was not easily broken. Though he couldn’t deny the glory what would be his if he was to cross the poison waters. To fight by Snow’s side against the pitiful metal men and their stone homes. To take their treasures and bring them back to the Mother Mountain in victory. It was a tempting thought. A thought that kept him awake from time to time. 

 

His Khalasar would follow him to the ends of the world and back if he so desired. But he would not force his people to do something that bold. So for now, he would do nothing. The Dothraki Sea was his home and for now he would stay there. But perhaps one day he would ride the trail of the unknown. But today was not that day.

 

<After your Father heads west, we will head east. Back to Vaes Dorthrak. I need to consult my mother about something,> he said. He then smirked, <Plus I hear Khal Dohkro has issue claims that he is unbeatable. I will show him how wrong he is.> 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Obara Sand was the daughter of a whore from Oldtown. And she spent the first few years of her before her Father came to claim her, living with her mother in the brothel she worked in. She grow up around whores. She understood them. But she was never like them. She never cared for the honey sweet words her mother and her companions would utter to their clients. She believed in actions. And when she took up her Father’s spear and left Oldtown she vowed to be a woman of action. She would live up to the legacy of her Father. 

 

And she did. 

 

At least the part she cared about. 

 

She never truly cared about her Father’s carnal exploits. Nor his comments on how she relax and enjoy the passions of the flesh every now and then to stay loose. She wasn’t like Nym, Tyene, or Arianne who viewed sex as weapon or pasttime. She was a warrior. Her spear was her weapon. Just like her ancestor the Queen Nymeria. Her first time was a curiosity with male courtesan in Lys. It had been an enjoyable experience to say the least. But she didn’t see why her family made a huge fuss. 

 

But then Nathanos Greyson entered her life. And no matter which way they fucked. On all fours. Him on top. Her on top. On their sides. Against a wall. In their bed. Yet somehow the Gods had gifted him with the ability to make her wanton. To bring out her inner whore. And she loved every moment of it. Just as she loved him, and he loved her. 

 

Nate was the son and heir of a minor house north of Sunspear on the Broken Arm, House Greyson of the Overlook. His parents, before their tragic passing,  had been lovers of her Father and Ellaira for many years. She had thought nothing of him at first. He was rather plain and shy. A tad bit on the short side but then again, she was taller than most girls she knew. But the boy could fight. In an unorthodox way way with that Valyrian Steel spearhead of his that he called Talon. But as he grew; she had begun to take notice how his body changed. He grew into himself. And as he grew, she in turn grew fond of him. Just as he had grown fond of her. They were eight and ten when he first asked for her hand. She had said no; but then rode him like a stallion right afterward while telling him that she loved him. 

 

They had played their little game for five years. But then his parents died. And he had a duty to continue his line. His Grandmother, Lady Madelyn became acting Lady of the Overlook which allowed him to continue his life with her and her sisters. His Grandmother allowed it, but told him he would have to take a wife and provide an heir. Eventually she found a good match, with a daughter of House Dalt. But before the betrothal could take place, Nate challenged her to dual to first blood. On the condition that if he won, she would agree to marry him. If she won, he vowed never to ask again. 

 

They had tied. But during the fight, he had distracted her by saying. “If you love me as much as you claim, why won't you fight for me, as I fight for you?” 

 

Those words haunted her for a few weeks. Until she realized, she did have to fight for him. So during a meeting to finalize the betrothal at the Water Gardens, she barged in on the meeting and declared herself Nathanos’ betrothed and challenged the Dalt Girl for his honor. She ended up dueling the Knight of Lemonwood in the girls place. Ser Deziel wound up yielding in less than three minutes. 

 

That was over half a year ago. 

 

And in moments like the one she was in now. As Nate held her tightly in his lap and whispered vows of love as he spilled his seed in her womb and as she herself was delirious from her own release she wondered why she hadn’t married him sooner. She did love him. But deep down she wasn’t ready to admit the truth to herself. 

 

They stayed locked in their embraced until Nate fell backward on the furs taking Obara with him. They both laugh as they both laid there hot and sweaty. The smell of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air as she closed her eyes and basked in he peace she fet. 

 

“So all things considered, I’d say things went rather well,” Nate said. 

 

Obara snorted. All things considered, things had gone well. She had expected her Father to take the news poorly. But oddly enough he was rather calm about it. But his calm was what scared her. But at the moment she didn’t want to think about the events going in Westeros. She wanted to think about THEIR future. 

 

“Enough about Father,” she said. “Let’s talk about us,” she added. 

 

“Ok,” he said softly as his hazel eyes met her dark eyes lovingly. 

 

“While my moonblood isn’t due for another week or so; but with the rate we’ve been fucking I’d say the odds of your seed having taken root are faily high. Especially since I haven’t had Moon Tea since we stopped in supplies in Lys,” she said. 

 

“Ah Lys. Now that was a fun night,” he said with fondness. 

 

“Yes it was,” she admitted. 

 

Nate began rubbing circles in her back, and Obara let out a most pleasant moan as she felt some of the tension in her back fade away. “When did you truly fall for me Nate?” she asked. 

 

“From the first time you knocked my ass into the dirt in the training yard,” he said. 

 

Obara snorted. “I offered you a hand up that day; and you kicked my feet right out from under me,” she said. 

 

“I never claimed to be an honorable man,” he said with a grin. “Just a practical one.” 

 

“I don’t care what kind of man you. You are mine,” she said. 

 

“Till the end of my days.’’   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


What started out as a bright and sunny day on Dragonstone, was rudely interrupted by the arrival of a thunderstorm from the south. As wind and rain fell upon the island; Jon and Dany were safe in warm in the nursery with their family. And the wind and rain outside was blocked out by the joyful sounds of laughter as Lyanna sat in her Mother’s lap looking at the drawings of dragons in the picture book that Dany read to her. Across the nursery Jon watched with a smile as Rhaegal was curled up on his shoulder, and Ghost sat at his side as he was going over the castle’s ledgers. 

 

In the weeks since their arrival, Jon had discovered that not surprisingly Stannis ran Dragonstone with a very frugal hand. Earlier in the day, before the storm came in, they had received a raven from Storm’s End. Apparently Stannis was not pleased with how Storm’s End had been run, so he decided to stay to get things back running properly. So he was going to be extending his stay for an unknown period of time. Thus making Jon and Daenerys the de facto Lord Paramounts of the Blackwater. Jon and Dany had been privately doing preliminary research into planning their proposed tourney. 

 

Jon put the ledgers down and closed his eyes. Opting to not think about the numbers and the castle’s finances and stores, but instead to listen to the musical sounds of his wife’s voice and the giggles and words of his daughter. 

 

_ “Maester...no...Uncle Aemon was right. What is honor compared to this beautiful site in front of me?,” _ he thought to himself. Jon’s thoughts then turned to their far off Uncle. Gods did he deserve to be there with them. The man had served the realm justly for decades. His final years should be with his family.  _ “Maybe if I write to Father, Uncle Benjen and Lord Commander Mormont. Maybe we can find some way to bring him home,” _ he thought to himself. 

 

Jon’s inward musings were interrupted by the mighty yawn of his baby girl. He smiled as he watched her close her eyes and fall asleep for an afternoon nap.He watched as Dany sat down the book and picked up her sleeping daughter. She carried her to the other door and he followed the two up the small staircase to their parlor and walked over to the crib they had put in there. She then carefully laid her down in her crib and placed  the direwolf blanket over her. Then as if on que Rhaelyes, who had followed them up from the Nursery by hitching a ride on Ghost, climbed up into the crib and snuggled next to Lya. 

 

Jon stood up for him chair and walked over to them and placed one arm around Dany’s waist and said softly, “There are times when I feel like this is all one cruel dream. And that I’m going to wake up back at the Wall. I don’t know what I'd do if I lost all of you.” Dany leaned her head against his shoulder in a sign of support. Jon realizing that he didn’t want to talk about their situation and the events of their past life decided to ask a question that had been pestering him since the eggs hatched. 

 

“The two are nigh inseparable,” he said. “I fear she’s going to sneak out in the middle of the night to sleep outside with her once Rhaeleys gets big enough.”

 

“Your probably right.” Dany said commented. “Even the first time as close I was with them, I never had a bond like these two share. When they were all small they loved me dearly, but they each had their own personality. Drogon was always protective but extremely independent. Rhaegal was kind but aloof; there were times when I would hold him and I would feel as if I wasn’t the one to hold him. And then there was Viserion,” she said with a giggle. “One time when they were about as big as a large cat or a medium sized dog, he tried to sit on my shoulder but he was just too big. He always wanted attention. But none of them showed the devotion to me when they were young. Not the way that Rhaelyes acts with Lya. She’s so gentle and patient with her. I remember a week ago, Lya grabbed her tail. I was afraid Rhaelys would snap at her. But she didn’t. She squawked at her and Lya let her tail go. As if she understood. Then they seemed to make a game out of Lya trying to grab her tail. Rhaelys would move it really fast back and forth and Lya would try to grab it. I didn’t know how to make sense of it. I tried asking Drogon, but his answer didn’t make much sense. So I let them be,” She said. 

 

“Part of me wishes she had a Direwolf pup too,” he said. “For her sake and for Ghosts. I feel like he gets lonely here from time to time,” he added. 

 

“When we go meet the Free Folk in time, we’ll see if we can find Ghost a mate,” she said. “He deserves to have a pack. Or maybe we can find Nymeria for Arya?” she offered.

 

“From what Arya said about Nymeria; she’s wild and free spirited. Does her own thing,” he said. 

 

“That does sound like Arya,” she commented. She then felt Ghost rub against her and she leaned down to look him in the face and asked, “Are you lonely my good boy” Ghost response was a lick on the face that made her smile. SHe then kissed his forehead and gave him scratches. “Don’t worry, Momma loves you very much,” she said. She then stood up and walked over to their love seat and beckoned for Jon to follow her. 

 

Jon sat down, and Dany followed suit but instead of sitting next to him she hopped in his lap. Both smiled and they leaned back into the red leather cushions. The two sat in silence just listening to the rain outside. 

 

“Well I’ve gone over the ledgers, and I think we can officially bring up the Tourney at Dinner tonight,” he said. 

 

“Good. I think in the wake of recent events I think we all could use a welcome distraction,” she said. 

 

“With Stannis staying at Storm’s End for the time being, this will give us some time to make preparations. If we don’t have something to distract us, sooner or later we’re going to go mad worrying about everything,” he said. 

 

“Aren’t we mad already Jon?” Dany asked. 

 

“True. Though I don’t think madly in love with one another was the madness I was referring too,” he said with a smile. 

 

Dany smacked him on the chest and asked with a smile, “Since when do you make jokes?” 

 

“I acquired many skills during my time in Essos,” he said. 

 

“Essos seemed to be kind to you,” she said. 

 

“That’s one way of looking at it,” he said as he thought back to the battles he had waged and the lives that he had ended. And the amount of times his life had almost ended. “Essos was nothing like I had ever experienced. Wonder and danger around every turn.” Thinking about Essos reminded him of something, “I sent Barnabas to Myr to fetch us the materials for the Glass Gardens to install in Aegon’s Garden. I’ll talk to Arianne tonight to see if she can broker a deal to purchase some Lemon trees from Dorne,” he said. 

 

Dany softened and said with a smile, “Oh Jon.” She then buried herself in his arms and closed her eyes to fight back tears. “You have given me so much that I don’t deserve,” she said. 

 

“Not as much as you’ve given me,” he said. “You gave me forgiveness,” he said as he held her tighter. 

 

Dany was silent but just held onto him tighter.

 

They broke when they heard two chirping noises. They looked down to see Rhaegal, Visierion and Ghost sitting on the carpet looking at them with tilted heads. Dany smiled as bent down and Visierion happily hopped up into her arms. He then climbed up her dress until he was sitting on top of her head. He then lout a mighty squawk and then tried to curl up in Dany’s hair. Jon did his best not to laugh as he watched Dany try grab the dragon that decided to nest in her hair. 

 

“Viserion sweetling. You can’t sleep on my head,” she said between laughs as she managed to grab the dragon and lifted him off her head. The dragon complained the whole way down but was happy once she started to pet him once he was in her lap. 

 

Jon looked down to Rhaegal and Ghost and inwardly chuckled as he felt their thoughts regarding their brother’s antics. Both were less than amused. Rhaegal was slightly embarrassed and Ghost was jealous. Jon leaned down and began scratching Ghost behind the ears. He then picked up Rhaegal who quickly climbed up his arm and took his favored spot on Jon’s shoulder. 

Jon was glad Dany had the castle’s tanner craft them some heavy boiled leather shoulder pads so the Dragon's claws would not tear into their skin. 

 

“So what are the cooks preparing for dinner tonight?” Jon asked. 

 

“We just had lunch an hour ago,” Dany asked. 

 

“I know,” he said. “I’m just curious,” he answered. 

 

“I believe that Missandei said that the cooks were going to try something new tonight,” she said. “The kitchens got some freshly butchered cattle from Driftmark, something about a steak and kidney pie,” she added.

 

“Old Nan made the best pies,” Jon said wistfully. 

 

“I mean no offense Jon, but Northern cuisine is too rich,” Dany said. 

 

“I seem to recall you eating all of it up when we were in Winterfell,” Jon stated. 

 

“I was also pregnant and your daughter gave me a ravenous hunger,” she said. 

 

“Speaking of hunger,” Jon said. “Have you given any thought about how we’re going to feed three growing dragons and one already grown dragon?” he asked. 

 

“Missandei and I are working on the logistics. We have a few ideas that might help the development of farmers in the center of the island produce far greater yields in addition to producing enough meat for our children. Plus we’ll have to import from the mainland; though Drogon seems to have done well enough for himself so far,” she said. “The fact that we’ve had no reports of missing livestock or…worse has made this less stressful,” she then paused and asked, “How did you do it Jon? How did you raise Drogon?” 

 

“It wasn’t so much I raising him, as more we understood that we have common goals. They’re so intelligent,” he said as reached to pet Rhaegal. Rhaegal opened his liquid bronze eyes and let out a please squawk. Jon smiled as he felt Rhaegals’ presence in his mind and the warm sensation that filled his body. “And so powerful. It’s hard not to get drunk off their power...especially Drogon. He’s so strong. Physically, emotionally, mentaly. There were nights out on the Dothraki Sea, when it was just the two of us and I thought I would drown in his emotions” he then paused and closed his eyes recalling the lonely nights with it was just the two of them and their sorrow and yearning for Dany. “But we knew we had to work together if we wanted to bring you back.” 

 

Dany nodded. Knowing all too well the power of dragons and what they can do on a person. But she also knew that the connection was a two way street. She had been around them both long enough to see as clear as day that both Jon and Drogon had left their marks on one another. Her son was calmer now and more focused. She could feel his fiery power but unlike before where it felt like a battle for control, it was now a joint effort. He was still strong willed but it wasn’t just reckless abandon now. His power and fire was tempered. There was an unnatural coolness and focus too him. Jon had helped her son grow, he taught him patience, discretion, and focus. And in turn her son had reawoken Jon’s inner fire. He was still broody and aloof at times. But now it was much different. Before he could be as cold as the blizzard in which the two of them battled the Night King and Viserion. But now Jon’s demeanor was hot. She could see and feel the dragonfire in Jon now. Drogon had helped Jon come to terms with the Dragon in him, but she could see that had caused a slight shift in Jon’s demeanor. But deep down she was sure that Ghost and Rhaegal would be able to rebalance Jon. 

 

As she looked down at the emerald green dragon, part of her felt sadness. Rhaegal was her son, and it was hard to say goodbye to the bond they once shared. But deep down she knew it was something she would have to get over. Rhaegal was meant for Jon. Her mind went back to their first journey to the waterfall. She remembered how Rhaegal immediately went to Jon. Without a second thought. As if he had been waiting his life for Jon. But her joy suddenly turned to guilt as she remembered making him fly south with her. She should have waited for him to heal. She should have embraced Jon’s heritage instead of making him hide it. Part of her knew had she waited and Jon had been on Rhaegal; it would have been Euron’s ship that sank beneath the waves and not her son. And Missandei never would have been captured. 

 

But as she thought these thoughts, she felt Rhaegal reach out to her. She turned to look at her son who was watching her from Jon’s shoulder. The message was calm and clear: < _ Father and I will be alright Mother. The sky is OUR domain, and nothing will ever strike us down in our domain again. We will be ready.>  _

 

“But it wasn’t easy,” Jon said with a chuckle interrupting Dany’s thoughts. “Drogon is stubborn and likes to do things his way. He and I would ...I guess you could describe it as bickering maybe...quite often. But at the end of the day...we found a way to compromise. And as history shows, it worked out for us.” He then looked to Rhaegal on his shoulder and rhetorically asked, “Your not as stubborn as your brother are you boy?” 

 

“All Dragon’s are stubborn Jon,” Dany jested. “Your just lucky that Rhaegal is not as stubborn as Drogon,” she said as she reached out to pet the dragon on Jon’s shoulder. Rhaegal leaned into her hand and purred with affection at his mother. 

 

“Aye. I am lucky,” Jon said. He then asked, “Well what do you wish to do for the rest of the day? The castles accounts are settled for the day, we have no petitioners either, and the storm hinders our choices for outdoor activities.” 

 

Dany was silent as she pondered. Part of her just wanted them to stay locked up in their chambers with their children. To enjoy the quiet together. Another part wanted to lead Jon to bed, they had recently become intimate again but every time they had lain together she had the maester make moon tea. She wasn’t quite ready to have another child just yet, but there was another part of her that yearned for another child. A rider for Viserion. But at the moment she wasn't in need of her husband’s touch.

 

“Shall we see what Sam is up too in the library?” he asked. 

 

Dany nodded. Yes a trip to their library was a capital idea. “I would enjoy that very much,” she said. The two got up and set their dragons on their cushions an Dany said, “You two stay here and behave. We’ll be back later with treats.  Ser Ghost you are in charge.” The two left their chambers amused as the two dragons looked up to their fuzzy brother. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Dragonstone Library was located at the west side of Dragonstones main central structure which housed the Great Hall & Obsidian Throne, the central kitchens, smaller banquet chambers and passageways that led down the dungeons and the Room of the Painted Table. It was a relatively small walk from Rhaenys Tower and both Jon and Dany were thankful that the corridor that connected Rhaenys Tower to the central holdfast was enclosed as they heard the rain crash against the windows. As the made their way, they greeted the staff and guards that they passed along the way. And eventually they made it to the library and entered the large room. 

 

The Library was a two level room with rows and rows of books. The fire was burning warmly in the room’s large hearth and the room emitted a warm and inviting aura. Jon and Dany made their way up the stone staircase up to the second level to find Sam and Missandei tucked away in the back going over a series of books and writing notes on parchment. 

 

“Find anything interesting?” Jon asked as they approached. 

 

“Yes absolutely!” Sam said with a smile but then his face took the form of a frown, “But regarding the main reason for our research, I’m afraid we haven’t turned up anything new.” He paused for a moment but then in a lighter tone said, “But with Lady Missandei’s help we’ve began to venture into a lot of the old Valyrian records.”

 

“Find anything about Dragon Saddles?” Jon asked. 

 

“Why yes actually,” Missandei said. “I found some schematics in some of the old Dragon tomes; if we can find a tanner and leatherworker brave enough. We should be able to reproduce them and improve upon them,” she said as she picked up a book next to her and flipped through some pages until she reached a page of schematics to show to Jon and Daenerys.  

 

“Missandei my dear friend,” Dany said as she went over the schematics for the saddle with a smile. “You’ve done it once again.” she added. 

 

Dany then handed the book to Jon to look at. Jon spent a minute or two going over the schematics and then said, “I’m going to take this over to Gendry see if he can begin working on it or give a recommendation for someone who could make the saddle. I’ll be back shortly.” 

 

Dany nodded and watched as her husband turned back and headed down the stairs and to the exit. She then turned her eyes to the two and she asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

 

“Actually Dany,” Sam said. “We were going to call it for the day. Maester Pylos requested my assistance in the Maester Tower.” 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you Samwell about Pylos. What are your thoughts about him?” she asked. 

 

Sam leaned back in his chair and said, “He’s young which is rare for a maester. When the citadel made me the Grand Maester it was under special circumstances along with the persuasion from the King. He seems very devoted to the Conclave...which is something I think might be worrisome.” 

 

“So you think we should ask for a new maester?” Dany asked. 

 

“Well...I’m not sure...there is one Maester I would recommend meeting with though,” he said. “Archmaester Marwyn, he’s the Archmaester of the Higher Mysteries.” he added. 

 

“Higher Mysteries?” Missandei asked. 

 

“It's what the citadel calls magic,” he said. 

 

“I was under the impression the Citadel cared little for magic,” Dany stated. 

“Most of the conclave does not care for it this is true; but Marwyn is not like most Maesters. He sought me out after...well after everything happened. Wanted to know everything. The Army of the Dead and the Night King, the Three Eyed Raven, the Dragons. I’ve never seen anyone so curious about it all. Even Archmaester Eberose who wrote the histories didn’t ask as many questions as Marwyn did. He was also good friends with Maester Aemon.  ,” Sam said. 

 

Dany looked to Missandei and Missandei seemed to be thinking what she was thinking. “Tell me Samwell if we were to extend an invitation to Archmaester Marwyn to visit us here on Dragonstone, would he accept?” 

 

“He might,” Sam said. “Though I imagine he’s probably obsessing over the glass candles. Pylos has mentioned to me that the Citadel is trying to determine why the candles are burning. The Conclave is very worried but Marwyn seems to be ecstatic.,” he added.

 

Dany smiled and said, “Send a Raven to the Citadel. Archmaester Marwyn sounds interesting.” 

 

Sam nodded and stood up from his seat and said, “All right then I’ll have a Raven sent out.” 

 

“Thank you Sam,” Dany said. 

 

“Think nothing of it...Dany,” Sam said. He then gave a quick not to Missandei who smiled back at him and then Dany watched Sam scurry down the stairs. Dany decided to sit down in the seat that Sam had vacated. 

 

“You two seem to be getting along,” Dany said. 

 

Missandei chuckled. “Samwell is very... enthusiastic when it comes to books and research. It can be infectious from time to time. Plus I’ve enjoyed our academic discussions. Your Brother’s journal and his research into the Long Night, Azor Ahai, the Prince that was Promised. It’s all very fascinating. Though his writings come off slightly broody with a hint of melancholy. Reminds me of someone we know...” Missandei said with a smile. 

 

Dany laughed and said, “Well Jon is many ways is his Father’s son. Both my Brother and Lord Stark.” 

 

“So how are you Missandei? Truthfully,” Dany asked sincerely. “You and I spend so much time together talking about our duties, figures and logistics. We very rarely talked about the simple things in life. And that was before we died and came back,” Dany then continued on spoke , “Missandei you are my dearest and closest friend; you can always confide in me.,” 

 

Missandei smiled and said, ‘Thank you...Dany.” She then paused and said, “Honestly, sometimes it feels like a dream and I’m going to find myself back on the walls of Kings Landing. Is it the same for you?” 

“It’s the same for all of us,” Dany said. “There are times when I wake up in the middle of the night tears flowing from my eyes. Thinking all of the joy I’ve experienced in the last two years will be gone. I fear that I’ll find myself in the Throne Room again in Jon’s arms with his dagger in my heart,” Dandy said as she wiped a tear that was forming in her eye. “And those aren’t even the worst dreams. There are night where I find myself in the smoking ruins of Kings Landing and I come across an older Lya who calls me a monster. And it’s the same for Jon. He wakes up in the night gasping for air thinking he’s going to find himself back at the wall. All alone. In the cold.” She then took a deep breath and said, “But these dreams we have, the feeling that it could all be taken away. All my joy. My precious daughter, who I love more than life itself, could be taken from me. They keep me focused on the task at hand, and as a warning to myself as to what could happen if I go down that path again.” 

 

“I promise I won’t let that happen,” Missandei said. 

 

“Thank you Missandei. I cherish your love and willingness to help me, but this is something I have to mainly do on my own,” she then paused and added, “But there will be times when I need help. And it means the world to me that you wish to be there when I need you.” 

 

Missandei was about to speak when the door to the library open. The two got up from their seats and walked over to the railing to see Princess Arianne and Tyene enter the room with a bottle of wine and some glasses. 

 

“Lady Dany,” Arianne called up to her with a smile. 

 

“Princess Arianne, Lady Tyene. What can I do for you?” Dany asked. 

 

“My cousin and I were about to open a bottle of Dornish summer wine but we realized if we drank it all ourselves we would most likely be unable to make it to dinner. So we wondered if you and Lady Missandei would join us?” 

 

Dany turned to Missandei and Missandei and said, “I think that sounds like a marvelous idea.” 

 

“Agreed,” Dany said as the two desended down the steps and sat down on the plush red couch across from the hearth. Dany watched as Tyene poured them each a glass and Dany instinctively smelled the bouquet of the wine to try to detect any unknown agents. In the time she had known Princess Arianne she found her to be quite pleasant to talk too and very liked minded. But she didn’t trust her fully. She also knew how proficient Tyene was with poisons from her past life. 

 

“Something wrong?” Tyene asked. 

 

Dany put on a fake smile and said, “Forgive me. I’ve lived most of my life looking over my shoulder so its a force of habit. Forgive me.”

Teyne laughed and said, “No offense taken. I know my reputation in following in my Father’s footsteps proceed me. In fact I’m a bit flattered.” She then took a drink of her wine. The others did so as well and they began talking. 

 

“So Lady Missandei; how did you and Lady Dany come to be acquainted?” Arianne asked. 

 

“Well it’s a long story really,” Missandei said as she took a sip from her wine. “My brothers, Masador and Marselen, and I were taken from our home in Naath to Astapor. They were trained to become Unsullied where I was trained to become a translator. Years later I was taken by my Master to Volantis on business. There I ended up being sold from one master to another until I ended up being in the service of some of the Jakka family. They were hosting Dany and her brother at the time, and I was given to them as a gift. Dany freed me and helped me find work. We’ve been in contact with one another for some time, and eventually I was given the opportunity by Priestess Mala to help free slaves in Slaver's Bay and then serve Dany. So I took the opportunity,” Missandei said with a smile as she recited the fake story the two of them came up with for situations like this.

 

“Missandei was the first true friend I ever had as a child. I was so happy that she came to accept my invitation,” Dany said. 

 

Arrianne took a sip of her wine and said, “Beautiful.” She then added, “Its stories like yours Lady Missandei, that can give hope to so many.”

 

“Thank you Princess,” Missandei said. “I’ve endured much in my life and I’ve overcome great odds. But my story is far from over. There are many things I wish to see and do.” 

 

“I’ll drink to that!” Tyene said as she raised her glass. The others raised their glasses and toasted to Missandei. 

 

“Odd that Viserys never mentioned you; though now that I think about it his head was stuck so far up his arse that he would never notice someone as great as you Lady Missandei,” Arianne stated off handedly. “I mean no offence Your Grace.” she added as she looked to Dany. 

 

“None taken,” Dany said.  _ “She’s good at hiding it, but she questions our story. We’ll have to keep an eye on her.”  _ “I know Dragonstone is not as luxurious as the Water Gardens, but have you’ve enjoyed your time here?” 

 

“I’ll be honest in that I do miss the smell of citrus in the air; but the smell of the sea is wonderful. And luckily the Dragonmount doesn’t emit too much sulfur,” she added. “Though I think if you had a citrus grove or two it would help immensely.”

 

“Funny you should mention that,” Dany said. “Jon just sent our Captain Barnabas to Myr to purchase glass. Jon had an idea to erect a glass garden or two in the Aegon’s Garden and plant some lemon, orange and lime trees,” she added. 

 

“Glass Gardens?” Tyene asked. 

 

“As one would guess it can be rather difficult to grow crops in the North. So they have these large enclosed gardens made of glass that they grow fruits and vegetables in. They also grow flowers in them as well. Jon showed me the ones they have in Winterfell. They’re very impressive. The glass locks in the warmth of the sun, while they also pipe in the heat from the castle’s hot springs to keep the soil warm. It allows them even in the long winters to grow produce. According to Jon the majority of the noble houses in the North have them,” Dany said. 

 

Tyene eyes widened and nodded. “Increible. The Northerners seem to be smarter than we give them credit for,” she added in jest which caused the four women to laugh. 

 

“Dragonstone has a fairly mild climate, and despite not having to worry about freezing soil due to the Dragonmount. If we could create even a medium sized glass garden for a few lemon, orange and lime trees it would be plenty. We of course are willing to pay fair market price,” Dany said. 

 

“Consider it done,” Arianne said. ‘I love the smell of citrus. It reminds me of home,” she added. 

 

“It’s why she has lemon and orange scented candles scattered through Visenya’s tower,” Tyene added. “It helps hide Darkstar’s stench,” she chided. 

 

Arianne rolled her eyes at her cousin’s insult toward her paramore. “The only “stench” he carries with him is the musk of our coupling. And quite frankly I enjoy the scent of sex, almost as much as I love citrus. Plus man shaming me is beneath you Tyene. No need to take you the jealousy you have for your sisters out on me,”Arianne said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Now who's shaming who bitch?” Tyene asked with a smirk. She and Arianne both erupted into laughter. 

 

Arianne then turned to both Missandei and Dany and explained, “Forgive us. It’s a family joke. My dear cousin like to tease me and her sisters about our choice in men. I am well aware that many question my sanity in my choice of bed warmer but I have been cursed by the Seven with a weakness for handsome men. And despite Gerold’s less than stellar personality and attitude you would be hard pressed to find someone prettier than he.” 

 

“I can think of a few,” Dany commented. 

 

“Fine. I will concede that despite Gerold’s hair being soft as silk; Jon’s curls are divine. Please tell me you have instructed him in how to properly care for it?” Arianne asked. 

 

“I wash and oil his hair myself, I don’t trust him to do the job right. If he had his way he’d tie his hair up or even get it cut,” Dany said sadly.

 

“Men. They never appreciate the gifts the gods give them unless its talent with a blade or his cock,” Tyene said. 

 

“Well luckily enough for me, Jon is blessed with both skills. I didn’t take him long to sire Lya on me,” Dany said. 

 

“Speaking of which, when she would expect an announcement for the next prince or princess to come along? You can’t necessary rebuild a dynasty with only one child,” Tyene observed. 

 

Dany laughed politely and said, “We’ve only just recently weaned Lya off my milk; but Jon and I have discussed when we will start trying in earnest for a second child. Naturally we are a tad bit hesitant, for we don’t know when we will have to act. And the last thing we need is for me to be too pregnant and unable to ride Drogon into battle.” 

 

Dany noticed the awkward silence and then added, “I would prefer any conflict be settled without the use of my children; but should I need them...I hope I only have to use them once. Dragons are fearsome and should be respected. But they also should look upon with wonder. They are meant to inspire us.” 

 

“There will be many who disagree with you on that I can imagine. No doubt they will fear them,” Arianne said. 

 

There was silence and Dany thought hard on how she wanted to respond to Arianne’s comment. Part of her wanted to state the obvious: that they will love them or else. But that was the old Daenerys. That was the dark sliver of the Queen of Ashes that still remained in her mind. The dark seed that would wake her up in the middle of the night and look at Jon with panic and fear. No. She would not go down that path again.

 

Dany took a sip of her wine and then said, “You are right. There will be those who look upon them with fear. But fear can be overcome through knowledge and experience. And Jon and I will teach and show them that. It may take time, but I vow that one day in the future the people of Westeros will look to see dragons in the sky and not run in fear but instead look up and smile and cheer as they fly overhead.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok boy. Small flame this time, and don’t burn the carpet this time,” Jon said as he held out a metal poker with a piece of meat on it in front of Rhaegal. Rhaegal looked to Jon and nodded. He waited for Jon’s command. “Ok Rhaegal…Dracarys! “ 

 

As on command Rhaegal let loose a torrent of golden bronze colored flame on the piece of meat torching it instantly. Rhaegal then turned his head to Jon waiting for approval. “Good boy. Eat up!” Rhaegal chirped happily and began to tear at the cooked meat on the metal skewer ravenously. Jon chuckled and said, “Have you been taking eating lessons from Ghost?” 

  
Said Direwolf who had been watching the whole affair from a distance as he was gnawing on a bone Jon had brought with him from the kitchens; shot him a look that showed that he took offence to Jon’s quip. He picked up his bone and trotted over to Jon and purposely dropped it on Jon’s foot. 

 

“Owww!” Jon said as the heavy bone collided with his foot. He then heard childish giggling to his right and he looked to see Monty and Lya laughing at him. 

 

“Ost!” Lya said as she clapped her hands together as she cheered on the direwolf. 

 

“I think the Princess is siding with Ghost on this one Your Grace,” Monty said with a smile as he held Lya. 

 

Jon smiled and then began scratching Ghost behind the ear just the way he liked it. Ghost then began to nuzzle his thigh signifying that all was forgiven. He then lowered his head and picked up his bone and returned to his pillow. Rhaegal who had finished his meal, followed Ghost over to his pillow. 

 

“All right. Rhaelys is next,” Jon said as he Lya’s dragon make her way to him. Jon put a new piece of meat on the skewe and held it out for Rhaelys. He then turned to Monty and Lya. “Ok Princess! Just like Mama and Papa told you! What do we say when the Dragons need to eat?”

 

“Daaaceees” Lya cried with a smile and made as she stuck out her hands as if she was issuing a command to her dragon.

 

Rhaelys who had been watching and waiting for Lya’s command nodded and let out a small vibrant flame of saffron on the meat. Which caused Lya to clap again. Rhaelys chirped happily and began to feast on her meal. 

 

“Pretty good for Nine Moons wouldn’t you say Monty?” he asked. 

 

“Very good,” Monty said. He then asked, “Can I feed Viserion?” 

 

Jon looked at him for a moment and then said. “All right.” He then got up from his seat and walked over to Monty and traded Lya for the metal skewer. 

 

“Papa!” Lya cheered. 

 

Jon kissed his daughter’s forehead causing her to giggle. He then turned to Monty who had already put a new piece of meat on the skewer and had it ready. Jon then turned to where Viseiron was waiting very patiently for his turn. 

 

“Ok Monty. Now remember. Dragons are very smart and can feel people's emotions.  Now your lucky because Viserion is the friendliest of the three. He enjoys being the center of attention. But at the same time he’s still a dragon and had the pride of one. A dragon is not a slave. So when you issue the command, say it from a place of friendship. Project the feeling that your helping him.” 

 

“Ok,” Monty said. He then held out the skewer and looked into Visieiron’s molten gold eyes. He took a deep breath and said, “Dracarys.”  Visierion looked at him and tilted his head to the side and huffed. Monty closed his eyes to collect himself. “Ok Viserion time to eat. Dracarys?” he said. 

 

Visierion looked at him and again and then turned to his meat and let loose a jet of white gold flame and then looked to Monty. 

 

“Good job Viserion. Enjoy your meal!’ he said as he stuck out his hand. Viserion looked at Monty and decided to indulge the boy and leaned into the boy’ hand to allow him to pet him. Monty gave the dragon a quick pet and then Visierion’s attention returned to his food once again. 

 

“Well done Monty!” Jon said. 

 

“Moneee!” Lya cheered and clapped. 

 

Monty blushed and said, “Thank you Your Grace.” 

 

“Keep it up and perhaps you might be our Chief Dragon Warden,” Jon said. 

 

Monty smiled and said, “It would be an honor Your Grace! 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As the last light of the day began to sink below the horizon in the west, the noble occupants of Dragonstone sat down for their evening meal. Meals on Dragonstone were for the most part a fairly casual affair, due to the various schedules and duties of the Lords and Ladies. Breakfast and lunch were usually on your own at your own time, but dinner was different. A time to gather friends and family and socialize over the day’s events. 

 

For Jon and Dany, their evening meals were on a pretty rigid schedule. Four days a week they would host dinner in one of the smaller dining rooms for their household, two nights would be dedicated to private family dinners which mainly consisted of the two of them, Lya and Ghost. And then once a week they would invite one of the castle’s staff and their family to dine with them. It was a custom that they had borrowed from Ned Stark. 

 

Tonight was one of their regular hosted dinners meaning that besides themselves it was Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm, Arriane, Gerold, Tyene, Sam, Gendry, Monty and Mala in attendance. Dinners these nights, despite the large number was usually a fairly simple process. The stewards would bring out an appetizer, usually a light soup, then bring out three to four main dishes as well as a plethora of side dishes along with wine or ale. From his spot at the head of the table Jon watched as his guests made themselves a plate. While it might be considered uncouth to serve themselves, none complained as they passed dishes to one another. During these dinners they were equals and it didn’t matter if you were highborn or lowborn. From a major house or a minor house. Or even if you were royalty or a former slave. 

 

Tonight’s menu consisted of the fresh catch of the day: which was grilled salmon that chef had elected to prepare using garlic and ginger with green beans. Growing up in both of his lives, fish was a fairly uncommon dish for him. While he would often go trout fishing as a boy, and then during his time with the Free Folk; having ocean fish like salmon was rare. That was until he arrived on Dragonstone. Fish was a common meal during both his stays in his ancestral home and Jon had grown fond of it. Though he had observed that both Monty and Jorah seemed to be the fondest of the dish. Which made sense due to both of their upbringings being on islands. 

 

The next two dishes were Essosi inspired and Jon noticed that Mala, Grey Worm, Missandei and Dany seemed to favor these dishes the most. Tonight they were having a honey and chili glazed chicken with rice and lamb shanks and vegetables in a plum sauce. During his adventuring days in Essos, Jon had discovered just how vast and different food was from city to city and culture to culture. Though there was a constant over usage of spices in his opinion, and along with some unnecessary odd choices for food. Jon would always remember the way his stomach rejected the honey locusts he once consumed from a Ghiscari street vender in Volantis. Plus it was a tad bit too sweet for him. 

 

What Jon had his eyes on the most that night was the meat pie that was brought out. The stewards said it was made with steak, dornish peppers, onions and grilled potatoes inside. Just thinking about the ingredients made his mouth water. As Jon took a bite from his slice his mouth went wild with flavor. The blend of flavors with just the right amount of spice and heat. Jon closed his eyes in bliss as he chewed and swallowed down the meal. He had elected to go with a summer wine with dinner that night and as the slightly sweet wine cascaded over his tongue, Jon felt wonderful as the wine seemed to only enhance the flavor of the pie. 

 

“Enjoying the pie?” came a voice to his right.

 

Jon smiled and looked to his beautiful wife and said, “I am. It’s not one of Old Nan’s but it might be the second best I’ve had.” 

 

Dany smiled as she took a bite of her lamb. “The cooks were quite excited when they prepared this. They’ll be happy to know you like it,” she said as she took a sip of her wine. 

 

“Try some,” Jon said. 

 

“I might,” she answered with a smirk. “But you know that Northern dishes and my stomach don’t always agree,” she said. 

 

“Fine then more for me,” Jon said as he took another bite. He smiled as the perfect amount of spice and heat danced on his taste buds as he chewed through the beef, peppers and potatoes. After chewing for a bit and then swallowing, “Though I wouldn’t necessarily call this a northern dish. Wouldn’t you agree Ser Jorah?” 

 

Ser Jorah who sitting next to Sam a few seats a way had taken a small slice of pie as well. “It’s certainly Northern inspired yes, but has a very Dornish flair to it. It’s not bad; but it is too spicy for me,” Jorah replied. 

 

“Well I think it’s wonderful,” Gendry said as he took a bite out of his slice of pie. 

 

Dany chuckled and then said, “To be fair Gendry, you enjoy just about everything.” 

 

“True,” he said. “But growing up in Flea Bottom when your only daily meal was a Bowl of Brown, that tends to make just about any well cooked food taste good,” he said with a smile. This caused the table to laugh. Gendry had always been rather candid about his life growing up, once he had felt comfortable with Jon and Dany. Dany had always been one to listen, and Jon could easily tell that Dany was often making mental notes about things they could fix. 

 

Jon’s eyes went across the table to their Dornish guests and watched as they ate their dinner. Dany had informed him before dinner that Arianne seemed to doubt the cover story they had come up with. He made a mental note to watch what he said around Gerold. The man had an ear and eye for trouble. 

 

“The two of us have an announcement to make,” Jon said. He smiled and said, “As you might know in roughly three moons; it will be our Lya’s first name day. So we thought it would be a wise idea to celebrate by hosting a tourney here at Dragonstone to her honor her as well as further develop our relationships with our bannermen and our allies.”

 

“A marvelous idea!” Arianne said. She then turned to Gerold, “Gods when was the last tourney we went to Gerold?”

 

“You full well know which was the last tourney we went too Princess,” Gerold grumbled and looked down into his cup of wine. 

 

“Oh yes I remember now! It was the Tourney of Harvest Hall roughly a year ago!,” she said. “Gerold did remarkably well. But unfortunately he was dehorsed in the final by Ser Barristan Selmy.” 

 

“Do not be down on yourself Ser Gerold,” Jorah said. “Ser Barristan has unhorsed countless knights in the joust. I was most fortunate to not face him in the Tourney of Lannisport. Otherwise I do not believe I would have won.” 

 

“Ser Jorah, Ser Gerold,” Dany said. Both Knights turned to her and nodded. “As you both know, that due to obvious reasons both Jon and myself are rather unfamiliar with the logistics of tourneys. We would be most grateful for your assistance.” 

 

“Of course Your Grace,” Jorah said

 

“Not to downplay my sword shield’s intelligence; but I think I would provide better counsel in these matters. I have hosted a tourney or two at Sunspear,” Arianne said as Gerold rolled his eyes.

 

Dany nodded and raised her glass, “Wonderful. I look forward to working with you Princess Arianne. This should be an excellent preamble to our future endeavors working together.” 

 

“Indeed,” Arianne said as she raised her glass as well. 

 

“Forgive me for asking, but other than the joust what events do they usually have at tourneys?” Missandei asked. 

 

“The main event is of course the joust. But they also have a melee competition as well as an archery contest! Plus there is always a welcome and ending feast. Plus singers, musicians and dancing. Colorful decorations, actors and so on. All great fun,” Sam said. 

 

“I didn’t take you for a Tourney enthusiast Lord Samwell,” Ser Gerold stated. 

 

“Growing up in the Reach, there were tourneys all the time. We even hosted one or two at Horn Hill when I was young. My Father wasn’t very fond of them, but my mother would take my sister and I to the tourneys that Lord Tyrell would host,” he said. 

 

“This sounds like it could be expensive,” Missandei asked. 

 

“It can be, depending on how big you make the winner’s purses. Most Lord's use tourneys as a way to flaunt their wealth,” Sam added. 

 

“We’ve no need to flaunt our wealth,” Dany said. “This is for the people. Which is why we’re going to have a youth archery competition for those 10 and under,” Dany added. 

 

“A wonderful idea! I’m sure the children would love that,” Missandei agreed. 

 

Jon took a sip of his wine and then turned to Ser Jorah and asked, “In your opinion Ser Jorah, outside of our bannerman, how many would actually show up if we sent invitations?” 

 

Jorah took a drink of his wine and began to think for a few minutes. He then eventually said, “Honestly not that many. Especially those who do not have access to their own ships or coin to book passage from Duskendale or Kings Landing. Also I doubt any Hedge Knight would show up due to the cost of the voyage as well. But I think the greater concern would be who would actually show up if they were invited.” 

 

“Like my Uncle,” Jon said. 

 

“Aye your Uncle is one such person,” he said. 

 

“I don’t think we have to worry about him showing up,” Jon said. “He’s too busy trying to save the Seven Kingdoms from Robert’s spending. And I doubt Cersei or Joffrey would come,” Jon added as he noticed Missandei tense up and Grey Worm glower at the mention of the Lannister Queen. “Tommen and Myrcella might try to convince their mother to let them come. But I doubt Cersei would let them,” he added. 

 

“But what if they did come? What would we do?” Grey Worm asked as he stared Jon right in the eye. 

 

Jon stared back at the Unsullied commander and was debating on things to say due to the presence of Princess Arianne and Ser Gerold. “It would be easy to capture them yes. But we are no way near ready to make any kind of act of war. So we wait and bide our time to catch the Lion.”  

 

“Cersei and the Lannisters think too highly of themselves to bless their presence to an upjump bastard and his Essosi bride,” Dany said with a smirk. “Which is fine by me.” She then added, “But let’s not ruin our wonderful dinner by discussing Lannsiters. Between the residents of the island, our bannerman and maybe a couple other houses; I would imagine we would have over a thousand guests on the island. Where would we host them all?” Dany asked. 

 

“Traditionally most of the Houses that attend bring their own tents and supplies. Usually the hosts will offer to house the highest ranking lords in the castle. Since your main guests will be your bannerman you should be able to host all of them inside,” Princess Arianne said as she took a bite of honey chicken. After she swallowed she added, “I would recommend once this storm lets up, to start surveying for a proper tourney grounds. Then I would image between Maester Pylos and Lord Samwell, a proper tourney grounds could be designed and construction begins within a few weeks. Though I think most of the work will be in producing and procuring enough food and drink for the tourney. Perhaps we should take a count of the castles stores tomorrow?” 

 

“A wise idea Princess,” Dany said. 

 

“I have some extra dragon glass in the workshop; would you like me to use some of it to make some prizes?” Gendry asked. “We have plenty,” he added. 

 

“Dragonglass?” Gerold asked. 

 

“Also known as obsidian, which is formed when molten earth cools very rapidly. It’s usually a byproduct of a volcano, which is why it was often used by the Valyrians,” Sam said as if he reciting text from a book. “Apparently in Essos it's used in jewelry,” he said. 

 

“Since Dragonstone is home to Westeros’ only know volcano, we have plenty of it around. We sold it to Essos, with lukewarm results. An added benefit of the tourney is to try to sell it to our guests,” Dany added. She smiled and said, “We have to work with what is given to us.”

 

“Very true,” Arianne said. “Very true indeed.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Later that evening when dinner had been finished and the group had gone their separate ways for the evening, Jon and Dany found themselves alone in the room of the painted table. The majority of the storm had passed but the rain could still be heard outside the balcony. The room was algow in the primal light of the fire from the hearth as well as a few braziers. 

 

In her armchair Dany looked into the flames and said, “I don’t know if I ever told you this,but ever since we came back;  my mind often drifts back to the Long Night.” 

 

Jon who had nursing his evening ale as he looked over the massive table commissioned by his namesake. “What does your mind want you to remember?” he asked. 

 

“Sometimes it's to remember Ser Jorah’s bravery, sometimes I remember how the Night King smirked at me when Drogon and I failed to burn him, but most of the time my mind goes back to our conversation in front of your Mother’s tomb,” she said. 

 

“For so long I was alone, for so long I yearned for family. Then you told me the truth, that we were blood. The last two Targaryens finally together after years of being alone. And what did I do? I saw you as a threat,” she said sadly. 

 

“You could have let me die multiple times that night, but you rescued me time and time again If you truly saw me as a threat you would have let me die,” he said. 

 

“Yes, but I managed to bury those thoughts for a time. But then the feast came, and the threat became real. They flocked to you. And I was jealous. It was the first time in a long time that the people didn’t see me as a hero...a savior. It must have been what Viserys felt when I feasted on the horse’s heart. All he wanted was people to love him, and they loved me instead,” she paused to sip her wine. “Had I been smarter back then, if I had not  been clouded by jealousy...if I could have looked past my own problems and seen the pain you were hiding. I should have helped you. I should have helped you fill that missing piece; help you become the man...the King you were always meant to be,” she said. 

 

“It did hurt me that you cared more about my claim to the throne than our relation,” Jon said. “Aye, it hurt a fucking lot. But then when I cam to Dragonstone after what had happened...gods my heart broke seeing how broken you were. And I hated myself for just standing like a fucking dolt. I can’t count how many nights I lay awake wondering if that was when I lost you. If I could have prevented it all then and there,” he said. 

 

“I don’t think you could have stopped me Jon even if you had done something that night,” she said. “Over twenty years of pain, anger and sorrow burst forth from inside me, amplified by Drogon. The dragons Jon, our emotional connection with them. It can be such a blessing...but it can be a weapon. A weapon that if not respected...well we get the events of Kings Landing. I never want to go through that scenario ever again,” she added. She then looked to him and smiled, “I’m sorry for bringing this up. It’s just this room...it makes me want to self-reflect.” 

 

“Maybe the reason is that all you have is unhappy memories of this room,” Jon said. 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow and asked, “What makes you say that.” 

 

Jon walked over to her and knelt before her chair and too her hand and kissed it. “You associate this room with pain and loss. Perhaps we need to make new memories. Happy memories,” he said with a hunger in his northern accent. 

 

Dany smiled as she bent down to his eye level and asked, “What kind of memories would you like to make?”

 

“Well I have a few ideas,” he said with a smile. 

 

Dany smiled back and said, “Do tell? And be honest with your Queen Jon Snow.” 

 

“Well my Queen, I would very much like to pick you up and carry you to the table and fuck another babe into you,” he said. 

 

Dany closed her eyes and kissed Jon one the lips. They tasted of the dark bitter ale he and Ser Jorah were so fond off. But she enjoyed it. Jon could be sweet when he wanted, but bitter was his natural flavor. And she loved it. 

 

Jon kissed her back bit her lips greedily. He broke apart and wrapped his arms around her mid and lifted her up. 

 

Dany let out a surprised giggle which caused both of them to laugh. She the rand her hands through his hair and purred, “You best get to work Jon Snow. We have a dynasty to rebuild.” 

 

Jon smirked as he carried her over to the table and dropped her with a soft thump on the table. He then pushed her down began kissing her again working from her lips to her neck and to the sensitive spot on her collarbone that made her moan. 

 

He smirked as he growled huskily, “You think I don’t hear you moan in the dead of the night dreaming of me fucking you like a whore.”

 

“Hmmm,” she moaned. “I’m not just any whore,” she said. 

 

“That’s right,” he said as his hands began fumbling with her dress as pushed her skirts and small clothes away revealing her nicely trimmed cunt. “Your my Mother of Dragons. My broodmother. The Matriarch of the new Targaryen dynasty.” 

 

“Yess,” Dany moaned as she felt Jon stick his fingers in her. He played with while leaving bite marks on her neck. It didn’t take long for her to reach her first release as he came all over Jon’s hand. Jon brought his fingers out from her skirts and licked them. 

 

“Taste yourself Dany,” he said as he brought his soaked fingers to her mouth. She greedily took her fingers in her mouth and tasted her salty sweet nectar on his fingers. 

 

“Fuck me Jon. I want another baby,” she growled. 

 

“As my Queen commands,” Jon said as she began undoing his pants freeing his rigid cock from its confines. He then positioned Dany so she was underneath him and slowly guided his cock into her dripping cunt. 

 

Dany bit her lip as she adjusted to Jon’s member inside her. While Jon wasn’t as large as Drogo was, he was plenty thick and filled her up perfectly. It was never painful taking him into her, but it did take a moment for her to get adjusted. It had been a few weeks since they had been intimate. They were so busy and most of their free time was dedicated to time with Lya, but they could never deny their carnal desires for one another for too long. 

 

Dany moaned as he just began slowly thrusting in her. She wrapped her legs around him to help him reach deeper as well as to tell him that she would not accept his seed anywhere other than her womb. She reached out and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other in his soft dark curls. She kissed him putting all her love for him into it. 

 

They fucked on the table for a while Dany, Dany cumming a couple times as they moaned obscenities to one another. Eventually after a few minutes of hard and fast thrusting that had drove her over the edge, she felt her insides contract and Jon moan. He was almost ready. 

 

“Cum in me Jon,” she moaned. “Put a Prince in me!” she then tightened her legs around his waist and she moaned as he gave one final deep thrust and cried out as he spilled his hot seed inside her. 

 

“Dany,” he moaned between breaths as his cock pumped seed into her. 

 

Dany closed her eyes in bliss as she felt his warm seed fill her womb. She undid her legs and pushed Job back so she could sit up. The table was stiff and didn’t support her back much and she wondered if fucking on this table was slightly uncomfortable for their ancestors. 

 

The two kissed again then pressed their foreheads against one another basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Jon wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “A Prince eh? So sure?” 

 

Dany smiled a half drunk smile and said, “I’ve dreamed of him. Our little baby boy. Running after Lya as she chases Ghost. He has silver white hair, but he has your stormy eyes and face. He’ll grow up to be very handsome just like his Father.” She then kissed him again. 

 

Jon kissed her back and added, “Your dreams do come true”

 

“They do,” she replied. But then felt an ache in her back. “This table looks more comfortable than it actually is. I say we continue this on our feather bed or else I will end up with a bad back,” she added mirthfully. 

 

“A wise idea love,” he said as he kissed her again. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later Daenerys lay naked in her crimson silk sheets her arms wrapped around Jon as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. They had spent the last several hours entangled in each other’s arms after quickly putting Lya to bed. Jon had spilled insider her enough that she was more than confident that it would take root. She always knew that sooner or later she and Jon would try for a second child. Yet she hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. But then again she hadn’t expected to have a dream of a baby boy so soon either. 

 

The dream had come to her roughly a fortnight ago. It was a peculiar dream to say the least. Since her return, she either dreamt vividly or not at all. And most of the dreams she remembered were her journeys through the City of Ash. The dream where she had met her future son, oddly enough was in the City of Ash. It was reminiscent of the dream she had when she met Lya, and she where she had been stabbed by Arya. In this dream she had discovered and older Lya, protecting a young boy. A beautifully handsome young boy with her silver hair, but with Jon’s long face and dark grey eyes the color of thunder clouds. As she tried to approach they ran and her daughter called her monster, much like before. But when she went to chase after her she was stopped by another figure….herself. A darker more sinister version of herself who took joy in the fire they had brought down on the city. A version of herself who told to stop carrying about the mongrels that Jon whelped on her or would whelp on her in the future. 

 

She named this version of her the Queen of Ashes, because that’s what she was. She had argued with this darker version of herself for what seemed like an eternity before she had woken up in a cold sweat. But while the Queen had yet to grace her dreams since then, her boy had often appeared. Most of the time alongside Lya, the two would be playing on the bluffs of Dragonstone chasing Ghost while the Dragons watched them from a distance.

 

The dreamed reminded her of the dream she had of Rhaego. A man fully grown with copper skin and silver hair leading a massive Khalasar, fulfilling his destiny as the Stallion Who Mounts the World. But where Rhaego was a man grown and a conquer, her future son was a small boy who smiled as he played with his sister, Ghost and their dragons. She saw that Viseiron had bonded with the child from the get go. It made her heart ache with joy as she watched the large cream and gold dragon play gently with the toddler. It was that particular dream of her son and Viseiron made her wake up in tears of joy and ended up being her reason to go ahead and try to conceive the child.

 

Dany gazed at Jon’s sleeping face and looked at his sad eyes. In sleep was the only time she could look upon her husband’s face and not see the lines and worries that constantly plagued his young face. Even when he held Lya, and she could see his smokey eyes filled with so much joy, she could still see the worry in face. The weight of their past lives and the vow he made bringing him down. 

 

In the nine months since her birth, Jon had proven to be an amazing father. He was there most of the time when she nursed Lya at her breast, he had cleaned her soiled swaddle clothes with a smile on his face and not a single complaint. She could see him poor all the love he had been neglected in his youth into their daughter. It always made her smile about their time in Winterfell and Jon was so proud to show her off to just about anyone who would walk bye. Before they left she had overheard some of the maids lamenting their departure because of the joy and happiness Jon would give off after Lya was born. They said it hadn’t been that cheery around Winterfell in some time. Dany smiled at the memory and then she closed her eyes and thought of Jon holding their future son in his arms. And soon enough she surrendered herself to the void of sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The storm had quickly passed and the next morning the sun was shining as Grey Worm did his morning walk of the ramparts. As he looked down from the castle to the port town below he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Things were different this time around. He could feel it. When they had arrived on the island in their last life it had been deserted and it was quite easy to move in. But now the island had people living on it. In the few weeks he had been there he had traveled with the Queen to Dragonport as well as the other three villages on the island. Even the island seemed bigger than he remembered. 

 

After the Queen birthed her dragons, she and Missandei had worked quickly to integrate the Unsullied that had volunteered to come with him into the populace. Guard shifts were quickly assigned as well as salaries given out. Some of his soldiers had even found work in Dragonport, or in the castle. Most were content with serving their Queen as proud freeman soldiers but some of his troops had show curiosity in various trades. Some had found part time work with the shipwrights, others with the local carpenters or masons. Half a dozen on his soldier had found good work in the castle’s smithy. 

 

But what truly shocked him was the reception they had received. The natives of the island had been wary at first, but within a moon turn the locals had gotten used to them. Some had even come to his lieutenants asking them to train the local militia. He had first consulted his Queen about the requests. She had approved with a nod and Grey Worm began instructing the local volunteers in the most basic of spear stances. Soon enough even the young boys would come for instruction. 

 

The Westerosi were an enigma to him. In their last life, they had been treated as dirty foreigners when they had come to save then against the Night King yet now they were welcomed with open arms. Missandei had told him that it was because things were different, that Westeros had not been plagued by years of unending war. But he could tell even his beloved did not fully believe her words. And it felt like she was waiting for the Westerosi to turn on them as they had one before. And it irked him. It irked him to no end. 

 

But nothing irked Torgo Nudho more than the man Jon Snow. Or whatever he was calling himself these days. 

 

His Queen had told him that her husband was the son of her elder brother. And he had been raised as a bastard all his life. And when he learned the truth of his true heritage it had caused him great emotional pain and that pain had led him to make foolish decisions. Decisions that she had assured him that he had regretted.

 

But he didn’t care about Jon Snow’s pain. The man was a traitor. He killed their Queen in cold blood. And now the two were married with a child! It didn’t make any sense. He then thought back to one of their first conversations since his return:

 

_ “How is Jon Snow still alive?” he asked angrily. “He betrayed you. Killed you! I do not understand,” he added.  _

 

_ He watched as his Queen smiled a sad and soft smile. “My dear friend; what Jon and I have...what we share. It’s not something that’s easy to understand. Yes he betrayed me. He pierced my heart with his dagger. But that day in King’s Landing I had become something vile and ugly. My anger and grief at what had happened to all of us; it turned me into a monster. Worse than my Father, who would burn people alive for pleasure and then force himself onto my Mother afterwards, worse than the Masters of Essos who keep people in chains.”  She then paused and said, “Do you remember that day in Astapor?” _

 

_ “Of course.”  _

 

_ “What did I ask of you?”  _

 

_ “To kill the Masters,” he then paused and added, “And not to kill women and children.”  _

 

_ “Precisely,” she then turned around and looked out the window to the sea and said, “And that very command I gave to you in Astapor is the very thing I did in King’s Landing. I rained down Fire and Blood on my enemies true, but I also rained it down upon innocent men, women and children. Over the year since my...return...I have walked the City of Ashes in my dreams so many times I've lost count. Do you recall when the shepherd brought his daughters charred bones to me in Mereen?”  _

 

_ Grey Worm lowered his head and said, “Yes I do recall.”  _

 

_ “Do you remember how sick I was?”  _

 

_ “I do.”  _

 

_ “Think of that and times it by a thousand. In my dreams I see a dead city filled with blackened bones of children being cradled by their burned mothers. Little Children calling out for their parents no knowing that I turned them ash,” she then sniffled and added, “My own daughter...called me a monster. And she was right.”  _

 

_ “My Queen…,” he said.  _

 

_ “I said it was our purpose to overthrow tyrants,” she then turned around and said, “And in the process I became one. I chose to rule through pain, fear and anger. Jon betrayed me yes. And he will carry the sins of being an oathbreaker, queenslayer and kinslayer for his life. And while there is a part of me that will never forgive him for it,  and I don’t know if I’ll ever fully trust him again. But there’s a part of me that admires what he had done. He acted like a King; protecting his people...a pity they decided to cast him out as an exile afterword.”  _

 

_ “Captain Greyjoy wanted him dead ...I...wanted him dead…,” he said.  _

 

_ His Queen smiled again and said, “I know. Captain Greyjoy has already informed me of that.” She then walked up to him and said, “At times of great personal stryfe I would always tell myself “If I look back I am lost”. To put the past behind me and to keep moving forward. But if we don’t learn from the past we are doomed to repeat it. If I don’t remind myself of what I’ve done. I fear I will go  down that path again. For if I do...I might inadvertently be leaving behind a far greater monster. ” _

 

Grey Worm frowned. Somehow his Queen had made peace with Jon Snow. And they had moved forward. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to make peace with the past. The anger was still there, and it had given him the strength to break a couple of the man’s ribs during a morning spar but his anger had also blinded him to the beast that was Jon Snow.

 

Ser Jorah had told him that the man had been holding back his inner beast, the Dragonwolf, and he should consider himself lucky that Jon held it back. For it he had let it loose, he might not be among the living anymore. And if he was being truthful with himself…he was afraid of waking the beast that lay dormant within Jon Snow. He had seen glimpses of the monster in Jon Snow during their spar. Perhaps the Queen’s husband was the great monster she feared would be awakened should she fall. 

 

Grey Worm put such thoughts aside as he entered the Smithy to find Gendry packing a jar of worms into a satchel. He then noticed that two fishing poles propped up against his work desk. He then approached the younger man and asked, “What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m going fishing. Can’t be cooped up in the smith for two long or else I might go mad,” Gendry chuckled. He then said, “I’m going to head out to a small river not too far from here, would you like to come? You look like you could use a few hours to get away from the castle.” 

 

Grey Worm was silent. He then said, “I have duties to perform. The Queen’s safety is paramount.” 

 

Gendry did a quick glance to make sure they were alone and then said, “I know you think Dany is in danger. But she really isn’t. You and the rest of the Unsullied have been doing great work, it’s ok to take a couple of hours off. In fact I’d wager five gold dragons that she would think it would be a good idea to take a break.” He then stuck out his hand to initiate the wager. 

Grey Worm looked at the young man and then shook Gendry’s hand. 

 

“Good. I’m not gonna leave for another hour and a half, have to go to the kitchens and get some food and drinks for the trip,meet me here then if she lets’ you come,”Gendry said with a smile. 

 

Grey Worm nodded and then left the smithy. 

 

An hour later Grey Worm glared at Gendry as Gendry smiled smugly as Grey Worm reentered the Forge wearing his casual clothes. “Com'on then the fish are waiting for us,” Gendry said with a smile as he patted the Unsullied on the back. 

 

It took some time walking but eventually the two made it to a quiet river not too far from the castle. There were a couple of trees that offered some shade as the river snaked across the land and headed off in the distance. It was quiet and tranquil. It reminded him of the beaches of Naath. When the Unsullied had arrived on the island after they had left Westeros, the local Naathi were wary of them. But they soon embraced their new protectors. Unfortunately the butterfly fever took the lives of many of his men over the three years had been there until it all ended  when the ground shook and bright flash of light from the west consumed them.

 

Grey Worm watched as Gendry sat his satchels down and then began threading a line on his pole and attaching a worm to the small metal hook at the end of the line. Gendry then tied a piece of wood to the line to act as a bobber and then cast the line into the water. Grey decided to follow suit and after a couple of minutes he too had a line in the water. 

 

“I made the hooks myself,” Gendry said proudly. “It was one of the first things Master Mott taught me when I was his apprentice as a boy.” He then turned to Grey Worm and said, “They’re made out of copper but they do the job. Wouldn't use them if I was fishing in the ocean though.” 

 

Grey Worm nodded. 

 

“How are your men liking the spears I made for them?” Gendry asked. 

 

Grey Worm nodded and said, “It is good steel. Many have praised it.” 

 

“That’s good,” Gendry said as he started to realize that Grey Worm was not much for conversation. The two sat in a comfortable silence for some time until Gendry noticed the stick on Grey Worm’s line started to go up and down. 

 

“You got a bite,” Gendry said with glee. 

 

Grey Worm nodded and then with minor effort managed to pull in the line with a modest sized trout attached to the hook. 

 

“Look at this one,” Gendry said with a smile. He then reached into his satchel as he grabbed a rope with a metal needle attached to it. Grey Worm watched as Gendry threaded the needle through the fish’s gills and out the fish’s mouth. Gendry then took the fish and put it in the water attached to the rope as he tied it to a rock. 

 

“The water keeps the fish fresh. Without it, our catch would spoil by the time we got back to the castle,” Gendry said. 

 

Grey Worm nodded as he prepared his line once again. “You know a lot about fishing...for a blacksmith.” 

 

“Aye,” Gendry said. He then said, “After you left...back then...I was Lord of the Stormlands. And gods did I hate it. Ruling frustrated me to no end, so I would work in the smith to vent my frustrations. But eventually I found I needed time to get out of the castle. So Ser Davos took me river fishing. The quiet of nature...well it helped me relax. Since then it has  become a hobby of mine..” 

 

“I see,” Grey Worm said as he cast his line again. He was silent and then spoke, “After we left Westeros we traveled the island of Naath. We Unsullied had to learn how to fish to eat.” He watched as Gendry nodded and the two focused back on their lines. 

 

Grey Worm then closed his eyes as he felt the warm sun on him and the cool breeze of the ocean wash across the island. It was peaceful. And for a moment his mind let everything go. His duty to his queen. His hate for the Westerosi. Even his love of Missandei. For a brief moment he was free. And he smiled. 

 

The calm silence was eventually interrupted by a question from Gendry, “Are you going to enter the joust?” 

 

“Why should I?” Grey Worm asked. 

 

“Your pretty damn good with a spear. Odds are you would be pretty damn good with a lance. I don’t know how good you are on a horse but you got three months to practice. A few hours a day and I think you would be ready enough to knock some high strung knight on his arse,” Gendry said with a smile. 

 

The thought of knocking an arrogant Westerosi on his arse did appeal to Grey Worm. “Unsullied have no need to ride on horses in battle,” he said. 

 

“Well then there’s always the melee; but then again I’m entering that and I would rather not have to fight you,” Gendry conceded. “As for horses, I think Ser Jorah would be more than happy to give you pointers. And the joust is not really a battle, most of Westeros think the Unsullied are just pathetic eunuchs. Why not prove them wrong? And besides, wouldn't you want to crown Missandei the Queen of Love and Beauty?” 

 

Grey Worm considered the young man’s words and nodded. He did make a good point. Perhaps he would seek out Ser Jorah for instruction. And perhaps it was time for the Unsullied to grow as soldiers. They were spearman first and foremost...but it wouldn't hurt them to expand their skills into calvary. 

 

“Your idea has merit  Gendry Waters,” he said with a smile.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as time began to go bye for the residents of Dragonstone. It didn’t take long for logistics to get worked out and the announcement of the first ever Tourney of Dragonstone was to be held to honor the first name day of Lady Lyanna Dragonsbane. The houses sworn to Dragonstone all eagerly sent their intent to come and join in the festivities. Though they were still waiting on the responses from a few other Houses they had invited, they began construction on the tourney grounds as soon as they had settled on a design. Workers came from all across the island to begin construction and it was a rather joyous affair as it seemed the entire island was excited for the upcoming tourney. 

 

From his lair up on the Dragonmount high ledges, Drogon watched as the workers scurried about. He cared little for the games of humans, but he did enjoy spending time with his siblings. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Rhaegal was still aloof, and Viseiron eager to be the center of attention. It was their new sister that Drogon sometimes found hard connecting too. Rhaelys was a free spirit and wanted nothing more than to be down there with her human sister. 

 

It was a sunny late afternoon as Drogon returned to his lair with a whale for them to eat. He dropped the sea creature at the front of the cave and let out a small roar signaling it was all right to come out. The three younger dragons, now the size of medium sized dogs, flew out and chirped their thanks to their elder brother. 

 

The four unleashed a firestorm upon the whale didn’t take long for the once aquatic creature to be cooked. The four then began to feast. After a few minutes Drogon noticed that Rhaegal had stopped eating and was looking to their left. Drogon turned his head and saw that Father’s white wolf was sitting there and watching them. 

 

Rhaegal offered a friendly chirp to the wolf that seemed to be a clear invitation to join them. The wolf then turned to Drogon and the two red eyed beasts locked eyes. Drogon nodded and the wolf walked silently over to them and began eating the whale. Drogon resumed eating as Visierion began chirping at them. Drogon closed his eyes and ignored his youngest brother complain that Father should be his rider, since he matches Ghost. Rhaegal chirped back and the two began to bicker. Drogon opened his eyes and saw that their sister was giving him a look that clearly meant: stop them now.

 

Drogon gave off a small roar and the two younger dragons stopped. Drogon grumbled and the four dragons and direwolf went back to eating. Once they were done Drogon watched as Ghost stalked over to a rock and curled up to take a nap. Rhaegal followed the wolf and curled up next to him and closed his eyes. 

 

Drogon watched them with steady eyes. He knew that the wolf was bonded to Father. During their time together Drogon had felt the empty spot in Father’s mind where the wolf was supposed to reside and then during their time in the North for the hatchling’s birth he had recognized the presence when the wolves had been found. Part of him was happy that Rhaegal and the wolf got along as well as they did. It meant that Father wouldn’t be torn between the fire and ice within him. But the other part of him felt like he was losing his brother. He loved them all dearly, but Rhaegal had been there for him when Visierion was slain. And Drogon had to watch with horror as the pathetic humans shot him out of the sky just off shore. He watched as Rhaegal would often look to the area where he had been slain. He could feel his brother’s sadness and pain. But Drogon knew that his brother knew that this time things would be different. 

 

But that brought Drogon to a whole other issue: Viserion. The youngest of the original three brothers had not only been slain, but enslaved by their mortal enemy. Forced to fight his family. Drogon knew that Viserion carried those memories of undeath with him and did his best to act like his old self. But Drogon could see the pain in his brother’s eyes. He needed a rider. A human he could connect with to help manage the pain. 

 

Drogon’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of human footsteps. He looked away from their meal and watched as Mother, Father and the hatchling walk up to them. 

 

He watched as Mother carried the hatchling over to them and he purred as both of them rubbed his snout. He breathed in their scent and noticed that Mother’s scent had changed. It took him a few moments to recognize the scent. He then let out a low purr. 

 

Mother chuckled and said, “You can tell can’t you my love.” 

 

Drogon then heard Rhaelys and Visierion chirp excitedly as the two scurried over to their mother. Mother laughed and she walked over to where Father was sitting with Rhaegal and Wolf. She set the hatchling down next to her and immediately Rhaelys hopped up and curled herself around her future rider both of them making happy noises. 

 

Viseiron extended his neck to her stomach and rubbed against and purred. Mother started to pet him and said, “This one will be yours my sweatling. Be patient it will be some time till he’s ready for you. But until he’s ready to soar with the rest of us, you will protect him.” Viserion nodded and curled up against her stomach trying to reach out to the life that was beginning to grow inside her. 

 

Rhaegal and Ghost who had been resting their eyes had perked up once Mother and Father had arrived. Father had gone over to sit with them and each laid their head in his lap causing him to chuckle as he began to give both of them scratches and pets. 

 

“All right my loves,” Dany said. “We have very important news. As all of your are quite aware, we will be having lots of guests here on the island for several days. We won’t be able to spend much time with you, you’ll have to stay up here and limit your flights to night time. We will have some food brought to you. But it’s imperative that you not be seen.” 

 

Rhaelys was the first to protest and curled around Lya, who appeared to be sad too. Dany reached for them and cooed, “Oh my sweetlings it will be ok. This will all be over soon, and one day soon you won't have to hide. You’ll be able to play together all day.” She bent down and kissed both of them on the head. She then walked over to Drogon and said, “Your in charge. Keep an eye on your siblings. You’re the elder brother, it comes with the territory.” Drogon snorted and leaned into his mother’s embrace. 

 

“All right we have to get back to the castle now,” Jon said as he sat up and scratched Rhaegal behind his horns which earned him a draconic purr. He then walked up to Lya and picked her up. Ghost sprung up from his spot and followed his master over to Dany and Drogon. Jon scratched Drogon’s snout and said, “You’er the Alpha Drogon. You can do it.” 

 

Drogon snorted again and both Jon and Dany laughed. He watched as the two walked away from the lair and headed back down the path to the castle. Drogon then turned to Ghost and once again the two blood red eyed creatures looked at one another in a silent conversation.  Drogon nodded at the wolf and the wolf nodded back. 

 

“Com’on Ghost,” he heard Father and he watched as the wolf stalked after them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a three days before the start of the Tourney, and their guests had slowly begun to arrive. The first to arrive was a small contingent from Winterfell and White Harbor, that consisted of Robb, Theon, Grey Wind, a now 4 month pregnant Talisa, and a dozen winterfell guards.  Catelyn had elected to stay in Winterfell to help Bran and Rickon rule alongside Ser Rodrick, and Maester Luwin. House Manderly sent both Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel, along with Ser Wylas’ wife and daughters, and some of their Knights. The next to show up was House Sunglass and House Massey, followed  by House Celtigar and Bar Emmon. House Velayron had yet to show, but they weren't worried as Driftmark was the closest island to them. 

 

They had received a raven from Stannis that he wasn’t able to attend, but he was sending Shireen with Ser Davos to attend as well as to fetch the rest of their belongings. Which meant that they would be able to move their apartments from Rhaenys Tower to Aegon’s Tower. Earlier that morning, a ship from King’s Landing arrived carrying Jory, Sansa, as well as Renly Baratheon, his sworn shield Lady Brienne of Tarth, as well as his betrothed Margaery Tyrell. Amongst their party was Lady Margaery’s brother Ser Garlan and his wife Lady Leonette, and their younger brother Ser Loras, the Knight of Flowers. Rooms had been made available for all their guests, while the men and servants made set up their tents at the tourney grounds. They also received a ship arriving from Gulltown carrying Lord Yohn Royce, his son Andar Royce, as well as Ser Crocker Templeton son of Ser Seymond Templeton the Knight of Ninestars, and oddly enough Ser Brynden Tully and Lord Raymun Darry along with some knights and men in their service.  

 

It was mid-afternoon and Jon had taken a few moments to himself to catch a breather from hosting duties to catch some fresh air atop Rhaenys tower. As he strode through the castle, new banners had put up showing the new “Dragonsbane” sigil: a black sword piercing a red circle made up three dragon heads on a white field.. The sigil itself was relatively easy to come up with, they had just used the old sigil Daenerys had used and combined it with Blackfyre. Dany and Missandei had come up with it and Jon had to admit it was fairly clever. 

 

Jon eventually made it to the top of the tower and looked out onto the docks as a ship was docked bearing the sigil of House Martell. Princess Arianne had told him that her father was sending a few representatives to participate as well as the orange, lemon and lime trees that they had ordered.  Their glass garden had been built fairly easily and they were ready to plant the trees as soon as the saplings arrived. 

 

“You know it’s a pity that as the host, you cannot participate in the events themselves,” said a sardonic voice from behind him. 

 

“When my brother and I were ten, we asked our Father why he never competed in tourneys. After All he had defeated Ser Arthur Dayne, but he told us that he never competed in tourneys because he doesn’t want others to know how good he was in the case he had to fight them for real,” Jon said as he looked back and saw Ser Gerold’s shoulders stiffen at the mention of his famous kin. 

 

“Sound advice,” Gerold said. 

 

“I figured you would be happy to win with me out of the way,” Jon asked. 

 

Gerold laughed, “Yes true. But you know me. I like a challenge. And quite frankly, the only one who might give me any form of competition is the Tyrell brothers. No offense to Commander Grey Worm, but three months of riding lessons will carry him only so far. Though he did pick the lance very quickly. I’ll concede that to him.” 

 

“So you think it will be easy then?”

 

“Absotutely.” 

 

“And that is why you never win Darkstar, you never open your mind to the infinite possibilities,” said an accented voice from behind them. 

 

Both men spun on the heals and came face to face with Prince Oberyn Martell, who was leisurely leaning against the door to the inside of the tower. 

 

“Prince Oberyn!?!” Gerold said with a hint of annoyance. 

 

Oberyn smirked as strolled up to the where the two men were standing. “My niece is looking for you Darkstar. Go and do your duty for once,” he said mirthfully to his former squire. 

 

Gerold snorted and bowed his head and said, “Of course My Prince.” He then gave Jon a nod and headed back inside. Leaving Jon alone with the Red Viper of Dorne. 

 

“Welcome to Dragonstone Prince Oberyn,” Jon said. “I’m sorry I do not have any bread and salt with me,” he added. 

 

Oberyn laughed, “No need to worry about that Lord Dragonsbane. Her Grace, Lady Dragonsbane already offered bread and salt to Ellaria and I when we arrived shortly after you left for your walk.” 

 

“I take it you plan to compete in the joust then?” Jon asked. 

 

“Of course! Someone has to knock Darkstar’s arse into the dirt,” He added with a chuckle. “When we first met in Essos. I must confess and say you were rather unimpressive person. No doubt the years of living like a bastard gave you the ability to blend in and be be overlooked. Quite a handy skill. But there was something about you that was familiar. I naturally thought it must be your Uncle in you. To think I was wrong. To think that when I looked at your face across the campfire at my Daughter’s Wedding I was not looking at the face of Eddard Stark but in fact the face of my former good brother. It’s quite apparent how much of Rhaegar is in your face, even if you look like a wolf. Seven Hells you even brood like him.” 

 

“My Father told me that I got my brooding skills from both of them,” Jon said. 

 

The Red Viper laughed and said, “I’ll say this you must of gotten your sense of humor from your mother, because Rhaegar couldn’t make me laugh if his life depended on it.”He then walked over to the parapet and looked out on the Narrow Sea and said, “You’ve done quite well for yourself Jon Snow. A proper name, your own castle, a house sigil, a valyrian steel sword, a beautiful wife, a beautiful baby girl and  another babe on the way. Everything a man could want. You are a lucky man.” 

 

“Aye that I am,” Jon said. 

 

“But are you really?” Oberyn asked rhetorically. “Because an argument could be made that your life has been very unlucky. Half your family dead before you were a month old. The life of a bastard forced upon you by your Uncle and forced to endure all the hardships that come from that. But then again, had you been born looking like your Father...I imagine it would have been quite hard for your Uncle to sell to the world that you were his bastard. So perhaps you are lucky indeed.” Jon looked at the older man and just nodded. 

 

“Why did you come to our Tourney Prince Oberyn?” Jon asked. 

 

“I have been seeking justice for my sister and her children for nearly twenty years Jon Targaryen,” Prince Oberyn said. “And for the first time I can finally see it within my grasp. But it seems that to get what I seek I need to work with the son of the man who I’ve cursed to seven hells for nearly twenty years.” 

 

“The Lannisters have much to answer for,” Jon said. 

 

“That they do. . . As do you,” Oberyn said.

 

“Me? Do you think I asked to be born? Do you think I asked to carry the burden and guilt of all those who died during the rebellion. Yes you lost your sister and niece and nephew. But I nearly lost ALL of my family and any chance at a normal life. I’ve paid for their sins ten times over,” Jon barked. 

 

Oberyn laughed again. “So the Dragonwolf does have fangs. Good. Good. You will need them if you want to survive what will come next for you and your family. In fact you’ll need more than that,” he added. 

 

“I’ll remember that.” Jon said. 

 

Oberyn smiled and said, “Good. Now with that out of the way, we can enjoy the upcoming festivities! After all it’s your first child’s first name day. A moment to be remembered. Though I can’t say I know what Obara’s mother did for her first name day. But the point still stands,” he then slapped Jon on the back and put his arm around his shoulders and led him back to the tower. “Now from one father to another, let me give you some advice about daughters. Especially high spirited ones.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening fond Jon and Daenerys retired to their chambers after an evening of entertaining their guests. Despite the realm know amniminty between House Martell and House Tyrell things had gone rather smoothly much to Jon’s relief. He was glad to see that Sam and Tyrells getting along. He was rather taken aback by how charming and social Renly Baratheon was with Gendry. Theon spent most of dinner attempting to woo Lady Margery but with little to no success yet what surprised Jon was how much Sansa hung on every little word the Rose of Highgarden said. Not to mention how Sansa sung her praises at almost every opportunity. Robb engaged the Manderlys, the Royces, Ser Templeton and his Uncle in conversation. Jon saw Dany converse with Lord Darry for quite some time.Ser Jorah had elected to dine with Grey Worm and the Unsullied that night to make sure security was ready. 

 

Jon put Blackfyre on its stand over their hearth and walked into their closet and began to disrobe into his small clothes and then into his sleeping clothes a black silk shirt and pants. He walked over to his bed and got under the covers as he watched Dany in her red nightgown brush her hair. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and it was beginning to be long enough to braid. But he noticed something in her eyes. Something dark and foreboding. 

 

“Dany, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

 

Dany put down her hairbrush and climbed into bed with him. She scooted over to Jon as they both laid on their side looking at each other, their faces illuminated by the fire in their hearth and the few candles they had lit 

 

“We received a Raven right after dinner from King’s Landing,” she said.  “It was from Lord Stark.” 

 

“Oh. What did it say?” Jon asked. 

 

“He’s apparently coming to the Tourney. He’ll be here in two days,” she said though Jon could feel the foreboding in her voice. 

 

“Dany please tell me what has you upset,” Jon asked softly as he cupped her cheek. Violet eyes met smokey grey and Dany leaned into his touch. 

 

“He won’t becoming alone,” she said. 

 

“Oh? And who's coming with him?” Jon asked though he was afraid of the answer. 

 

“Who do you think?” Dany replied as she scooted over to Jon and wrapped her arms around him. “She’s coming.” 

 

“What?!” Jon asked as he sat up.

 

“Apparently Tommen and Myrcella wanted to come see the Tourney. The Usurper is taking Joffrey on a small hunting trip and Cersei’s cubs wanted to do something special too. Apparently they’re quite fond of tourneys. So somehow they convinced their Mother to take them. Not to mention her brother’s are coming too,” she said. 

 

“Fuck.” Jon said as he laid back down. The last thing he wanted was Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion around. Nothing good would come of it. He was sure. 

 

“Have you told Missandei and Grey Worm yet?” He asked. 

 

“I have,” she said. 

 

“They didn’t take it well did they?,” he said. 

 

“No they did not. Grey Worm’s eyes screamed rage. And even Missandeis’ golden eyes showed anger,” She said. “And I can’t blame them one bit. I couldn’t face her in Winterfell, and while I’ve healed a fair amount since then. I’m not sure I’m ready to face her, and I can’t begin to fathom how Missandei and Grey Worm are feeling.” 

 

“My Father once told me “Only when a man is afraid can he truly be brave,” Jon said. Jon then kissed her forehead and said, “You are the bravest person I know Dany. I know you think that the Queen of Ashes will awaken if you see her again. But your stronger than that Dany. You are The Unburnt. The Mother of Dragons. Seven Hells Dany; you’re the last true daughter of Old Valyria. Cersei Lannister is nothing compared to you.”

 

“Oh Jon,” Dany spoke as she looked at him her violet eyes a storm of emotion. She buried herself in his arms soaking in his warmth and smell. She closed her eyes as he began to rub her back. She then smiled and said, “This is where you tell me that a Lion is nothing compared to a Dragon.”

 

“Aye, I could,” Jon said. “but as much as we like to flaunt that we are our sigils, I think we often forget we’re also just people. And you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, are a much better person than Cersei Lannister will ever be.” 

 

“Do you truly believe that?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Even after all I’ve done.” 

 

“Ser Davos once told me that one bad deed does not outweigh a lifetime of good and one good deed does not outweigh a lifetime of bad. You did something terrible Dany, I won’t sugar coat it. But you regret what happened and have tried your hardest to be the person I fell in love with. A woman who truly cares for others,” Jon said as he leaned down and kissed her the top of her head. 

 

“Your too good for this world Jon,” she said.

 

“No I’m not. I’m just as hateful as the rest of the world,” he said. 

 

“Yet you never seem to give in to that hate,” she stated. 

 

“It’s because I’m tired Dany. I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of killing, even though there are people out there that I want nothing more than to choke the life out of them with my bare hands. I’m tired of schemes and their games. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lya, this little one and any others we decided to have. But the hard truth is that we very rarely get what we want,” he said. 

 

“That’s not an answer Jon,” she said. 

 

“Maybe it's because my Uncle raised me to be a good man and do what’s right. Or maybe the years of being called “bastard” have made want to prove the world wrong so much that I don’t give in to spite them or give them the satisfaction of them getting to say “he’s just a bastard, it’s to be expected. The truth is...I don’t know,” he said.

 

“Something to think about for the future then,” she said. She was quiet for a few moments and then spoke, “Jon, there’s something else I need to tell you about the raven we received.” 

 

“Oh what is it?” Jon asked. 

 

“Cersei’s not coming alone,” she said. 

 

“You did say she’s bringing Tyrion and Jamie” he said. 

 

“I did.. But I know I can deal with them, it’s her other guest I’m concerned about.” 

 

“She isn’t bringing the Mountain with her is she?” 

 

“Thank heavens no...but I almost wish she was,” she said. 

 

“Who is coming with her Dany?” 

 

“She’s bringing her Father Jon.”

 

Jon looked into his beloved’s eyes and saw that she was not fibbing. Jon’s head fell back on his pillow and he began a string of curses that went from Dothraki, to Valyrian to the Old Tongue and then back to the Common Tongue.  

 

“Seven Hells...Tywin Lannister? Here? Why?” Jon asked . 

 

Dany let out a breath and said, “I don’t know.” 

 

“Why can’t we just celebrate our daughter’s name day in peace?” he asked rhetorically. “Fuck. Do you want me to talk to Oberyn or Grey Worm tomorrow?” he asked dejectedly. 

 

“I’ll talk to Prince Oberyn and Missandei. You talk to Grey Worm,” she said. 

 

“All right,” he said. He then pulled her up to his face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then said, “Let’s get some rest. Gods know we’re going to need it.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following morning had saw Grey Worm stalking the ramparts as was his morning routine. But today was different. The news that his Queen has given him and Missandei that night had lit a fire within him. The two of them retired to their chambers early as they tried to cope with this terrible news. The news that Cersei Lannister would soon soil the castle with her presence. The two held each other that night and shed tears. But they eventually let sleep take them, thought for the Unsullied Commander his nights were plagued by nightmares of the terrible day in King’s Landing in their past life. 

 

But now he was presented with a rare opportunity. The chance to catch the Lion unawares and avenge his beloved. But before he could think further he felt a strange sensation. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. It was a primal feeling. The feeling of being hunted. Grey Worm spun on his heel his hand on the grip of his short sword as he turned to face the blood red eyes of Jon Snow’s beast.

 

Grey Worm relaxed a bit as he watched the direwolf sit in the middle of the path staring at him. His Queen had told him that the beast never made a sound and was quiet as his namesake. Grey Worm had seen the great wolf, who was now bigger than most dogs, many times during his return to the island. But the beast was always in the presence of ether it's Master, the Queen or Princess. 

 

“Good boy Ghost,” came the voice of the beast’s master from behind Grey Worm. Grey Worm then turned around and faced the man. 

 

<We need to talk Torgo Nudho,> Jon spoke firmly in Valyrian. 

 

<Then speak> Grey Worm answered. 

 

<Daenerys told me that she has already informed you that the Lannisters are coming. And I am just as unhappy as you are with this situation. I despise the Lannisters as much as the next man...but they will receive Guest Rights and I will not have our family stoop to the level of the Freys. They will land on this island in one piece and they will leave on this island in one piece. That means no problems ,> 

 

Grey Worm glared at the man and said <You weren’t there. You didn’t watch what she did to Missandei>

 

<Your right. I wasn’t. But due remember that the Lannsiters gave the order to murder my half brother and sister, that they went back on their word to spare the man who raised me, that they organized the death of my cousin and his wife at a wedding. After they had been granted guests right. And it was also one of them that prayed on my mind and convinced me into killing Our Queen, the woman I love. One day they will be served Justice...but not this day. Do you understand?>

 

Grey Worm was silent as he looked into the eyes of the man who betrayed their Queen in their last life. But the more he looked into those stormy eyes the more the hair on the back of his neck stood up. It was at this moment that Grey Worm finally saw the bitter steel in the man’s eyes. 

 

<Do you understand Commander?”> Jon asked him sternly as the man placed his hand on his shoulder. 

 

Grey Worm rolled his shoulder letting the man’s hand drop and said <I do not take orders from you Jon Snow.> He then paused seeing a storm brew in the man’s eyes. And while he was certain he would hold his own against the Northerner. He knew that with the Direwolf watching him, he stood no chance. <But I understand what you are saying. I would never try to ruin the Princess’s nameday celebrations> he added. 

 

Jon nodded. <Good. You’ve worked hard with Ser Jorah these last few weeks, I would hate to see you not be able to compete in the joust> He then leaned in and spoke softly but firmly for only Grey Worm’s ears. <Just because we cannot get our justice today, doesn’t mean we can’t make them regret coming. Cersei Lannister has two weaknesses: her children and her brother Jamie. Jamie will doubt compete in the joust. I know for a fact that our Queen would take much delight in seeing Jamie Lannister knocked off his horse and his face land in the dirt. Plus doesn’t Missandei deserve to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty? Think about that Commander> he said. He then turned to Ghost and said, “Common boy we got lots of things to do today.” 

 

Grey Worm watched as the wolf silently obeyed his master with a wag of his tail as he followed him off in the other direction. He let out a snort and headed off along his way along the ramparts until he ran into Talisa Stark looking out across the ocean. 

 

She must of heard him approach because she turned her head smiled and said in her volantine accent, “Good morning Commander Torgo Nudho.” 

 

“Good Morning Lady Talisa” he said. 

 

<You picked up the common tongue rather quickly,> she said in Valyrian. 

 

<Missandei has a gift for languages. She is a fantastic teacher> he said with a smile. He hadn’t spent much time in Lady Talisa’s company, but it seemed that Missandei and her got on rather well. Though for the life of him he couldn’t understand why she chose to marry Jon Snow’s cousin and live the rest of her life in the frozen wasteland that was North. 

 

<She must be if she helped Jon with his Valyrian. His accent isn't as pronounced as it once was. Gods did he sound funny when he was first learning> she said with a laugh. <I hear you are entering the joust?>she asked. 

 

<I am.> he replied. 

 

<Westerosi sure have their odd festivities don't’ they? But then again back in Essos we force people to fight to the death.> She said more to herself than to him. 

 

<Missandei told me you left Essos because of slavery> he said. 

 

<Yes. The Maegyr family is a minor noble house, though with the recent trade with the North and Westeros my families influence and wealth grows. I like many others was ignorant to the ways of the world, until one day my little brother and I went to go swim in the Rhyone. He almost drowned, a slave saved his life. It opened my eyes. I tried to make some changes in Volantis, but I could change nothing. So when Jon and Daenerys offered me a chance to come to Westeros I took it. I had no idea I would fall in love and get married as soon as I did. But here I am. And I’m happy.> she said. 

 

<Why do you like the North?> Grey Worm asked sincerely. He hated the frozen homeland of Jon Snow just as much as he hated Kings Landing; so it was hard for him to see the appeal. 

 

<It’s peaceful. The people are honest and kind. If not a little stubborn and hard headed. When I first arrived I felt isolated because I was so different. Winterfell and Winter Town are nothing like Volantis. It took some time for the people to get to know me, but I worked hard and they came around. I just had to be patient.> she said. 

 

<I see. Forgive me Lady Talisa but I have duties to attend too> he said. 

 

<Of course Commander. And should you meet Robb in the lists, please try not to hurt his pride too much> she said with a laugh. 

 

Grey Worm smiled and nodded and then continued on his patrol going over what Lady Talisa had said. Why was she accepted and they were not? They had come to aid them in their time of need and yet they were treated like dirt and outcasts. He eventually found himself visiting the stables and found his Queen brushing her mare while Lyanna was watching with extreme interest. 

 

<My Queen> he said. 

 

Dany turned around and smiled and said,  <Good morning Torgo Nudho. How was your morning patrol?>

 

<Everything is in order My Queen,> he said. 

 

“Nuho!” Lya said with a smile as she waved at him. 

 

Grey Worm smiled and said <Good Morning Princess>

 

Lya smiled and then pointed over to the corner of the stable where a black and white foal was lying down watching them and made a giggling sound. <Lya has already picked Snow’s foal for her own. By the time she’s ready to ride, that one will be ready for her,> Dany said with a smile. During their time in Winterfell, they had discovered that the Dornish mare Jon had gifted her had become quite attached to Jon’s stallion and ended up breeding a black and white foal a few weeks ago. 

 

<I’m sure one day she will be as great as a rider as her mother> he said. 

 

<I hope so. Though apparently her namesake was quite the rider herself. It’s in her blood.> she said as she smiled at her daughter. She then turned to him <And I’ve heard that you’ve become quite the rider yourself my friend. We’ll be rooting for you from the stands.> 

 

<Thank You my Queen> he said. <I spoke with Jon Snow earlier.> he added. 

 

He watched his Queen nod and say, <I am aware. And I know it may upset you to hear this. But I agree with my husband on this matter. We’re not ready yet. We have allies yes. And yes if I truly want too I could hop on Drogon’s back and take the Red Keep and King’s Landing in less than a day. It would all be so easy. They don’t even have Scorpions this time. They wouldn’t know what hit them. And how easy it would be to feed Cersei, Jamie, Tyrion and their Father to Drogon.>

 

<Then why haven’t you done so? It has worked before.> he asked. 

 

<Because I don’t want to be the person who murdered innocent women and children. I did it once and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I will not give them the satisfaction of proving them right a second time.> she said. 

 

<Westeros does not deserve you> he said. 

 

Dany stopped brushing her Mare and ran her hand down its snow white neck earning a soft pleasant neigh from the horse. She then looked at Grey Worm and said <Thank you old friend for your loyalty. And if I’m being honest a good part of me wants to just leave and let them suffer. But I can’t do that. They might be freeman, but they are slaves to a different system. A system similar to the ones we know but yet very different. We need to fully understand the system and the people before we can break it.> she then paused and said <Truthfully if it was just Jamie, Cersei and Tyrion I would have something planned. But their father’s presence changes things.>

 

<How so?> he asked. 

 

<Tywin Lannister a long time ago...he was a friend to my father. And served as his hand for almost two decades. They had many prosperous years together save for the fact that it seemed that my Father was overly fond of Lady Joanna Lannister, Tywin’s wife. But regardless, Tywin Lannister is an utterly ruthless and pragmatic man. Tyrion told me to restore the Lannister family name, he completely decimated two entire houses that rose up against thim during his early years. Men. women and children. Not one single survivor. In our last life he set into the motions that saw Robb Stark and Lady Talisa murdered at their own wedding.> she then took a breath and continued <How does the old saying go? Know thy enemy? That’s what we're going to do.> She then walked over to him and gave him a hug and spoke softly < I know this is hard for both you and Missandei my friend. They will pay for they did to all of us. But we have to be better than them. Please forgive me.>

 

Grey Worm closed his eyes and returned the embrace and said <There is nothing to forgive my Queen. And I do understand.>

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was mid morning when Jon and Daenerys stood at the Dragonstone docks with Robb, Talisa, Sansa,  Monty, Arianne, Oberyn, Gerold, Ellaria, Margaery, Garlan, Loras, Lord Royce and Brynden watching as a ship with crimson sails with a Golden lion began unloading its cargo onto the pier. After a short while Ned and his household guard came down the gangplank He walked briskly up to where Jon, Dany, Talisa, Robb and Sansa were standing in front and smiled. 

 

“Welcome to Dragonstone my Lord Hand,” Jon said mirthfully with a slight bow and a small smirk. Though the smirk quickly faded away as he saw the exhausted look his uncle’s grey eyes. While it had been several months since he last saw the man who raised it looked almost as if being Hand of the King had aged him a decade. Jon began to see bags under his eyes, and what looked to be grey hair forming. Starks did not fare well in the South. 

 

“Call me that again I’ll have your thrown in the Black Cells,” Ned said with a smile as he hugged his nephew. Jon returned the embrace. When the two broke he turned to Dany and smiled as well, “You look as radiant as ever My Lady. Allow me to offer my congratulations on the good news and let me ask where is my Granddaughter?”

 

“Lya is taking her mid day nap. Ghost and Grey Wind are with her. We thought it best to keep them away from the Queen after the incident with Lady and Nymeria,” Dany said quietly. 

“A wise idea,” he said quietly. He then turned and greeted Robb, Talisa and Sansa and exchanged pleasantries and hugs. 

 

‘Where’s Arya?” Jon asked. 

 

“She’s come down with a fever. Nothing serious. I was going to stay with her, but she insisted I be here and that Septa Mordane would look after her,” Ned said. Jon and Dany shot each a quick glance indicating they both thinking the same thing: Arya was up to something. Jon went off for a moment to speak with some of the dockhands about getting the luggage off the ship leaving Dany with Ned.

 

“Well I hope she comes to visit soon,” Dany said. “Please allow us to introduce some of our guests. I believe you already know Lord Renly, Lady Margaery and her brothers Ser Loras and Ser Garlan,” she said jokingly. Ned smiled and nodded as Renly and the Tyrells stepped forward and exchanged their greetings. 

 

“I do in fact,” Ned jested. He then turned to Renly and said, “His Grace was quite disappointed that you didn’t elect to go with him and the Prince on their hunting trip.”

 

Renly laughed and smiled. “Well I think it's for the best. Killing boars was never my idea of time well spent. And besides my Brother needs to actually spend some time with his heir. No need to have his Uncle around,” he joked. 

 

Ned nodded and said, “Very true.” Lord Royce and Ser Brydnen stepped forward and Ned smiled. 

 

“Lord Stark,” Lord Royce said with a heartfelt smile. 

 

‘Lord Royce, how are things at Runestone?” Ned asked. 

 

“Fine. I needed to get out of the castle for a spell, so I brought Andar with me to show these people how to properly joust!” he said with a laugh. “I was surprised when we received the invitation from your son...but base born or not the boy is the son of Ned Stark. And you would be proud Ned, he’s been a wonderful host far,” Yohn said.

 

“Thank you,” Ned said. He then turned to his good uncle and said, “Ser Brynden; it's good to see you.” 

 

“Good to see you too Ned,” Brynden said, 

 

“What brings you here?” Ned asked. 

 

“I was bored at the Moon Gate. So I heard about the tourney and thought it would be a great opportunity to meet some of Cat’s children before I went up to visit Winterfell,” he said. He then spoke softly and said, “Plus I wanted to meet the infamous Jon Snow that my niece has written to me about in infamy over the years.” The Blackfish saw Ned’s eyes narrow with a dark look but he then added, “But do not be worried Ned. Lord Dragonsbane is a fine lad and has graciously offered me hospitality even though I wasn’t invited to his daughters name day celebration. He’s a good lad. Well connected too!” He then slapped Ned on the back with a laugh.

 

“And let us not forget our friends from Dorne,” Dany said motioning over to the group of Dornish that were patiently waiting to be introduced. “Please meet our friend Princess Arianne and her sworn shield Ser Gerold Dayne,” she said as Arianne and Gerold stepped forward. 

 

“It’s an honor to meet you Lord Stark,” Arianne said with a smile and a curtsey. 

 

“Indeed. I’ve always wanted to meet the man who bested my Uncle,” Gerold said. 

 

“The pleasure is mine Princess Arianne,” Ned said with a bow of his head. He then turned to Gerold and closed his eyes and said, “Ser Arthur was the greatest warrior i’ve ever faced. I took no pleasure in ending his life. He was a good man.” 

 

“So I've been told,” Gerold said. 

 

Oberyn who had been standing in the back decided it was time to introduce himself and said, “After all that we have in common, I find it hard to believe this is the first time we’re meeting Lord Stark.” 

 

Ned gave a slight bow of the head and said, “Prince Oberyn. The honor is mine.”

 

Oberyn leaned in and spoke softly, “I would very much like to have a discussion in private about some of our shared commonalities. Once your settled and rested from your journey of course.”

 

Ned shot a quick glance to Jon, who nodded reluctantly. Ned shot him a glare in return, and then turned to Oberyn and said, “Of course.” 

 

“Splendid,” Oberyn replied. He then patted Ned on the back and then jested, “You look like you could use some rest Lord Stark. I must imagine that being Hand of the King to such a hands off King can be quite exhausting.” 

 

“It’s my honor to serve the King,” Ned said. “But you are right. It can be very exhausting.” 

 

“Right about the position being exhausting or right about the King?” Obeyrn said with a smile. 

 

“The position of the Hand of the King is an extremely time consuming job. Regardless of which King sits on the Iron Throne,” came a sharp voice from behind them. 

 

Jon, who had returned to the group,  watched as Oberyn posture changed from his casual slouch to his full height. And how his eyes narrowed in the way a predator looks at a threat to his territory. The man looked like a viper ready to strike. Jon turned around from where his Uncle and Prince Oberyn were talking to the source of the voice. 

 

The source of the voice was an older man grabbed in deep crimson and gold. With eyes of pale green and the face and the look of a hawk. He had his hands at his side and seemed to be waiting patiently for an introduction. Though it plainly obviously even for those who never met the man, to know who he was. The man was Lord Tywin Lannister.

 

“Lord Tywin,” Prince Oberyn said smoothly with a mild trace of venom. “What brings you so far from Casterly Rock?” he asked with a fake smile. 

 

Tywin nodded and said, “I was visiting my daughter and grandchildren in King’s Landing. My youngest grandchildren convinced their Mother to let them come. She asked if I would accompany them. So here I am.” 

 

“It is an honor to have you here with us Lord Tywin,” Jon said with a slight bow of the head hoping to diffuse the tension at the moment. 

 

Jon watched as Tywin’s sharp eyes turned from Oberyn to himself. He watched as Old Lion took a quick measure of him. “Thank You Lord Dragonsbane,” he said evenly.

 

‘We have chambers ready for you and the Queen in Aegon’s tower. Our couriers will make sure your luggage will be taken there immediately or would you prefer they take them to the tourney grounds,” Jon asked.

 

‘The castle will be fine thank you,” Tywin answered. Jon nodded to a group of their servants to assist the Lannister men with the luggage. 

 

Dany watched as Jon engaged Tywin Lannister and she did her best to resist the shiver that went down her spine. In her past life Tyrion had told her a fair bit about his Father. How he had killed him on the privy, for condemning him to die for a crime he did not commit. There was a coldness that radiated off him that was not unlike the Night King. She could tell just by looking at him why his children and the realm feared the man. 

 

“Lady Dragonsbane. A pleasure to see you once again, and thank you for sharing this momentous occasion with us,” said a cheerful voice from behind her. 

 

Dany inwardly rolled her eyes and offered him one of her patented fake smiles to Tyrion Lannister as he approached her. “Lord Tyrion it is wonderful to see you again,” she said, trying to resist the urge to call for Drogon to reduce the entire Lannister line to burning ash.

 

“Believe me when I say my Lady, that it is truly wonderful to see you. Not many can claim to be as beautiful as you,” the dwarf said with a smile. He then noticed the slight bulge in her dress and added cheerfully, “I suppose congratulations are in order. The two of you must be quiet eager to ensure the legacy of House Dragonsbane.”

 

Dany laughed and said, “Indeed we are. Despite his well reserved manner, my husband is gifted in the bedchamber. Though we both agreed after this little one we’re going to take a break for our third. Being with child...it’s both a blessing and a curse.” 

 

“Spoken like a true mother.” 

 

Dany’s blood ran cold for a moment but then began to run red hot. The Dragon in her awakening.  _ “ _ **_Call Drogon now ...turn her and her wretched family to ash._ ** _ ”  _ The Queen of Ash roared in her mind; but Dany ignored it. She was a dragon. And true dragons did not succumb to the wishes and urges of voices. She turned and gave a well practiced curtsey to the woman who approached them. 

 

“My Queen; welcome to Dragonstone,” she said with confidence to hide the raw distaste for the woman who had killed her dearest friend. As she took in her foe, she noticed how different she looked. Gone was the metal armor and black leather, but replaced with silks of crimson and gold with a golden necklace embossed with the sigil of her house. 

 

“Thank you Lady Dragonsbane,” Cersei said with a smile. “I’m glad to see you are in a much better state of health than when we came to visit Winterfell.” 

 

“The North is beautiful in a way, but yes the weather down here suits me much better. Though I’m positive my daughter has  inherited my husband’s ability to withstand the cold,” Dany said. She then watched as both Tommen and Myrcella followed their Mother. 

 

Myrrcella was the first to speak and said with a smile, “Thank you for hosting us Lady Dragonsbane.” 

 

This time Dany gave a sincere smile instead of a fake one. Cersei’s daughter was a beautiful girl of twelve summers. Everything she had heard from Tyrion was that she was a kind girl who was unjustly killed by Ellaria Sand for the simple fact of being born from Cersei’s womb. “You are most welcome Princess Myrcella,” she replied.

 

“Is it true that there is an Archery competition for children?” asked Tommen who Dany guessed had to be between nine and eleven summers. 

 

“Absolutely. You are more than welcome to participate if you wish Prince Tommen,” Dany said. 

 

She watched the young boy turn to his mother and ask, “Please mother!”

 

Dany watched as Cersei bent down to her son’s height and say, “We’ll talk about it this evening my sweet.” 

 

“Oh for the Seven’s sake Cersei, let the boy take part. It’s a bloody archery contest. It’s not like he’s saddling a horse for the joust or taking part in the melee,” came the arrogant voice of the last of the Lannisters. 

 

“Ser Jamie,” Dany greeted the man who killed her Father. 

 

“My Lady,” Jamie said. He then turned to Cersei and smirked and asked, “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

“I’m not tempting my son’s fate Jamie,” Cersei barked. 

 

“Please Mother!” Tommen asked again. 

 

“Let the boy live a little sister,” Tyrion said. 

 

Dany watched as the three Lannister siblings squabbled and fought against the rising empathy she had for them. But as much as she loathed the Lions, looking at them now...they looked like a normal family. It sickened her. 

 

From the corner of her eye she watched Jon and Tywin approach them and then with a firm voice he said, “If the Prince wishes to participate he will participate. It’s about time he begins adding to the family legacy. But these matters are best left discussed in private. Your embarrassing yourselves in front of our host. The horses and carriages are waiting, so let us be on our way.” 

 

It was almost comical watching the Lions freeze up in the presence and the harsh words of their Father. It took all of her self control to not start laughing. But at the same time she began to see why Tywin Lannister was so feared and respected. She could see why her Father named him his Hand. The man commanded respect from the lowest smallfolk to the highest highborn. She watched the Lannisters follow their patriarch over to where the horses and the carriages were waiting to take them up to the castle. 

 

“Hear me Roar? More like hear me Squabble. Don’t you agree your Grace?” came the soft voice of an old friend. 

 

“Excuse me…” she said as she turned around and looked up into the eyes of someone she hadn’t expected to see, “Ser Barristan!?” she stated. 

 

The older man smiled and nodded. “It’s good to see you on this side of the Narrow Sea Your Grace. But we will have to talk later,” he said quietly. Dany nodded and fought the urge to hug the man. 

 

“We have much to discuss,” she said. 

 

She watched his kind eyes filled with sadness as he said, “that we do.” Dany lifted her hand and watched as the kingsguard kissed her hand and walked off after the royal family. She watched as Jon walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She wrapped his fingers in hers and soaked in some of the cold that Jon always seemed to radiate. 

 

Jon leaned in and whispered, “You survived the first encounter. Your the strongest person I know.” 

 

Dany smiled and took pride in it. She had survived her first encounter with the Lannisters and hadn’t turned the docks to ash. She was strong. She leaned to kiss Jon on the cheek and replied with a giggle, “The sooner they’re here the sooner they can leave.” But then she got serious and said, “But we have more things to consider. Ser Barristan remembers.” 

 

Jon’s eyes widened. “Truly?” he asked. 

 

“He addressed me as “Your Grace”. I told him we’ll talk later,” she whispered. 

 

Jon let out a breath. The prospect of another person who remembered the old life was a serious matter. And while he had been wary of the previous arrivals on the island, the thought of Ser Barristan returning oddly enough gave him peace. The stories of Ser Barristan the Bold were well known to him. And the thought that there was someone out there who knew Rhaegar; well that was a conversation that he found himself eagerly awaiting. In the years since the knowledge that Rhaegar Targaryen was his true Father had been revealed to him, he had mixed emotions regarding the man. Some days he yearned to know more about him, others he had condemned the man and some days he wished he had his birth father’s courage to risk it all for the woman he loved ...duty be damned. He then turned his head and saw that Ned was waiting for them. It was then he felt a pang of guilt. Part of him felt that the more he wanted to know about Rhaegar, the more he was abandoning his uncle. 

 

“Good idea.” He then added, “We need to get going. We have lots of last minute adjustments to make.” Daenerys nodded and they went off to rejoin the others hoping that they had not been noticed whispering to one another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that afternoon found Ned Stark walking through the halls of Dragonstone on his way to Aegon’s Garden. It was a queer feeling to walk through the halls of Jon and Daenerys’s ancestors. He felt like the castle was on guard and watching him. The funny thing was that he had others claim the same thing when they visited Winterfell. ‘ _ Perhaps there was still magic in the world afterall’, _ he mused. And the magic that Aenar Targaryen and his family used to make this fortress had come back when their last scions had moved in. 

 

Another thing that had kept him off balance was the presence of the Unsullied roaming the halls as sentries. When word had reached the capitol that they had been gifted three hundred unsullied, he darn near had a heart attack. But Robert had just waived it off and laughed saying something that it was good that the boy was building up his forces. He was the Lord of the Blackwater. The first line of defense against a naval invasion. He would need a strong army to repel against invaders. And as long as he paid them like freeman, then they were not slaves. 

 

But Ned was still worried. Because it seemed as if everyday his greatest fear was going to come to pass. The day he would finally and truly have to make a choice: Jon or Robert. For nearly twenty years he had tried to have it both ways. And on the surface level it had worked. Jon was protected and Robert was king. But was Jon ever truly happy there? There were countless memories that Ned could draw from; watching Jon and his children go about their lives with smiles on their faces. But their were just as many memories of seeing Jon alone in the shadows. It pained him deeply. Yet he was able to press onward. But now after serving as Hand of the King for many moon turns now, he was beginning to realize the truth: Robert was a terrible King.  

 

There were nights where he would lay awake in the Tower of the Hand and wonder if he had made the right choice when Lyanna had given him her son. It had seemed so simple and easy back then, but often times the simple and easy would often have unforeseen consequences such as a realm in debt and King who spent more time with whores than his own family. 

 

Robert had always been lively in their youth. Charming the servant girls and even fathering a bastard before he was even twenty years old. And while Ned had his reservations about some of Robert’s habits, he knew that when push came to shove Robert was a good man. And a good friend. 

 

Now he began to wonder if he had been blind all these years. And the Robert that he knew today was in fact the real Robert all along. A man who gleefully boasted about drinking and whoring himself into an early grave. A man who until very recently didn’t even care about his children. A man who worshiped a woman whose face he couldn’t even remember. But for all his faults, maybe Robert was right about one thing: war. 

 

Watching the Unsullied patrol the halls, hearing the stories of the fabled eunuch warriors of Essos, Ned couldn’t help but think that Robert was right. War was coming. And it would come from the last person he ever expected from: himself. For Robert had basically gifted the son of the man he loathed the tools to take back the Seven Kingdoms. By gifting Jon Dragonstone and rearranging the Lords of the Blackwater to include House Massey, Robert basically gift wrapped Jon the staunchest Targaryen loyalists. Not to mention the ability to blockade Blackwater Bay and thus Kings Landing.  

 

Ned wondered how many of the Houses would rally to them if they called. He knew that the Westerlands and the Stormlands would oppose him while Dorne would answer his call along with plenty other Crownlands houses. And Robb had adamantly confronted him that should his Brother make a play for the Throne, Robb would rally the North and the Riverlands to Jon’s cause.  That just left the Vale and the Reach. Ned knew the Vale, and with Jon Arryn dead they would most likely stay out of any petty squabble that they had no stake in. The Tyrells though, they were dangerous. Almost as rich as the Lannisters, and they could call on close to fifty thousand swords. They were Targaryen loyalists, but now the Rose of Highgarden was engaged to Renly Baratheon. Ned shook his head and banished such thoughts from his mind as he walked into Aegon’s Garden. 

 

As Ned strolled through the gardens, he took the time to take in the greenery. Flowers and trees were in abundance along with benches made of shiny black stone. Ned made his way toward the rear of the gardens where he noticed a freshly erected glass garden with what looked to be fruit trees inside and then a stone path that was guarded by two stone Direwolf statues and lined with winter rose bushes. 

 

As he followed the path he felt the tension in his shoulder lessen and when he found his way to a clearing he felt his heart stop. He had found himself in a Godswood. There across from him sitting on one of the black stone benches in front of a dark pool of water sat his nephew with his baby girl seated in his lap and his direwolf at his feet with what looked to be a weirwood sapling behind him. For the first time since he had crossed the Neck, Ned Stark had felt a sense of peace. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. The feeling of peace. The feeling of home.

 

He opened his eyes and walked forward and said, “You have the beginnings of a Godswood Jon.”  Jon looked up and smiled. He then turned Lya to face him and Ned’s heart melted at the smiling toddler who waved at him. It nearly brought a tear to his eye. 

 

“Aye.” 

 

“What did your wife thinking adding this to Aegon’s Garden?” he asked. 

 

“Honestly we didn’t do much. The only things I added were the Direwolf statues. The rest was like this when we found it. Stannis never touched it,” Jon said. 

 

“Even the rose bushes?” Ned asked astonished. 

 

“Aye,” Jon said. “I talked to the groundskeeper. According to them Rhaegar had them added to the Gardens shortly after the Tourney at Harrenhal. I think he was trying to set up a small piece of the North for Mother here,” Jon said as he motioned for Ned to come join them. 

 

Ned nodded and walked over and sat next to his Nephew and Grandniece. “Where did you find the weirwood sapling?” 

 

“We received it as a gift two months ago from House Reed,” Jon said with a knowing smile. 

 

Ned nodded and smiled. “ _ Thank You Howland.”  _ he thought to himself. “On our journey North after the war, Howland offered to foster you. There was a time near your tenth name day where I considered sending you to him. He would have looked after you, you would have been safe. He loved your mother dearly. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t send you away from the only home you had ever known to live with strangers. Your mother entrusted you to me. It was my burden to bare.” 

 

“I’d love to meet him one day,” Jon said. 

 

“He would love to meet you too,” Ned said. 

 

“Gannpapa!” Lya cooed as she reached out for Ned. 

 

Both men chuckled and Jon handed his daughter to him. It had been several years since he had held a child this small but much like riding a horse it didn’t take long to remember. “She looks like your mother, save for her eyes,” he said as he rocked the girl. 

 

“I do think her face looks like a cross between Arya’s and Dany’s though,” Jon said. 

 

“I see what you mean,” Ned said. “And another child on the way so soon?” Ned asked. 

 

Jon smiled and said, “Dragonstone can be a bit dreary. But i’ve heard the laughter of children can lighten the mood.” 

 

“Aye, it can,” Ned said. “I’m sorry I brought the Lannisters with me Jon,” Ned apologized. 

 

Jon nodded. “We understand. We would prefer they weren’t here, but we did our best to prepare for the worst. Though I don’t think one could fully prepare for Tywin Lannister.” 

 

Ned nodded and said, “Aye. No one  truly can.” He then spoke softly, “Be careful Jon. With the Lannisters and the Martells in the same castle, things could get out of hand quite quickly.”   
  


“Dany spoke to the Prince. Oberyn smart enough not to do anything too rash,” Jon said. 

 

Ned let out a breath and asked, “He knows who you are, I take it?” 

 

“He does,” Jon said. 

 

“Be careful Jon,” Ned said. “If word got out who you are, they would come for you and the realm would be plunged back into chaos.” 

 

“We know.” Jon said. “We are more than well aware what happens when that information gets out. That’s why we’ll be ready when it does. We know they will come for us eventually. Dany has lived her entire life on the run. Neither of us want that life for our children. All we want is to live in peace, if they leave us alone we’ll have no quarrel with them. But we both know that won’t happen.” Jon then stood up and said, “Follow me. Dany is waiting for us.” 

 

Ned handed Lya back to Jon and followed him and Ghost to the other side of the makeshift godswood where a stone and metal gate was located. His nephew pulled out a key and opened the gate revealing a trail, motioning for him to follow him and they walked through the gate. Jon closed the gate and relocked the gate. The two followed the trail walking in silence for almost close to twenty minutes. 

 

Ned was silent all the way up. Curious to see what Jon wanted to show him. When they arrived they were up on the Dragonmount in front of a large cave. But what perplexed Ned was the blackened ground and scattered bones. 

 

“Good you finally made it,” Dany said from where she was sitting looking out onto the Narrow Sea. She walked over to Jon and took her baby girl into her arms and kissed her forehead. 

 

“Father there’s something you need to know. We won’t strike first. We will protect our home and family. But should Robert and the Lannisters try anything, its fare to let you know what they will be dealing with,” Jon said firmly. 

 

Ned then heard Dany speak something in Valyrian and then there came a sound from the cave. A dark guttural sound that was soon joined by a chirping sound. And then he heard movement in the cave. 

 

For unknown reasons Ned felt his heart start to slowly beat faster. And as soon as he saw the four figures emerge from the cave he felt as if the world had stopped as his blood in his veins suddenly went ice cold. And a primal fear slowly crept through his body. And in that moment he realized that Torren Stark must have been the wisest Stark to ever live. For before the Hand of the King were four living and breathing Dragons. The first three were almost the size of Ghost. And he was stunned by how Ghost just trotted over to the Green one and began playing with it. But the three small ones were nothing compared to what must be the return of Balerion the Black Dread. 

 

“Father meet our dragons the cream one is Viserion, the vermillion one is Rhaelys, the green one playing with Ghost is Rhaegal.,” Jon said as Dany approached the big black one with Lyanna. 

 

“And this is Drogon,” Dany said as she affectionately stroked the great beasts head which earned her what he could only describe as a purr. Ned then turned over to Jon who was now kneeling next to the Green and Ghost which he proceeded to give both scratches. 

 

Ned felt his legs stiffen and he felt as if he was about to fall over. Jon saw this and walked over to his Uncle and helped him sit down on a large boulder. 

 

Jon chuckled and said, “They have that effect on people.” 

 

Ned started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. And as he slowly was able to regain control of his breathing a single truth became evident to him: Robert and the Lannisters wouldn’t stand a chance if they went to war with them. And, if Jon and Dany truly wanted the Seven Kingdoms they could bring the entire continent to heel in less than a moon’s turn. And there would be no one to stop them. And much as that filled him with dread there was another truth that became known as well: they hadn’t... They could rain fire from upon high like Aegon and his sisters and yet they were more than content to stay on their island, raising their family. The ability to have such power at their disposal and not use showed that they possess great restraint. And that offered him some form of comfort. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not long after they had introduced Lord Stark to their winged children, Jon and Dany found themselves out on their verandah looking out onto the narrow sea and all the ships that were docked down in Dragonsport below. 

 

“We’re taking a risk revealing them to your Uncle,” she said. Jon nodded silently. “But I see the wisdom in it. Now he knows the power we have.” 

 

“And we’re going to show him and everyone else how we handle that power,” Jon said. “We have three houses, excluding our families, that loath one another. If we can keep them in check for a few days...think Dany. Word will spread.” 

 

Dany smiled and said, “You can be quite the player of the game when you want to Jon. It catches me off guard from time to time. And if I’m being honest...it’s quite scary.” 

 

“I’ve had years in the North and Essos to think about how I would have done things differently. I want a better world. I want our children, present and future, to grow up in a better world than the one we have now. You were right about one thing though back then, no one knows what the better world looks like. I don’t. You don’t. No one does. But we have to see what works and what doesn’t, and learn from each situation.” 

 

“How very wise of you. Perhaps your mother should have named you Jaeherys as opposed to Aegon,” Dany jested. 

 

“Gods I wished she did. Our family needs to take a break from the name Aegon,” he said with a chuckle. But then he got serious and kissed Dany’s forehead and said, “You were so strong on the docks this morning Dany.” 

 

“The Queen of Ashes wanted me to turn them all to dust. But I couldn’t do it. I don’t want to be that person again...even to the Lannisters,” she said. “But thank you Jon. Having you here with me...it makes me feel complete. Whole. Together you and I can do anything.” 

 

“Aye, that we can,” Jon said. 

 

The two sat on the bench holding hands enjoying the cool ocean breeze and the sounds of the castle and town when Dany said, “I wish you were able to compete. You promised to name me Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

 

Jon smiled and said, “I did didn’t I?” He then stood up and went back into their chambers for a few moments and then came out holding a wooden box. He carried the box to their bench and sat it down. He then knelt before her and opened the box. 

 

Dany’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Jon pulled out a crown. But it wasn’t a metal crown, but a crown made of roses. Roses with petals that liked ice and smelled heavenly. She knew in an instant what these flowers were and it made her heart beat fast and eyes water with tears. She closed her eyes as he placed the crown in her silver hair

 

A crown of Blue Winter Roses. 

 

 Jon looked at wife and felt the entire world drift away. All the mattered was this erreathrel creature before him. The ice blue flowers matched her silver hair perfectly and he had resisted the tears that began to form in his eyes. Despite being the bride of fire, she looked like a Queen of Winter. The silver of her hair, mixing with the blue of the roses, the purple of her eyes, the lush red of her lips and the pale cream of her skin. The first time he saw her on the Dragon Throne in their previous life Jon knew the woman before him was the most beautiful woman in the world. But yet somehow some way she found a way to become more and more beautiful. Whether when it was their beloved nights on the boat sailing to White Harbor, the nights in Winterfell cuddled before the fire or when she carried Lyanna in her womb, to this very moment. . .

 

“ _ I should have showered her in Winter Roses the moment she stepped foot in Winterfell. If those fools could only see her. She was the fire that kept us warm in the dead of winter those dumb fucks,”  _  he thought to himself. 

 

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her and softly said, “I can’t win you a crown this time Dany. But you will always be my Queen of Love and Beauty for as long as I draw breath.” 

 

Jon leaned into kiss her, which Dany gladly accepted. Her lips were soft and warm and Jon knew that he would never get tired of kissing her. Whether it be hungry lust driven or soft and gentle. The two broke apart and their eyes met and reflected the love they had for one another. 

 

They went to kiss again when they heard Lyanna yawn from her crib meaning she had woken up from her nap. The two smiled and giggled at each blushing like two fools in love as they got up from their bench and walked back into their chambers. 

 

Dany reached down to pick her daughter up and said, “Did you have a good nap my little dragon?” Lyanna didn’t respond because she was too focused on the crown in her mother's hair and tried to grab it. Dany smiled and said, “Papa gave Muna a pretty crown didn’t he?” 

 

“But don’t worry Papa has one for you too,” Jon said as he walked over to the table and opened another box and pulled out a smaller crown of roses and put on Lya’s head. “Your Grandpapa gave your Grandmama, one just like this. After All every Lyanna deserves a crown of Winter Roses.” Lya began to giggle and Jon wrapped his arms around his family. All four of them. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tywin Lannister had lost count the number of Tourney Feasts he had attended in his life. For the most part they were all the same, lavish, over the top and an utter waste of time. But he knew that they were a necessary part of being a Lord, regardless of the size of your house. He had hosted several tourneys himself at Casterly Rock. For much grander processions than the one currently feasting in the Great Hall of Dragonstone. 

 

Yet at the same time, while the amount of guests was rather on the low side, the status of those who were here perplexed him. Tywin was never one for riddles, though he had made use of one that he called the Farroway Crisis as a way to test his children to see what they would do in a certain scenario. But this was not a training tool. This was an utter mystery. For the majority of all the major houses in Westeros had at least one representative present at a tourney to celebrate the Name Day of Ned Stark’s upjumped bastards daughter. 

 

Though despite the absurdity of the situation, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the new rulers of Blackwater Bay. They were young, but from what he had observed in their few conversations and their opening welcome speech...they weren’t stupid. Or at least if they were...they hid it well. 

 

Lord Dragonsbane speech was short and to the point, for which he was thankful for. Gods only know how many overly long and winded speeches he had to endure in his life. Though he did admit the boy had a natural charisma to him. Though to the experienced eye he could see that the boy was slightly nervous about speaking to a crowd of nobles. But it seemed that despite the boys youth the Lords of the Blackwater looked upon him with pride; which he found rather peculiar. These houses were all Targaryen loyalists and yet they seemed to get line with the man who had not only ended the dragons once and for all, but had upended their entire legacy. The Targaryen’s ancestral home, one of their valyrian steel swords, even the mighty three headed dragon was taken by the boy and claimed for his own. 

 

Tywin took a sip from his wine when Myrcella who was sitting across from him asked, “Have you ever been to Dragonstone before Grandfather?” 

 

Tywin offered his Grandaughter a small smile and said, “I have Princess. But it has been many years.” 

 

“Back when you  were Hand of the Mad King?” Tommen asked. 

 

“Correct,” Tywin said.    
  


“Well it certainly is more lively and less gloomy around here since the last time I was here. Though the Unsullied guards are rather droll,” Jamie said. “Lady Dragonstone must have been in charge of the interior decorating because I highly doubt a Northerner could have pulled this off,” Jamie said. 

 

“Lady Dragonsbane is very pretty,” Myrcella said.

 

“Indeed she is my sweet,” Cersai responded. “But not as pretty as you,” she added which caused her daughter to giggle. 

 

“Have you spoken much to her?” Tywin asked as we watched Tyrion off speaking to what appeared to a slightly annoyed Lady Dragonsbane. 

 

“I have not,” Cersei said with a shrug. “Though Tyrion seems to be fond of her,” Cersei  said with a roll of her eyes. “But that’s not saying much.”

 

“Quite true,” Tywin said with a slight nod. 

 

“I don’t know where she’s from, but she’s certainly highborn,” Cersei said. 

 

“Tyrion said her family were merchants who spent time trading between the Free Cities. Said she spent most of her time in Braavos, Volantis and Pentos. And that her Mother was from Lys.” Jamie said as he took a drink for his glass. Tywin nodded. He could see the blood of Old Valyria. Especially in her face, eyes and cheekbones. 

 

Tywin watched as Tyrion waddled over to their table and sat down next to Tommen. “Well it's certainly not a feast to rival that of Casterly Rock, but I admit our hosts seem to have put together quite the welcome feast regardless,” Tyrion said. 

 

“I hope you weren’t annoying our hosts Tyrion,” Tywin said with a slight glare. 

 

“You wound me Father! Why I was just sharing some of the capitol gossip with Lady Dragonsbane,” Tyrion said in mock shock which caused Myrcella and Tommen to giggle. 

 

Cersei and Jamie rolled their eyes and their brothers mock outrage but Tywin said, “Regardless of the why, remember Tyrion you are a Lannisiter. I will not see you make a fool of our Family in front of everyone here, especially the Tyrells and the Martells.” 

 

“Of course Father, must always uphold the family legacy,” Tyrion said nonchalantly. “Though I must say the Dragonsbane have quite the guest list attending. Martells and Daynes from Dorne. The Tyrells from the Reach. House Darry and a Blackfish from the Riverlands. Royce and Templeton from the Vale. Every major house in Westeros has someone representing them. Lord Dragonsbane has done well for himself. A beautiful wife, a grand castle, a valyrian steel sword, a wonderful little girl and another babe on the way,” Tyrion said as he took a drink from his Dornish red. “He has what most men dream of,” he added.  He then looked at Jamie and said “I bet you wish he was able to enter the lists don’t you brother. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other in Winterfell. He very much wanted to knock you around.” 

 

Jamie laughed and said, “Your right. I would very much like to unhorse him, but alas I cannot. I will however get Ser Barristan back for beating me at the last tourney.” 

 

“Regardless if he was or was not competing I would be watchful of him Jamie,” Tywin said. “While I'm not one to believe tall tales about the boy, he’s no green boy that’s for sure,” he added. “And besides, you should be more concerned about the Dornish. Prince Oberyn has a habit of injuring his opponents, just ask Wilas Tyrell.” 

 

Jamie’s smile faded and said, “I’ll be fine father.” 

 

Tywin nodded and stood up from his seat and said, “Excuse me. I need some fresh air.”

 

He got up and walked across the hall to the archway that led out to a veranda that overlooked the Narrow Sea. Once out there he realized that their was already someone out there enjoying the night breeze: Eddard Stark. 

 

Tywin’s lip slightly turned upward and walked over and said, “I figured you would be inside celebrating your Granddaughters name day Lord Eddard.” 

 

The younger man turned his head and nodded and said, “Lord Tywin.” He then turned around and Tywin could clearly see that the man was tired and appeared to be stressed. “I spent time with my Granddaughter this afternoon. The feast is mainly for my son and his wife.” 

 

“Indeed,” Tywin said. He then looked down toward the tourney grounds and saw all the campfire and lanterns from the tents. 

 

“Is this your first time to Dragonstone Lord Eddard” Tywin asked. 

 

“It is,” was the reply he received. 

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t been out to visit,” Tywin stated. 

 

“You of all people Lord Tywin should know how time consuming being Hand of the King can be,” the younger man said. 

 

This caused Tywin to smirk and said, “Indeed I do Lord Eddard. Indeed I do.” He then walked up to the railing and said, “Aerys always liked to be involved. Even before Duskendale and his fall to madness. Despite how he was in his later years, he was rather clever and shrewd when it came to taxes. The treasury was always full.” 

 

Tywin raised an eyebrow as the other man snorted and grumbled, “And somehow in eighteen years Robert spent it all.” 

 

“I guess and overinvolved King is better than a King who wants nothing to do with his crown,” Tywin said. “But I must admit I am impressed Lord Eddard, you actually seem to be making some progress in curbing Robert’s impulses. A year ago he never would have taken Joffrey on a hunt with him and yet now he is. My daughter has coddled him too much,” he added. 

 

“The Prince is young. He can grow and learn,” Lord Eddard said. 

 

Now it was time for Tywin to snort. “Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Tommen has the better temperament for the Throne than Joffrey,” he said. 

 

But before Lord Stark could answer and voice from behind them spoke, “Well well well. The Warden of the West and the Hand of the King having private discussions about the realm. This will get the servants talking.” 

 

Tywin inwardly growled. But he gave a curt nod to the new arrival while Lord Stark said, “Hello Prince Oberyn. I hope you are enjoying the feast.” 

 

“While not the liveliest feast I’ve been too in recent months,” Oberyn said as he sauntered over to the two others he then added, “It is more than adequate. The food is excellent. Your son found an excellent cook if I must say so myself. The meat pie with the dornish peppers was heavily. I almost felt like I was back home in the heat of Dorne.” 

 

“So how is your brother Prince Doran these days?” Tywin asked. 

 

“Alas my brother’s gout has remained the same. But lucky for us Dorne is loyal to it’s Prince,” Oberyn said smugly. 

 

“Last I heard you were traveling with one of your daughters in Essos,” Tywin said. 

 

“Indeed I was. Checking on my dear little Nym. She’s a Khaleesi. Proud wife to the mighty Khal Drogo,” Oberyn said with pride. 

 

“Uncivilized barbarians if you ask me,” Tywin said. “But I concede only a fool would dare to meet them on an open field,” Tywin said. He then asked, “So what made you decide to return to Westeros?”

 

“I wanted to be here for Lord Dragonsbane for this joyous occasion,” Oberyn said as if Tywin had offended him. “The two of us are comrades in arms. We fought together on the Rhyone plains against the Khalasar of Khal Zokko,” Oberyn said. He then turned to Ned Stark and said, “You should be proud of your son Lord Stark. He fights like a demon, and stalks the enemy like a predator.” 

 

Ned nodded awkwardly and said, “Thank you. I hope he fought with honor.” 

 

Oberyn was about to reply but Tywin scoffed and said, “Honor can be a liability in battle against savages.” 

 

Oberyn narrowed his eyes and spoke softly with dark intent, “And are children considered savages Lord Tywin.” But before Tywin could respond Oberyn smiled and said, “I mean surely the children of House Reyne and Tarbeck were innocent to their parent’s foolishness? Should children pay for the sins of their Fathers?” 

 

But before Tywin could respond, he watched as Lady Dragonsbane approached them carrying her daughter and asked firmly but politely, “Is everything alright My Lords?” 

 

Tywin watched as Oberyn’s demeanor shifted and watch the Prince of Dorne gave the new lady of the castle a charming smile and saying, “Everything is fine My Lady. No need to be concerned. Just some old men reminiscing about past wars.”

 

“Good. Because I would hate to have three of the most powerful men in Westeros make a scene in my home and ruin my daughter’s name day festivities,” she said firmly but with a jesting smile. But her display of power was then undermined by a soft yawn from her daughter. 

 

“Sounds like the little lady is ready to be put down for the night,” Oberyn said with a smile. 

  
“It would seem that way,” She replied. 

 

“I’ll escort you to your chambers,” Lord Stark offered. 

 

Lady Dragonsbane nodded with a smile and said, “Thank You Lord Stark”. SHe then turned to the other two and added “Enjoy the rest of the feast. Prince Oberyn. Lord Tywin, I bid you goodnight.” 

  
  


“I should be getting back as well, my dear Ellaria must be worried sick about me. Have a good night Lord Tywin,” Oberyn said then gave Tywin a nod and left the balcony leaving the old lion alone to his thoughts. 

 

When he saw that the Red Viper was there, Tywin knew he was going to be in for a long several days. But he had to give the Prince of Dorne credit, the man was rather civil given their past. Yet the thing that irked Tywin’s mind was Lady Dragonsbane. Garbed in a gown of white and red, she looked quite regal. Especially with the crown of blue roses. But the way she held and presented herself was familiar. The aura of authority was surprising as well. Even the most powerful of Lords wouldn’t dare to interrupt a conversation between himself, Prince Oberyn and Lord Eddard.  And yet she did without a second thought. 

 

There was a mystery to Lady Dany Dragonsbane. And Tywin decided he would unravel this mystery. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Young Duram Bar Emmon was ten years old when his father, the late Lord Desmond Bar Emmon, died at sea. Shortly afterward he was named Lord of Sharpe Point, even if his mother Lady Jessica ran the day to day of the castle and the port. And ever since that day he felt a great weight upon his shoulders. The weight that he imagined that every young first born had when thrust into a role they weren’t ready for. Especially at such a young age. But he endured. And he gave it his all in all his ventures as Lord of Sharp Point. Even if his mother Lady Jessica Bar Emmon nee Rykker held most of the power. 

 

Duram was a portly lad, and while never prone to excessive eating he had no real motivation toward learning the ways of the sea or the ways of the sword beyond the bare minimum that was required of him. And while he wasn’t exceptionally bright, he was honest and always tried to do what was right. And people seemed to like that about him. Lord Stannis had commended him on several decisions he had made early in his Lordship of Sharp Point. Which had led Duram to thinking highly of Lord Stannis as well as Lady Shireen. 

 

But then came the return of the Targaryens. And more importantly their dragons. 

 

When he first met their graces, they seemed honest and pleasant enough. They had engaged him and his mother in regular weekly correspondence asking questions about Sharp Point. Duram found he enjoyed conversing with them. And then came the night on the Dragonmount. He remembered having afternoon tea with his mother, Her Grace, and Her Grace’s aide Lady Missandei where they began discussing which houses would flock to her cause for when the time came. His Mother had promised she would secure House Rykker for her when the time was right.

 

It was also during this time Duram befriended Monterys Velaryon. Monty, as he liked to be called, was a few years younger but they got along all the same. And it was Monty’s who pressured Durman to enter the Youth Archery contest during the tourney. 

 

So he did. 

 

And now he found himself in front of a crowd of onlookers that consisted of some of the highest nobility in Westeros as he nocked his next arrow. It made him nervous and sweat began to form on his brow. But being nervous was something he was used too by now. 

 

He took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. 

 

The arrow shot across the field and hit the target. But in the white corners as opposed to the target proper. 

 

The target which was twenty five paces away had four arrows stuck in the target. Two in the yellow and two in the red and one in the white. Hitting the yellow ring awarded  three points, hitting the red offered five, hitting the blue bullseye awarded seven and hitting the target at all was worth a single point. So far he had amassed seventeen points. Which was enough to keep him neck and neck with Monty’s score of twenty two which was also the lead. There were about twenty competitors from around the island of Dragonstone and while most were lucky to hit the target there were four or five children than managed not just hit the target but get a bullseye. But Duram realized that for the smallfolk that participated it wasn’t so much about prize money it was about having fun. Getting the chance to show off and possibly if they were good enough, get a chance for some real training from the Castle’s Master of Arms. 

 

Duram reached for the final arrow and nocked it. He needed to at least hit the red to tie Monty’s score. He then took a breath and pulled back the arrow, he focused on the target. Cleared his mind of the cheers from the crowd. He let the arrow fly and watched as shot through the air getting closer and closer to the blue center.

 

But suddenly the wind shifted slightly and Duram watched as it veered the arrow to the right. 

 

Duram’s high spirits quickly fell back to earth as the arrow embedded itself firmly in the red part of the target. He let out a breath and felt his shoulders slump. The crowd cheered,obviously not noticing the fact that he missed the bullseye due to the wind. 

 

“ _ Always keep your head up son, especially when we fall down,”  _ The voice of his late father filled his head as he raised his head and did his best to put on a smile. He then walked over to the tent where the other finalists were sitting. 

 

As he walked away, he heard the herald call for the final contestant: Prince Tommen Baratheon. 

 

He sat down and watched the Prince nervously nock an arrow. He then let loose the first arrow and landed in the yellow. The second  arrow hit the red. Then the third missed the target completely. 

 

Duram watched the nervousness of the face of the Prince intensify. He heard the Prince’s Mother, Grandfather, and sister cheer for him. He gave them a nervous nod and then took aim with his fourth arrow and let it fly. 

 

It hit the red. And Durham watched as relief washed over the Princes’ face. He then confidently took the fifth arrow and let it fly. It landed in the yellow. Another three points. Bringing the Prince’s score to sixteen. 

 

Durham watched as the prince’s reached for the last arrow and nocked it. He could see the determination in the boy’s eyes as the young prince pulled the bow string back and took aim. The crowd was deathly quiet and Durham saw their Graces seemed the most relaxed of anyone in the stands.  There even seemed to be a look of annoyance in the eyes of Lady Missandei of Naath and Captain Grey Worm. 

 

But while the rulers of Dragonstone and their retinue seemed relaxed or not to even care about the outcome of the final arrow; Cersei Lannister was on edge. He watched as the false Queen hands clenched into the sides of her seat in anticipation of the next shot. His eyes darted over to Tywin Lannister, and a shiver went down his spine. The Old Lion’s face showed no emotion but he could see the onset of a frown. Next came the Imp whose eyes were wide open and a smile on his face. Next came Cersei’s daughter Myrcella who looked very anxious and last was the Kingslayer who looked to be not invested in the proceedings at all. 

 

The young lord of Sharp Point’s eyes returned to Tommen Baratheon and watched as the Prince took a breath, let it out and then let the arrow fly with a sharp thunk sound. The arrow tore through the air and struck the target in the center of the bullseye. 

 

Durham found himself chuckling as he watched the Prince’s jaw drop in the face of his accomplishment as the crowd began cheering. He turned his eyes to the main box and saw that all the Lords that had attended were clapping. While most of the Lords and Ladies clapped respectively, Durham’s eyes saw that Cersei had jumped out of her seat and began clapping jubilantly. He even noticed what looked to be a smile on Warden of the West’s face.

 

“Had the wind not picked up when it did; you would have won Durham,” said a voice to the young Lords’ right. 

 

Garbed in the aquamarine and silver of his house, Monty Velyaryon sat down next to him and said, “I’m sorry you got cheated.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Durham said dismissing the pain, frustration and disappointment he was feeling. He looked over to the pitch were he saw Tommen embrace his family. He then spoke softly and said, “Tommen seems like a nice lad. It must be hard being the spare to the throne, being constantly compared to Joffrey. It looks like he could use a moment of glory.” 

 

Monty nodded as he got up from his seat and walked over to where his parents were waiting for him. Durham got up from his spot and walked over to his mother who was smiling at him. 

 

Lady Jessica Bar Emmon was the younger sister of Ser Jaremy Rykker, the former heir to Duskendale. At twenty and nine she was a beauty of average height, auburn hair, wide hips and full breasts. She had yet to remarry after his Father’s death years prior. Durham knew that despite her marriage to his Father being purely political, that two like many other nobles grew to love one another. He hoped to find her another husband in the next couple of years for he knew she was getting lonely and at twenty and eight she had plenty of time to have more children if she so desired. 

 

She bent to kiss his forehead and he blushed. “Your father would be very proud of you my dear,” she said. “You were wonderful. I know archery and swordplay isn't your forte my son, but you put on a fantastic showing. Tied for Second! And had it not been for the wind, you would have won! I am so proud of you.” 

 

Durham took comfort in his mother’s words but still he couldn’t fee the unfairness of it all. He then looked down at his feet, closed his eyes and muttered, “I should have won.” 

 

Mother and Son were silent for a few moments when the voice of her Grace broke their serenity. “Excellent showing Lord Durham!” 

 

Durham turned around and watched as his true King and Queen approached them. 

 

“Thank You Lady Dragonsbane,” he said meekly. 

 

He then watched his King kneeled down a bit to look him in the eye and said, “One of the hardest lessons we learn in this life Lord Durham, is that we can do everything right...and still lose. Everyone here knows, had it not been for the wind you would have won. And as much as they will deny it; even the Lannisters know you truly won.” Durham looked into his king’s soft grey eyes and nodded as he said, “It hurts. Trust me I know. It's like a knife to the heart. The unfairness of it all. But if you learn this lesson now, it will make life a whole lot simpler and easier to deal with. Trust me, hmm?” 

 

Durham nodded and said, “Thank you Lord Dragonsbane.” 

 

Durham watched as his King smiled at him and ruffled his hair and say, “No thanks needed Lord Bar Emmon. You made the Blackwater proud today.” 

 

Durham found himself smiling as he proceeded the words his King said to him. He then smiled and said, “Thank you.”

 

Which earned him a smile from the king, “Now come Lord Durham, we’re going to hand out the prizes for the winners,” Lady Dragonstone said as she held out her hand for him to take. 

Durham nodded and too his Queen’s hand and the four of them walked over to the main stage to present the gifts to the winners.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late afternoon on the first day of the Tourney as Nathanos Greyson walked away from the youth archery event and headed back to his tent to relax and spend some time with his new wife Obara. The winds were kind and it didn’t take more than eleven days to sail to Dorne from old Volantis. And it was there in the small sept of the Water Gardens, that the two were wed. Neither Nate or Obara had ever really cared for the Seven, but it was something they needed to get done.

 

He did receive a dowry for Obara’s hand, even when he said he didn’t need too. Prince Doran had insisted. While she might not bear the name Martell, Obara was a Princess of Dorne like all of her sisters. And would be treated as such. So as a dowry, Nate had received a small chest of gold, silver and jewels, as well as some citrus tree saplings and many casks of Dornish Red. While nothing over the top, it was still a decent sized dowry. Obara had even told him that her Uncle offered to have her legitimized before she married but she turned it down saying she would have a proper name before too long. And It was a good thing that they did marry sooner rather than later, because by the time they had arrived back in Dorne, the Maester had declared that Obara was four moons along before their wedding two and a half months ago. 

 

As he entered the tent he found Obara, now six months along, lounging on a pile of cushions bored out of her mind. Her pregnancy hadn’t been very difficult but as he belly got bigger, she started to have severe back pain, which forced her to limit her mobility. Though the maester had informed them both, that exercise was still important both the mother and child’s health. Nate walked over and bent down to kiss his wife’s forehead and belly. 

 

“How did the archery contest go?” she asked. 

 

“Fine. The wind robbed Lord Barr Emmon of the winner’s purse and somehow Cersei’s Lannister’s brat won despite looking he’s barely held a bow before in his life. But the people seemed to have a good time. Which is from my understanding seems to be the whole purpose of the youth contest. The children seemed to enjoy themselves and odds are a few of them are going to end up with new opportunities in the service of House Dragonsbane. So they accomplished their goals from what I can see,” he said as he grabbed a bowl of grapes and sat next to her on the cushions. 

 

Obara had readjusted her pillows so he head was in her husband's lap. Nate smiled and then preceded to feed her grapes by hand. After finishing her first grapes she smiled and said, “Maybe being with child isn’t so bad if you get to hand feed me for the next two months.” 

 

Nate smiled and asked, “How’s your back?”

 

“Stiff and sore,” she said. She then chuckled and said, “You really fucked a monster into me didn’t you?” 

 

“I guess I did? Forgive me?” he asked. 

 

“Only if you rub my feet for the rest of your days,” she said with a smirk. 

 

“I can do that.” 

 

“So the melee is in two days?” she asked. 

 

“It is,” he said. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“I pulled out,” Nate said with a shrug. “Signed up for the archery contest instead.” 

 

“What? Why?” she asked. 

 

“Because despite how much I love to fight, I’m an assassin Obara. The less people know what I can do the better. Besides Gerold is competing in the joust, and Jon can’t compete as host. Who else am I supposed to fight? The only one who could give me a challenge would be Gendry Waters. And quite frankly I’d rather not fight a miniature Robert Baratheon,” he said as he tossed a grape into his mouth. 

 

“Then why archery?” she asked. 

 

“Because I am damn good with a bow and I wanna show that Greyjoy twat a thing or two,” he said with a smirk. 

 

Obara sniggered. The previous night they had overheard Theon Greyjoy loudly boast after a few horns of ale that he was the best archer in the Seven Kingdoms to some of the serving girls. He had even made a drunken pass at Obara that made both of them laugh, but still had lit a fire in Nate’s eyes. 

 

“I know pettiness is unbecoming and frowned upon; but I do love it when you get that way,” Obara said. 

 

“Normally I’d leave it to you to embarrass him, but with our current status quo I figured I'd step up to meet the challenge,” Nate said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss his wife. 

 

“Should you win tomorrow and bring home the winners purse, I’ll let you fuck my arse tomorrow night,” Obara said. 

 

Nate’s eyes widened at the offer to fuck his wife’s tight and firm little arse hole. He then smiled and said, “Well with that incentive how can I afford to lose?” 

 

“Good. Arianne gifted me some Lyesenni oils that she highly recommends. I want to see if it works as good as she claims,” Obara said with a smile as she felt Nate’s cock stiffen in his breeches. She then smirked and said, “Now let me give you some encouragement for tomorrow.” She propped herself up and rolled onto her side showing off her pregnant stomach. She then undid  his breeches and pulled out his rigid cock. She gave it a few pumps making sure it was truly hard before she took his cock in her mouth. In response Nate closed his eyes and let out a satisfied moan as his cock felt the warm wet embrace of his beloved’s mouth as she bobbed up and down driving him closer and closer to his release. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Theon Greyjoy was not having a good day. 

 

It had started off well enough. He had spent the night feasting and reveling with Robb and Jon. It felt like the good ol days before Jon buggered off to Essos and then came back a few years later with a pregnant bride and Valyrian steel sword. And if he was being honest, he was glad Jon got a glimpse of the real world outside of the bubble that was the North. 

 

But being married and Father had changed Jon. Theon supposed Fatherhood changes most mainlanders. For he saw that the bigger Talisa’s stomach grew, Robb became more and more dull to be around. His best friend and foster brother became more focused on ruling Winterfell and making sure the small folk were taken care of as opposed to going on hunts and fucking around in the brothel of Winter Town. 

 

But then Theon stood back and watched the world turned upside down as Jon revealed himself to not only be a Targaryen, but he had married his aunt and they had fucking Dragons. Fucking Dragons! Direwolves were one thing...but Dragons? Jon and Dany could bring the Seven Kingdoms to heel in less than a moon turn if they wanted to. But instead they were hosting a bloody tourney. A tourney that Theon had to admit he enjoyed quite fondly. The food and drink were quite good, and the serving wenches that he sweet talked into his bed the first two nights were lovely. 

 

Which brought Theon back to his current predicament. Theon had progressed quite far through the Archery contest until it had come down to himself and some young Dornish Lord who looked and acted like a self entitled cunt. So of course Theon wanted to wipe that smug look off the Dornishman’s face. Naturally, the two men had decided to make a wager. If Theon won, the Dornishman would have to pay him double the prize money. But then the man’s wife decided to make things interesting when she offered herself and her half sister to him for one evening. Naturally to be able to fuck another man’s wife and her sister at the same time was more than Theon could handle. SO he took the bet. Of course should the Dornishman win, Theon would have to pay the man double the prize money. Which was obviously money Theon didn’t have. And if he lost he would be a debtor which would mean he would have to find a way to pay them or be imprisoned or worse...sent to the Wall. 

 

A target at sixty paces was set up and Theon to his skill hit 5 bullseyes and one in the red. A nigh impossible score to beat. But as he watched the Dornishman, who was introduced as Lord Nathanos Greyson, hit bullseye after bullseye after bullseye the panic and dread began to consume him. Until it hit its zenith as he watched Lord Greyson nock his last arrow.

 

Lord Greyson took aim pulled back the arrow instead of looking at the target looked straight at Theon and smirked. He then let the arrow fly. Theon couldn’t even look at the target as he was locked eyes with Lord Greyson. All he knew was there was the sound of “thunk” indicating that the arrow had hit the target. 

 

The crowd was silent as a tomb and then a giant gasp filled the arena. Cheering filled the arena as Theon managed to hold back as hard as he could from pissing himself. He watched Lord Greyson smirk at him and then turn and walk over to his pregnant wife. 

 

Theon turned his head to look at the target and his eyes went wide. The arrow had landed in the red. 

 

It was a tie. 

 

The relief that suddenly washed over Theon was so great he had forgotten he was holding his bladder suddenly warm liquid started to soak his breeches. So caught up in the relief he didn’t notice Robb and Talisa approach where he was sitting. 

 

“Theon!” Robb cried out.

 

Shaken from his stupor Theon looked up and said, “Robb…” 

 

“Theon are you all right?” Robb asked. Robb then looked down and said, “Seven Hells Theon! You pissed yourself!” 

 

Theon’s eyes widened and he looked down and saw that he did in fact piss himself. 

 

“Fuck!” he cried as he stood up. 

 

‘Well Greyjoy it seems like today is your lucky day,” said the smug voice of Lord Greyson. Theon looked up and watched as Lord Greyson  waltzed over to where they were standing his wife beside him. 

 

“You cockless son of a bitch!” Theon cried as he tried to take a swing at the man but was restrained by Robb. 

 

“Now that’s not very nice to thing to say to the men who let you walk away from this with some dignity in tact,” Lord Greyson’s wife said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Robb asked. 

 

“You see, Theon and I had a wager on the outcome of the archery contest. If he won I’d pay him double the prize money for the contest and in turn if I won he would have to pay me double. The prize for first place was 50 gold dragons. Now tell me Lord Robb, does Theon have 100 gold dragons on him?” Lord Greyson said. 

 

Robb’s eyes went wide and he turned to Theon and asked, “Theon you didn’t?”

 

“I’m sorry Robb,” Theon muttered. 

 

“Well since its a tie, we split the purse unless you want to go one more round?” Lord Greyson offered. 

 

“I’ll pass,” Theon mumbled. 

 

“Good,” Lord Greyjoy said. “Now I would recommend you taking what I say next to heart Theon Greyjoy. First never claim your the best at something. Because here’s the hard truth: there’s always someone better. And you never know when you will cross paths with them. Second: think with your brain and not with your cock. And lastly...never try to seduce my wife again” he said calmly but with weight behind it. 

 

Lord Greyson’s wife then added, “A pity too Lord Greyjoy, my sister Tyene was curious to see if what you boasted about at welcome feast was true or not. Typical Ironborn. All talk and no action.” The two Dornish then walked off . 

 

“Let’s get you into clean clothes before a scene is made,” Talisa said as she and Robb escorted Theon back to his tent to change his clothes. Once inside Talisa grabbed some new clothes for Theon out of his chest and said, “I’m going to tell Jon and Dany that’ll you’ll pick up your winnings later. You two need to talk.” 

 

Robb watched his wife leave the tent and he sat down in the chair and ran his hand through his dark auburn hair and said, “Theon. Talk to me please. What were you thinking?” 

 

“I wasn’t,” THeon muttered as he started changing. 

 

“I bumped into him during the beginning of the contest and he offered a wager. Double the prize money to the winner. I thought about it, I knew I didn’t have the money but he looked like some dumb cunt with an attitude. Then his wife walked in and offered the night with her and her sister,” he said. He then paused, “And I couldn't refuse.” 

 

Robb shook his head. “You do realize that Lord Greyson wife is the daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell?,” he asked. “You do realize how lucky you got off right? I mean what if he actually tried. 100 gold dragons is a lot of money Theon. I mean, they could have sent you off to the Wall or worse had you been completely unable to pay.” 

 

Theon sighed and said, “I know.” 

 

Robb let out a breath and said softly, “Theon. What’s wrong? Tell me. Ever since Jon came back from Essos...you’ve been acting kinda odd every now and then.”

 

Theon put on a new pair of breeches and sat down in the chair across from Robb and said, “There’s been so many changes in the last year or so that I feel like I’ve lost direction of my life.” He then paused and walked over and poured the two of them a drink. He walked back and handed a glass to Robb who took it. 

 

“When I was first brought to Winterfell after my father’s failed rebellion...I...I was scared. My older brothers had died defending Pyke, my father handed me off to Lord Stark like I was nothing. I was a stranger in a strange land. But despite that...I was welcomed. Lady Stark was kind to me. Your siblings welcomed me. But I always felt like I didn’t belong. Hell, Jon felt like he belonged more than I did. Over time I felt jealous of him. I might have had a proper name, but he had the Stark blood.” 

 

Theon took a drink and then continued, “But despite it all...the three of us got along well enough. But then he left for Essos for three years. Then, when he came back and the whole world has turned upside down. He came back with glory, love and was given a proper name and a castle. Then months later he and his wife have fucking dragons and the Bastard of Winterfell is no longer a bastard. He’s the fucking rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He’s still a Stark...but he’s also a fucking Targaryen.” 

 

“You and Talisa became close and then got married. And now you have a babe on the way. Jon’s got a daughter and another babe on the way. Both of you are building your futures...and well...I guess I just feel left behind. I don’t even know what my future will be like. Yes i’m the heir to the Iron Islands...but I haven’t been there in years. Sailing with my sister made me realize...I don’t know my people at all. I feel like I’m too Ironborn to be a Stark...and too Stark to be an Ironborn.” Theon said. 

 

“You can be both,” Robb said offering his sympathies to his friends identity crisis. 

 

“I’m not sure that I can. My people respect strength. Not honor. Should I go back as I am now...who would respect me?” he added. 

 

“I never knew you felt this way Theon,” Robb said. “You part of our family,” he added. 

 

“I know...yet now more than ever...I feel like an outsider looking in. When Jon was with us...he was the outsider even though he had Stark blood. Your mother made sure of that,” Theon said. 

 

Robb closed his eyes and thought of his mother. “Let's not talk about my Mother,’ Robb asked. 

 

Theon smiled and said, “Ok.” 

 

“How can I help you Theon?” Robb asked. 

 

Theon slumped his shoulders and said, “I don’t know Robb. Just make sure I don’t do something stupid, seems like that’s the best place to start.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The sun was sinking below the horizon as Dany relaxed in a love seat in their tent on the tourney grounds as Lya patted the beginning of Dany’s baby bump. 

 

Dany giggled at her daughters antics and cooed, “That’s your baby brother in there Lya. Are you going to be a good big sister to him?” 

 

Lya smiled and wrapped her small little arms around her mother’s stomach and started making incoherent happy baby noises. Dany leaned down and kissed her daughter's head and whispered, “A silly question. Of course you will be the best big sister ever. In time this island will be your playground. The beaches, the bluffs, the streams, the lake, all of it will be yours. And eventually the sky will be yours.” 

 

Lya yawned and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep in her mother’s arms. Dany smiled as she slowly got up and walked over to the crib they had for her and placed her in it. Dany wrapped the blanket around her and then walked back to her chair and sat down. 

 

Closing her eyes, Dany tried to have a moment of peace but it was not to be as she suddenly felt  a pressure on her lap. Dany opened her eyes and saw that Ghost had plopped his head down upon her lap.

 

Dany smiled as she reached down and began scratching Ghost’s ears. “Are you having a fun time my sweet boy? I know you love playing with Grey Wind,” she said. She then asked, “Are you happy here my sweet boy? I know it must be hard to live on an island of Dragons without another direwolf around to keep you company,” she said as Ghost looked up with his ruby eyes that had a tint of sadness. 

 

She might not have the connection her husband has with the great white beast, but Dany had helped raise the wolf and could tell when it was feeling down. Dany reached out and wrapped her arounds and buried her face in Ghost’s soft white fur and softly said, “I promise you my sweet boy, we’ll find you a pack of your own.  You’ll be able to give our little ones pups to play with one day. I swear it.” 

 

She separated herself from the wolf and Ghost gave her an affectionate lick on the face which caused her to giggle. “And I love you too my sweet boy.” 

 

Dany heard footsteps and turned to see Jon walk in. She watched as a smile lit his face upon seeing her cuddling with Ghost on the ground. He walked over and sat down next to them. 

 

“How are things coming along?” she asked. 

 

“Good. Everyone seems to be having a good time,” he said. “I spoke with Jorah in the stables, he’s almost ready for the joust preliminaries tomorrow.” 

 

“He’s not much of a Mystery Knight if we know his identity?” she joked. 

 

“True, but this is more for his safety. With my Uncle around, it makes things complicated. We know Jorah to be a good man, but in the eyes of the North he’s a slaver who fled instead of facing judgment,” Jon said. “Until we can officially pardon him, I think it's for the best.” 

 

“I agree. Ser Jorah has suffered much for his crimes, and has atoned for them ten fold. A pity he must do so again,” Dany said sadly.

 

“Aye,” Jon said. “The North remembers as they say,” he added. 

 

“The North remembers what it wants to remember,” Dany said bitterly as she recalled all that she had sacrificed for them and how they shunned her after the defeat of the Army of the Dead and Night King. 

 

“That they do,” Jon agreed a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice.. “But things are going to be different this time. Robb tells me he has a lot of support. A few were disappointed that he married Talisa from what I hear, but it appears Talisa has adapted quite quickly. The smallfolk love her,” he added. 

 

“What of the Boltons?” she asked. 

 

Jon’s face turned to a frown as he thought of Roose Bolton and the vile fruit of his loins, Ramsey. Jon hated the Boltons for what they had done to his family, and he regretted not choking the life from Ramsey’s body with his own hands. Arya had told him she would take care of them when the time came; but Jon was fairly eager to see them all die again. 

 

“Their days are numbered and their time will come, sooner or later once again House Bolton will be erased from the North,” Jon said darkly. 

 

“So much for giving them a second chance,”Dany asked. 

 

“The fact that we haven’t sent Drogon after them is a kindness they don’t deserve. Once they cross the line; which I am sure they will at one point or another, they will be dealt with. No quarter,” Jon said. Dany smiled as she could see the dark fire in Jon’s eyes. 

 

She loved seeing the Dragon awaken in Jon from time to time. It was great proof that he had come to terms with his heritage and had accepted Rhaegar as his father. But Dany recalled the conversation she had in Winterfell with Lord Stark about the Wolf’s Blood Jon had inherited from his mother. And part of her worried of the beast that Jon might become should his Wolf Blood and Dragon Blood go wild. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Missandei of Naath had always been an early riser in both her old life and in her new one. She had always found seemed to find a sense of peace in the early hours of the morning. Especially at dawn. When the sky was beautiful shades of light blue and pink. It was also a great time to get work done. 

 

And in the months since she had returned to Dragonstone to resume her role as Daenerys’s Majordomo, she found she had plenty of work to do. Ruling was much more interesting than conquering. And now in this new life she could help her friend rule. Help her dearest friend find the redemption she was seeking. Afterall she owed it to Daenerys, for there was a small part of her that blamed herself for uttering the words “Dracarys” to her Queen in her final moments. 

 

But the past was the past, and the present was ever demanding. Whether it helping Samwell Tarley further research the Long Night, in further preparation for their fight against the Night King or planning her new special project: terrace farming on the windward side of the Dragonmount.  But nothing was more demanding than the Princess Name Day Tourney. But Missandei had fallen love her Queen’s little girl the moment she laid eyes on her and wanted this even to be perfect. At first it was going so simple. The RSVPs had come in on time and she and Daenerys were able to plan for the number of guests as well as how much food and drink was needed. While Dragonstone’s food stores were full, there were certain goods that needed to be ordered from the mainland. But then came the last minuet raven from King's Landing and the announcement that not only Lord Stark was coming but so where the Lannisters. 

 

The first time she laid eyes on Cersei Lannister her blood ran cold, and she was taken back to the day she died on the walls of Kings Landing. She was torn between running away or attacking the false queen. But ultimately she did neither. Instead, she stood her ground alongside her friend, the true Queen and greeted the Lion Bitch. Luckily enough she didn’t have to endure the presence of the Lannisters for very much. Though she did have an oddly sweet conversation with Cersei’s daughter about Naath. 

 

Though, despite the limited time to prepare to face the Lannister siblings, facing Tywin Lannister on the other hand was an indomitable experience. Missandei had been around powerful men even since the slavers of Astapor took her and her brothers from their home and made them slaves. But neither the Good Masters, Wise Masters or Great Masters could compare to the Old Lion. The way he struck fear into his children was both comical and terrifying to her. And listening to the man’s exploits sent shivers down her spine. But if there was one thing Missandei prided herself in was her resilience. She would endure. 

 

And so far she did. 

 

The tourney was half over with the Melee event to begin in several hours alongside the preliminaries for the joust. Then tomorrow was the main joust and then the farewell feast. And after that their lives could go back to normalcy. Or as normal as life could be for a group of people had been flung back in time due to the powers of Gods. 

 

Sitting in her tent at her table going over the days documents all the while breaking her fast with tea, eggs, fruit and cheese, Missandei was getting ready for what promised to be an exciting and eventful day. The melee was set to begin in a few hours time, and Missandei was trying to shake some nerves. Her two elder brothers Mossador and Marselen had been elected by the Unsullied to represent them in the melee against the nearly thirty contestants from the various houses. 

 

And while she was confident in the skills of her brothers, she knew of two or three combants that might give her brothers a hard time. The first was Gendry Waters. Despite the body of a boy of ten and six, Gendry possessed the mind and memories of their previous life. He had faced death itself and survived. Not to mention Grey Worm had begun developing something akin to a friendship to the young man. He also knew how the Unsullied fought. The next was the wild card: Garlan Tyrell. She didn’t know much about the second eldest of the Tyrell children, only that he had died trying to defend Highgarden against the Lannisters. But from what she had gleaned from their evening dinner conversations was that he was quite a fighter and that he spared daily against multiple opponents. He was built solidly too. The last fighter was someone that Missandei knew might be the ultimate victor: Lady Brienne of Tarth. The woman’s prowess in combat was only matched by a select few. And none of which were participating in the melee. 

As she took a sip of tea she hoped that her brothers would come out healthy and with their pride somewhat intact. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gendry sat in his tent getting his armor together in preparation for the melee. He had decided to forgo traditional heavy plate and instead went with more lightweight mail and leather. Jon and been working with him on his footwork and speed these last few months, and Gendry had found he liked to be able to move around a bit. 

 

As he took a sip from his horn of ale, he was nervous. He knew he was a tad young to be entering the melee, but he felt like he needed to start forging his own legacy and not be tied down to being just one of Robert Baratheon’s bastards. Speaking of his sire, Gendry was oddly surprised that he didn’t find himself upset that the man wasn’t there to see him compete. He was more upset that Arya wasn’t there, but at the same time he knew Arya had her agenda going on in King’s Landing and it was best to leave her be when it came to that. 

 

Gendry heard the flap to his tent russell and he looked up and saw that Ser Davos and Shireen had entered. Gendry got up and smiled as his young cousin who rushed up to give him a hug. 

 

“Be careful out there Gendry,” she pleaded. 

 

‘I will,” he said as he patted her on the head. 

 

“I know you wanna go out there and prove yourself lad, but fight smarter not harder,” Ser Davos said with a smile. 

 

Gendry nodded.and said, “I’ll be careful.” 

 

“I had this made for you,” she said as she handed him  a package. 

 

“Thank you Shireen,” Gendry said as he opened the package revealing a black tabard with a Golden antlers sewn onto it. There was even a little note attached to the tabard. He recognized his Uncle's script and read the note to himself: “ _ You may not have my brother’s name, but you are our blood. And Ours is the Fury. Do your duty and act with honor. -Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End”  _

 

Gendry felt himself smile at his Uncle’s attempt at encouraging words. He then put the tabard over his armor  and asked, “How do I look?” 

 

“Like a Baratheon lad,” Ser Davos said. 

 

But before Gendry could answer the flap of his tent opened up again and much to his surprise Myrcella, Tommen, and Cersei entered the tent flanked by Ser Jamie and Ser Barristan. 

 

Gendry bowed his head and said, “My Queen. Princess Myrcella, Prince Tommen. Welcome. How can I be of service.” 

 

“We are here to extend the King’s wish of good fortune in the melee,” Cersei said smugly. 

 

“Please tell his grace that I thank him for his thoughts,” Gendry said. 

 

“Be careful out there!,” Tommen said with a smile. 

 

“We’re rooting for you Big Brother!” Myrcella said. Then both children gave Gendry a hug. 

 

Gendry was taken aback by the children’s declaration and gesture of affection. And as he dared to look up to see the reactions of Cersei and the Kingsguard he saw that he wasn’t the only one shocked by the children’s actions. Ser Barristan had the faint look of a smirk on his face, while Jamie had a look of irritation while Cersei had a look of shock that soon turned into anger what caused a chill to go down Gendry’s spine. 

 

Eventually the two children broke the embrace and Gendry was at a loss for words so all he managed to say was, “Thank you...your graces.” 

 

“We did what we came to do, now come along my sweetlings,” Cersei said in a sweet voice that somehow managed to mask her rage. The royal children then waved goodbye and left the tent. 

 

“Come along my Lady. We best leave the lad to get ready,” Davos said. 

 

Shireen nodded and then said, “Do your best!” 

 

Gendry watched his real cousin and Ser Davos leave the tent and then he somehow managed to collapse in his camp chair. As Gendry began to process what happened Jon entered the tent with two horns of ale. 

 

Jon walked up to his friend and asked, “What’s got you pale as a sheet?” 

 

“Tommen and Myrcella were just here with Cersei,” Gendry stated. “They hugged and called me “Big Brother,” Gendry said in shock .

 

Gendry looked up and Jon’s eyes widened for a second and then let a breath go. Jon pushed both horns into Gendry’s hands and said, “Drink up. You need it.” 

 

“Aye,” Gendry said as he quickly downed one of the horns of dark ale. He then looked to Jon and said, “I’m right fucked aren’t I?” Jon made a face that clearly said that he was. 

 

“Your gonna have every Lion after you in the melee now,” Jon said, 

 

“Fuck me,” Gendry said as he downed the other horn. “Can I eat with you and Dany for a while? Because knowing Cersei she's probably going to slip Tears of Lys into my food. ” He asked. 

 

“Absolutely,” Jon said. He then said, “I would recommend using the shield and blunt flai as opposed to the two handed mace you were going to use.” 

 

“That’s a good idea,” Gendry said as he got up and pulled out a round steel shield in the vein of an Unsullied shield and a  steel flail. He went and placed them next to the black helmet he had made for himself. “I think I'm gonna have to rework my strategy for the melee.” he mumbled to himself. 

 

Jon nodded and then patted Gendry on the shoulder and said, “Good luck Gendry.” He then paused and added, “Your going to need it.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 If there was one thing Gendry Waters hated more than anything after his previous life where he went from urchin in Flea Bottom to Blacksmith apprentice to bastard son of the king to Lord of the Stormlands was being right. For he was right when he told Jon he was fucked. From the moment he had stepped into the Melee arena, the Lannister Knights who had elected to participate had swarmed him no doubt acting on Cersei’s orders. 

 

Lucky for Gendry they were rather mediocre knights and Gendry had managed to dispatch them rather easily and got his blood flowing. He then decided to move to the outer ring to let the over eager knights rush to the middle. During his time at Storm’s End, he had hosted a few tourneys for the Storm Lord’s and participated in a few of them as well. He was terrible with the lance, so he stuck to the Melee’s which he won his fare share. Some of the Storm Lords called him “Robert Reborn” but the novelty of the name ran out rather quickly. 

 

Thirty minutes into the melee and over half of the combatants had been eliminated. All that were left at this point were a dozen or so fighters. In the middle of the arena was Garlan Tyrell, laughing as he beat most of the men who came to challenge him. He had eliminated several Blackwater Knights from house Velaryon, Barr Emmon and Celtigar. Scanning the arena he saw some Knights of the Vale deciding to try their luck against Lady Brienne. 

 

“ _ Poor sods don’t know what they’re up against,”  _  Gendry thought to himself with a grin as he watched Brienne dispatch one after another with a simple mace. Electing to stay clear of the true pride of the Stormlands and the Mad Rose in the middle. Gendry decided he would capitalize on the storm of spears that happened to be going on between some Dornish fighters and group of Unsullied. 

 

Gendry quickly made his way over and with a cry swung his fail at a poor Dayne man who was trying to break through the Unsullied shield wall. The Knight didnt had a chance as the blunted metal sphere whipped around and smacked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. The other Dornish whipped around and started thrusting this blunted spears at him but they did nothing against his shield. 

 

Gendry smirked as his plan worked for as soon as the Dornish’s attention turned to him the Unsullied pounced on them. Gendry continued his assault until the Dayne knights yielded. He nodded too the two Unsullied warriors whom he recognized as Missandei’s brothers. He had conversed with them a few times when they had come to visit him at the forge. The two were oddly chatty for Unsullied. 

 

One of them gave Gendry a smile and a nod and the two headed off in a different direction most likely to eliminate some of the dwindling fighters. Gendry turned around and saw that there were less than ten fighters left now. He watched as Garlan Tyrell defeated a couple of Martell spearman bring the numbers further down. 

 

To Gendry’s luck Garlan turned around and faced him and shouted, “SHOW ME YOUR FURY BASTARD!” 

 

Gendry dropped his flail and picked a discard mace on the ground and marched forward to face the older man. 

 

Garlan banged his blunted sword against his two rose shield in a mock salute and said, “Good to see your willing to rise to the challenge. But this won’t end well for you lad.” 

 

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises,” Gendry challenged back. He then raised his shield and mace and took a fighting stance. 

 

“Gods I hope so,” Garlan said as he stomped his way over to Gendry, the man’s gold and green colored armor gleaming in the midday sun. He spun his sword in his hand playfully as he approached Gendry. “Your time ends now. En Garde!” he said as he thrust his blade at Gendry. 

 

Gendry reacted quickly and parried with the mace and followed up twisting sideways and putting his weight into his shield and slapping it into Garlan. Garlan had raised his shield expecting a counter attack with the mace but was caught off guard by Gendry’s shield charge. And while the shield absorbed most of the blow, it still manage to send him stumbling backwards. Gendry followed up with a swing with the mace but Garlan recovered and parried the blow. And thrust at Gendry one more time. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

From his high seat in the bleachers, Jon watched as the remaining fighters gave it their all to win. As he watched mace and sword clash, spear strike shield he felt something peculiar. A feeling that flowed through him neither hot nor cold. It was a hunger. A hunger he had not felt in quite some time. Not since he fought the Boltons on the fields outside Winterfell, not since he was beating the life out of Ramsay Bolton with his bare hands. The hunger crept from his core and spread outward threatening to consume him. 

 

It was not a hunger that could be sated by consuming food and drink Nor could it be sated by carnal knowledge of his wife. The hunger was something more primal. He wanted nothing more to leap into the arena with Blackfyre and beat the remaining fighters in submission. He would see them kneel before him or there would be blood. 

 

He hungered for blood. 

 

And it frightened him. 

 

Deciding he needed to step away to collect himself. He leaned over to Dany who was sitting next to him and whispered, “Excuse me for a moment. I Need to get some air.”  He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. The feeling of his lips on her warm smooth skin sated the hunger a bit. 

 

Dany smiled at the affection and said, “Is everything all right Jon?” 

 

“For the moment. I’ll talk to you tonight about it. You have my word,” he said again and watched as his wife nodded. 

 

He then got up from his seat and walked to the stairs of his viewing box and walked down to the backside of the box to where a tent was set up. Outside the tent were two Unsullied Guards: Green Beetle and Zarek. The two men saluted Jon and Jon gave them a nod and entered the tent. 

 

While not Jon and Dany’s official tent, this tent had acted as an unofficial solar. There was a desk with  papers, chairs, table carrying refreshments and in the corner were some couches where Ghost guarded Lya’s crib. Walking over to the table Jon poured himself a glass of ice water and a small roll and went over to the couch. 

 

He ate the roll and then washed it down with the water. The food and water helped center him. He then felt Ghost lay his head on his thigh. Jon closed his eyes as his hand went to scratch his oldest friend’s ears. Ghost nuzzled his thigh but for whatever reason it didn’t help him much. He then felt Rhaegal reach out to him. Jon smiled as he felt the emerald dragon’s concern for him. 

 

“I don’t know what’s awakening in me boys. But whatever it is...I don’t think it's a good thing,” he said softly to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gendry Waters could barely stand. 

 

Garlan Tyrell was a force to be reckoned with but somehow some way he had managed to best the older man. Gendry had resorted to using a trick Jon had taught him. Instead of parrying one of Garlan’s strikes, Gendry sidestepped and bent down to kick Garlan’s legs out from under him. It was a cheap move but it worked nonetheless; for the second son of Highgarden yielded with a laugh when Gendry brought his mace to the man’s face. 

 

Gendry let out a ragged breath as he watched Garlan raise his hands up and drop his weapon and shield. He then walked to the holding area where the eliminated contestants were waiting. He then looked to see that there was no one left save for one.

 

Across the field clad in armor of brown and blue wielding a castle forged steel mace in one hand and a  shield emblazoned with two suns and two crescent moons in the other. The suns and moons were the sigil of House Tarth. He watched as the other remaining combant walked slowly but firmly toward him. He knew the warrior well. And was it was an honor in his previous life to her call her a friend. He smiled as the giant woman approached him.

 

Lady Brienne of Tarth. 

 

Under his helmet Gendry wheezed with a smile, “Lady Brienne.” 

 

“Gendry,” came the firm steadfast voice of Lady Brienne. 

 

Gendry inwardly chuckled. He knew he couldn’t beat the former Lord Commander of Bran the Broken Kingsguard. He couldn’t beat her when he was in early twenties and he knew there was no way he could beat her at the young age of ten and six. 

 

“Forgive me Lady Brienne for I cannot give you the fight you seek. As I can barely stand,” Gendry said as his body suddenly felt like heavy iron. He dropped his mace and shield and then removed his helm. He gave her a tired but sincere smile and say, “I am... unable to fight...I yield.” And as soon as the words left his lips, he felt his body go limp and he immediately dropped to his knees and then to the ground. 

 

From his spot on the ground he saw Brienne rush to his side and ask, “Are you alright? Gendry?”

 

Gendry coughed and gasped but managed to say, “I’m fine my Lady. Just my body feels like dead weight.” He then managed to sit himself up and he looked up to Lady Brienne who had taken off her helmet. He bowed his head slightly and said, “I’m sorry if this ruins your victory my Lady. But I can’t fight anymore.” 

 

When he managed to look up he saw that Brienne was smiling at him. “It takes great wisdom to know when one had reached their limits. You fought bravely, and gallantly young Gendry. You should be proud.” 

 

“Indeed you should be proud nephew,” said a voice from behind them.

 

Both Gendry and Brienne turned to see Renly Baratheon with Shireen and Ser Davos walking toward them. 

 

Gendry watched as Renly bent down and ruffled his hair and said, “You did extremely well nephew. I’m proud of you. As we all are of you. As I'm sure Robert would be if he was here to see you.” He then smiled at Brienne and said, “And you made the right decision to yield. Lady Brienne is one of the best fighters of the Seven Kingdoms. I would have hated to see you embarrassed.” 

 

“Lord Renly,” Brienne said with a slight blush. 

 

“He’s right Lady Brienne. You are a magnificent fighter,” Gendry said. 

 

“He’s right my Lady,” Renly said as he helped Gendry up to his feet. “Though I must say my intended was not quite a fan of that move you used to defeat her brother. Where did you learn such a move?’ Renly asked. 

 

“Jon taught it to me back in Winterfell. He said he learned it from the Dothraki,” Gendry said as he managed to get back to his feet. 

 

“Dothraki you say?” Renly said with a chuckle. “Interesting,” he added. He then patted Gendry on the shoulder and said, “We are very proud of you Gendry.” 

 

“Thank you ...Uncle Renly,” Gendry said with a smile. 

 

“Now common lad and let’s let the Maester get a look at yeah to make sure your ok after your fall,” Ser Davos. 

 

“Aye Ser Davos,” Gendry said as the five of them made it over to the benches. Once there Gendry sat down while Ser Davos went to go find Maester Pylos. 

 

“You were very brave out there Gendry,” Shireen said.

 

“Thank you Shireen,” Gendry said. “I still have a lot to learn though,” he added. 

 

“That you do Waters,” came the joking voice of Jon as he and Dany approached them. 

 

“Ignore my husband, Gendry. You fought valiantly. You defeated some of the finest fighters in Westeros,” Dany said with  a smile. 

 

“Thank you Dany,” Gendry answered. 

 

Gendry smiled as he looked around the people who had gathered around him. In his past life he had missed out on having a family, on more than one occasion. But this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes. He would do his best to protect his new family from those who would try to hurt them...even if that was themselves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning saw Jon standing in front of all those who made it past the first round of the Jousting competition. They had had a total of sixteen participants. Representing the North was Robb Stark and Jory Cassel. From the Vale it was Lord Royce, his son Andar and Ser Cocker of House Templeton. The Reach was represented by Ser Loras. Prince Oberyn and Ser Gerold representing Dorne. Ser Jamie and Ser Barristan representing the Crownlands.  The Blackfish representing the Riverlands. Grey Worm, Ser Kristoff Massey, Aurane Waters and Ser Aaron Celtigar representing the Blackwater Lords. And lastly we had Ser Jorah in his guise as the Mystery Knight. 

 

Jon smiled at the gathering in front of him. It was a good showing and had brought it quite amount of wagers amongst the smallfolk and visitors. Which meant that House Dragonsbane got their own cut of the profits. Plus reports from the inns in Dragonsport indicated that the locals were making good coin. Everyone was making a profit. And from the preliminary reports that he and Dany had received yesterday evening, they had brought in more money than they spent. 

 

Jon stepped forward and said, “Good morning good Sers, Lords, and Prince.” He smiled and said, “You’ve all done exceptionally well to make it through yesterday’s preliminaries. Now is the time for the main event.” 

 

He then motioned over to Sam who was standing near by with a board showing a simple sixteen man tournament bracket. “Each of you will draw lots to determine in which order you will be seated. The rules are simple. You win and you move on. You lose and your done. We will have a special joust to determine third place before the final match. Otherwise it's a single elimination tournament.” He then motioned to a table next to him that had a box with an opening in the top. 

 

“When I call your name, come over here and draw your lot,” Jon said. He then pulled out a piece of parchment from his jacket and said, “First up is Ser Barristan Selmy.” 

 

Jon watched as Barristan the Bold approached him and gave him a bow of the head. As Jon watched the man stick his hand in the box with the lots. Jon couldn’t help but think back to the night after the Archery contest: 

 

_ It was the dead of night in the room of the Painted Table, as Jon and Dany waited for their guest to arrive. Eventually the door opened up and a cloaked figure entered. The two Targaryens got up for their seats and watched as the hooded man lowered his hood revealing Ser Barristan Selmy.  _

 

_ “Ser Barristan,” Dany said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the old night.  _

 

_ “Your Grace,” the old knight said as he returned the embrace.  _

 

_ The two split apart and said, “How did you remember?”  _

 

_ The Bold’s smile dropped and said, “It appears I have been charged with being the Champion of the Warrior in the Great Game.”  _

 

_ “How much do you remember  ,” Jon asked with a frown.  _

 

_ “I remember up until my death in Mereen. Then I was given some brief flashes of what came next. An army of the dead. King’s Landing reduced to ash. Honestly I couldn't make sense of any of it,” he said.  _

 

_ “Ser Barristan, please take a seat. Because we have a lot to discuss,” Dany said.  _

 

_ “Of course your grace,” Ser Barristand as he took a seat. And they explained everything. The Army of the Dead. Cersei’s reign of Terror. The destruction of King’s Landing. Jon’s heritage and ultimately Dany's assassination. To Jon’s exile and deal with R’hllor and what they had achieved in the present so far.  _

 

_ “It’s a lot to take in,” Ser Barristan said. “Under normal circumstances I would find it hard to believe. But it goes without saying that there are forces at work here beyond our means of comprehension.” He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Jon was standing and said, “Rhaegar being your true Father on one hand seems absurd...yet looking at you now, even with the Stark coloring...all I can see in Rhaegar. The shape of your eyes, your face. It’s all his. And then looking at the course of events before after the rebellion  and Lord Stark’s reasonings for claiming as your bastard...it makes too much sense. It makes one wonder why no one has figured out the truth.” He then turned back to Dany and said, “And I find nigh impossible that you would do what you did to King’s Landing. Yes you had a bit of a temper, all Targaryens do. But you always wanted to do and be better. Yet I cannot argue with your words or what I have seen.” He then sat back down in the armchair.  _

 

_ “Ser Barristan, I understand completely if I’ve lost your trust. Because frankly the day I burned King’s Landing down, I should have lost everyone’s trust. But yet there are those who still believe in me. In the good I can do,” she then looked to Jon and added, “Even when I doubt I can do anyone any good.” Jon gave her a small smile.  _

 

_ Ser Barristan nodded and said, “This is a second chance for all of us. And we cannot afford to squander this gift.” He paused and said, “Right now despite your forces being rather miniscule, you could conquer the Seven Kingdoms in less than a month. But you have chosen not too. You have used diplomacy to bring at least two of the kingdoms to your side. And that’s the right thing to do.”  _

 

_ He then got up and knelt in front of them and said, “My Queen, I told you I wanted to serve a true and just ruler before I died. I barely got to serve you in our past life. Please give me the opportunity to serve the both of you this time.”  _

 

_ “I cannot in good conscious ask you to forsake your Kingsguard vow to Robert, Ser Barristan,” Jon said.  _

 

_ “My husband is right. You are a man of honor Ser Barristan, you should not forsake it for us. But I would ask you on our behalf to keep your eyes and ears open for anything going around in the Red Keep. Especially Varys. He is up to something.”  _

  
  


Jon was brought back to the present when Ser Barristan pulled out a wooden ball with the number one engraved on it. “Ser Barristan has drawn the number one seed,” Jon has announced. He then looked to Sam who proceed to write Ser Barristan’s name on the bracket. 

 

“Next is Sir Templeton,” Jon said. A man dressed in black and gold stars walked up and stuck his hand into the box and pulled out the ball with the 15 engraved on it. “Sir Templeton is number 15,” he added. 

 

Thus the process of drawing lots continued after Sir Templeton were the next five contestants of Aurane Waters, Ser Massey, Yohn Royce, Jory and Ser Loras. They drew the 10th, 2nd, 7th, 12th and 13th seeds. While most of them were rather stoic about the affair Jon had to repress a chuckle when he saw Ser Kristoff Massey’s eyes turn into saucers when he discovered he had to joust against Ser Barristan in the first tilt. 

 

“Ser Gerold your up next,” Jon said with a smirk.

 

Darkstar swaggered up to and pulled out the wooden ball with the number 3 on it. “Ser Gerold is the 3rd seed,” Jon said as he gave a nod to Gerold who gave a smirk in return. “Prince Oberyn you are next,” Jon said. 

 

Oberyn walked up and pulled out a wooden ball and smirked. Instead of handing it to Jon, he turned around and showed it to Darkstar. Jon watched as Ser Gerold’s eyes set ignite as he narrowed his eyes at his Prince. Oberyn then turned around and toss the ball to Jon and said,  “It appears I will be taking the 4th seed Lord Dragonsbane.” 

 

Jon caught the ball and did discover that infact Prince Oberyn had indeed drawn the lot with the 4 on it. “Prince Oberyn is indeed the 4th seed and will be facing Ser Gerold in the second match of the first round,” Jon said. 

 

Jon then called up Robb, Andar Royce, Ser Celtigar, Grey Worm and Ser Brynden. They drew the 5th, 11th, 6th, 9th and 14th seeds. That just left Ser Jamie and the Mystery Knight. 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me what seed I am,” Jamie said boastfully. “Let our friend here select his seed and I’ll take the remaining one.” 

 

“All right then,” Jon said. He then turned to Ser Jorah and said , “Choose your lot good Ser.” 

 

Jon smiled as Jorah nodded to him and walked up to the box and pulled out a wood ball with the 16 on it. “And what shall we call you  Ser?” Jon asked. 

 

“I am the Knight of Redemption,” Jorah said. 

 

“All right then,” Jon said. “Our friend the Knight of Redemption here will be the 16th seed. Which makes Ser Jamie the 8th seed,” Jon said. He looked over to Sam who was finishing writing the names on the board. 

 

“The rules for the final will be quite simple: First contestant to break three lances or if he unhorses his opponent moves on. The joust will begin two hours times. Please be at the lists shortly before that. Good luck in the wars to come to all of you,” he added. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In both of her lives Dany had never once actually watched a joust before. She had been the witness to gladiatorial matches, horse races, melees, archery contests but never the joust. She sat next to Jon with Lya in her lap watching the jousters as they came out for the opening ceremonies. All of them out on their horses in their armor in the variety of colors was astounding. From the pure white of the Kingsguard, to the Green and Gold of Loras Tyrell to the Purple and Black of Ser Gerold Dayne to the all black of Grey Worm. 

 

Jon rose to give a quick introduction speech and the entire crowd clapped for the contestants. And Dany couldn’t help but smile as she watched the riders rode off to the sides while Ser Barristan and Ser Kristoff Massey stayed in the center before heading off to the wings of the tilt to await their turn. Once they were alone on the field the two saluted one another and rode of their starting positions. 

 

 In the weeks leading up to the tourney, whenever she could a break from going over the castles preparations to host the tourney as well as helping Dragonsport for hosting all the visitors she would ride her Snow with Lya out to the tourney grounds to see Jorah and Ser Gerold instruct Grey Worm in the art of the Joust. It was interesting to see Ser Gerold and Ser Jorah break lances against each other, all the while teaching Grey Worm horsemanship. She did her best to help her Commander learn as well, even though in this life she was not the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The lessons and experience she gained from her time as Drogo’s Khaleesi had stayed with her. Plus she really did enjoy the days when Jon would join him on his stallion and they would go riding together. Jon was a natural on horseback. Something he says he probably inherited from his mother. Afterall, it was Lyanna’s guise as the Knight of the Laughing Tree during the Tourney of Harrenhal that had changed the course of the Seven Kingdoms history. It was an event that she pondered on heavily in both this life and her last. As she looked down to her own Lyanna who was waving happily at horses as they got ready for their first pass.

 

Ser Jorah had explained the basic rules that goal was break your lance upon your opponents shield with the purpose of knocking them off their horse. He said in some tourneys there would be a point system in place but for their first tourney the simpler the better. So that’s why they had decided on the simple rule or “First contestant to break three lances or if you unhorse your opponent.”

 

As she watched Ser Barristan and Ser Kristoff begin their first pass, part of her wondered how her Dothraki would fare in such a contest. She smiled as she imagined most of them would scoff at it. But she imagined that some of them might have been interested in giving it a try. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the giant CRACK as lance crashed with shield and Dany smiled as Ser Barristan broke his first Lance while Ser Kristoff’s lance was still in tact. The two Knights horses reached the end of the tilt, where they were given new lances and took their places for the second pass. And once they signal was given the two knights were charging at each other again. This time both of them broke their lances as they clashed. Then came the final pass, which ended with Ser Barristan breaking a third lance while Ser Kristoff broke his second. 

 

To the sound of applause Ser Barristan was declared the winner of the round and his name was then moved up to the quarterfinals. Next up was Ser Gerold and Prince Oberyn which caused Dany to smirk. While she didn’t necessarily consider Ser Gerold a friend, his attitude while aggravating at first did slightly grow on her over time so for his sake she hoped he would do well. Though from everything she had learned about the Red Viper of Dorne over the last few days she knew that the self proclaimed “Darkstar” was in for trouble. 

 

Princess Arianne was sitting one row in front of her, so Dany leaned down and said, “So who are you rooting for Princess? Your Uncle or your Shield?” 

 

Arianne let out an exhausted sigh and said, “It’s going to be troublesome either way. So I did my best to break even. I gave Gerold my favor alongside a special good luck present this morning.” She then gave Dany a sultry wink that caused both women to laugh. “But then I put my money on my Uncle.” 

 

“Hedging your bets?” Dany said. 

 

“Exactly,” she said. 

 

Both Dany and Arianne turned back to the field to watch Gerold and Oberyn’s first pass. Which ended with neither lance breaking. Which then went on to be the same result for the next five passes. But as each pass went by she noticed that Gerold seemed to get a bit more agitated with each pass. 

 

“I think I see your Uncle’s strategy,” Dany said. 

 

“Yes. I figured he would do something like this,” Arianne said with a sigh. 

 

The next two passes ended with Ser Gerold breaking his lance both times. “My Uncle has Gerold right where he wants him,” Arianne said. And that was the truth for when the two started their 9th pass at one another it ended not with a broken lance, but an unhorsed Ser Gerold. 

 

Dany smirked as she watched Gerold pound the ground with his fist and then stormed off to his corner, while Oberyn dismounted and gave a bow to the crowd and blew them kisses. “Well at least you made some gold off of this,” she said. 

 

“True,” Arianne said. But then she got up and said, “Now forgive me for excusing myself for a bit. I have to go make sure my sworn shield doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

 

Dany smiled and said, “I’m sure you can find a way to keep him calm.”

 

Arianne laughed and said, “It’s my specialty.” 

 

Dany laughed as well as watched as her friend left the stands and headed off in the direction of Ser Georld’s tent.  Her eyes then returned to the lists as Robb in his grey and white armor rode in to joust against Ser Aaron Celtigar, grandson of Lord Ardrian Celtigar.

 

The grey and white Direwolf of House Stark clashed against the red and white Crab of House Celtigar eight times before Robb was able to claim victory by breaking his third lance on the last tilt. Dany clapped happily for her good brother/cousin. She looked to her right were Talisa was sitting next to Sansa and Lord Stark and saw her jump up and clap with enthusiasm for her husband’s victory. Dany smiled as she saw the joy in her friend’s eyes. Robb was one of only two Starks’, the other being Rickon, that she didn’t hold any form of resentment toward. 

 

Soon enough they were on toward the last match of the first bracket. Jamie Lannister vs Yohn Royce. And as much as Dany was loath to admit it, Jamie Lannister was quite good on horseback. Though it did shock her to an extent how good Lord Royce was with a lance. But alas, he could not beat the Kingslayer. For Jamie managed to break three lances in five passes before Royce could. 

 

The next match saw Grey Worm pitted against Aurane Waters. And much to her and Missandei’s joy, he managed to break three lances in six passes while Aurane only managed to break one. Dany had been around her commander for too long so she was able to pick up on his nervousness behind his stone cold face. The match after them was Andary Royce against Jory Cassel. Jory was someone that she had encountered fairly regularly during her stay in Winterfell. He was a good man who’s loyalty to the Stark’s was unshakeable. The two men ended up making nine passed at one another before Jory managed to break his third lance. 

 

The last two matches in the first round were fairly quick as Ser Loras Tyrell, broke three lances in three passes against Ser Brynden Tully. And Ser Jorah in his guise as the Knight of Redemption managed to unhorse Ser Crocker Templeton on the second pass. 

 

They took a quick thirty minute intermission. Which was plenty of time for Dany and Jon to stretch their legs and go take a quick breather in their tent. Jon took Lya for a minuet and fed her some cows milk and proceed to change her underclothes. After feeding, Lya yawned and closed her eyes to take a nap. 

 

“If she takes her nap now, she should be awake for the finals,” Jon said as he laid their little one down in her crib. He then turned to Dany and asked, “How are you faring?”

 

“I’m fine,” Dany said. SHe then stretched out her back a little, “My back is a little stiff from our seats, but this is nothing compared to my first pregnancy.” 

 

“This pregnancy feels a lot different than the first one,” Jon said. “You didn't’ retch as much first thing in the morning as you did with Lya,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back .

 

Dany closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers loosening up the muscles in her back. She was only three moons along but it seemed their little prince was growing quicker than Lya did. Plus she was much more active during her pregnancy with Lya than she was currently. 

 

The two embraced ended when they saw Sam enter the tent somewhat nervously. “Umm—, I am interrupting anything?” he asked. 

 

“Not this time Sam,” Jon chuckled. He then asked “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Umm...well...it appears that Prince Oberyn has decided to not compete anymore,” Sam said. 

 

“Why?” Dany asked. 

 

“He...umm ...well...is rather preoccupied in his tent with his paramour Ellaria Sand and said and I quote “All I wanted to do was knock Darkstar on his arse...which I did so now I’m off to crown my lovely Ellaria Queen of Love and Beauty.” Sam with a slight blush. 

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “He always has to be difficult. Oh well, go tell Ser Barristan that he automatically advances and inform Robb and Jamie that they will be jousting first,” he said. Sam nodded and then headed out of the tent. 

 

“Well I’m glad I didn’t put money down for Oberyn to win it all,” Jon said. “Pulling out like this is so much like him,” Jon said with a shook. 

 

“So who did you put money on?” Dany asked. 

 

“I had Monty hedge my bets. Ten gold dragons on the Mystery Knight and Fifteen Gold Dragons on Grey Worm,” Jon said with a shrug. 

 

“If he finds out you bet on him, he might initially toss his match,” Dany said. 

 

“Well I hope not. I’d like to think at least over the last couple of moons we’ve learned to at least tolerate one another,” Jon said. 

 

“When the Mountain killed Missandei,” Dany said “He killed the best part of Grey Worm. To become Unsullied the Masters strip you of your humanity. Grey Worm found his, and it was taken away.” She then paused and added, “I know we’ve talked about it this dozens of times Jon. But it’s the truth. And I applaud the choices you've made when dealing with him. You’ve kept your distance when you needed too, and you’ve been compassionate when you needed too. But also you’ve shown strength when you needed too. You might not know or realize it, but our Unsullied legion thinks more highly of you than you realize. Yes not all of them remember like Grey Worm, but they’re starting to respect you.” 

 

“I’m tired of fighting wars with people I don’t trust at my side,” Jon said. 

 

“I know Jon,” she said. “But we can talk about this later. It’s time we head back,” she said. Jon nodded and after a few minutes of relaxing they returned to the stands to see people starting to get back to their seats. After a few more minutes the bleachers were full and Jon announced that there had been a slight change in the schedule. Due to Prince Oberyn’s bowing out of the competition, that Ser Barristan would move onto the Semi-Finals. And that first match of the quarter finals would be Robb Stark against Ser Jamie Lannister. 

 

As the contestants came out on their steeds, Jon could feel tension fill the bleachers. If there was one thing that Jon had discovered during his time ruling with the people of Dragonstone was that they were fiercely loyal to the Three Headed Dragon. They even called themselves “Dragonseeds” as many of them were descended from bastard sons and daughters of the former Dragonlords. So naturally they were not very fond of those who were the enemies of the Dragon. And as much as some of them did not care for the Starks, they at least understood why the Starks rebelled. The Lannisters on the other hand? They were despised. 

 

So as Robb and Jamie came out and stared each other down. Jon could help but wonder what the crowd was thinking. He casually looked down to where the Lannisters were sitting. Tommen and Myrcella were on their feet cheering, while Cersei’s face showed both pride and boredom. Tyrion had a smirk on his face as he was leaning over to talk to Renly Baratheon, no doubt about a wager the two men were having. But lastly there was Tywin; whose face was unreadable. He showed about as much emotion as the statues down in the Winterfell Crypts. It was rather unnerving. 

 

Ultimately the horn sounded and the first pass began. Jon watched with bated breath as Robb and Jamie’s stallions galloped down the lane and the loud crack as lances collided with shields. None broke. So they finished their pass and exchanged for new lances and got ready for the next pass. The horn sounded again and the two charged at each other again. The crowd cheered as once again lance crashed against shield but this time both lances broke. Both riders reached the end of the list and grabbed their new lances.

 

A sense of dread filled Jon as the herald blew his horn again signaling the next pass. He watched as the two charged at each other once again, but he noticed that Jamie shifted in his saddle a bit and the horse began to run faster. Then there was a loud crack and the world stopped as he saw Robb fly off his horse and land in the dirt. The crowd was silent as Robb laid their in the dirt unmoving. He heard people gasp as Grey Wind dashed from where Robb’s squire was waiting. Jon watched as the dark grey direwolf nudge his master with his nose and let out a howl. 

 

But as soon as the howl ended, Robb’s body moved and Jon felt a sigh of relief as he watched his brother sit up and remove his helm. Jon had to repress a chuckle as Grey Wind aggressively began licking Robb’s face causing the crowd to start clapping. Robb managed to use Grey Wind to stand up and he limped back over to the side. Jon glanced over to Talisa who seemed to be one second away from collapsing. She stood up with his Uncle and Sansa and he watched as the two left the stands and headed to Robb’s tent.

 

Jon looked back to the Lannisters and was surprised to see the mix of emotions. The children seemed to be relieved that Robb was ok, Cersei looked smug and hauty, Tyrion seemed to be collecting money from Renly, and Tywin was once again emotionless. Jon thought to himself that the Lannisters didn’t know how lucky they were that Robb managed to get up on his own. Because if he had died, he wasn’t sure if he could control his actions long enough to stop himself from having Ghost and Rhaegal turn the lions into a mere memory. 

 

Jon’s musings were interrupted by Dany’s soft hand reach out for his. Her touched comforted him and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt his anger dissipate and turned back down to the lists as Grey Worm and Jory had come out. Jon made a mental note to go check in on Robb during the break between the quarter finals and the semi finals. And to distract himself he began analyzing the two contestants as they rode to their side of the lists. 

 

Jon knew Jory for all of his life. And Jory, while excellent with a blade and a more than adequate rider, was only average with the lance. Though to his credit he did practice jousting quite often with Robb when they were younger. Grey Worm on the other hand was a different animal altogether.  Grey Worm had picked up the lance like it was nothing. As an Unsullied using a spear and shield came naturally to him as breathing did. It had been easy to see in his early tilt with Aurane Waters, that Grey Worm’s thrusts were very much based on his spear thrusts. And it worked well for him. His horsemanship on the other hand was still at a beginning level. But luckily they had found a horse than seemed to like Grey Worm and the two had spent hours practicing against dummies as well as Ser Gerold and Ser Jorah. And while he did put money on Grey Worm, he did think that Jory might be just a bit too experienced for him. 

 

The horn blew and the two riders were off lances at the ready. A blur of blue collided with a blur of black as both lances shattered in an explosion of wood.  Both riders continued on the end to get their next lance. Then again the horn sounded as they were back at it, but Jon noticed something different this time. Grey Worm, who was wearing an odd mixture of leather, mail, and a plate helm, leaned slightly forward and the horse gained extra speed due to the lack of weight on its back. And as the two were right about to clash, Grey Worm using his Unsullied gave a quick yet power thrust of his lance that struck Jory’s shield. The sudden impact made Jory miss his thrust and cause him to lose balance and fall off his horse. 

 

Unlike Robb who had landed with a flat thump, Jory managed to roll into his fall and got up rather quickly. He dusted himself off as his horse cantered back to him. He gave Grey Worm a slight nod of respect and saw himself off the field. Jon then watched as he turned toward the main box and gave a quick salute. 

 

Jon looked to his left and saw Missandei on her feet cheering for beloved. And Jon couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Shame that the North has been eliminated so soon,” Dany said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Alas jousting has never been much of  a pastime for us in the North,” Jon said. 

 

“A pity then,” Dany said mischievously. 

 

“Don’t count us Northerners out just yet,” Jon said with a whisper as Loras Tyrell paraded out onto the field with all the pomp and circumstance of a Knight of the Reach followed by the mysterious Knight of Redemption. Both Knights saluted the main box and then road out to their starting positions. 

 

Moments later the horn sounded and the two knights were charging off at one another lances out. And soon enough once again a large CRACK! was heard as wood scattered across the field. The two knights continued on for several minutes  the sound of shattering wood filled the minutes as Ser Loras and the Knight of Redemption continued to break lance after lance. That was until the sixth pass when the Knight of Redemption’s lance shattered but Ser Loras’ did not. 

 

Jon watched as Ser Loras accepted his loss with grace while the Knight of Redemption made a victory pass by the front the high box to the sound of thunderous applause and then he headed off to the waiting area. Jon stood up from his spot and called for quiet with his hands. It only too a few minutes for the crowd to calm down. 

 

“We will take another short recess and then start the semi-finals, which will see Ser Barristan Selmy against Ser Jamie Lannister and Torgo Nudho against the Knight of Redemption,” Jon said with a smile as the crowd cheered. Jon stood for a moment and asked, “Shall we go check in on Robb?” 

 

“Go on ahead. I need to check in on Lya. Give my condolences to Robb,” She said as she got up and headed toward their resting tent. 

 

Jon frowned as he watched his wife walk away. He exited the stands and headed off to the Stark tent to find his Uncle, Talisa, Sansa, Jory and Grey Wind standing over Robb who was lying down on some cushions.

 

“You had us worried,” Jon said as he approached. 

 

“Apologies for that,” Robb said. “Just smacked my head for a moment and blacked out,” he said with a smile. “But as you can see I’m fine,” he added. 

 

“He’s lucky he doesn’t have a concussion,” Talisa said. 

 

“So who made it the Semi-Finals, other than the Kingslayer?” Robb asked. 

 

“My captain Torgo Nudho, and the mystery knight,” jon said. 

 

Robb chuckled and said, “Black vs white then?” 

 

“Your Unsullied commander must be quite impressive to beat Ser Loras,” Sansa said. “Lady Margeary and I would watch Ser Loras train, he’s very good,” she added. 

 

“But this time he lost,” Jon said.

 

“Where’s Dany?” Robb asked. 

 

“She’s at our tent with Lya. She asks you to forgive her for not coming to see you,” Jon said, 

 

Robb waived it off and said, “It’s fine. Nothing to forgive.” 

 

“Well I have to be getting back,” Jon said. He walked over and patted Robb on the shoulder and said, “Rest up brother.” Jon then headed out of the tent and made his way back to the royal box. Dany was waiting for him with Lya who was wide awake in her arms. 

 

Jon smiled as he took his daughter into his arms and asked, “How was your nap Lya?”

 

“Pa!” Lya giggled as she patted her father right on the face. 

 

Jon smiled and sat down and said, “That was a quick nap.” 

 

“You know her. She doesn’t take long to get her energy back,” Dany smiled. “How’s Robb?” 

 

“He’s fine. Talisa is worried naturally. I think she thinks he might have a concussion but I’m sure he’ll be fine after some rest,” Jon said as he bounced Lya on his knee. 

 

The two watched as the people started filling the stands again. And eventually the horn rang and Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie rode out, both of their white armor gleaming in the midday sun. The knights saluted the crowd and then one another and rode off to their corners to begin. The crowd roared in excitement as they got ready to watch two of the most revered and infamous knights in the realm cross lances. And when the crowd finally was silent the horn sounded signiinh for both knights to begin. 

 

What came next was arguably some of the finest jousting Jon had ever seen. Perhaps even the finest that Westeros had seen in quite some time. It took seven passes for a winner to be declared between the two men of the Kingsgaurd. Ser Barristan was the first to break a lance, which happened in the second pass as during the first pass neither knight broke their lance. The third and fourth pass went to Ser Jamie. But the fifth pass was taken by Ser Barristan. The sixth pass both broke their lances. Then in the seventh pass it was Ser Jamie’s lance that shattered, which gave the match to the Kingslayer. 

 

Both Jon and Dany looked at each other and reluctantly clapped for Ser Jamie as he did his victory lap. Both of them glanced down the row to where the Lannisters were sitting. The children were on their feet cheering, Tyrion was collecting some winnings from Lord Sunglass, and Tywin had what looked to be the beginnings of a smile on his face, though it looked more like a smirk, or the look that a predator would give its prey before tearing them to shreds. And Jon leaned over and whispered, “I think I see what might constitute as a smile from Lord Tywin chuckled slightly. 

 

Soon enough both Grey Worm and Ser Jorah were on the field each in their black armor a stark contrast to the white armor of the Kingsguard. The horn was blown and the two riders were set to begin. 

 

If Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie’s match was to be considered a dance, then the next five passes were the complete opposite. There was no grace in their thrust, just raw power. Each fighter wanting to continue fight for their queen. It was a brutal five passes, which each contestant nearly falling off their horse more than once. But on the fifth pass Grey Worm managed to shatter his final lance after breaking two on the first two passes but being unable to break another on the next three. The crowd cheered for both contestants. 

 

Jon called for an hour long recess before the final tilt, which would put Ser Jamie vs Grey Worm. Jon and Dany made their way to Grey Worm’s tent where he was sitting with Missandei. 

 

<Congratulations my friend, your hard work these last few months has paid off,> Dany said with a smile in High Valyrian. 

 

<Thank you my Queen,> Grey Worm said with a smile and a bow of his head. He then looked to Jon and gave the man a slight nod. 

 

<Jamie Lannister thinks the victory is already his. Use that to your advantage. No doubt he will try to toy with you. Turn the trap on him and you’ll knock him on his arse. We could all use a good laugh,> Jon said. 

 

Grey Worm nodded and inwardly he reluctantly agreed with the man. He watched Jon say he needed to go check on Ser Jorah since he rode off clutching his side. He watched him exit the tent and when he was gone he said <Jon Snow is right. I have to use Lannister’s arrogance against him.> He then smiled and said, <Don’t tell him I said that.> 

 

Dany and Missandei laughed and Dany replied, <I won’t. It will be our secret> She then said, <I should go and check on Ser Jorah as well.> She then said with a smirk, <Grey Worm, my friend go out and knock that Lion on his arse.>

 

<My Queen,>” Grey Worm replied with a bow of his head. 

 

Grey Worm turned to Missandei and smiled, <I was not sure I would make it this far. Jousting very different than I thought.> 

 

<You have been magnificent out there my love> Missandei said as she kissed him on the forehead. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

To be Unsullied is to know no fear. It is to know one of two outcomes: victory or death. An Unsullied does not feel. For an Unsullied is not a man.

 

But to be human is to feel. 

 

And the man known as Torgo Nudho, Grey Worm in the common tongue, Master of War and Commander of the Unsullied feels. 

 

He has felt every emotion known to man across his two lives. Love. Hate. Happiness. Despair. Envy. Hope. Fear. He has learned that emotions are to be seen as a strength. But he has also learned that they can be a weakness. 

 

He has heard many times. That love makes one weak. Because love can be exploited. Love can be manipulated. Love can be corrupted. And love can destroy. But it can also save. It can give one strength. In the moons since he had returned to the service of his Queen, Grey Worm thought a lot about love. The love he has for Missandei. How their love brought him immense joy and well as despair. How she had helped him rediscover his humanity and gave him something to live for. And how it was taken all away when the Mountain took her head. Watching her sit by his Queen’s side in a beautiful dress of blue and white. The smile on her lips, but the anxiety in her golden brown eyes. He thought about what his Queen’s love for Jon Snow had brought her and yet even with all the pain that came with it...she was still happy. 

 

As Grey Worm sat on his black stallion named Ergos, waiting for the signal to begin his first pass in the Final Tilt. They had forgone the tilt to determine third place due to the Knight of Redemption disappearing. But Grey Worm knew the truth, for Ser Jorah had broken a rib during their joust. He had been snuck back to the castle by Samwell Tarly for treatment. 

 

As quickly as concerns for Ser Jorah had come to him, Grey Worm had pushed them away and focused his attention on his opponent in gleaming alabaster white armor. Grey Worm had not spent much time interacting with Jamie Lannister in their past life. But what little he saw and knew of him in their past life was a very stark contrast to the man he was about to joust against. The man who had come to help them fight the Army of the Dead was an arrogant man, but it felt like he had some form of honor. Likewise the man now was the personification of arrogance. His musings were cut short as the horn sounded and he kicked Ergos into a gallop.

 

As he galloped down the lane he noticed that Ser Jamie was riding very casually toward him. Well as casually as one could be while jousting. And when their lances met, Grey Worms broke while Jamie’s did not. And the same happened on the second pass. 

 

As Mossador acting as his “squire” handed him a new lance for the third pass, Grey Worm frowned underneath his helmet. Jon Snow had been right. Jamie Lannister had purposely lost the first two tilts in an attempt to make the joust interesting. To give him a sliver of hope of winning before dashing it. So Grey Worm decided he would play the game. 

 

The third pass had Jamie galloping down the list like a charging lion. Grey Worm charged back and instead of placing his weight into his lance he shifted his weight toward his shield and the Lannister’s lance shattered. He repeated the same tactics on the fourth pass which again caused his opponents lance to shatter to the roar of the crowd. And as he galloped back to get his next lance, he began to ponder how to handle the next pass. 

 

One strategy came to his mind in that he would try to hit Jamie’s lance with his own making them have to repeat the pass in an effort to get his opponent upset and open to a mistake. But there was one flaw in his plan: Jamie Lannister was a much better jouster than he was. The man was a talented and experienced jouster than even Ser Barristan had been defeated by. If he tried to get him to make a mistake, he might open himself up to Jamie breaking his final lance or worse yet getting unhorsed. 

 

So no. That plan would not work. Grey Worm knew that the longer this dragged out the more Jamie Lannister would be more likely to win. He had to end this soon. No. He had to end this now. And he knew he had one chance of doing it: unhorsing Jamie. 

 

As a child, the Good Masters of Astapor taught him to be a master of a spear. That every thrust of a spear should be a killing blow. They taught him how to use his momentum and weight into every thrust. And it was these teachings that Grey Worm knew would lead him to victory. For he knew all he needed was one well placed thrust of his lance and he would end up the victor. 

 

The horn sounded again and Grey Worm galloped off to face his opponent. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Time seemed to slow down for Missandei as she watched her beloved gallop down the list getting ready to collide with the Kingslayer. She felt her chest tighten and the breath in her chest leave her as she watched Grey Worm leaned forward into his strike against Jamie Lannister’s shield all the while Jamie’s strike hit Grey Worm’s shield. She watched as the impact rattled both men from their saddles as their horses continued on. She watched as both men tried to keep their balance as they both got knocked to their right. Her eyes were glued as Grey Worm fought to maintain his balance but he managed to right himself as she heard an audible gasp from the crowd. She then turned her head and saw that Jamie’s horse was without a rider! And there on the dirt pounding the ground in frustration was Jamie Lannister. 

 

Suddenly a horn was sounded and she watched as the entire crowd, save for the Lannisters, stood up and began applauding and cheering. A smile slowly crept onto her face as she felt Dany finally let go of her hand as she watched Grey Worm do a victory circle around the list. She then watched when he returned to his corner and saw her brother hand him a crown of flowers. 

 

Tears began to form as she watched Grey Worm steer his horse over to the Royal Box. He then took off his helmet and Missandei sprung to her feet too see the smiling face of her beloved. He stuck out his lance with the crown of flowers attached and she eagerly reached out and took the flower crown and placed it on her head.

 

Missandei eyes quickly glanced to her right and she took great delight in seeing the frowning face of the False Queen Cersei Lannister. She then looked to her left and saw the joyful expression of her friend and one day, the True Queen as she clapped happily. She then wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the truth of the day.

 

The Former slave Missandei of Naath was the Queen of Love and Beauty. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Night had fallen over the tourney grounds and torches illuminated the joyous atmosphere as the guests ate, drank, and danced the night away. But at the center of the high table an invisible sense of dread and foreboding filled Lord Jon Dragonsbane. The sense of dread filled him not to long ago for some unknown reason. For if anything he should be thrilled that there had been no incidents during the course of the tourney. Great Houses that hated one another somehow managed to get along for a few days under his and Dany’s supervision. Wolves & Lions. Roses and Suns. Even a Kraken and Trout had managed to all get along for the time being. 

 

Jon took a drink from his horn of ale and then felt a familiar pressure in his bladder. He kissed Dany on the cheek and excused himself to the privy. As he walked by all the joyful revelers a small smile crept onto his normally dour face. Perhaps in the end they all could possibly get along once the wars were over. They could build a new world without reducing the old world to ash. 

 

As he whipped out his cock and started relieving himself in the latrine Jon thought to himself,    
_ “Maybe it will all work out in the end.” _

 

Once his bladder was empty and his cock was back in his breeches he left the privy and started making his way back to the high table when he was intercepted by a nearly out of breath Sam Tarly. 

 

“Sam why are you all out of breath? Did you run here all the way from the Sea Dragon Tower?” Jon asked with a smile. 

 

“This Raven... just arrived... from King’s Landing,” Sam said between breaths as he handed a scroll to Jon. 

 

Jon unrolled the scroll and his eyes went wide as he read the note:

 

**_King Robert’s hunting party was ambushed by unknown assailants. King Robert is critically wounded but hangs on by a thread. Prince Joffery tragically lost his life in the attack._ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**_King’s Landing in crisis? More visitors to Dragonstone? Evil stirring in the Far North and in Old Valyria? The winds of change are beginning to pick up and the drums of war are beginning to sound. But are Jon and Dany and their allies ready? Regardless the time for fun and games is now over. Find out next time on Double or Nothing!_ **

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


Thank you all for your patience while I wrote this. This chapter has been the single longest paper i’ve ever written. More than double the length of my bachelor thesis from 2011. 

 

I really don’t know what to say, other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I doubt any more future chapters will be this long. Plus I have no clue when chapter 5 will come out, but bet that it will come out before  _ Winds of Winter _ . Speaking of which, Happy 71st Birthday to GRRM. Also early Happy 30th Birthday to me (mine’s tomorrow the 21st)! 

 

Again I thank you all for your patience in the two plus months you’ve waited for this. 

 


End file.
